KISAH CINTA (Chanbaek Vers)
by ExoL123
Summary: Pangeran Chanyeol dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt. Tapi knp tubuh mungil dan rapuh itu seolah memanggil untuk selalu melindunginya/GS/Chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama

By Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Prolog~

* * *

Pangeran Chanyeol dari Kerajaan Helsnivia mengakui Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd, putri Duke of Cookelt dari Kerajaan Trottanilla, adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona, gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Namun, ia juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak akan pernah ia sentuh. Ia adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt, putri dari seorang wanita hina, dan juga putri tercinta Duke. Setiap hari Duke membuatnya berkencan dengan putri tercintanya. Dan, pada puncaknya, melamarnya untuk sang putri haram! Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya apalagi menjadikannya istri.

Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd tahu Pangeran Chanyeol tidak tertarik padanya. Pangeran baik padanya hanya karena permintaan Duke, ayah angkat yang telah merawatnya semenjak enam tahun terakhir. Ia, sejujurnya, juga tidak tertarik pada sang Pangeran. Baekhyun mengidamkan seorang pria yang setia seperti ayah kandungnya dan Pangeran bukan seorang pria setia.

Duke of Cookelt pernah bersumpah di depan makam sahabatnya, Joonmyeon Lloyd, ia akan memulangkan Baekhyun ke Helsnivia. Demi sumpahnya, apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk melamar sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginannya sebelum meninggal.

* * *

Haiii semuaa...

Setelah lama hiatus aku muncul malah bawa ff remake,, hehe.. Gapapa ya

Well, sebenarnya kenapa aku memutuskan untuk meremake cerita adalah karena aku tergoda.. Hehe.. Kemaren aku baca ff remake Gadis hari ketujuh oleh Manyeolbae dan ngerasa pengen ikut bikin cerita ini jadi chanbaek vers juga.. Dulu juga pernah baca yang Ratu Pilihan di remake sama chanbyun0506,, makin tertariklah saya

Yahh semoga aja kalian menunjukan tanggapan baik karena maksud aku disini bukan untuk plagiat,, aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita yang sungguh sangat bagus ini dalam versi OTP kita tercinta

Last word

Review jusseoooo!


	2. Chapter 2

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 1~

* * *

"Ya, Kris, aku mengerti."

Baekhyun meremas lembut tangan keriput Duke tua yang berbaring lemah itu. Matanya menatap sendu Duke yang mulai uzur oleh usia sementara itu otaknya terus berputar dengan sedih. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Duke of Cookelt. Ia tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian beberapa minggu lalu sebelum Duke jatuh sakit. Tepatnya ketika sang Putra Mahkota Kerjaan Helsnivia berlibur ke Trottanilla.

Helsnivia memang hanya sebuah kerajaan kecil yang dikelilingi pegunungan dan diapit Negara-negara besar seperti Perancis dan Jerman. Namun kekayaan alam kerajaan itu serta kedudukan sang Putra Mahkota yang menjanjikan, lebih dari cukup untuk membuat para bangsawan berebut menjodohkan putri mereka dengan sang Putra Mahkota yang tampan dan gagah perkasa itu, termasuk keluarga Riddick.

Jauh sebelum sang Putra mahkota tiba, para ibu sibuk mendandani putri mereka dan para ayah mulai mengatur pertemuan dengan sang putra tunggal keluarga Severinghaus itu.

Duke Cookelt pun tidak ketinggalan.

Sejak mendengar rencana berlibur Pangeran Chanyeol, tiada hari dilalui Duke tanpa memikirkan cara untuk menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Pangeran Chanyeol serta mencegah istrinya menjodohkan putri kandung mereka dengan sang Pangeran.

Ya, ia bukan anak kandung keluarga Riddick. Ia tidak sedarah dengan mereka. Ia hanyalah anak angkat keluarga ini. Namun Duke mencintainya jauh melebihi cintanya pada putra putrinya sendiri. Sikapnya inilah yang membuat Duchess of Cookelt beserta putra-putrinya tidak menyukai Baekhyun.

Mungkin ini adalah salahnya dan Duke pula. Duchess Belle membuat semua orang percaya ia adalah anak haram Duke. Dan Duke serta Baekhyun tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berusaha membantah tuduhan itu.

Bagi Baekhyun sendiri, sikap Duke bisa dimengerti. Ia juga dapat memahami kebencian keluarga Riddick padanya. Ayahnya adalah sahabat dekat Duke. Keduanya berasal dari derajat yang berbeda. Namun persahabatan mereka melampaui jurang di antara mereka.

Duke terus menyalahkan dirinya ketika ia terlambat menyelamatkan sahabat sehidup sematinya itu. Untuk menebusnya, ia mengambil anak putri tunggal sahabatnya dan mencurahkan semua cintanya padanya. Ia memberi segala yang terbaru untuknya, memanjakannya, mengagungkannya. Walau demikian, Baekhyun tetap tidak mengerti mengapa Duke bersikeras menjodohkannya dengan sang Pangeran yang tidak dikenal apalagi dicintainya itu.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan bagimu untuk memasuki Helsnivia," jelas Duke waktu itu.

Lalu mengapa? Mengapa harus dia? Mengapa harus Helsnivia?

Baekhyun tahu ibu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya berasal dari Helsnivia. Namun ia tidak pernah merasa ia berasal dari sana. Semenjak kematian ibunya saat melahirkannya, Baekhyun ikut ayahnya berpetualangan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Ayahnya yang seorang petualang itu tidak pernah menetap di satu tempat daalam waktu lama. Baekhyun pun merasa ia adalah seorang petualang yang tidak bertempat tinggal.

Itu adalah dulu. Semenjak Duke mengambilnya sebagai anak angkat, Baekhyun perlahan-lahan terbiasa untuk menetap. Enam tahun sudah ia tinggal di Trottanilla. Ia pun sudah merasa ia adalah bagian dari tempat ini.

Mengapa sekarang Duke bersikeras menyuruhnya pergi ke Helsnivia? Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa Helsnivia adalah tanah airnya. Mengapa pula ia hanya bisa memasuki Helsnivia melalui pernikahan dengan sang Putra Mahkota kerajaan itu?

Karena Helsnivia adalah satu-satunya negara di daratan ini yang belum pernah dikunjunginya?

Itu mustahil. Di usia sebelas tahun, Baekhyun sudah mengunjungi hampir setiap negara di daratan ini. Ia juga tidak pernah berambisi mengunjungi setiap negara di dunia ini.

Karena Duke ingin memastikan ia mempunyai masa depan yang mantap? Kalau memang itu alasannya, mengapa harus sang Putra Mahkota? Ia tidak pantas untuknya. Ia juga tidak menginginkan seorang bangsawan. Ia sadar ia tidak memiliki setetes darah biru pun dalam tubuhnya. Namun karena Duke Kris adalah orang yang berjasa besar padanya, ia harus menurutinya, bukan?

Atas dasar itulah ia menuruti keinginan Duke untuk diperkenalkan pada sang Putra Mahkota setelah antrian panjang dalam pesta yang diselenggarakan Earl of Striktar.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung lancar bahkan sang Pangeran sempat mengajaknya keluar dalam beberapa kesempatan. Ketika Duke of Cookelt melihatnya sebagai hal bagus,

Baekhyun melihatnya sebagai hal biasa.

Pangeran Chanyeol adalah pemuda seperti itu, bukan? Tertarik pada satu wanita dan beberapa saat kemudian menghempaskannya untuk wanita yang lebih baik.

Baekhyun sudah banyak mendengar cerita senada. Di dunia ini hanya satu pria setia yang diketahui dan diakuinya yaitu ayahnya.

Baekhyun tahu ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya. Karena cintanya yang besar itulah, ia selalu menangis tiap kali Baekhyun mengungkit tentang ibunya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan ketidaktahuannya akan ibu kandungnya, latar belakangnya, serta tanah air ibunya. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ketika ayahnya masih hidup, Baekhyun merasa ayahnya lebih dari cukup. Ayahnya memberinya cinta dan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Setelah ayahnya tiada pun Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Duke Kris telah memberinya cinta yang tidak akan pernah didapatkannya dari orang lain.

Sekarang ketika sang Duke terbaring sakit, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkannya. Baekhyun tahu ini mungkin permintaan terakhirnya karenanya ia ingin mengabulkannya. Sayangnya, ini tidaklah semudah ucapan.

Sang Putra Mahkota memang tertarik padanya tapi ia tidak akan pernah bersedia untuk menikah dengannya apalagi bertunangan.

Apakah yang harus dilakukan Baekhyun untuk menangkap hati sang Pangeran? Bagaimana ia harus mejelaskan hal ini pada Duke Kris?

Baekhyun tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar pusing. Menyenangkan Duke adalah segala yang ia ingin lakukan saat ini. Dan menaklukan Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku telah berjanji pada Joonmyeon suatu hari nanti aku akan memulangkanmu ke Helsnivia."

"Aku mengerti, Kris," Baekhyun tidak ingin membantah.

"Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin melihatmu…"

"Kris," Baekhyun memotong, "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Kau juga tidak boleh mengecewakanku. Sekarang aku ingin kau tidur." Baekhyun membenahi selimut Duke. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku yakin tak lama lagi Danya akan tiba." Baekhyun membungkuk untuk mencium kening Duke. "Jadilah anak baik." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kasih padanya.

"Senyum itulah yang memberi kehangatan padaku," Duke tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun pun dengan tenang mengambil nampan berisi sarapan Duke dan keluar.

Baekhyun bersandar di pintu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pikirannya kacau balau.

"Ternyata hanya Tuan Puteri yang bisa membujuk Duke."

"Hanya kesabaran yang dibutuhkan untuk menghadapinya," Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali nampan itu pada pelayan.

"Yang Mulia Duchess mencari Anda," katanya kemudian.

"Daehyun membuat ulah apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Hanya satu alasan Duchess Belle memanggilnya yaitu mengurus Daehyun, putra terkecil mereka. Baekhyun tidak tahu Duchess selalu mencarinya dalam urusan ini karena ia lebih dapat dipercayai daripada Yonhee, putrinya atau karena kewajibannya sebagai anak angkat keluarga Riddick. Baekhyun pun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Sekarang Duchess ada di mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Beliau menanti Anda di kamarnya."

"Aku akan menemuinya," kata Baekhyun, "Bila Danya datang, minta ia untuk menungguku. Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri."

Baekhyun pun melangkah ke kamar Duchess yang terpisah beberapa kamar dari kamar Duke.

"Siapa?" tanya Duchess lantang – menjawab ketukan pintu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun.

"Masuk!"

Barulah Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Aku akan pergi," Duchess Belle memoleskan bedak di wajah cantiknya yang belum pudar oleh usia.

"Pergi lagi?"

Duchess langsung melotot. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku, anak haram!"

Baekhyun langsung menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Inilah uniknya sang Duchess. Ia tidak percaya Baekhyun bukan putri kandung Duke dengan wanita rendahan. Duchess membenci Baekhyun dan terus menyalahkan Duke atas dosanya ini. Namun setiap orang tahu Duchess juga membuat dosa yang sama. Dengan melihat Yonhee dan Daehyun, tiap orang sudah dapat mengatakan mana anak kandung Duke. Hanya saja tidak ada yang pernah membicarakan hal itu.

Duchess menyebut dirinya wanita terhormat yang setia. Namun di manakah ia ketika Duke terbaring sakit?

"Satu jam lagi bangunkan Yonhee. Ingatkan ia untuk pergi merapikan rambutnya. Sore ini ia mempunyai janji dengan Pangeran Chanyeol," tangan Duchess terus sibuk dengan dandanannya, "Pastikan Daehyun tidak kabur dari pelajarannya."

Ya, inilah Duchess.

"Kalau ada yang mencariku, katakan aku mengurus urusan penting."

"Saya mengerti, Duchess."

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Duchess yang sibuk memberi sentuhan terakhir pada dandanannya sebelum ia pergi untuk urusan pentingnya.

"Dia pergi lagi?" Duke menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kau masih belum tidur?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan heran.

"Dia akan pergi menemui pria itu lagi, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Baekhyun duduk di sisi Duke, "Dengar, Kris," ia meraih tangan Duke, "Sekarang bukan waktunya kau memikirkan hal ini."

"Kalau sudah tahu akhirnya akan begini, dulu aku tidak akan melepaskan ibumu."

"Percuma, Kris," sahut Baekhyun, "Kau tahu pada akhirnya kau tetap akan kalah dari Papa."

Duke tertawa namun beberapa saat kemudian tawanya berubah menjadi batuk.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambil kain dalam ember di sisinya. "Kau batuk darah lagi," katanya cemas.

"Aku sadar tidak lama lagi aku,,," ia memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Cukup, Kris," Baekhyun tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin melihatmu pulang ke Helsnivia."

Baekhyun termenung. Lagi-lagi Kris mengungkit keinginannya menjodohkannya dengan sang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Helsnivia.

"Kau tahu, Kris," kata Baekhyun lembut, "Kalau hanya pergi ke Helsnivia, aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baekhyun. Hanya Pangeran Chanyeol yang bisa membawamu pulang."

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kris.

"Aku ingin bisa berkata pada Joonmyeon di alam sana, 'Aku telah memulangkan putrimu.'," lalu ia melanjutkan dengan lebih serius, "Dengar Baekhyun, setelah aku mati, aku ingin kau mengurus harta warisanku. Aku tidak akan memberikan sepersenpun pada Belle. Aku ingin Daehyun menggantikanku."

Baekhyun tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Otak Baekhyun berputar untuk menemukan topik yang bisa menghentikan Kris memberikan wasiatnya. Namun Baekhyun merasa otaknya tersendat semenjak Duke jatuh sakit dan Pangeran Chanyeol tidak tertarik lagi padanya sejak Duke mengutarakan keinginannya.

Suara kuda yang sayup-sayup mendekat melegakan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menyambut Danya," Baekhyun langsung melompat.

Baekhyun bersandar di pintu kamar Duke dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh lemas di lantai.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu haruskah ia putus asa atau belajar menjadi wanita cerdik. Pikiran ini hanya membuatnya kian frustasi dan sedih.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia melihat pelayan itu membungkuk ke arahnya dengan cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menyeka air matanya dan berdiri.

"Menjaga orang sakit memang bukan pekerjaan mudah sekalipun untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak mengeluh untuknya, Dokter Danya," kata Baekhyun, "Aku senang melakukannya." Baekhyun membuka pintu. "Kris menantimu di dalam." Baekhyun tidak ingin memperpanjang basa-basi dengan dokter tua ini.

"Apakah Yonhee sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun pada pelayan yang mengawal kedatangan dokter keluarga ini.

"Tolong pastikan ia bangun setengah jam lagi," pinta Baekhyun, "Dan tolong katakan pada Daehyun tak lama lagi Owen akan datang. Minta ia bersiap-siap di Study Room."

"Ya… ya…," kata pelayan itu sambil lalu.

Baekhyun tahu ia harus berhati-hati dengan kata-katanya dalam memberi perintah pada pelayan di rumah ini karena statusnya. Namun, tetap saja ada yang tidak suka padanya. Ada pula yang mulai menunjukkan rasa tidak suka mereka semenjak Duke jatuh sakit. Pelayan itu adalah salah satunya.

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan sikap mereka karena satu-satunya alasan ia menetap di rumah ini adalah Duke Kris.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Duke.

Dokter Danya langung menoleh padanya.

"Beberapa saat lalu ia kembali batuk darah," Baekhyun memberitahu.

"Ya, aku dapat melihatnya," Dokter menyimpan kembali teleskopnya. "Bisakah kita berbicara, Tuan Puteri?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun membuka pintu dan membiarkan Dokter Danya keluar kemudian mengikutinya.

"Apakah rencana Anda setelah Duke meninggal?"

Baekhyun tidak menyukai pertanyaan ini tapi ia tetap menjawab dengan sopan. "Saat ini saya tidak mau memikirkannya."

"Duke sudah tidak lama lagi," Dokter Danya mengingatkan, "Sudah tidak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Penyakitnya sudah mulai menggerogoti paru-parunya. Itulah sebabnya ia batuk darah. Anda tahu Anda tidak bisa tinggal di sini setelah kepergian Duke. Duchess Belle tidak menyukai Anda. Anda hanyalah anak haram Duke," dan ia menambahkan dengan penuh arti, "Anda bisa tinggal di tempat saya kalau Anda berkenan."

Inilah salah satu hal baru yang tidak disukainya semenjak Duke jatuh sakit. Orang-orang seperti Danya mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal kedudukannya. Dan yang paling tidak disukainya dari perkataan Dokter Danya adalah vonisnya atas nasib Duke!

Dokter Danya bukanlah orang pertama yang mengatakannya dan bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengatakannya. Baekhyun tahu ada maksud tersembunyi di balik undangan baik hati mereka, yaitu menjadi gundik mereka! Entah apa yang membuat mereka berpikir Baekhyun mau menjadi gundik mereka. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah TIDAK! Namun Baekhyun tetap berkata sopan,

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Saya akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Anda harus mempertimbangkannya baik-baik," tekan Dokter Danya, "Hanya keajaiban yang bisa memperpanjang nyawa Duke hingga hari ini. Tapi kita harus ingat sewaktu-waktu ia bisa meninggalkan kita. Tentunya Anda tidak ingin mensia-siakan masa depan Anda, bukan?"

"Saya akan mempertimbangkannya baik-baik," Baekhyun mengulang dengan menahan perasaan muaknya.

"Pastikan hal itu," Dokter Danya meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Tentu," Baekhyun menarik tangannya, "Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda."

Semua pria sama saja. Mereka lebih tertarik pada membawanya pulang ke rumah mereka sebagai wanita simpanan daripada mengkhawatirkan Duke. Kalaupun ada yang memperhatikan Duke melebihi dirinya, itu adalah karena kekayaan dan kekuasaan keluarga Riddick semata.

Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari mereka. Baekhyun dapat memastikan Chanyeol mengunjungi Duke hanya karena kesopanan semata. Andai ia benar-benar khawatir akan Duke, tentunya ia sering mengunjungi Duke. Namun nyatanya ia hanya sekali melihat Duke walau selama beberapa hari terakhir ini ia tidak pernah absent dari Sternberg.

Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu berbasa-basi dengan Dokter tua itu. Ia tidak merasakan pentingnya menanyakan tindakan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk Duke of Cookelt. Apa perlunya Baekhyun bertanya pada sang dokter sudah menjatuhkan vonis mati itu? Maka Baekhyun langsung berkata,

"Saya akan mengantar kepulangan Anda. Saya tidak ingin membuat pasien-pasien Anda yang lain menanti."

Usiran halus itupun tidak dapat ditolak Dokter Danya.

"Jangar repot-repot, Tuan Puteri. Duke lebih membutuhkan Anda dari saya."

"Maka, selamat jalan, Dokter Danya," kata Baekhyun sopan, "Terima kasih atas segalanya."

"Besok saya akan datang lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berpikir apa perlunya memanggil Danya setiap hari. Tidak ada satu tindakan berarti pun yang diambil Danya sejak ia memvonis umur Duke Kris. Setiap hari ia datang hanya untuk mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang kaya.

Duchess Belle memanggil Danya setiap hari dan ia bertindak seakan-akan ia sangat mencemaskan Duke. Bangsawan-bangsawan yang lain mengirim bunga untuk Duke tapi mereka tidak pernah muncul. Yang terparah adalah putra kandung sang Duke!

Baekhyun dapat memaklumi sikap Yonhee karena ia memang bukan putri kandung Kris. Tapi Daehyun!?

Baekhyun tidak tahu. Mungkin inilah yang disebut salah didikan. Salah siapakah itu? Baekhyun juga tidak jelas.

Menilik dari umur pernikahan Duke dan Duchess of Cookelt dan usia Yonhee, satu hal sudah jelas. Pernikahan mereka didahului oleh kehamilan Duchess Belle.

Yang tidak jelas bagi Baekhyun adalah mengapa Duke Kris mau bertanggung jawab atas dosa yang tidak dilakukannya. Karena Duchess Belle adalah wanita yang cantik? Baekhyun rasa bukan karena itu. Baekhyun sering mendapati Duke Kris bermain api dengan wanita-wanita lain.

Jelas sudah pernikahan mereka bukan juga karena cinta.

Kedudukan, kekuasaan, atau kekayaan adalah satu-satunya sebab yang terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Tiga hal inilah yang sering didengarnya dari pernikahan orang lain. Rasanya cinta sejati sudah menjadi alasan yang langka.

Baekhyun sering berharap ia dapat menemukan pria seperti ayahnya. Namun dengan wasiat Duke ini, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Tapi… mungkin juga ia salah. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan persetujuannya dan tidak menolak keinginan Duke, namun sikapnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan jawabannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu ia harus bersenang untuk dirinya sendiri atau pusing memenuhi keinginan terakhir ayah angkatnya selama enam tahun terakhir ini.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lamunkan, Tuan Puteri?"

Baekhyun kaget.

Owen tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Rupanya Anda," ujar Baekhyun pada pria yang usianya dua kali usianya itu.

"Anda menunggu seseorang?" tanya Owen, "Apakah Anda menunggu saya untuk menyampaikan jawaban Anda?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun langsung menjawab. Apa yang membuat Owen berpikir ia akan menerima ajakannya? Owen sudah berkeluarga dan yang terutama, Baekhyun tidak mencintainya! "Daehyun sudah berada di Study Room." Baekhyun memberitahu kemudian menambahkan dengan tegas, "Sekarang saya harus menemui Yonhee."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Baekhyun meninggalkan Owen seorang diri.

Owenlah sang pria beruntung itu. Ia bisa mengundang Baekhyun sebelum yang lain karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang setiap hari keluar masuk Sternberg.

Baekhyun tidak mau memikirkan para pria itu terlalu lama. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah membangunkan Yonhee atau wanita itu akan murka besar padanya seperti yang pernah terjadi hanya karena Baekhyun disibukkan oleh kondisi Duke Kris yang tiba-tiba memburuk.

"Yonhee, kau sudah bangun?"

Karena ia tidak mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk.

"Yonhee," Baekhyun berdiri di sisi wanita itu, "Kau harus menemui penata rambutmu siang ini."

Yonhee membalik badannya memunggungi Baekhyun dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal.

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau Pangeran Chanyeol tidak melihatmu menarik."

Yonhee langsung membalik badannya – memeloti Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku lebih awal!?" Yonhee meloncat berdiri. "Berhenti memanggilku Yonhee!"

"Maafkan saya, Lady Yonhee," kata Baekhyun sopan.

"Apalagi yang kautunggu!? Cepat panggil pelayan! Aku butuh air mandi! Aku butuh kereta! Aku tidak punya waktu!"

"Baik, Lady Yonhee," kata Baekhyun lagi dan ia mengundurkan diri.

"Sama akar, sama buah," gumam Baekhyun ketika menutup kembali pintu sebelum menuju kamar Kris.

* * *

P.s Disini aku nggak menggunakan marga asli mereka ya karena menyesuaikan setting tempatnya


	3. Chapter 3

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 2~

* * *

Chanyeol menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah yakin penampilannya rapi dan meyakinkan, ia berangkat.

Seperti yang telah direncanakannya untuk liburan ini, hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh petualangan-petualangan alanya dan satu-satunya petualangan yang hanya dapat dimengerti olehnya. Ini adalah perjuangan yang panjang untuk mendapatkan ijin libur panjang dari orang tuanya, dan ia tidak ingin mensia-siakannya. Sepanjang hari ia mempunyai janji dengan paling sedikit tujuh wanita cantik. Jika ada yang bertanya padanya mengapa ia menikmatinya? Jawabannya adalah ini adalah hobinya. Apa ia tidak pernah bosan? Ini adalah petualangan. Kapan ia akan berhenti? Seorang petualang tidak pernah terpuaskan.

Ya, ini adalah petualangan modelnya. Ia tidak butuh orang lain mengerti tentangnya. Ia tidak butuh orang lain memahaminya. Seorang petualang tidak membutuhkan semua itu.

Sayangnya, ia adalah seorang Putra Mahkota. Sebagai satu-satunya penerus tahta Kerajaan Helsnivia, ia punya kewajiban meneruskan tahta. Hanya inilah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya terikat, tapi tidak menghentikan jiwa petualangnya.

Saat ini ia masih dua puluh tiga tahun. Ia masih mempunyai beberapa tahun sebelum orang tuanya mulai mengusiknya dengan urusan pernikahan. Ketika saat itu tiba, Chanyeol telah memutuskan, ia akan memilih wanita terbaik yang pernah ia kencani.

Hingga saat ini ia belum menemukan wanita itu dan ia tidak terlalu pusing untuk menemukannya. Ia masih mempunyai banyak waktu. Kalau pada saatnya ia masih belum dapat menemukannya, ia hanya perlu memilih wanita yang dirasakan pengalamannya akan menjadi Ratu dan ibu yang baik.

Semua orang tahu tentang jiwa petualangannya. Namun tetap saja ada orang tua yang berusaha menjodohkan putri mereka dengannya.

Chanyeol pun sudah tahu hal yang semua akan terjadi pada liburannya ke Trottanilla ini. Namun, siapa peduli? Hal itu justru memperkaya petualangannya.

Tiada hari yang lebih menyenangkan dari berada di sini. Ini adalah surganya!

Andaikan bisa, Chanyeol ingin memperpanjang liburannya di sini. Namun sayangnya, orang tuanya telah mengirim utusan mengingatkan hari Minggu mendatang ia harus pulang. Ini berarti liburannya hanya tinggal tiga hari! Dan sebagai seorang Pangeran yang bertanggung jawab, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah itu, bukan?

"Biarlah hari itu tiba," gumam Chanyeol melangkah pergi, "Sampai hari itu tiba, aku tidak akan mensia-siakan waktuku."

Hari ini Chanyeol mempunyai banyak janji dan salah satunya adalah putri Duke of Cookelt. Tentu saja dengan putri sah sang Duke.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun, sang putri haram Duke jauh lebih cantik dari Yonhee, sang putri sah Duke. Sayangnya, ia adalah putri yang dilahirkan di luar pernikahan sah. Dan sebagai seorang Pangeran, Chanyeol tidak mau mempertaruhkan reputasinya dengan berhubungan seorang putri haram.

Ia memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun tetapi itu demi menghormati Duke Kris.

Chanyeol sempat mengira Baekhyun adalah putri sah Duke ketika melihat Duke menggandengnya ke arahnya dalam sebuah pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan oleh Earl of Striktar. Ia baru tahu gadis itu adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt setelah Duchess Belle memberitahunya. Kemudian Chanyeol membuktikan sendiri cinta Duke yang lebih besar pada putri haramnya dibanding putri sahnya. Duke selalu mengajukan putri haramnya itu dibanding putri sahnya. Duke juga selalu mendesaknya mengajak pergi Baekhyun dan pada akhirnya melamarnya untuk putri haramnya itu.

Duke adalah seorang pria yang tampan dan gagah ketika ia masih muda. Ia terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai penakluk wanita sebelum ia menikah dan setelah menikah ia tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya itu. Bertahun-tahun setelah pernikahannya, Duke tiba-tiba menghentikan kebiasaannya dan sepuluh tahun setelahnya, ia membawa pulang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menduga di saat Duke bertemu ibu Baekhyun itulah, petualangannya berhenti.

Jika Baekhyun tidak mewarisi kecantikan ibunya, maka tentunya ia masih membawa warisan kecantikan ibunya. Melihat paras cantik Baekhyun, Chanyeol percaya ibu Baekhyun adalah wanita yang jelita hingga Duke Kris mencintainya dan keturunannya melebihi keluarga sahnya.

.

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun jauh lebih jelita dari yang diingatnya ketika melihat gadis itu menuruni tangga ke arahnya sebagai jawaban pelayan yang mengabarkan kedatangannya. Rambut panjangnya yang kuning pucat melambai lembut seiring langkah-langkah ringannya yang membuatnya tampak seperti melayang. Tubuhnya yang kecil ditambah sepasang mata biru mudanya yang sayu, membuat setiap orang ingin melindunginya. Wajahnya yang kecil tampak begitu serasi dengan tubuh moleknya yang ramping.

"Yonhee sedang bersiap diri, Yang Mulia," nada lembut mengalun dari bibirnya yang menggoda. "Bila Anda berkenan, silakan menanti di Ruang Tamu. Saya akan meminta pelayan mengantar Anda."

Bila Baekhyun berpikir sikap dinginnya akan menarik perhatiannya, ia salah. Chanyeol sudah banyak melihat wanita yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin padanya setelah hubungan mesra mereka. Namun sikap dingin itu langsung berubah setelah Chanyeol membalasnya dengan sikap dingin yang sama. Mungkin Baekhyun adalah salah satu di antara wanita yang membencinya setelah tahu hubungan mereka tidak akan berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih jauh. Atau mungkin Baekhyun adalah salah satu di antara wanita-wanita licik yang tahu bagaimana menjerat pria. Sayangnya, Chanyeol bukanlah mangsa yang mudah. Biarlah orang memandang sebelah mata usianya yang masih muda. Chanyeol tahu ia sangat berpengalaman dengan wanita sejak pemuda seusianya masih bermain pedang-pedangan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Lady Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol sama sopannya, "Saya akan menanti di sini."

"Bila itu keinginan Anda, Yang Mulia, saya tidak akan memaksa," kata Baekhyun, "Bila Anda mengijinkan, saya akan memastikan Yonhee segera muncul."

"Silakan," sambut Chanyeol.

Dalam hatinya, Chanyeol mencibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu pasti kecewa besar. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan mengikuti undangannya. Chanyeol dapat memastikan Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan segala daya tariknya untuk memikatnya jika ia mengikuti usul gadis itu ke Ruang Tamu.

Baru saja Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di tangga teratas ketika seorang pria muncul dari dalam koridor di sisi kanan tangga.

"Di sini rupanya anda berada, M'lady," Chanyeol mendengar pria itu berkata pada Baekhyun dan ia merasa aneh. Sejauh yang diketahuinya, setiap orang sebisa mungkin tidak menyebut gadis itu dengan gelar "Lady" apalagi memanggilnya. Tidak seorang pun suka akan gadis itu. Tidak seorang pun tertarik untuk membicarakannya.

"Ah, rupanya waktu telah berlalu," gadis itu berkata ramah, "Maafkan saya, saya tidak dapat mengantar Anda."

"M'lady," Owen menangkap tangan Baekhyun, "Pikirkan baik-baik tawaran saya."

"Tentu," Baekhyun memberikan jawabannya sembari tersenyum manis dan di saat yang bersamaan menarik tangannya. "Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda. Sungguh menyesal saya tidak bisa mengantar Anda. Selamat siang."

Tanpa menanti jawaban lawan bicaranya, Chanyeol melihat gadis itu melangkah pergi.

Dalam hatinya, Chanyeol memuji cara lembut gadis itu dalam mengusir lawan bicaranya. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan ia juga mencibir gadis itu akan kepura-puraannya. Apapun tawaran pria itu, Chanyeol percaya Baekhyun tertarik.

"Rupanya Anda di sini, Yang Mulia Pangeran Chanyeol," akhirnya Owen menyadari keberadaan orang lain dan bergegas menuruni tangga, "Maafkan saya tidak menyapa Anda semestinya. Saya adalah guru privat Tuan Muda Daehyun. Anda bisa memanggil saya Owen," ia mengulurkan tangan. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan Anda."

Tepat seperti reaksi Baekhyun ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu! Hanya saja saat itu Baekhyun tampak seperti seorang peri cantik yang malu-malu menunjukkan pesonanya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," kata Chanyeol pula.

"Apakah Anda datang untuk menjemput Lady Baekhyun?"

Apa yang membuat pria ini berpikir ia akan mempertaruhkan reputasinya hanya untuk seorang anak haram?

"Tidak. Saya datang untuk menjemput Lady Yonhee," Chanyeol menjawab sopan.

"Oh," Owen melihat kesalahannya, "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya menduga Anda datang untuk Lady Baekhyun."

"Tidak mengapa."

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, Lady Baekhyun jauh lebih mempesona dari Lady Yonhee. Setiap pria di sekitar tempat ini ingin merebut hati Lady Baekhyun. Setiap pria ingin menawarkan segala yang terbaik untuk Lady Baekhyun terutama di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Apakah yang Anda maksud kondisi Duke ?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang tahu Duchess Belle tidak akan membiarkan Lady Baekhyun tinggal di Sternberg bila sesuatu terjadi pada Duke. Saat itu Lady Baekhyun tidak mempunyai tempat berteduh. Setiap pria di tempat ini ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu."

Chanyeol pernah mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Yonhee tentang rencana Duchess Belle mengusir Baekhyun bila Duke Kris wafat. Baginya, pria yang benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Baekhyun pasti hanya pria hidung belang yang tidak tahu malu. Tentu saja pria ini adalah salah satunya.

"Ingin sekali saya menemani Anda berbincang. Namun saya harus segera pulang sebelum istri saya curiga."

Tepat sudah dugaannya.

"Silakan," kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu masih ada waktu yang cukup panjang sebelum Lady Yonhee muncul. Walau ia sudah terbiasa olehnya, dalam hati ia tetap berharap Baekhyun akan mempercepat Yonhee. Chanyeol tidak mau waktunya terbuang percuma oleh penantian yang tidak berguna ini.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu semenjak kepergian Owen ketika Daehyun muncul menyapanya.

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia Pangeran."

"Selamat siang, Daehyun."

"Apakah Anda melihat Baekhyun?"

"Kurasa ia pergi memanggil kakakmu."

Daehyun tersenyum lebar. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Baekhyun tentang perjumpaan kita ini."

"Baik," Chanyeol juga melihat tidak ada gunanya ia memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Yang Mulia," Daehyun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sternberg.

Dua puluh menit berlalu sudah sejak kepergian Daehyun namun Yonhee belum juga muncul. Baekhyun juga tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Chanyeol mulai dibuat lelah olehnya.

Apa yang dapat diharapkannya dari perkataan seorang wanita? Ia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Ia tahu baik hal ini.

Chanyeol tidak sabar.

Lima menit berlalu ketika akhirnya Yonhee muncul.

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia Pangeran Chanyeol," kata Yonhee ketika ia muncul di tangga teratas.

Chanyeol melihat gadis cantik itu. Ia tampak bersinar di bawah sinar mentari. Permata berlian yang menghiasi gaunnya menambah kecermelangan rambut merahnya yang tertata rapi. Penampilannya yang mempesona, membuat Chanyeol merasa penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Ia segera menyambut gadis itu.

"Apakah Anda sudah siap, Tuan Puteri?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

Yonhee tersenyum tersipu-sipu. "Dengan segenap jiwa raga saya," Yonhee menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Chanyeolpun tidak membuang waktu membawa Yonhee pergi ke tempat perjanjian mereka.

Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pria yang suka membanding-bandingkan. Namun perbedaan tingkah laku dua kakak adik seayah yang berbeda ini benar-benar tidak dapat menghentikan Chanyeol membandingkan mereka.

Tidak perlu menyebut beda lamanya waktu ia menanti dua gadis ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah dibuat Baekhyun menanti. Sebaliknya, Baekhyunlah yang menantinya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun yang menantinya bersiap diri. Duke Kris selalu mengantar Baekhyun ke villa tempat ia tinggal di Trottanilla. Beginilah cara Duke memaksanya menemani putri kesayangannya. Begitu Duke tahu ia punya waktu luang, ia pasti akan langsung mengusulkan ide. Dan seperti takut ia akan ingkar janji, Duke mengantar Baekhyun lima belas menit sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka.

Perbedaan yang mencolok di antara mereka adalah sikap diam Baekhyun dan sikap manja Yonhee. Perbedaan mencolok lainnya adalah Baekhyun tidak pernah menyebut apapun tentang keluarganya dan Yonhee selalu mengobral gosip keluarganya terutama tentang Baekhyun.

Sudah rahasia umum kalau Duke Kris hanya mencintai Baekhyun dan Duchess Belle lebih mencintai Yonhee di antara dua anak kandungnya. Perbedaan dukungan di antara mereka mungkin membuat Yonhee terdesak sehingga ia selalu menjelek-jelekkan Baekhyun di depannya.

Chanyeol tidak peduli akan hal itu karena ia sendiri tahu ia tidak akan memilih seorang pun di antara mereka betapapun cantiknya mereka. Sekalipun mereka bisa mentolerir jiwa petualangannya, ia tidak akan mencintai mereka. Mereka berdua bukanlah wanita terbaik yang pernah dikencaninya. Yonhee terlalu suka menjelek-jelekkan orang lain dan Baekhyun, walau tidak diragukan lagi kecantikannya, adalah anak haram.

Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Baekhyun semenjak Duke melamarnya untuk Baekhyun!

Sepanjang hidupnya, itulah lelucon terbesar yang pernah dialaminya. Memang banyak orang tua yang mengajukan putri mereka padanya, tapi tidak ada yang terang-terangan seperti yang dilakukan Duke of Cookelt.

Suatu sore ketika ia baru pulang dari kencannya, pelayan memberitahunya bahwa Duke of Cookelt tengah menantinya di Ruang Tamu.

Chanyeolpun bergegas menyambut tamunya. Di saat itu Chanyeol hanya berpikir Duke tengah mencari kesempatan untuk memaksanya pergi dengan Baekhyun lagi. Kala itu jadwal kencan Chanyeol mulai sibuk sehingga ia tidak punya waktu luang untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memikirkan maksud lain ketika melihat wajah gembira Duke Kris melihat kemunculannya.

"Selamat sore, Duke," sambut , "Apakah Anda telah lama menanti saya?"

"Selamat sore, Yang Mulia Pangeran," jawab Duke, "Saya tidak menanti Anda untuk waktu yang lama."

"Keperluan penting apakah yang membuat Anda datang?"

"Saya datang untuk putri saya, Sarita."

Chanyeol pun telah menduganya.

"Saya datang untuk mengajukan Baekhyun sebagai calon mempelai Anda."

Chanyeol membelalak. Dari sekian ratus orang tua yang mengajukan putrinya padanya, tidak seorang pun mengajukan putrinya secara terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Saya percaya Anda tertarik pada Baekhyun. Ia adalah gadis tercantik di Trottanilla dan ia adalah seorang gadis yang berhati lembut. Saya dapat mengatakan Baekhyun adalah gadis impian setiap pria di dunia. Anda pasti menyesal kalau Anda tidak segera menikahinya." Lalu Duke menambahkan, "Saya yakin Baekhyun akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok untuk Anda. Ia akan menjadi seorang ibu yang lemah lembut dan ratu yang bijaksana."

Kekagetan Chanyeol membekukan lidahnya.

"Saya akan memikirkannya," Chanyeol akhirnya mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

"Anda tidak akan menemukan gadis lain sesempurna Baekhyun di dunia ini," Duke mendesak Chanyeol.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol berseru pada Duke namun tata krama membuatnya berkata tenang,

"Tentu, Duke Kris. Putri Anda adalah gadis yang sempurna namun saya tidak bisa membuat keputusan sepenting ini secara mendadak. Saya akan memikirkannya baik-baik."

"Baekhyun adalah pilihan terbaik yang Anda buat."

Chanyeol benar-benar harus menahan emosinya.

"Saya sangat menghargai kepedulian Anda," Chanyeol berusaha berkata sesopan mungkin, "Bagaimanapun juga ini bukan hanya menyangkut saya tapi juga seluruh rakyat Helsnivia. Berilah saya waktu untuk memikirkannya. Saya yakin tidak seorangpun yang akan meragukan pilihan saya sebelum saya memberi jawaban."

Duke of Cookelt termenung. "Anda benar. Saya tidak bisa memaksa Anda memberi keputusan secara mendadak."

Chanyeol lega. Bila Duke terus mendesaknya, dapat dipastikan ia akan kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Ia paling tidak suka didesak menikah. Ia lebih membenci orang lain memaksanya menikahi seseorang. Sekalipun itu adalah orang tuanya, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan mereka memaksakan calon pengantin mereka padanya.

"Pastikan Anda memikirkannya baik-baik," kata Duke dengan penuh harapan. Kalimat itu terus diucapkannya berulang kali hingga kereta keluarga Riddick membawanya pergi.

Bagaimana jawaban Chanyeol?

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Jawabannya adalah TIDAK! Seumur hidup Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk menjalin affair dengan anak haram itu apalagi menikahinya.

Beberapa hari setelah mengajukan lamarannya, Duke Kris jatuh sakit dan dari hari ke hari sakitnya kian parah. Dengan terbaringnya Duke di atas tempat tidur, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi bertemu Baekhyun. Ia juga tidak bertemu gadis itu ketika ia mengunjungi Duke.

.

Baekhyun melesat dengan cepat melewati tempat mereka berdiri.

Chanyeol merasa ia sudah gila. Baru saja ia memikirkan gadis itu dan sekarang ia melihat bayangan gadis itu.

"Dasar anak pelacur!" hujat Yonhee.

Chanyeol bingung.

"Lihatlah itu, Pangeran," Yonhee menunjuk rumah bordil di ujung jalan.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memasuki tempat haram itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Anak haram itu memang tidak tahu malu. Papa terbaring sakit dan ia pergi mencari pria jalang."

Chanyeol tidak terlalu memikirkan di mana Baekhyun berada ketika ayah yang sangat mencintainya terbaring sakit. Ia juga tidak peduli tapi apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak habis pikir. Baekhyun memang benar-benar putri seorang pelacur!

"Mama sudah berbaik hati mencarikan suami yang pantas untuknya tapi anak haram itu tidak tahu terima kasih. Ia lebih suka mencari pria jalang daripada pria terhormat. Benar-benar anak pelacur!"

Mulai sudahlah Yonhee membuka affair-affair keluarganya. Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengarnya. Urusan keluarga mereka bukanlah urusannya. Ia berhubungan dengan Yonhee hanya untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk menjadi bagian keluarga itu.

"Papa lebih parah lagi! Earl of Mongar bersedia menjadi suami Baekhyun sudah baik tetapi ia menolak. Ia terlalu memanjakan Baekhyun. Ia memberikan segala yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun tapi ia lupa siapa Baekhyun itu. Putri haram seperti dia tidak akan pernah diterima di kalangan terhormat seperti kita."

Chanyeol tidak tertarik. Biarlah Baekhyun menikah dengan Earl of Mongar atau pria jalang atau siapa pun juga. Itu bukan urusannya dan ia tidak ingin tahu!

"Tapi begitu Papa meninggal, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi. Mama sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk pernikahannya. Baekhyun pasti berterima kasih seorang Earl mau menikahinya."

Kepala Chanyeol berputar cepat untuk menutup mulut Yonhee.

"Lady Yonhee, bukankah Anda ingin melihat opera?" Chanyeol bertanya, "Di rumah opera manakah pertunjukan yang menarik Anda itu?"

Yonhee langsung mencari-cari rumah opera yang menjadi alasannya meminta Pangeran Chanyeol menemaninya. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia melingkarkan tangan di siku Yonhee dan dengan bangga berjalan di sisinya.

Sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki gedung itu, Chanyeol melihat kuda Baekhyun masih ada di depan rumah border.

Itu bukan urusannya, Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya. Chanyeol tidak mau tahu tapi sepanjang hari itu ia tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri berpikir bagaimana mungkin seorang anak meninggalkan ayah yang sangat mencintainya terbaring sakit di tempat tidur dan bersenang-senang dengan pria jalang di rumah bordir. Inikah yang dinamakan anak durhaka? Chanyeol tidak dapat mengerti dan ia tidak habis pikir dibuatnya.

Memang seseorang tidak bisa menilai orang lain hanya dari penampilannya.

Chanyeol ingat Baekhyun begitu memukai di saat mereka bertemu. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang hampir putih, tertata rapi dan berhiaskan pernak-pernik batu mulia. Gaun biru mudanya senada dengan sepasang mata biru mudanya yang dalam. Bulu matanya yang lentik memahkotai sepasang matanya yang malu-malu. Bibirnya yang memerah tersenyum manis – memberi nuansa menyegarkan pada wajahnya yang manis. Gerakannya yang lemah gemulai begitu memukau. Suaranya yang lembut menenangkan pikiran. Tutur katanya lembut dan di atas semua itu, ia pendiam dan tidak banyak menuntut!

Chanyeol sempat memberinya nilai wanita terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia mungkin memantapkan diri untuk memilih Baekhyun kalau saja ia tidak tahu latar belakang Baekhyun. Sekarang setelah melihat sendiri Baekhyun mengabaikan orang tuanya yang sakit parah untuk tindakan yang terhina, Chanyeol bersyukur atas mulut penggosip Yonhee.

Di luar sana masih banyak wanita terhormat yang lebih pantas untuk mendampinginya. Chanyeol tidak terburu-buru untuk menemukannya, ia masih punya banyak waktu.

-O-

"Demi Tuhan, Daehyun!" pekik Baekhyun, "Apa kau sadar apa yang kaulakukan!? Ayahmu terbaring sakit dan kau mempermalukan nama keluarga Riddick. Apa kau pikir Kris akan senang mendengarnya!? Kau akan membuatnya mati saat ini juga!"

"Biar saja ia mati," balas Daehyun, "Ia tidak mencintaiku! Ia hanya mencintaimu!"

Tangan Baekhyun melayang dengan cepat ke wajah Daehyun.

"Hei!" protes Daehyun marah.

"Katakan itu lagi," ancam Baekhyun, "Dan kali ini aku akan memastikan namamu tercoret dari daftar ahli waris Kris."

"Kau tidak punya hak! Kau bukan kakakku!"

"Ya, aku bukan kakakmu," balas Baekhyun dingin, "Tapi jangan lupa ayahmu lebih mempercayaiku daripada kalian. Satu saja kalimat keluar deriku, kau tidak akan pernah mewarisi gelar Kris."

Daehyun geram. Ia marah.

"Kau bisa menyingkirkanku saat ini juga," Baekhyun mengemukakan pikiran Daehyun, "Kau bisa membunuhku. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi kau tahu bila aku tidak ada, kau tidak akan mewarisi gelar Duke of Cookelt sampai Duchess Belle meninggal atau…," Baekhyun mengancam, "Mungkin tidak akan pernah mewarisinya seumur hidupmu."

Daehyun semakin geram dibuatnya.

Daehyun boleh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia boleh lebih tegap dan besar dari ia yang hanya tiga tahun lebih tua. Baekhyun tidak takut. Baekhyun sadar Daehyun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa padanya. Daehyun pun tahu hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membawanya ke gelar Duke of Cookelt.

Duchess of Cookelt yang gila harta dan kekuasaan tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja kuasanya atas harta keluarga Riddick setelah kematian Duke. Bahkan sudah terlihat tanda-tanda ia rela memberikan gelar itu pada pria lain yang tak bergelar dan jauh lebih kaya dari keluarga Riddick. Semenjak Duke of Cookelt jatuh sakit, Duchess Belle mulai mencari pria muda yang berambisi dan kaya raya.

Baekhyun memang bukan bagian dari keluarga Riddick tapi Duke mempercayainya sebagai tangan kanannya. Duke bahkan berniat menunjuk Baekhyun sebagai wali Daehyun sampai putranya itu cukup usia dan matang.

"Mengapa kau tega mengatakan hal sekejam itu?" air mata Baekhyun jatuh, "Tidakkah kau sadari besarnya cinta Kris padamu? Apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau ia tahu perbuatanmu? Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir hatinya akan hancur melihat apa yang telah kau perbuat?"

"Memangnya apa salahku?" Daehyun tidak terima, "Papa sendiri juga sudah mempermalukan namanya sendiri," mata Daehyun mengejek Baekhyun.

"Harus berapa kalikah kukatakan padamu, aku bukan putri Kris."

"Mana buktinya" tantang Daehyun, "Aku juga bisa mengatakan aku bukan putra Duke of Cookelt, tapi mana buktinya!? Mama sendiri yang mengatakan kau adalah putri Papa dengan seorang pelacur. Apa salahnya aku pergi ke tempat itu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahmu itu tidak benar, lalu mengapa kau mengikutinya!?" suara Baekhyun meninggi dengan tidak sabar.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya!?" bantah Daehyun, "Itu umum. Owen berkata seorang pria akan terlihat lebih berwibawa dengan mempunyai banyak wanita di sisinya."

Baekhyun putus asa. Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak berguna untuk Daehyun.

Ia datang ke rumah terkutuk itu dengan wajah tebal. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan omongan orang lain. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan nama baiknya sendiri. Dengan niat bulat, ia datang untuk membawa Daehyun pulang.

Sang pemilik menduga ia adalah seorang gadis muda yang hendak bergabung. Para tamu menduga ia adalah salah satu di antara wanita penghibur yang datang terlambat. Para wanita penghibur melihatnya dengan sorot mata tidak suka. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli semua itu. Ia menahan rasa malu dan jijiknya. Dengan langkah-langkahnya yang tegas, Baekhyun mencari Daehyun di antara para pria jalang yang menggodanya.

Pemuda yang menjadi penyebab kesialannya ini duduk dengan suka cita di antara para wanita yang berpakaian tidak sopan.

Baekhyun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak pada putra satu-satunya Duke of Cookelt itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia mempermalukan Daehyun. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

Ia berdiri tegak di depan Daehyun. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda itu dan bibirnya mengatup rapat.

Untuk beberapa saat Daehyun tidak mempedulikan keberadaannnya. Ia terus menggoda wanita-wanita di sampingnya. Namun tatapan tajam Baekhyun membuat mereka tidak nyaman sehingga mereka pergi meninggalkan Daehyun berdua dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa maumu?" itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Daehyun. Itupun diucapkannya dengan kasar.

"Pulang saat ini juga sebelum aku bertindak," kata Baekhyun tegas dan dingin.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kaulakukan?" tantang Daehyun.

"Jangan memaksaku, Daehyun," Baekhyun memperingati dengan tajam.

"Kau kira aku takut padamu?" Daehyun menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan angkuh.

"Baik," Baekhyun berkata dingin, "Lakukan apa yang kausuka. Selamat tinggal."

Tidak butuh satu menit untuk menyadarkan Daehyun apa yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun. Sebelum Baekhyun mencapai pintu, ia telah mengikuti gadis itu dan tanpa membantah lagi pulang bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak habis pikir rusaknya keluarga Riddick. Di manakah letak kesalahan dalam keluarga ini sehingga tak satupun yang peduli pada Duke? Di mana salah salah pendidikan moral keluarga ini sehingga Daehyun yang masih empat belas tahun ini suka menghabiskan waktu bersama pelacur-pelacur hina itu.

Baekhyun frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa masa depan keluarga Riddick dan Cookelt ada di pundaknya. Baekhyun berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi Duke Kris tapi semua itu tidak berguna. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Daehyun segan padanya adalah posisinya di mata Duke Kris.

Beberapa tahun terakhir ini ketika kesehatan Duke mulai berkurang, ia berusaha mengubah kepribadian Daehyun. Setelah Duke terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, ia berusaha mempersiapkan Daehyun menjadi penerus Duke Kris. Tapi apakah yang bisa dilakukannya? Putra satu-satunya yang begitu dijaga Duke Kris itu sama sekali tidak menghargai cinta ayahnya. Ia bahkan menginginkan kematian ayahnya secepat mungkin.

Duchess of Cookelt sudah tidak perlu dikatakan. Ia tidak mencintai Duke. Ia hanya mencintai harta dan kekuasaan keluarga Riddick ini. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan merebut kuasa atas harta dan wilayah kekuasaan keluarga Riddick dari putranya.

Yonhee juga tidak perlu dibicarakan. Tahu ia tidak bisa turun dalam perebutan antara ibu dan adik setengah darahnya, ia memilih memanfaatkan kecantikannya untuk merebut hati pria kaya raya.

Entah apa jadinya keluarga ini setelah kepergian Duke.

Baekhyun putus asa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bertanggung jawab pada orang yang telah begitu berjasa padanya.

"Tuan Puteri, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Melalui sela-sela air matanya, ia menatap pengacara kepercayaan Duke of Cookelt, Graham.

Pria tengah baya itu berlutut di depan Baekhyun. "Kuatkan diri Anda," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Menjaga orang sakit memang tidak mudah. Belum lagi ditambah tingkah keluarga Riddick." Graham meletakkan tangan di pundak Baekhyun dan berkata, "Saya selalu siap membantu Anda."

"Oh, Graham," ingin sekali Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya, "Kau begitu manis," Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Ini jauh lebih baik," Graham menghapus air mata Baekhyun, "Jangan biarkan Duke melihat wajah sedih Anda."

Graham membuat Baekhyun tersadar. "Apa yang membuatmu datang?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Graham adalah seorang pria yang baik. Ia adalah satu-satunya pria yang benar-benar menghargainya. Hanya ia pula yang tidak terpengaruh Duchess Belle. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Duke. Namun beberapa hari belakangan ini ia sangat sibuk.

"Duke memanggil saya."

Baekhyun terperanjat. Apakah ini artinya Duke Kris tidak tidur seperti dugaannya? Apakah ini artinya Duke mendengar perdebatannya dengan Daehyun?

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Puteri," hibur Graham melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun, "Semua tidaklah seburuk pikiran Anda."

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum di atas kekhawatirannya.

"Haruskah kita menemui Duke sekarang?" Graham mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dan membersihkan gaunnya serta menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya sebelum membuka pintu tempat ia bersandar dan menangis.

"Kaukah itu, Baekhyun?" sambut Duke.

"Ya, Kris. Ini aku," Baekhyun berdiri di ujung tempat tidur. Baekhyun tidak berani mendekat. Ia tidak mau Kris melihat matanya yang masih memerah. "Dan Graham," tambah Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun kaget.

"Katakan apakah Daehyun membuat ulah lagi? Aku mendengar teriakan kalian."

Baekhyun semakin pucat pasi.

"Biasalah, Duke," Graham tersenyum, "Daehyun masih anak-anak. Sudah biasa pemuda seusianya membuat tingkah."

"Kuharap ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan."

Sekarang Baekhyun berharap ia langsung berdebat dengan Daehyun di tempat terkutuk itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Kris," Baekhyun segera menjawab, "Ia baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Mendekatlah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak berani mendekat tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan itu.

"Katakan padaku," Kris meraih tangan Baekhyun, "Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, Kris berkata,

"Aku bermimpi bertemu orang tuamu. Mereka menanyakan keadaanmu padaku dan aku berjanji pada mereka aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seorang diri sebelum aku melihatmu pulang ke Helsnivia."

Pecahlah lagi air mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlutut di sisi Kris. "Kaulah, Kris," isaknya, "Kaulah yang membuatku menangis. Hentikan omong kosong ini. Jangan membuatku semakin bersedih."

"Baekhyun, putri cilikku yang cantik," Kris membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan jari jemarinya yang bergetar, "Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu namun nyawaku ini bukanlah milikku. Tuhanlah yang memilikinya dan sekarang Ia memberitahu waktuku sudah tidak banyak."

"Jangan mengatakan itu," isak Baekhyun, "Jangan pernah mengatakan omong kosong ini selama kau masih di sini!"

Kris tersenyum sedih.

"Tuan Puteri," Graham meletakkan tangan di pundak Baekhyun. Hatinya ikut pedih melihat Baekhyun. "Kuatkan diri Anda."

"Ah, Graham, rupanya kau sudah ada di sini," kata Duke dengan suara lemahnya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia Duke," Graham tersenyum.

"Apakah kau sudah siap membuat surat wasiatku?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mencengkeram tangan Kris. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Kapanpun Anda menginginkannya, Yang Mulia," jawab Graham.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini!" sergah Baekhyun, "Tidak ada surat wasiat! Kris akan sehat kembali."

"Baekhyun…," ujar Duke sedih dan ia terbatuk-batuk – membuat Baekhyun panik.

Baekhyun menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulut yang bergetar itu dengan sabar.

Graham dibuat sedih oleh pemandangan itu.

Baekhyun melihat wajah tua yang pucat itu. Sekalipun ia menyangkalnya, Baekhyun tahu Kris sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi. Maka ia pun duduk lemas di lantai.

Kris menggenggam tangan gadis itu seolah-olah ingin memberinya kekuatan.

Graham menarik kursi terdekat, duduk dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena – mempersiapkan diri mencatat segala yang dicuapkan Duke.

Baekhyun tidak mau mengetahui isi surat wasiat Duke. Ia pun beranjak bangkit.

"Baekhyun," tangan Duke menarik tangan Baekhyun dan ia kembali terbatuk-batuk, "Aku ingin kau ada di sini," pintanya.

Satu-satunya hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Baekhyun adalah mengabaikan permintaan orang yang begitu berjasa padanya. Maka, ia pun kembali duduk di lantai di sisi Duke – menggenggam tangannya.

"Tulislah, Graham," kata Duke dengan suara lemahnya, "Aku, Kris Riddick, Duke of Cookelt ke 27, pada hari ini mewariskan seluruh harta keluarga Riddick beserta wilayah kekuasaannya pada Daehyun Riddick, satu-satunya penerusku. Hingga Daehyun mencapai usia dua puluh satu tahun, Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd akan menjadi walinya."

Jari-jemari Graham terhenti.

Baekhyun membelalak kaget.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku masih belum…"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," Duke of Cookelt berkata tegas seperti saat ia masih sehat.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bukankah begitu Graham?" Baekhyun berpaling pada pertolongan yang lain.

"Bila M'lord sendiri yang menunjuk," kata Graham, "Maka tak seorangpun bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sudah berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu Kris meninggal dunia, ia akan memutuskan segala hubungan dengan keluarga ini. Baekhyun bahkan berancang-ancang untuk memulai petualangannya sendiri. Tapi… nampaknya hal itu tidak mungkin lagi.

"Tidak ada satu keputusan Daehyun pun yang dibuat tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun," Duke meneruskan.

Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu ia tidak punya suara. Maka ia pun membiarkan Graham menulis segala yang dikatakan Duke dan mengantar Graham ke pintu setelah Duke selesai.

Baekhyun tidak mau membahas surat wasiat itu. Ia memilih untuk bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa ketika Duchess bertanya padanya apa keperluan Duke memanggil Graham pada saat mereka berkumpul di Ruang Makan malam itu.

* * *

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 3~

* * *

"Omong kosong!" seru Duchess Belle, "Kau bersama tua bangka itu sepanjang hari. Tak mungkin kau tidak tahu apa tujuan tua bangka itu memanggil Graham."

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti keluarga ini. Selamanya ia tidak akan dapat memahami kesirikan, curiga serta persaingan dalam keluarga ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu, Mama," Yonhee ikut turun suara, "Kalau sepanjang hari ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah pelacuran."

Mata Duchess Belle langsung membelalak lebar. Mulutnya menganga.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!" pekik Duchess setelah ia mencerna kemarahannya. "Apa kau ingin mempermalukan nama keluarga ini, makhluk haram!?"

Baekhyun tidak mau berpendapat.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu melacur!?" gunung kemarahan Duchess meletus, "Apa kau kurang puas dengan Earl of Mongar!? Apalagi yang kaucari!? Kaukira ada pria yang mau wanita terhina seperti kau!?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin memberi tangggapan. Telinganya sudah kebal oleh caci maki Duchess.

Duke terbaring tak berdaya di kamarnya. Namun sang Duchess lebih tertarik mengetahui kepada siapa kuasa atas harta keluarga Riddick diwariskan. Yonhee lebih tertarik menyudutkan dirinya dan Daehyun, sang pewaris Duke of Cookelt, berpura-pura menjadi anak baik.

Tingkah keluarga ini membuat perut Baekhyun mual. Kondisi Duke sudah menghilangkan selera makannya belum lagi ditambah ulah tiga orang ini.

Tanpa memberi tanggapan apapun, Baekhyun berdiri.

"Mau ke mana kau!?" bentak Duchess of Cookelt, "Aku belum selesai denganmu!"

"Yang Mulia Duchess of Cookelt," akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulut, "Bila Anda memang ingin tahu, mengapa Anda tidak langsung bertanya pada Graham?" dengan tenangnya Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Di antara kita tidak ada hubungan darah. Saya tidak akan mencampuri urusan Anda. Saya pun berharap Anda menghormati saya." Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Selamat malam," dan ia membalik badannya menuju pintu.

"Dasar makhluk hina tidak tahu diri!" seru Duchess.

"Pelacur hina!" timpal Yonhee.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan perlahan – menghentikan laju makian kedua wanita itu ke dalam telinganya.

Baekhyun bersandar di pintu. Air matanya menetes lagi untuk Duke. Ia merasa begitu kasihan pada Duke. Keluarganya lebih mencintai hartanya daripada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak mau terlalu berlarut dalam kesedihan. Ia lebih tidak mau seorang dari tiga orang itu melihatnya menangis. Baekhyun tidak suka membiarkan mereka berpikir ia menangis oleh caci maki mereka. Pikiran itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin berkuasa atasnya. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak peduli pada caci maki mereka terutama Duchess dan putrinya.

Baekhyun menuju kamar Duke.

Duke sudah tidur pulas. Ia tampak begitu tenang. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tuanya.

"Selamat malam, Kris," bisik Baekhyun, "Bermimpilah yang indah dan segeralah sembuh." Hati Baekhyun pedih memikirkan Duke akan meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Baekhyun merapikan selimut Duke, mencium kedua pipinya, memastikan jendela kamar Duke tertutup rapat kemudian kembali kekamarnya.

Baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar Duke ketika Daehyun mencegatnya.

"Jadi," Daehyun berkata dengan nada mengejeknya, "Sepanjang hari ini kau melacurkan dirimu."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin menemukan pria kaya untuk menunjang kehidupanmu setelah Papa meninggal, mengapa kau tidak tinggal saja di sini? Kau bisa menjadi gundikku."

Baekhyun terperanjat. Daehyun pikir karena siapakah ia pergi ke tempat terkutuk itu? Beraninya ia berkata seperti itu padanya!?

"Atau mungkin kau lebih tertarik pada tawaran Owen?"

Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badan. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura suci, Baekhyun," ejek Daehyun, "Aku mengerti kalau kau sudah lelah menjaga tua bangka itu. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi anak berbakti. Kau pun mengharapkan kematian tua bangka itu bukan?"

"Beraninya kau!" tangan Baekhyun melayang.

Daehyun menangkap tangan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menamparku dua kali dalam sehari."

"Kau anak yang tidak berguna!" maki Baekhyun, "Bisa-bisanya kau mengharapkan kematian ayahmu sendiri!" Air mata Baekhyun jatuh lagi.

"Lihatlah dirimu," Daehyun tersenyum mengejek, "Walau kau marah, kau masih tetap cantik," Daehyun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku tidak percaya tidak seorang pria pun yang lolos dari kecantikanmu."

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun memberontak.

Daehyun tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!" Baekhyun mendorong Daehyun kuat-kuat. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Baekhyun," Daehyun mengejek Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Baekhyun penuh nafsu – membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"Kau tertarik pada ide tidur bersamaku, bukan?"

Jantung Baekhyun melompat kaget. "Kau sudah gila!" makinya.

Daehyun tertawa dengan suara tawa yang membuat Baekhyun jijik. "Ya, aku sudah gila. Aku tertarik pada kakak setengah darahku."

"Aku bukan kakakmu!"

"Ya, kau bukan kakakku."

Baekhyun tidak menyukai nada pemuda ini.

"Kau memang bukan kakakku. Kita hanya saudara seayah beda ibu. Tidak akan ada yang memprotes kalau kau tinggal bersamaku. Semua pria juga mempunyai simpanan."

"Mati pun aku tidak sudi!"

"Baekhyun… Baekhyun…," gumam Daehyun, "Kata-katamu dengan keinginanmu berbeda jauh."

"Apa maksudmu!?" Baekhyun dibuat tidak nyaman olehnya.

"Kau memang pandai berpura-pura," Daehyun membelai wajah Baekhyun. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

Cara Daehyun membelainya, cara Daehyun menatapnya, membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun teringat pada mata jalang pria-pria di rumah pelacuran. Baekhyun sadar ia harus segera melepaskan diri dari bahaya yang ditebarkan Daehyun.

Baekhyun menginjak kaki Daehyun dengan tumit sepatunya.

Daehyun merintih kesakitan.

Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Mau ke mana kau!?" Daehyun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengurungnya di dinding. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun mendorong Daehyun.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah," tangan Daehyun menuju dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun panik. Tangannya melayang menampar wajah Daehyun.

Daehyun menangkap tangan Baekhyun. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menamparku dua kali dalam sehari," Daehyun menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun di tembok dan ia menunduk untuk mencium Baekhyun.

Otak Baekhyun berputar cepat. Sebelum ia sendiri menyadarinya, kakinya telah melayang ke daerah di antara kedua paha Daehyun.

Daehyun menjerit kesakitan.

Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu untuk kabur. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam kamar Duke.

Begitu ia menutup pintu kamar, Baekhyun bersandar di pintu dengan lega. Hanya tempat inilah yang bisa melindunginya dari nafsu Daehyun. Hanya keberadaan Duke Krislah yang bisa menghentikan kegilaan Daehyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu dari mana Daehyun belajar menjadi pria jalang. Siapa yang mengisi otak pemuda itu dengan nafsu gilanya? Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan pemuda ini.

Semua pria sama saja. Mereka begitu bangga bila mereka mempunyai banyak wanita simpanan. Tak seorang pun merasa hal itu salah dan mereka telah meracuni pikiran para pemuda. Karena itulah Baekhyun yakin ia tidak akan pernah menikah.

Namun Daehyun bukan hanya diracuni pria-pria itu. ia juga telah diracuni oleh ibu dan kakaknya. Mereka telah merusak pemuda yang akan menjadi pemimpin keluarga Riddick! Bahkan ketiganya mendoakan kematian Duke!

"Teganya…," gumam Baekhyun, "Teganya mereka…"

"Baekhyun, kaukah itu?" sebuah suara lirih mengalun dari tempat tidur.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Ia segera menghapus air matanya. "Ya, Kris, ini aku," Baekhyun mendekat.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Baekhyun, "Mereka tidak melakukan apa pun padaku."

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menjawab.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu orang tuamu," Duke berkata, "Mereka mengajakku pergi berlayar namun sebelum aku menjawab, kau yang masih gadis kecil berlari ke arahku sambil menangis."

Pecahlah sudah air mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlutut di sisi Duke dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak perlu diterangkan apa arti mimpi itu.

"Baekhyun, putriku," Duke Kris meletakkan tangan keriputnya di kepala Baekhyun, "Aku telah berjanji pada orang tuamu untuk membuatmu selalu tersenyum. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis."

"Baik, Kris," Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, "Aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Kau jauh lebih cantik kalau tersenyum."

Melalui sinar rembulan yang menyelinap melalui jendela, Baekhyun melihat seulas senyum di wajah Duke. Baekhyun pun mencoba tersenyum walau hanya seulas senyum sedih.

"Aku bahagia. Aku bisa berkata pada Joonmyeon, aku telah membesarkan putri tercintanya dengan penuh cinta. Gadis kebanggaannya telah menjadi seorang wanita cantik. Joonmyeon akan sangat bangga melihatmu."

Duke tersenyum bahagia – membuat Baekhyun pilu.

"Kau begitu mirip ibumu," kata Duke, "Melihatmu, rasanya seperti melihatnya lagi. Ibumu adalah seorang gadis cantik yang periang. Ia tidak pernah menangis. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan dalam keadaan yang paling sulit."

Duke terbatuk-batuk.

Baekhyun segera membasahi kain dengan air di dalam baskom yang selalu tersedia di sisi pembaringan. Dengan telaten, ia membersihkan wajah Duke Kris. Hatinya hancur melihat darah itu.

Duke tersenyum sedih. "Kau mewarisi ketelatenan ibumu dan ketegaran ayahmu. Kau adalah pusaka mereka. Aku akan begitu sedih meninggalkanmu seorang diri." Duke kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Oh, Kris," pinta Baekhyun, "Jangan berbicara lagi."

"Satu-satunya penyesalanku," batuk kembali menghentikan Duke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun harus menahan kuat-kuat air mata di pelupuk matanya. "Kris," katanya menahan isak tangis, "Kumohon, beristirahatlah."

"Joonmyeon begitu ingin memulangkanmu ke Helsnivia," Duke Kris mengabaikan permintaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menggigit bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk mencegah isak tangisnya terdengar oleh Duke. Dengan mulut tertutup rapat, ia mendengarkan Duke sambil menyeka bibir Duke ketika ia kembali batuk.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan tapi Baekhyun tidak akan mengeluh. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melewatkan setiap detik yang berharga ini dengan ayah angkat tercintanya.

.

Baekhyun menatap Duke yang sudah tertidur nyenyak tanpa suara.

Sepanjang malam Duke terus mengenang masa mudanya bersama Joonmyeon di sela-sela batuknya yang kian parah.

Kemarin sore batuk Kris tidaklah parah. Hanya sesekali ia terbatuk darah tapi sepanjang malam batuknya hampir tidak pernah berhenti.

Baekhyun menatap wajah tua itu dengan pilu. Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyenangkan Duke? Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memenuhi keinginan terakhir sang Duke?

Baekhyun tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan ayahnya ketika ia sekarat. Hingga detik ini ia terus menyesalinya. Walau pada akhirnya keinginan ayahnya terwujud, Baekhyun terus berharap ia dapat memenuhi keinginan ayahnya sebelum ia meninggal. Keinginan terakhir ayahnya adalah bertemu dengan Duke Kris dan menyerahkan sendiri putrinya dalam asuhan Duke. Duke memang datang tapi ia terlambat. Baekhyun tahu keterlambatan itu telah membuat penyesalan yang mendalam di hati Duke. Sekarang Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat penyesalan lagi di hati Duke. Ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya pergi tanpa dapat mewujudkan keinginan terakhir mereka.

Maka Baekhyun memutuskan. Selagi ia masih punya waktu, ia akan mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Duke! Sekalipun ia harus membuang wajah dan harga dirinya!

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan sepasang mata menyelidik Chanyeol.

Berlawanan dengan Baekhyun, rambut pirang Chanyeol yang bersinar cemerlang tersisir rapi. Kemeja putihnya yang licin dipadu dengan celana hitam, membuatnya tampak begitu gagah. Satu-satunya yang merusak penampilannya yang menawan adalah sepasang mata biru tuanya yang memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya dan jijik.

Penampilan Baekhyun saat ini jauh dari menawan. Rambut kuning pucatnya berantakan. Matanya yang sembab masih membengkak setelah menangis sepanjang malam. Hidungnya memerah. Goresan hitam di bawah matanya membuatnya kian kelam dan terlebih dari itu, gaunnya acak-acakan bahkan sebuah kancing di dadanya jatuh terlepas oleh pergumulannya dengan Daehyun semalam.

"Apakah tujuan Anda datang pagi-pagi?" Chanyeol menahan keinginannya untuk mengusir pemandangan tidak sedap ini.

"Dengan membuang segala harga diri, saya memohon Anda pergi bersama saya ke Sternberg," Baekhyun langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Ke Sternberg."

"Saya percaya Duke Kris telah meminta Anda untuk mengambil saya sebagai istri," Baekhyun akhirnya mengutarakan pokok pembicaraan yang paling tidak ingin dibahasnya. "Saya mohon kembalilah bersama saya ke Sternberg dan berkata pada Duke bahwa Anda akan mengambil saya sebagai istri."

Tawa Chanyeol meledak.

Reaksi Chanyeol tepat seperti dugaan Baekhyun.

"Saya tidak meminta Anda untuk bersungguh-sungguh," Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Yang saya minta hanyalah sebuah kalimat persetujuan Anda."

"Apakah yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan pergi denganmu?" cibir Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah permintaan terakhir orang yang menjelang ajal," terang Baekhyun, "Anda tentu bersedia membantu saya memenuhi keinginan terakhir orang yang sekarat."

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Apakah kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu? Sekalipun aku harus berbohong, aku tidak akan menerima lamaran terkonyol kalian. Engkau memang cantik tapi kau tidak cukup cantik untuk membuatku ingin menikahimu." Dan kau adalah gadis yang melacurkan dirinya ketika ayahnya terbaring sakit, Chanyeol menambahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sejujurnya saya pun tidak tertarik untuk menikah dengan Anda apalagi berhubungan dengan Anda," Baekhyun tahu ia telah membuat Chanyeol kesal namun demi keberhasilan rencananya, ia harus menekan amarahnya dalam-dalam. "Saya hanya ingin Anda membantu saya."

"Aku sudah sering mendengar cerita serupa. Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu."

"Bagaimana Anda tahu hal itu hanya sebuah karangan sebelum Anda melihatnya sendiri?"

"Pernyataan itulah yang membuatku semakin meragukan kebenaran perkataanmu."

Baekhyun putus asa melihat kekeraskepalaan pemuda ini. Sebelum datang, ia sudah tahu sang Pangeran akan menolak. Namun ia tetap memegang harapan rasa belas kasih sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia dapat membantunya. Sekarang harapan itupun terasa telah sirna.

Apakah ia juga tidak dapat memenuhi keinginan terakhir ayah angkatnya?

"Tidakkah Anda bersedia menyenangkan hati orang yang sekarat?"

Chanyeol tertegun melihat air mata Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun_ _..._

Baekhyun terperanjat. Ia merasa mendengar suara Duke. Dadanya berdegup kencang tanpa dapat ia kendalikan. Sebuah perasaan tidak enak membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Anda sungguh mengecewakan saya," kata Baekhyun tajam dan ia langsung pergi.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan kebingungan. Ia tidak menyukai gadis ini. Ia datang dengan acak-acakan seperti baru bergulat sepanjang malam, memaksanya menerima lamaran ayahnya, dan pulang tiba-tiba tanpa pamit.

"Benar-benar gadis liar!" maki Chanyeol.

Mata biru muda yang sembab itu melintas di depan Chanyeol. Untuk sesaat sepasang mata yang basah itu tampak begitu hancur dan pilu.

Derap kaki kuda menjauh dengan cepat.

Melalui jendela, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun pergi seperti dikejar setan.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Baekhyun….. Baekhyun….. di manakah kau?" Duke mencari-cari.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Baekhyun, kaukah itu?" tangan Duke mencari-cari Baekhyun.

"Ya, Kris, ini aku," Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri di sisi Kris. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Duke. Hatinya begitu pilu melihat pria tua yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

"Joonmyeon, lihatlah Baekhyun. Lihatlah putri kecilmu sudah menjadi wanita tercantik di dunia."

"Kris…," gumam Baekhyun tanpa dapat menahan isak tangisnya.

Tindakan Duke benar-benar seperti tindakan ayahnya sesaat sebelum meninggal. Ia mencari-cari orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan berbicara dengan orang lain yang tak dilihatnya.

"Baekhyun, mengapa Pangeran ada di sini?"

'Sekarang ia melihat hal yang tidak-tidak', pikir Baekhyun. Ia telah berusaha mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Duke tapi ia tidak berhasil.

"Baekhyun, apakah Pangeran bersedia menikahimu?"

"Ya, Kris, ia bersedia," Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti khayalan Duke.

Duke tersenyum bahagia. "Lihatlah, Joonmyeon, Baekhyun… bisa pulang…," suaranya kian menghilang dan matanya terpejam rapat. Tangannya jatuh lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terpaku. Ia tidak dapat menangis lagi. Ia tidak dapat meratap lagi. Hatinya terasa hampa. Ia merasa seperti dunianya sudah berakhir.

Chanyeol tertegun. Sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya, membuatnya mengikuti Baekhyun. Sekarang ia telah menjadi saksi kepergian Duke of Cookelt untuk selama-lamanya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia merasa malu telah mencurigai gadis itu.

Baekhyun berdiri. Belum sedetik ia berdiri, tubuhnya jatuh lemas.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat menangkap Baekhyun.

Sepasang mata biru muda yang dalam itu tampak kosong. Air mata yang belum kering membasahi wajah pucatnya.

"Kuatkan dirimu."

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol. "S-saya tidak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun gugup tergagap.

Chanyeol merasakan suatu keinginan yang kuat untuk merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Ia ingin memberikan dadanya untuk gadis itu menangis sepuasnya. Baekhyun tampak begitu kacau, pucat, letih, dan tidak berdaya. Ia membuat jiwa kejantanan Chanyeol ingin melindunginya.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Pangeran," ujar Baekhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum, "Anda membuat Kris pergi dengan bahagia."

Chanyeol pilu melihat senyum di wajah sedih itu.

"Jangan biarkan saya menyita waktu Anda."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti gadis ini. Ia datang memohon padanya, berterima kasih atas sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya dan sekarang mengusirnya!

Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu. Tubuhnya kembali limbung.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menghindar. "Saya tidak apa-apa," katanya dan melangkah ke pintu dengan tubuh limbungnya.

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti gadis ini.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berdiri mematung di pintu. Untuk sesaat ia yakin gadis ini akan jatuh pingsan tapi kemudian gadis itu melangkah tegas untuk mengabarkan kematian Duke pada seisi Sternberg.

Dalam waktu sekejap semua orang mengetahui kabar kematian Duke. Dalam waktu sekejap pula upacara penguburan Duke of Cookelt diselenggarakan. Tepat seminggu setelah kematiannya, peti mati Duke telah siap untuk dikubur.

Sahabat dan kerabat Duke Kris berdatangan dari berbagai penjuru untuk mengantar Duke ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

Semua orang tampak begitu sedih oleh kepergian Duke of Cookelt yang telah mereka kenal dengan baik. Sepanjang yang dilihat Chanyeol, tidak seorangpun yang sesedih Baekhyun. Namun anehnya, Chanyeol tidak melihat gadis itu dalam kerumunan orang berbaju hitam ini. Tidak di antara barisan terdepan keluarga Duke Kris. Tidak juga di antara Duches Belle dan kedua putranya.

Chanyeol mengakui. Di antara semua wanita yang dikenalnya, Baekhyunlah wanita yang pandai bersandiwara. Baekhyun telah berhasil membuatnya percaya ia adalah putri yang berbakti. Baekhyun telah berhasil membuatnya terharu. Namun, ternyata ia tetaplah sorang putri yang melacurkan diri ketika ayahnya sakit parah.

Baru saja Chanyeol berpikir seperti itu ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di pintu gereja – jauh dari kerumunan.

Wajah gadis itu tertutup kerudung hitam namun Chanyeol yakin gadis itu adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu berdiri menjauh dari kerumunan. Mengapa ia tidak berada di antara keluarganya?

Setelah Duke Kris dikubur dan orang-orang menjauh, Baekhyun bergerak.

Baekhyun ingin mengantar Duke tapi Duchess Belle melarangnya. "Anak haram seperti kau hanya akan mempermalukan kami," katanya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Ia tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama dalam keluarga durhaka ini.

Begitu mendengar kematian Duke, mereka bukannya bersedih malah bersuka cita. Duchess dan Daehyun mulai berebut kuasa atas harta keluarga Riddick. Baik Duchess Belle maupun Yonhee tidak tertarik membatalkan janji kencan mereka di saat Baekhyun memberitahukan kematian Duke.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" itulah yang dikatakan Duchess ketika Baekhyun mencegahnya pergi. "Ia sudah mati."

"Anda perlu mengurus penguburan Kris."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Bukannya kau putri haram kesayangannya? Mengapa kau tidak mati bersama ayahmu?"

Saat itu Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis untuk Duke.

"Aku punya janji!" itulah yang dikatakan Yonhee. "Aku tidak punya kepentingan dengan orang mati."

Daehyun juga tidak jauh berbeda. Ia bersorak gembira ketika mengetahui kematian Duke dan mulai merencanakan tindakannya setelah menjadi Duke of Cookelt yang baru.

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi keluarga durhaka itu tidak mau tinggal berlama-lama meratapi kuburan dingin Duke.

"Oh, Kris," Baekhyun jatuh lemas di sisi makam Duke. Air matanya yang belum kering kembali bercucuran. "Tempat tidurmu masih hangat tapi mereka sudah berebut warisan."

Baekhyun merasa begitu hampa. Sekali lagi ia ditinggalkan seorang diri tanpa sanak saudara. Kali ini tidak akan ada Duke Kris kedua yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tidak ada lagi orang yang menerimanya sebagai bagian keluarga mereka.

Mata basah Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat kuburan yang masih segar. Hatinya hampa. Pikirannya kosong. Hanya isak tangis yang tertahan mengisi kesunyian dirinya.

Chanyeol berdiri hanya dua meter di belakang gadis itu tanpa suara. Tangisan gadis inilah yang benar-benar memilukan suasana penguburan ini.

Bila beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun menjadi gadis yang paling pandai bersandiwara. Sekarang ia menjadi gadis yang paling tidak dimengertinya.

Entah berapa lama Baekhyun duduk termenung seperti itu sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri.

Baekhyun belum berdiri tegak ketika tubuhnya kembali limbung.

Chanyeol segera menangkap gadis itu.

Wajah gadis itu tampak begitu pucat. Matanya terpejam rapat. Garis hitam di sekitar matanya menandakan keletihannya. Ia tampak jauh lebih pucat dan letih dari yang dilihat Chanyeol seminggu lalu.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit gadis itu, tangannya seperti tersengat sesuatu. Chanyeol meletakkan tangan di kening gadis itu dan terkejut merasakan panas membara.

Segera Chanyeol bertindak dengan membawa Baekhyun menjauhi panas matahari musim panas yang menyengat ini.

Ketika Baekhyun terjaga, ia melihat langit-langit yang berlukiskan para malaikat yang memahkotai Bunda Maria. Pikirannya yang kosong menatap lukisan itu dengan bertanya-tanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia menatap lukisan itu.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Barulah Baekhyun sadar ia tengah berbaring di kursi jemaat gereja dengan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan sebuah kain basah di keningnya.

Baekhyun mengambil kain basah itu dari keningnya dan berusaha duduk.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun duduk. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Y-ya…, saya sudah merasa lebih baik," jawab Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kain putih itu pada Chanyeol, "Terima kasih banyak."

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tubuh limbungnya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"T-tidak perlu repot-repot, Yang Mulia," Baekhyun melepaskan diri, "Saya tidak akan pulang ke Sternberg."

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

"Saya bukan bagian dari mereka. Kris juga sudah tidak ada. Saya tidak punya alasan lagi untuk kembali."

Kris? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Selama ini ia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan cara Baekhyun menyapa Duke of Cookelt. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin tahu, sedemikian akrabnyakah mereka sehingga Baekhyun memanggil ayahnya hanya dengan namanya?

"Terima kasih atas kepedulian Anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Baekhyun tampak begitu tidak berdaya, begitu rapuh. Begitu rapuhnya gadis itu hingga Chanyeol yakin sebuah sentuhan lembut dapat menjatuhkannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun berjalan dengan limbung ke pintu. Ia telah menawarkan bantuan tapi gadis itu menolaknya. Ia juga sudah menawarkan tumpangan tapi gadis itu tidak mau. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

Ia sudah melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pria jantan. Yang lebih penting lagi adalah bukan urusannya mencampuri urusan Baekhyun dan ia tidak punya kewajiban mengurus gadis itu.

Itulah yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kereta kudanya tengah mengikuti kereta yang disewa Baekhyun.

Sejam berlalu sudah dan tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang berhenti.

Chanyeol mulai bingung ketika kereta kian menjauhi keramaian. Ia semakin curiga ketika mereka mulai memasuki daerah perbukitan.

Chanyeol ingin tahu ke mana Baekhyun pergi setelah kematian ayahnya. Tempat ini terlalu terpencil kalau mau dikatakan Baekhyun pergi menenangkan diri di rumah keluarga Riddick yang lain. Tidak mungkin keluarga Riddick mempunyai kediaman di tempat terpelosok seperti ini.

Dua jam telah berlalu setelah memasuki daerah berhutan lebat ini namun tidak nampak sebuah rumah pun. Semakin mereka memasuki tempat ini, semakin tidak nyaman jalan yang mereka tempuh.

Chanyeol bisa memastikan Baekhyun tidak pergi menenangkan diri di salah satu rumah peristirahatan keluarga Riddick. Ia benar-benar tidak punya ide ke mana gadis ini pergi.

Rasanya sepanjang hari mereka menapaki jalan berbatu-batu itu sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melihat rumah. Menilik dari ukurannya dan jarak antara rumah yang satu dengan rumah yang lain, Chanyeol yakin ini adalah desa petani.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang dicari Baekhyun di tempat ini. Tidak mungkin putri seorang Duke seperti Baekhyun bisa dan mau tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini.

Kereta berhenti dengan perlahan.

"Pangeran," kata pengawal Chanyeol memberitahu dari jendela, "Kereta itu sudah berhenti."

Chanyeol langsung melompat keluar dan bersembunyi di balik pohon rindang terdekat dari kereta yang ditumpangi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depan pagar rumah kecil. Ia tengah membayar kusir kuda kereta sewaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika kereta itu pergi, Chanyeol dapat melihat sebuah koper besar di sisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Baekhyun tidak mungkin hendak tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini, di rumah kecil seperti itu, bukan? Gadis bangsawan seperti dia tidak mungkin mau tinggal di tempat yang jauh berbeda dengan istananya.

Seorang pemuda yang menyandang cangkul atau apapun itu di pundaknya, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak tertegun melihat pemuda itu dan sedetik kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri di pelukan pemuda itu.

Seketika itu juga semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Chanyeol. Pemuda itu pasti adalah kekasih Baekhyun! Baekhyun tidak membiarkannya menyentuhnya seolah-olah ia jijik pada setiap pria tapi ia menjatuhkan diri dalam dada pemuda itu. Baekhyun juga membiarkan pemuda itu memegang wajahnya dan membopongnya ke dalam rumah.

Chanyeol yakin rumah itu adalah rumah pemuda itu.

Sungguh tidak dapat dipahami mengapa Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas gadis berdarah biru bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda pedesaan seperti pria itu. Tidak dapat dipahami besarnya cinta Baekhyun sehingga ia mau tinggal di rumah yang tidak jauuh lebih besar dari kamar Duke Kris!

Chanyeol sering mendengar cerita wanita bangsawan yang rela meninggalkan segalanya demi cinta. Namun baru kali ini ia melihat contoh nyata dan ekstrim!

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol melihat pemuda itu keluar dengan cemas. Ia bergegas membawa masuk koper besar Baekhyun. Belum semenit ia masuk, ia sudah keluar lagi. Kali ini ia berlari ke rumah di sisi kanan.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu melaju dengan cepat dari belakang rumah di atas kuda coklat.

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pasti pergi mencari dokter! Ia sama sekali sudah lupa akan demam tinggi Baekhyun!

'Namun,' Chanyeol kembali bertanya-tanya. 'Apakah mungkin ada dokter di tempat terpencil seperti ini?'

Sepuluh menit berlalu sudah semenjak kepergian pemuda itu tapi tidak nampak tanda-tanda pemuda itu kembali. Keberadaannya di pohon besar itu juga sudah mengundang ketertarikan para penghuni desa.

Chanyeol melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari rumah tempat Baekhyun berada.

Ketika ia mendekati rumah itu, ia melihat pekarangannya yang tertata rapi. Rumputnya yang pendek tampak seperti baru dipangkas beberapa hari lalu. Namun ketika ia memegang pintu, ia merasakan debu di pegangannya.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol ragu. Haruskah ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu? Kalaupun ia mengetuk pintu, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Baekhyun mengenai keberadaannya di sini?

"Papa."

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia melihat sekeliling tapi ia tidak melihat seorang pun.

"Jangan pergi, Papa."

Kali ini Chanyeol tahu dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Biarkan aku ikut, Papa," Chanyeol mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun, "Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri."

Chanyeol tidak berpikir panjang lagi untuk masuk.

"Papa…"

Chanyeol langsung menuju asal suara itu.

Baekhyun tampak begitu kesakitan. Sebuah kain basah berada di keningnya. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat. Bibirnya terus menerus memanggil Papa dan mengulangi kalimat: aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri; jangan pergi.

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling – mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan tempat menandah air.

Di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur, Chanyeol melihat sebuah baskom penuh berisi air. Chanyeol pun segera mengambil kain di kening Baekhyun yang membara, menyeka keringat di wajah pucatnya, membasahi kain itu lagi, dan kembali menyeka wajah Baekhyun.

"Papa…," mata Baekhyun terbuka.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk membasahi kain.

"Jangan pergi!" Baekhyun menangkap tangan Chanyeol dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol tertegun. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata pilu yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," bisik Chanyeol lembut dan ia duduk di sisi Baekhyun. "Aku janji," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertegun. Ia tidak pernah melihat senyum manis Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Baekhyun tampak begitu bahagia dan damai sehingga Chanyeol tidak tega menarik tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya namun tangannya masih menuntut bukti keberadaan Chanyeol di sisinya.

Dengan tangannya yang terbebas, Chanyeol terus menyeka keringat Baekhyun dan dengan sabar membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang menenangkan gadis itu. Matanya terus menatap wajah yang menderita itu.

Kematian Duke Kris pasti merupakan pukulan besar bagi Baekhyun.

Apakah yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun setelah ini?

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, Baekhyun tidak mau kembali ke Sternberg. Apakah Baekhyun akan tinggal di tempat ini? Bersama pemuda itu?

Ingatan akan pemuda yang menyambut Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mual. Saat ini ia berada di rumah pemuda itu!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sadar sewaktu-waktu pemuda itu akan muncul.

Chanyeol beranjak bangkit.

Melalui jendela di seberang tempat tidur, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda pemuda itu. Namun Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia segera mengompres Baekhyun kembali dan beranjak pergi.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya!? Apa yang akan dikatakan dunia!? Ia tidak pernah menjaga orang sakit sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak pernah menunggu orang sakit seperti ini. Sekarang ia menunggui anak haram, pelacur yang tidak tahu malu, gadis licik yang melamarnya, dan… dan…

Chanyeol melihat wajah cantik yang pucat itu. Kesedihan gadis ini bukanlah sebuah sandiwara. Mungkin kesedihannya, penderitaannyalah yang membuatnya iba dan pada akhirnya membawanya ke tempat ini.

Cukup sudah! Baekhyun tidak sendiri lagi. Siapa pun pemuda itu, Baekhyun sudah mempunyai orang yang akan menjaganya.

Saat itulah ia baru benar-benar menyadari betapa kecilnya rumah ini – kalau mau disebut rumah. Tempat ini hanya mempunyai satu perapian di seberang pintu masuk. Dapur kecil di sisi kanan pintu. Sebuah meja kayu persegi berdiri di depan perapian bersama empat kursi kayu tua yang mengelilingi keempat sisinya. Singkat kata, ruang tamu, ruang makan, ruang keluarga, dan dapur menjadi satu di tempat ini. Hanya satu pintu di sisi kiri perapian yang membatasi ruang ini dengan ruang tidur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak dapat memahami bagaimana Baekhyun akan tinggal di tempat ini, rumah yang pasti tidak lebih besar dari kamar Baekhyun di Sternberg.

Ketika Chanyeol memperhatikan perlengkapan dapur yang begitu minim, barulah ia menyadari betapa kotornya tempat ini.

Debu tebal dapat dijumpai di setiap sudut.

"Betapa malasnya penghuni rumah ini," gumam Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol tersadar. Di mana pemuda itu tidur? Di mana Baekhyun tidur? Akankah mereka berdua tidur bersama? Pikiran itu membuatnya kembali mual dan pada saat yang bersamaan membangkitkan kewaspadaannya.

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan rumah itu.

Baru saja Chanyeol mencapai kereta kudanya ketika dua ekor kuda menuju rumah itu. Seorang adalah pemuda itu dan yang seorang lagi, Chanyeol yakini, adalah sang dokter.

Sekarang pemuda itu sudah kembali bersama dokter. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Chanyeol untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

Nhah loh, Duke Kris nya mati...

Sumpah sebel banget sama kelakuannya keluarga Riddick.. Itu keluarga yang dipikirin cuman harta mulu,, Duke meninggal aja malah seneng..

Cieee... Pangeran Chanyeol udah mulai care sama Baekhyun.. Hehe...

Penasaran sama pemuda yang di peluk Baekhyun?

Tunggu Chapter depan.. haha


	5. Chapter 5

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 4~

* * *

Baekhyun merapatkan syal di sekeliling bahunya. Matanya menatap kejauhan di puncak bukit berumput yang luas itu. Pikirannya kosong tapi hatinya begitu damai. Rasanya sudah lama Baekhyun tidak merasa setenang ini.

Pagi ini ia terbangun sebelum matahari terbit. Di keningnya ada sebuah kain kering. Di sisi tempat tidur ada baskom penuh berisi air.

Baekhyun tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Pasti Jongin lah yang telah menjaganya sepanjang malam dan saat ini pemuda itu pasti sudah berada di ladangnya.

Baekhyun mengenal Jongin enam tahun lalu ketika ia dan ayahnya menetap di Hauppauge, desa pertanian ini karena sakit ayahnya. Semenjak itu mereka menjadi teman baik.

Rumah yang saat ini menjadi milik Baekhyun dulu adalah bagian dari milik keluarga Jongin. Ketika mereka datang enam tahun lalu, ayah Baekhyun menyewanya. Rumah itu memang kecil dan hanya mempunyai satu tempat tidur. Namun saat itu hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukan mereka dengan kondisi keuangan mereka yang terbatas. Mereka membutuhkan tempat untuk merawat sakit ayah Baekhyun. Bagi Baekhyun sendiri, ia tidak membutuhkan tempat tidur karena ia harus selalu berada di sisi pembaringan ayahnya.

Setelah kematian ayahnya, keluarga Jongin bermaksud baik dengan mengambil Baekhyun sebagai putri angkat mereka. Namun beberapa hari setelahnya Duke of Cookelt datang oleh permintaan Joonmyeon.

Tampaknya sebelum meninggal Joonmyeon mengirim surat pada Duke Kris. Ia meminta Duke untuk merawat Baekhyun setelah kematiannya dan atas keinginannya sendiri, jasadnya dibakar dan abunya ditebar di laut.

Joonmyeon benar-benar seorang petualang. Matipun ia tidak mau berdiam diri di suatu tempat.

Untuk Baekhyun, Duke Kris membeli rumah yang menjadi tempat persinggahan terakhir Joonmyeon. Duke Kris juga membuat nisan ayah Baekhyun di belakang pekarangan rumah mungil ini agar Baekhyun dapat mengunjungi ayahnya sesering mungkin.

Duke Kris tidak pernah melarang Baekhyun pulang ke rumah ini setiap bulannya selama satu atau dua hari untuk mengunjungi Joonmyeon. Bahkan dalam beberapa kesempatan, ia menemani Baekhyun.

Namun setelah Duke Kris jatuh sakit, Baekhyun tidak pernah pulang. Itulah sebabnya Jongin begitu senang ketika melihatnya kemarin sore – sepulangnya dari ladang keluarga mereka.

Melihat satu-satunya teman baik dan orang yang terdekat dengannya, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan diri. Ia menjatuhkan diri di pelukan pemuda itu dan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Jongin, oh, Jongin…," isaknya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi" tanya Jongin cemas, terlebih lagi setelah ia menyadari gaun hitam Baekhyun dan sebuah koper besar di depan pagar rumah mungil Baekhyun.

"Oh, Jongin, Kris," isak Baekhyun, "Kris…, ia… i-ia sudah pergi."

Jongin terperanjat. "Katakan padaku, Baekhyunku yang manis, apa yang terjadi pada Duke Kris?" Jongin merangkum wajah Baekhyun.

Melalui matanya yang basah, Baekhyun melihat ketegangan di wajah pemuda itu. Baekhyun belum menjawab ketika Jongin terpekik kaget.

"Ya, Tuhan! Badanmu panas sekali, Baekhyun!" serunya kaget. Tangannya berpindah ke kening Baekhyun. "Kau demam!" ia mengumumkan dan seketika itu pula ia membopong Baekhyun ke dalam rumah.

Segera setelah membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur, menyelimutinya, dan mengompresnya dengan kain basah, Jongin berkata,

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, aku akan memanggil dokter."

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena ia langsung tertidur nyenyak karena perasaan lelah dan lega. Namun Baekhyun yakin Jongin segera kembali karena ia merasa ia mendengar seseorang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya sambil terus menyeka wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Pagi ini ketika Baekhyun terbangun, Baekhyun merasa segar. Ia tidak lagi merasa lelah ataupun sakit.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengunjungi makan ayahnya.

"Papa," katanya, "Apakah kau sudah bertemu Kris?"

Baekhyun menatap sedih nisan dingin itu. "Kau pasti senang dapat berkumpul lagi dengan teman baikmu. Ia telah menjagaku dengan baik. Ia menyayangiku seperti putrinya sendiri. Karena itu, Papa, berbaiklah padanya. Ia adalah ayah angkat yang hebat."

Air mata Baekhyun menetes jatuh.

"Sekarang aku sebatang kara lagi. Tapi, Papa, aku tidak akan pernah putus asa. Aku sudah memutuskan akan tinggal di sisimu selamanya."

Pagi ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Ia akan bekerja pada keluarga Jongin atau pada keluarga petani lain yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Ia akan menanam sayur-sayuran di pekarangannya yang kecil. Ia akan melewatkan hari-hari tenang di desa ini – jauh dari keluarga Riddick.

Duke memang menunjuknya sebagai wali Daehyun. Namun itu tidak berarti ia harus tinggal bersama mereka.

Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi bertemu keluarga itu. Ia tidak mau berhubungan dengan Daehyun yang hendak memperkosanya lagi di malam kematian Duke Kris. Baekhyun tidak mau berbantah lagi dengan Duchess Belle yang mengundang Earl of Mongar beberapa saat setelah kematian Duke Kris untuk membiarkan Earl of Mongar membawanya pulang sebagai istri barunya. Baekhyun juga tidak mau melihat Yonhee, sang putri durhaka. Walaupun Yonhee bukan putri kandungnya, Duke Kris mencintai Yonhee dan melimpahinya dengan segala kekayaannya. Namun Yonhee malah memilih untuk berkencan daripada berkabung untuk kematian Duke.

Saat ini di Sternberg pasti terjadi kekacauan.

Graham memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa kehadirannya diperlukan dalam pembacaan surat wasiat Duke Kris. Namun Duchess Belle bersikeras Baekhyun tidak punya urusan dengan surat wasiat itu. Malahan ia mengumumkan pernikahan Baekhyun dan Earl of Mongar sudah dekat.

Earl of Mongar sendiri tidak henti-hentinya mendekatinya setelah kematian Duke. Earl bersimpati padanya, namun Baekhyun percaya Earl tua yang mata keranjang itu hanya berpura-pura.

"Apa kurangnya Earl Mongar!?" pekik Duchess Belle ketika melihat Baekhyun menolak tawaran Earl untuk pergi ke pesta, "Apa kau bodoh!? Tak lama lagi tua bangka itu akan mati dan setelah itu kau akan menguasai hartanya."

Baekhyun saat itu hanya menatap Duchess dan dengan tenang berkata, "Mengapa Anda sendiri tidak menikah dengannya?"

Jawaban itu membuat Duchess murka.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" ia menampar Baekhyun dengan keras. Begitu kerasnya tamparan itu hingga Baekhyun jatuh terhuyung-huyung.

Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri setelahnya. Sakit di pipinya tidaklah sesakit di hatinya oleh kepergian Duke.

Hari itu, di hari penguburan Duke Kris, Duchess mengunci Baekhyun di kamarnya. Menurut rencana Duchess, Earl of Mongar akan datang ketika mereka semua pergi mengubur Duke. Duchess memberi ijin pada Earl untuk melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun demi mendapatkan Baekhyun sebagai istri barunya. Namun Duchess tidak tahu Baekhyun sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri.

Sebelum Duchess menyebutnya sebagai anak haram yang mempermalukan keluarga Riddick, Baekhyun sudah yakin Duchess akan melarangnya pergi mengantar Duke ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Berkat Duchess Belle yang mengawasinya dengan ketat setelah kematian Duke itu pula, Baekhyun berhasil meloloskan diri dari Daehyun. Di saat Daehyun mencoba memperkosanya kembali, Duchess berteriak-teriak memanggilnya sehingga Daehyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain melepaskannya.

Duchess begitu murka ketika Baekhyun muncul terlambat dengan pakaian yang acak-acakan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, anak tidak tahu malu!?" bentaknya, "Ayahmu baru saja mati dan kau pergi melacur!"

Baekhyun tidak ingin memberi penjelasan.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana sampai kau menikah!" Duchess menyeret Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya dan mengurung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun patut berterima kasih pada Duchess yang menguncinya di kamar. Karena pengurungan itulah Daehyun tidak bisa lagi mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga bisa dengan tenang mempersiapkan kopernya dan dengan aman melompat ke pohon di sisi serambi kamarnya.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah bebas. Ia tidak mau menukar ketenangan ini dengan apapun. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keluarga Riddick yang telah mengusirnya itu.

"Katakan pada Kris, Papa, aku menyesal tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya," kata Baekhyun kemudian ia menutup perjumpaannya, "Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan, Papa. Sore ini aku akan datang menjengukmu lagi."

Baekhyunpun pergi untuk membersihkan rumah mungilnya dan membongkar kopernya. Sekarang di sinilah ia, di bukit perbatasan Hauppauge – menikmati keindahan matahari terbit.

Begitu indah, begitu tenangnya tempat ini sehingga Baekhyun bisa melupakan segala kesedihannya.

"Di sini rupanya kau."

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihat Jongin mendekat dengan tegang.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana," katanya.

"Kau begitu manis," Baekhyun tersenyum – teringat kepedulian pemuda itu padanya kemarin.

Wajah Jongin langsung memerah.

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Kau masih selugu anak kecil."

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri," gerutu Jongin tidak senang, "Saya dibesarkan di desa terpencil bukan di kota besar seperti Anda."

Tawa Baekhyun langsung hilang. Mata biru mudanya kembali memandang kejauhan dengan sedih.

"Baekhyun…," Jongin cemas, "Apakah kau…"

"Apa yang membuatmu datang mencariku?" potong Baekhyun. "Apakah kau datang membawa susu segar yang baru kau peras dan roti hangat yang masih mengepul dari dapurmu untukku?" Baekhyun tersenyum. Inilah yang selalu dilakukan Jongin setiap pagi ketika ia berada di sini.

"Benar," jawab Jongin, "Dan aku terkejut setengah mati melihat rumahmu kosong." Lalu Jongin berseru, "Ya Tuhan! Mengapa kau ada di sini, Baekhyun? Bagaimana panasmu?"

"Jangan khawatir,"Baekhyun tersenyum geli, "Aku sudah pulih. Lihatlah aku sudah mendapatkan kembali tenagaku." Kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Di manakah sarapan pagi yang kausiapkan untukku?"

"Ya Tuhan!" Jongin kembali berseru, "Aku meletakkannya di depan pintu rumahmu."

"Tampaknya aku harus segera pulang sebelum rotimu dingin."

Jongin langsung melompat berdiri.

Baekhyunpun berdiri dan membiarkan pemuda itu memimpinnya pulang ke rumah mungilnya.

Perjalanan pulang itu tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai perjalanan yang sunyi. Setiap kali mereka berjumpa dengan seseorang, dapat dipastikan mereka akan disapa. Mereka yang jauh lebih tua, menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah dan menyampaikan bela sungkawanya atas kematian Duke.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah kembali?" kata orang pertama yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Baekhyun, aku turut bersedih," kata yang kedua.

"Apakah kabar itu benar, Baekhyun?" kata yang lain, "Aku turut bersedih. Duke adalah pria yang baik."

"Selamat datang lagi, Baekhyun," sapaan lain yang diterima Baekhyun.

"Apakah rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya mereka penuh kepedulian.

Dan ketika mereka berjumpa dengan pemuda-pemudi sebaya, mereka akan mengolok-olok Jongin.

"Jongin, kau sudah mengawal Baekhyun lagi!" seru mereka.

"Wah… wah… lihatlah Jongin. Sekarang ia menjadi pengawal sang Lady Baekhyun."

"Lihatlah Jongin! Ia tidak mau orang lain mendekati Baekhyun."

"Jongin, apa aku boleh berkencan dengan Baekhyun?"

"Jongin, pagi-pagi ini kau sudah mengajak Baekhyun berkencan!?"

Jongin, seperti biasa, marah-marah atas olok-olokan itu.

"Kami hanya teman!" gerutunya setiap saat.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung oleh olok-olokan mereka. Baekhyun tahu mereka hanya bercanda dan di balik semua itu, Baekhyun dapat merasakan jiwa persaudaraan mereka.

Baekhyun juga tahu Jongin menyukainya sejak enam tahun lalu. Baekhyun juga menyukai Jongin tetapi tidak akan lebih dari seorang teman.

Enam tahun lalu, ketika ayahnya terbaring sakit, Jongin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemaninya. Ia selalu membawa serta makanan untuk Baekhyun dan bercanda dengan Baekhyun untuk mengusir kesedihannya. Ketika ayahnya meninggal, Jongin adalah orang pertama yang menghiburnya. Kemudian ketika Baekhyun dibawa pergi Duke Kris, ia adalah orang yang paling sedih. Jongin juga adalah orang selalu merawat kebun mungilnya selama ia tidak ada di Hauppauge. Setelahnya, setiap kali Baekhyun datang ke Hauppauge, Jongin selalu mencuri waktu untuk menemaninya.

Ini adalah hal di antara mereka berdua tapi seisi desa mengetahuinya. Baekhyun baru saja datang kemarin sore tapi setiap orang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. "Inilah bedanya kota dan desa."

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin cemas, "Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan? Biar kulihat!" tangan Jongin terulur ke kening Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menghindar.

'Jongin tidak akan pernah mengerti,' pikir Baekhyun dan ia membuka pintu pagarnya.

Baekhyun tertegun. Sebotol susu terguling di depan pintu rumah mungilnya – mengotori teras yang baru dibersihkannya pagi ini dan membasahi roti yang dibawa Jongin pula untuknya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jongin terpekik kaget, "Aku begitu tergesa-gesa sehingga membuat kecerobohan!"

"Tidak apa," Baekhyun membungkuk mengambil botol yang hampir kosong dan roti basah itu.

Jongin menyambar botol beserta roti di tangan Baekhyun. "Aku akan segera membawa yang baru." Sebelum Baekhyun sempat mencegah, Jongin sudah berlari pulang.

Inilah Jongin. Bila Baekhyun tidak segera menjawab ketukan pintunya di pagi hari, ia akan berteriak-teriak membangunkan Baekhyun. Jika ia masih tidak menemukan Baekhyun, ia akan berlari pontang-panting mencarinya ke setiap sudut desa dan akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun di bukit padang rumput yang sama.

Jongin benar-benar seorang pemuda yang menarik. Hanya ada satu tempat yang dituju Baekhyun setiap pagi, namun Jongin selalu mencarinya ke mana-mana sebelum pergi ke bukit itu.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin mengetuk pintu ketika Baekhyun mencuci kain yang baru digunakannya untuk membersihkan teras.

Baekhyun segera menjemur kain itu di atas perapian.

"Baekhyun!" seru Jongin lagi, "Kau masih di dalam?"

"Ya, aku masih di sini," Baekhyun membuka pintu.

Jongin terlihat begitu lega.

"Kau masih tidak berubah," Baekhyun tersenyum – menerima roti dan susu baru dari Jongin.

Jongin mempersilakan dirinya sendiri masuk ketika Baekhyun mengambil gelas dan piring.

"Kau ingat, Jongin," Baekhyun terkenang, "Papa selalu marah-marah setiap kali kau berteriak-teriak memanggilku." Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat omelan ayahnya setiap kali Jongin mulai berteriak-teriak membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Segera tutup mulut bocah itu!" kata Joonmyeon setiap kali ia terbangun oleh seruan Jongin.

Ketika keadaan ayahnya mulai memburuk, Baekhyun selalu menunggu Jongin di depan pintu. Ia tidak mau Jongin membangunkan ayahnya yang membutuhkan banyak istirahat.

"Jangan membicarakan hal itu!" potong Jongin tidak senang, "Kenangan itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin bersedih. Sebaiknya kau segera melupakannya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia membuka lemari lain di dinding untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa disajikan bersama roti dan susu itu. Saat itulah Baekhyun sadar dapurnya kosong!

Tampaknya inilah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan uang simpanannya.

"Maafkan aku," Baekhyun meletakkan piring berisi roti yang sudah diirisnya dan segelas susu di depan Jongin. "Aku tidak mempunyai apapun untuk disajikan."

"Apa yang kauperlukan?" tanya Jongin, "Aku akan mengambilnya di rumah."

"Tidak perlu," Baekhyun mengambil gelas susunya beserta piring dan peralatan makan untuk mereka. "Siang ini aku akan pergi membelinya. Aku harus membeli banyak barang untuk hari-hari mendatang."

"Kau akan tinggal di sini?" Jongin bertanya antusias.

Baekhyun meletakkan piring-piring itu dan gelasnya kemudian duduk di depan Jongin. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa saja yang kauperlukan?" Jongin bertanya penuh semangat, "Aku akan membelinya untukmu."

"Aku masih belum memikirkannya."

"Ya Tuhan!" Jongin mengejutkan Baekhyun, "Aku berjanji pada Ayah untuk menemaninya ke pasar hewan."

"Segeralah pulang sebelum ayahmu marah," Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak terburu-buru. Aku bisa membelinya besok."

"Apa yang selanjutnya akan kaulakukan?"

Baekhyun menatap kosong roti dan susu hangatnya. Selera makannya masih belum pulih. "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan menanam sayur-sayuran untuk diriku sendiri."'

"Kau bisa menjadi guru!" usul Jongin.

Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa membaca, menulis. Kau lebih berpendidikan dari kami," desak Jongin. "Penduduk desa pasti senang kalau kau mau menjadi guru."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ya, itu adalah usul yang bagus. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Namun, Jongin, aku membutuhkan tempat untuk mengajar dan buku serta peralatan tulis."

"Kami akan membangunnya untukmu," Jongin berkata penuh semangat, "Penduduk desa pasti dengan senang hati membangun tempat mengajar bagimu. Kami akan berurunan membeli segala yang kauperlukan."

"Terima kasih, Jongin," kata Baekhyun, "Itu adalah ide yang sangat baik. Aku akan dengan senang hati membagi apa yang kuketahui pada kalian. Namun..."

"Sudah diputuskan!" Jongin berdiri, "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan ayah ibu sebelum merundingkannya dengan yang lain!"

"Jongin!" Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan pemuda itu.

Jongin tidak mendengar Baekhyun. Ia terus berlari pulang.

Baekhyun menyukai ide mengajar penduduk desa kecil ini. Namun Baekhyun tidak suka ide dibayar dan merepotkan mereka untuk kepentingan mengajarnya. Baekhyun tidak keberatan bila mereka mau membangun gedung sekolah untuknya. Baekhyun keberatan bila mereka harus mengeluarkan uang untuk buku-buku pelajaran yang ingin digunakannya beserta peralatan belajar mengajar. Baekhyun ingin bekerja selama gedung itu dibangun dan setelahnya, ia akan menggunakan uang hasil kerjanya untuk membeli peralatan belajar mengajar.

"Baekhyun," Jongin berseru.

Baekhyun langsung keluar. Jongin sudah berada dalam pekarangan rumahnya sendiri.

"Sore ini datanglah untuk makan malam bersama kami. Ayah ibu pasti senang melihatmu."

"Terima kasih, Jongin," kata Baekhyun, "Hari ini aku ingin menyendiri. Besok sore aku akan bergabung dalam acara makan malam kalian."

"Baiklah," kata Jongin.

"Jongin, tunggu!" cegah Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu membalikkan badan.

"Aku akan memberi kabar," pemuda itu berlari ke rumah tepat di sisi kanan rumah Baekhyun.

Karena rumah Baekhyun adalah milik Jongin pada awalnya, rumah mereka adalah satu-satunya rumah yang bertetangga dekat di desa pertanian ini. Hanya sebaris pagar setinggi pinggang yang membatasi taman kecil Baekhyun dengan peternakan keluarga Jongin. Baekhyun melihat Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Baekhyunpun kembali ke rumahnya untuk meringkas meja. Baekhyun menyimpan kembali susu yang tidak tersentuh itu di dalam botolnya dan membiarkan roti itu di atas meja.

Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun pada Baekhyun, sepanjang hari itu ia menyendiri di dalam rumahnya – di dalam dunianya. Ia duduk berjam-jam di depan nisan ayahnya dengan mata dan pikiran kosong. Ia melamun di dalam rumah mungilnya. Ia mengenang saat-saat terakhir bersama ayahnya di rumah ini.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terusik oleh kegelapan ketika malam menjelang.

Gelapnya rumahnya yang tanpa penerangan membuat Jongin menduga gadis itu tidur sehingga ia tidak mengganggunya.

Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun duduk di sisi tempat tidur seperti yang biasa dilakukannya enam tahun lalu. Kakinya merapat di dadanya dan kepalanya merebah di atas kedua lutunya sementara tangannya memeluk rapat-rapat lututnya.

Baekhyun merasa begitu kesepian. Ia merindukan saat-saat menjaga ayahnya yang terbaring sakit, saat-saat Duke Kris membuatnya panik sepanjang malam.

Baekhyun tidak menangis. Ia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Ia terlalu sedih dan kesepian untuk dapat menangis.

Ia tidak merasa begitu kesepian seperti ini ketika ia masih berada di Sternberg setelah kematian Duke. Baekhyun juga tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini ketika ayahnya meninggal enam tahun lalu.

Baekhyun tahu ia masih terlalu kecil enam tahun lalu untuk mengerti arti kesepian. Walau tidak diragukan Baekhyun lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya, ia masih belum memahami apa arti perpisahan kekal.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari gadis yang belum genap sebelas tahun?

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini dalam seminggu terakhir di Sternberg itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus melewati hari-hari sepi mendatang. Namun ia tidak akan menyerah. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak mudah putus asa.

Sepanjang malam itu, Baekhyun hanya meringkuk di sisi tempat tidur tanpa bisa memejamkan mata. Ketika sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar, barulah Baekhyun sadar bertapa lamanya ia duduk melamun dengan pikiran kosong.

Baekhyun segera menemui ayahnya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang baru saja mencapai nisan ayahnya, mau tak mau berbalik.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun," Jongin tersenyum di depan pagar. "Lihatlah apa yang kubawa untukmu," ia mengangkat sebuah keranjang.

"Masuklah," kata Baekhyun, "Aku ingin menemui Papa dan setelah itu aku akan bergabung denganmu."

"Baiklah," Jonginpun mempersilakan dirinya sendiri sementara Baekhyun menyampaikan selamat paginya dengan cepat kepada ayahnya.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali, Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak senangnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak makan," katanya menyalahkan.

"Aku tidak mempunyai apa pun untuk menambah rasa pada roti itu," Baekhyun mencari alasan dengan cepat.

"Hari ini aku membawanya untukmu," Jongin tersenyum penuh kebanggaan dan ia segera membongkar isi keranjangnya di atas meja. "Aku membawa roti, susu, keju, madu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang itu satu per satu, "Mentega, gula, , garam, dan rempah-rempah."

Baekhyun terperangah.

"Ketika aku mengatakan pada ibu kau tidak mempunyai apapun di dapurmu, ia menyuruhku membawa ini untukmu."

"Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya."

"Ayah juga mengijinkan aku untuk menemanimu ke kota hari ini."

"Tidak perlu, Jongin," Baekhyun tidak ingin menyita waktu pemuda itu. Jongin adalah adalah satu-satunya penerus pertanian keluarganya. Ia sangat dibutuhkan di ladang mereka. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Kau pasti membutuhkan orang untuk membawa barang-barangmu."

Baekhyun lepas tangan. Sinar mata pemuda itu sudah mengatakan ia tidak bisa dicegah.

Segera setelah memaksakan diri untuk menyantap seiris roti dan segelas susu di hadapan Jongin, Baekhyun segera membersihkan meja.

Jongin pulang untuk menyiapkan gerobak kudanya ketika Baekhyun bersiap-siap.

Baekhyun hanya menyisir rambut dan mengambil uangnya. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah menanti Jongin di depan rumah.

Seawal mungkin mereka pergi ke kota, semakin cepat pula Baekhyun dapat mengembalikan Jongin pada keluarganya.

Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir toko-toko di kota terdekat masih tutup. Inilah bedanya kota besar dan kota kecil. Kota besar adalah kota malam dan kota kecil adalah kota pagi. Pada pukul delapan pagi dapat dipastikan semua orang sudah terjaga dan pada sekitar pukul sepuluh malam tiap orang sudah berada di seluruh rumah mereka masing-masing bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Baru saja mereka meninggalkan Hauppauge ketika sebuah kereta menghadang jalan mereka.

"Hei!" seru Jongin marah pada kereta yang melintang di tengah jalan itu, "Apa kalian tidak tahu cara menggunakan jalan!?"

"Inikah si gadis kota yang terkenal itu?" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam kereta.

Jongin melintangkan tangan di depan Baekhyun. "Siapa kau!? Tunjukan dirimu!"

Seorang pria menunjukkan kepalanya di jendela. "Ia lebih cantik dari yang dikabarkan," pemuda itu tersenyum puas.

"Tuan Donghae," Jongin terperanjat, "Baekhyun tidak punya hutang pada Anda. Jangan ganggu dia," pintanya.

Baekhyun tertarik mengapa Jongin tampak begitu takut pada pria sombong itu.

"Baekhyun…" ulang pemuda itu, "Nama yang indah."

"Siapa dia, Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau juga punya suara yang indah," seru Donghae gembira, "Sudah diputuskan! Aku menginginkanmu!"

Jongin terperanjat.

Baekhyun juga tidak kalah kagetnya. Ternyata pemuda sombong ini tidak lebih dari seorang pria mata keranjang. Seharusnya ia mengetahuinya ketika ia melihat cara pemuda itu melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Donghae," Baekhyun menolak sopan, "Saya sungguh tersanjung namun saya tidak pantas untuk Anda."

Pria itu tertawa. "Kau bermulut manis. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu!"

Baru saja pemuda itu berkata ketika dua orang pria kekar muncul dari sisi kereta yang tidak dapat dilihat mereka.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa tujuan dua pria itu sehingga ia tidak siap ketika mereka menariknya turun dengan paksa. Begitu kerasnya tarikan mereka sehingga Baekhyun akan jatuh ke tanah bila mereka tidak menggenggam kuat-kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun!" Jongin meloncat turun.

"Jangan menghalangi Tuan Muda Donghae!" seorang dari pria itu menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Jongin.

Jongin jatuh terpelanting. Kepalanya membentur roda kereta dengan keras.

"JONGIN!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kedua pria itu menyeret Baekhyun ke pintu kereta Donghae di sisi lain.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun memberontak, "Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun kian cemas melihat Jongin tidak juga berdiri, "Apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau ia mati!?" Baekhyun menatap tajam pada pria di dalam kereta.

"Nyawa pemuda ingusan itu tidak ada artinya bagiku," Donghae berkata dengan sombongnya.

"Apa nyawamu tidak berarti!?" serang Baekhyun, "Apa kau pikir aku akan menutup mulut? Apa kaupikir mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu!?"

Pemuda itu tertawa mengejek Baekhyun. "Mereka tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Mungkin," Baekhyun berkata dingin, "Namun aku tidak takut padamu. Kau boleh membunuhku pula namun setelah itu orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya siapa pembunuh kami. Seorang yang melihat kejadian ini pasti mengatakan salah seorang dari bawahanmu yang melakukannya."

Kalimat Baekhyun membuat pria yang menghantam Jongin melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Dan mereka pasti mengatakan kaulah yang memerintah mereka demi nyawa mereka sendiri," Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan tenang, "Kau tahu apa artinya itu, bukan?"

"Ah, aku melihat seseorang mendekat. Ia pasti melihat semuanya," tambah Baekhyun pula.

"Lepaskan dia!" Donghae berkata panik, "Segera tinggalkan tempat ini."

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah menjauh – meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berpuas diri. Seorang pria kaya dan sombong yang lebih suka menyuruh bawahannya selama ia bersembunyi di tempat aman, dapat dipastikan adalah pengecut.

Jongin mengerang kesakitan.

Perhatian Baekhyun langsung teralih. "Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Jongin memegang kepalanya.

"Kau berdarah!" pekik Baekhyun melihat tangan Jongin yang memerah. "Kita pulang saat ini juga," Baekhyun membantu Jongin berdiri, "Lukamu harus segera diobati!"

Baekhyun membantu Jongin berbaring di dalam gerobak kemudian ia melajukan kereta kembali ke desa.

Ayah ibu Jongin begitu cemas melihat luka putra satu-satunya mereka. Mereka segera mengobati luka Jongin.

Ketika Baekhyun membantu ibu Jongin merawat luka di kepala Jongin itulah, ia mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Dari orang tua Jongin, Baekhyun mendengar bahwa Donghae adalah putra keluarga Burnap, pedagang kaya yang belakangan ini sukses. Ia adalah satu-satunya pria dalam tiga bersaudaranya dan ia adalah anak bungsu. Kakak-kakaknya dan orang tuanya sangat mencintainya. Apapun permintaan Donghae, selalu dikabulkan keluarga Burnap. Yang lebih tidak menguntungkan adalah Donghae seorang pemuda sombong yang berwatak buruk. Ia suka memeras orang lain. Ia juga tidak ragu-ragu merebut milik orang lain.

Selain memberitahu siapa Donghae, orang tua Jongin juga memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk berhati-hati pada Donghae. Bila apa yang dikatakan Donghae padanya memang serius, Donghae pasti akan muncul kembali untuk mencarinya.

Yang tidak Baekhyun pahami adalah bagaimana Donghae tahu tentangnya?

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. "Inilah bedanya kota besar dengan tempat terpencil," gumamnya.

Kejadian seremeh apa pun pasti segera menjalar ke seluruh pelosok dengan cepat. Baekhyun tidak akan kaget kalau saat ini semua penduduk Hauppauge tahu mereka diserang Donghae dan sekarang Jongin terluka.

Baekhyun ingin menjaga Jongin, namun orang tua Jongin menyuruhnya pulang.

"Kau juga perlu istirahat," kata mereka, "Kejadian ini pasti mengagetkanmu."

Mereka juga berjanji akan memberi kabar pada Baekhyun bila terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin entah itu baik atau buruk.

Baekhyun berharap Jongin tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak mau menjadi penyebab celakanya pemuda itu. Baru saja ia berharap ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu.

Baekhyun berharap orang tua Jongin tidak datang untuk memberitahu keadaan Jongin memburuk.

"Selamat siang, manis," Donghae berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum liciknya.

Baekhyun terperanjat. "B-bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Mengapa tidak?" Donghae menerobos masuk diikuti kedua pengawalnya.

"Siapa yang mempersilakanmu masuk!?" tegur Baekhyun.

"Kaupikir ini rumah siapa?" balas Donghae, "Ini adalah rumah ayahku. Kau tidak berhak tinggal di sini."

"Apa kau kira aku percaya?" Baekhyun tidak gentar, "Rumah ini telah resmi menjadi milikku!"

"Mana buktinya?" tanya Donghae, "Ini adalah bukti rumah ini adalah milik ayahku," Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang menyatakan rumah kecil ini adalah milik keluarga Burnap.

"I-itu tidak mungkin," kata Baekhyun, "Kris membelinya."

"Kau sudah tinggal di tempat ini selama bertahun-tahun, bagaimana kau akan membayar hutangmu?" Donghae memegang dagu Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun menampar wajah Donghae.

Dua pengawal Donghae langsung mencekal Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku, perempuan sial!?" Donghae mencengkeram rambut Baekhyun.

"Mengajarimu adat," jawab Baekhyun tenang – menolak menunjukkan kesakitannya.

"Akulah yang akan memberimu pelajaran, perempuan," Donghae menarik rambut Baekhyun sehingga wajah menengadah ke arahnya. Dengan mulutnya, ia mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun memberontak dengan jijik.

Dua pria di sisi Baekhyun memegang tangan gadis itu kuat-kuat sementara Donghae menjelajahi leher Baekhyun dan dada gadis itu.

"HENTIKAN!" pekik Baekhyun ketika ciuman Donghae semakin turun ke dadanya. Tubuhnya merinding jijik dan ketakutan.

Donghae membuka kancing di sepanjang dada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, bajingan!?"

Bugh!

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

Pasti ketebak dong siapa yang jadi prince Charming who saved his damsel in the distress (nunjuk part terakhir)

Udah gak penasaran lagikan siapa cowo yang di peluk Baekhyun.. Hehe

Chapter depan Chanbaek momentnya mulai banyak.. Ditunggu yaa!


	6. Chapter 6

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 5~

* * *

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, bajingan!?"

Bugh!

Chanyeol memegang pundak Donghae dan menjatuhkan tinju yang keras di wajah pemuda itu.

Baekhyun terbelalak. Mengapa Pangeran Chanyeol berada di tempat ini?

Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia masih berada di tempat ini. Hari itu setelah melihat pemuda itu datang dengan dokter, ia memang memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi ia tidak pergi ke villa tempat ia tinggal selama di Trottanilla, melainkan ke kota terdekat, kota asal dokter itu. Di sana Chanyeol menyewa kamar untuknya dan pengawal-pengawalnya di sebuah penginapan.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol mengirim pelayannya pulang untuk mengabari Wyatt, pelayan dan pengurus pribadinya. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga meminta dua pengawalnya untuk secara bergantian mengawasi Baekhyun. Setiap tiga jam pengawalnya yang mengawasi Baekhyun akan pulang ke penginapan untuk melaporkan perkembangan dan di saat yang bersamaan pengawal di sisinya akan berangkat ke Hauppauge.

Sebagai jawaban kabar yang dikirim Chanyeol, Wyatt, sang pelayan tengah bayanya datang.

"Pangeran sampai kapankah Anda akan berada di sini?" protes Wyatt, "Bukankah ini sudah waktunya kita kembali ke Helsnivia? Paduka Ratu sudah merindukan Anda. Paduka Raja hanya mengijinkan Anda memperpanjang liburan Anda sampai penguburan Duke of Cookelt."

"Kita tidak akan pergi sebelum aku yakin sesuatu," tegas Chanyeol.

"Bila Anda berkenan," kata Wyatt, "Apakah itu, Pangeran?"

Chanyeol tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Saat inipun ia tidak punya jawaban.

Dari pengawalnya yang berjaga, ia tahu Baekhyun tidak tinggal serumah dengan pemuda itu. Namun ia juga tahu kemarin pagi Baekhyun berduaan dengan pemuda itu sepanjang pagi kemudian Baekhyun mengurung diri di dalam rumah mungilnya. Dari pengawalnya pulalah, Chanyeol tahu pagi ini Baekhyun diserang orang tak dikenal.

"Seseorang menyerang Lady Baekhyun, Pangeran," lapor pengawalnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu, "Pria yang selalu terlihat bersama Lady Baekhyun menolongnya."

Chanyeol lega tapi juga tidak senang.

"Baru saja saya melihat kereta penyerang Lady Baekhyun menuju kediaman Lady Baekhyun."

"Segera siapkan kuda!" Chanyeol langsung memerintah.

Sesaat kemudian ia sudah memacu kudanya ke Hauppauge. Jalanan terjal yang biasa ditempuh dalam satu jam, dapat ditempuh dalam jangka waktu setengah jam oleh kuda-kuda tangguh Chanyeol bahkan kurang.

Chanyeol terus berharap ia datang tepat waktu. Ia sempat menduga ia terlambat ketika melihat pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Betapa murkanya ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak jauh lebih tua darinya tengah bertindak tidak sopan pada Baekhyun.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia Pangeran?" pengawal Chanyeol yang masuk beberapa saat kemudian, cemas oleh suara benturan keras sesaat lalu.

Dua pria yang mencekal Baekhyun langsung melepaskan Baekhyun mendengar sebutan 'Yang Mulia Pangeran' itu. Mereka segera membantu Donghae berdiri dan kabur sebelum ditangkap.

"Biarkan pengecut-pengecut itu," cegah Chanyeol ketika para pengawalnya berniat mengejar. Kalau ini adalah Helsnivia, ia pasti sudah menggantung pemuda kurang ajar itu tetapi ini adalah Trottanilla.

Dua pengawal Chanyeol pun berdiri tegak.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung.

Gadis itu tidak jauh lebih baik dari yang terakhir dilihatnya. Chanyeol masih dapat melihat garis hitam di bawah sepasang mata biru dalam itu. ia masih dapat melihat jelas guratan-guratan kesedihan gadis itu. Malahan ia merasa Baekhyun lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol menyampirkan jasnya di pundak Baekhyun.

Saat itulah Baekhyun mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "S-sa…," tubuh Baekhyun jatuh lemas.

Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" terdengar teriakan Jongin. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku melihat kereta keluarga Burnap baru saja pergi. Mengapa banyak kuda di,,," Jongin terperangah melihat dua pria berseragam di ruang kecil itu dan seorang pria berbaju mahal memeluk Baekhyun.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jongin waspada.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun – benar-benar pulih dari kekagetannya. Baekhyun berpegang pada lengan Chanyeol dan mencoba berdiri tegak namun tubuhnya masih bergetar.

Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun duduk.

"Apa Donghae tidak mencelakaimu!?" Jongin mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun, "Apa ia tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu!?"

"Jangan khawatir," jawab Baekhyun, "Donghae hanya datang menagih hutang atas rumah ini."

"Bagaimana mungkin!?" tanya Jongin, "Rumah ini sudah menjadi milikmu sejak Duke membelinya. Tempat ini tidak pernah menjadi milik mereka!"

"Aku pun tidak tahu," jawab Baekhyun. "Ia mempunyai bukti kepemilikan rumah ini."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Chanyeol mulai merasa ia diabaikan.

"Aku akan menghubungi pengacara keluarga Riddick. Ia adalah orang yang mengurus pembelian rumah ini dari kalian. Aku yakin rumah ini milikku dan aku tidak punya kewajiban apa-apa pada keluarga Burnap."

"Percuma, Baekhyun," sergah Jongin, "Tujuan mereka bukan rumah ini tapi kau! Tuan Donghae menginginkanmu dan ia pasti melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanmu! Pengacara keluarga Riddick tidak dapat membantumu. Menikahlah denganku. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara menghentikan Tuan Donghae."

Chanyeol membelalak. Baekhyun dilamar di hadapannya!

"Terima kasih, Jongin," Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pundaknya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menikahiku hanya untuk menolongku."

"Aku serius!" tegas Jongin, "Aku tidak menawarkan pernikahan dengan main-main. Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Aku terus mencintaimu ketika kau pergi. Sekarang kau telah kembali. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi."

'Apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda ini?' gerutu Chanyeol, 'Ia sama sekali tidak memandangku. Memangnya hanya ia yang bisa membantu Baekhyun!?'

"Kurasa jalan yang terbaik adalah meninggalkan tempat ini," Chanyeol memberi pendapat. "Sesuai dengan kata Anda, Lady Baekhyun, Donghae tidak akan dapat menguasai tempat ini karena tempat ini secara sah adalah milik Anda."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Saya juga berpikir itu adalah cara yang tercepat dan terbaik."

Chanyeol puas oleh kemenangan.

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak senang adalah Jongin. "Siapa dia, Baekhyun!?" tuntutnya, "Mengapa ia ada di sini?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol adalah Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Helsnivia. Apa hubungan Chanyeol dengannya? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Teman? Walau mereka pergi bersama beberapa kali, mereka tidak pernah bicara seperti teman. Sebaliknya, mereka hanya berdiam diri.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Chanyeol Severinghaus," jawab Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menemukan jawaban, "Saya adalah kawan Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan.

Jongin melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jongin menepis uluran tangan Chanyeol dan pergi dengan kesal.

Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Biarkan dia," kata Baekhyun terkenang kejadian serupa enam tahun lalu.

Enam tahun lalu ketika Duke Kris datang menjemputnya dengan kereta kudanya yang mewah, Jongin langsung berlari mencarinya.

"Siapa dia, Baekhyun?" tuntutnya.

Sama seperti saat ini, Duke mendahului Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Kris Riddick, Duke of Cookelt. Saya adalah teman ayah Baekhyun dan saya datang untuk menjemputnya."

Duke juga mengulurkan tangan pada Jongin namun Jongin menepisnya dan berlari pergi tanpa berpamitan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol – melihat Baekhyun berdiri.

"Saya akan menemui Graham. Saya perlu bukti rumah ini adalah milik saya. Entah itu bukti pembelian rumah ini atau secoret kertas, saya harus yakin rumah ini tidak pernah menjadi milik keluarga Burnap!"

Begitu pentingnyakah rumah kecil ini hingga Baekhyun merasa ia perlu memastikan bukti kepemilikannya atas bangunan yang lebih cocok dijadikan gudang ini? "Aku akan mengantarmu," Chanyeol memutuskan.

Baekhyun belum sempat menolak ketika Chanyeol menurunkan titah.

"Segera siapkan kuda!" dan pada Baekhyun, ia berkata, "Segera ganti baju! Kita tidak boleh kehilangan waktu sedetik pun."

Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk memprotes perintah yang tidak diharapkannya itu. Ia juga tidak punya niat untuk menolak tawaran yang setengah memaksa itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti baju. Segera setelah ia menyisir rapi rambutnya dan mengikatnya dengan sehelai sapu tangan, ia kembali menemui Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah siap di pintu ketika Baekhyun keluar.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun mengembalikan Jas Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah siap?" Chanyeol segera mengenakan kemejanya.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti ketika seorang dari pengawal Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Ia lebih kebingungan ketika ia hanya melihat dua ekor kuda di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Saya akan meminjam kuda," Baekhyun berbelok ke arah rumah Jongin.

"Tidak perlu," Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun, "Kau akan duduk bersamaku," dan ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di belakang pelana kudanya.

Chanyeol segera naik ke atas kudanya diikuti pengawalnya yang lain.

Baekhyunpun segera melingkarkan tangan di punggung Chanyeol ketika mereka mulai melaju dengan cepat. Ia sudah tidak punya waktu memikirkan betapa beruntungnya ia. Ia juga tidak punya tempat untuk memikirkan betapa berbedanya Chanyeol ini dengan Chanyeol yang dikenalnya. Saat ini segala tenaga dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada bukti kepemilikan rumah kecilnya yang berharga itu.

Begitu terfokusnya pikirannya hingga begitu ia melihat kantor Graham, ia langsung melompat turun dan berlari ke dalam kantor yang berantakan itu.

"Ah, Tuan Puteri Baekhyun," kata sekretaris Graham, "Akhirnya Anda muncul."

Baekhyun melalui wanita itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Graham!" Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu, "Kau harus membantuku!"

Graham langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Puji Tuhan," ia langsung menyambut Baekhyun, "Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Puteri," ia menggenggam jari-jemari Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun curiga, "Apa Daehyun menjual rumahku pada keluarga Burnap?"

"Keluarga Burnap?" Graham kebingungan, "Apa yang Anda katakan, Tuan Puteri? Duke Daehyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa Anda."

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Graham," Chanyeol maju untuk menjernihkan suasana, "Baekhyun, dengarkan penjelasan Graham." Ia juga ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua orang ini. Apa hubungan kuasa Daehyun sebagai Duke of Cookelt yang baru dengan Baekhyun? Mengapa Graham begitu lega melihat Baekhyun seakan-akan ia tahu sesuatu tengah mengancam Baekhyun?

"Sesuai dengan yang diminta almarhum Duke Kris, saya membacakan surat wasiatnya setelah pemakamannya. Duchess memaksa saya membacakannya tanpa kehadiran anda. Menurutnya, Anda sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan Anda dengan Earl of Mongar."

Begitu Graham menyebutkan seluruh harta keluarga Riddick jatuh ke tangan Daehyun, Duchess Belle menjerit histeris.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi!?" Duchess yang kehilangan kontrol mencekik Graham, "Katakan bagaimana mungkin tua bangka itu tidak mewariskan apapun padaku!?"

Daehyun tersenyum puas.

"Tenang, Mama. Tenangkan dirimu," Yonhee menarik tangan Duchess, "Graham belum selesai membaca surat wasiat Papa. Daehyun masih empat belas tahun, ia membutuhkan wali."

Duchess langsung tenang dibuatnya.

Yonhee membimbing ibunya duduk kembali di Ruang Baca Sternberg.

Grahampun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd akan menjadi walinya."

Mata Duchess langsung membelalak. "BAEKHYUN!?" seru Duchess, "Tua bangka itu menunjuk anak haram itu sebagai wali Daehyun!?"

Graham ketakutan.

"Di mana dia!? Di mana anak tidak tahu diri itu!?" Duchess Belle langsung menerjang kamar Baekhyun.

Graham lega. Sedetik lalu ia merasa yakin Duchess akan membunuhnya.

Daehyun tidak suka dengan pilihan ayahnya. Ia lebih tidak menyukai kelanjutan wasiat ayahnya yang menyatakan ia tidak bisa membuat keputusan apapun tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun. Itu sama artinya dengan menjadi seorang Duke boneka!

Tiba-tiba Daehyun mendapatkan ide bagus. Ia akan membuat Baekhyun sebagai gundik dan walinya. Kalau Baekhyun jatuh dalam tangannya, gadis itu pasti akan menuruti semua keinginannya dan ia tidak perlu menjadi Duke boneka.

Yonhee langsung mengikuti ibunya disertai Daehyun.

"Di mana kau, anak haram!?" Duchess membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun lebar-lebar.

"Tunjukkan wajah sialmu, anak sialan!" seru Duchess – menerjang masuk.

Tidak nampak sedikitpun jejak Baekhyun di kamar yang rapi itu. Seketika itu juga Duchess sadar. "Si… siapa yang membantu Baekhyun melarikan diri!?" serunya murka, "Siapa yang membiarkan anak haram itu kabur!? Cepat katakan atau kubunuh kalian semua!"

Sia-sia saja ancaman Duchess Belle karena tidak seorang pun tahu Baekhyun kabur. Tak seorangpun melihat kepergian Baekhyun dari kamar yang terkunci rapat sejak Duke Kris meninggal. Terlebih lagi, kunci kamar Baekhyun ada di tangan Duchess!

Segera saja kepergian Baekhyun menjadi berita heboh.

Earl of Mongar marah-marah ketika tahu calon istrinya menghilang. Duchess Belle setengah gila mencari Baekhyun untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya. Daehyun bersaing dengan waktu untuk menemukan Baekhyun sebelum penobatannya sebagai Duke of Cookelt yang baru.

Tak seorangpun dapat menemukan Baekhyun. Keluarga Riddick pun tidak.

Namun semua itu berubah kemarin pagi ketika Daehyun memeriksa warisannya.

Ketika ia menghitung warisannya itulah, ia melihat bukti pembelian sebuah rumah kecil di Hauppauge oleh ayahnya untuk Baekhyun. Segera saja ia tahu di mana Baekhyun berada. Kabar itu pun diketahui Duchess yang juga langsung bertindak.

"Saya dengar Duchess mengirim orang untuk membunuh Anda," Graham menutup ceritanya.

"Membunuh Baekhyun," Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Tuan Puteri Baekhyun, secara otomatis Duchess Belle akan menjadi wali Tuan Muda Daehyun," terang Graham, "Selain itu saya mendengar Tuan Muda Daehyun juga mengirim orang ke Hauppauge," Graham menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, "Anda harus segera menemui Tuan Muda Daehyun. Saat ini hanya ia yang dapat mencegah Duchess. Hanya ia yang dapat melindungi Anda."

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan menemui Daehyun lagi. Ia sudah gila! Ia bersenang-senang dengan pelacur ketika ayahnya sakit parah dan…," suara Baekhyun tertahan di tenggorokannya. Mau tidak mau ia teringat tindakan Daehyun padanya dan ia jijik olehnya.

Rumah pelacur itu! Chanyeol teringat wajah murka Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki tempat terhina itu. Sekarang mengertilah ia mengapa seorang gadis terhormat seperti Baekhyun bisa memasuki tempat itu. Tak heran beberapa saat lalu gadis ini tampak begitu ketakutan. Di saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol juga merasa malu telah memberi nilai yang begitu buruk pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan meremasnya dengan lembut – memberinya kekuatan.

"I-ia mencoba memperkosaku," lanjut Baekhyun. "Ia sudah gila, Graham. Ia bahkan mencoba memperkosaku di malam kematian Kris!" Baekhyun histeris.

Graham kehilangan kata-katanya.

Chanyeol terperanjat.

"Untunglah Anda di sini saat ini, Tuan Puteri," Graham memecahkan kesunyian suasana. "Saya mendengar Duchess bukan hanya ingin membunuh Anda tapi juga meratakan rumah Anda."

"APA!?" pekik Baekhyun, "Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" dan ia langsung melesat keluar.

Graham terkejut oleh reaksi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Chanyeol mengejar.

Baekhyun meloncat ke kuda Chanyeol dan memacunya dengan cepat.

"BAEKHYUN!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin menjauh.

Chanyeol langsung menaiki kuda pengawalnya dan mengejar Baekhyun – meninggalkan pengawal malang yang kebingungan itu.

Chanyeol harus memacu kudanya secepat mungkin untuk mengejar Baekhyun – jauh lebih cepat dari ketika ia meninggalkan Hauppauge.

"Baekhyun, berhenti!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya ketika mereka mulai memasuki daerah perhutanan.

"Baekhyun, tenangkan dirimu!"

Teriakan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berguna karena saat ini pikiran gadis itu hanya tertuju pada rumah kecilnya yang berharga. Rumah yang menyimpan saat-saat terakhir ayah tercintanya. Begitu khawatirnya ia sehingga ia mematung melihat rumah mungilnya masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya.

Chanyeol turun dari kudanya dan berdiri tanpa suara di belakang gadis itu.

Rumah itu masih utuh, masih seindah ketika Baekhyun meninggalkannya beberapa jam lalu. Rumah kenangannya masih berdiri di sana!

Baekhyun jauh lemas.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun tepat pada waktunya. Mata biru Baekhyun sekarang terlihat seperti abu-abu, tampak begitu kosong. Wajah Baekhyun pucat tidak berekspresi.

Chanyeol bersimpati pada Baekhyun.

Hidup sebagai anak haram dalam keluarga yang membencinya memang tidak mudah. Cinta ayah kandung yang tidak terbatas, tidaklah cukup untuk melindunginya dari kebencian keluarganya.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran," pengawal yang ditugasinya menjaga rumah Baekhyun menyambut dari belakang rumah Baekhyun, "Lapor, Pengeran."

"Tahan laporanmu," Chanyeol segera menghentikan. "Tunggu aku di luar."

Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau butuh istirahat," lanjut Chanyeol, "Terutama setelah hari panjang yang melelahkan ini. Jangan biarkan dirimu sakit lagi."

Baekhyun memandang kosong.

"Aku akan segera kembali," kata Chanyeol pula.

Pengawal Chanyeol masih menanti Chanyeol di depan rumah.

Chanyeol mengajak pengawalnya ke belakang rumah Baekhyun, jauh dari pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi sejak kami pergi," kata Chanyeol.

"Kurang lebih satu jam setelah Anda pergi, serombongan orang datang mencari Lady Baekhyun. Sesuai perintah Anda, saya segera keluar dari persembunyian saya untuk menghalau mereka."

"Apakah kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Namun saya dapat meyakinkan mereka bukan orang yang sama."

Chanyeol berpikir. Ia tidak dapat menduga apakah orang-orang itu adalah utusan Duchess Belle atau Daehyun. siapa pun yang mengutus mereka, tujuan mereka tidak baik.

"Berjaga-jagalah di luar dan…," Chanyeol tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar ia telah meninggalkan pengawalnya di depan kantor Graham!

Chanyeol merasa pengawalnya pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dan ia mengulangi perintahnya.

"Berjaga-jagalah. Aku akan ada di dalam."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," pengawal itu memberi hormat.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke dalam rumah, Baekhyun sedang duduk di meja depan perapian.

"Mereka datang, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Benar," Chanyeol tidak mencoba menutupi. "Namun pengawalku telah mengusirnya."

"Mereka akan datang lagi," gumam Baekhyun, "Pasti."

Chanyeol menatap wajah pucat gadis itu yang hampir sepucat rambutnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, gadis itu benar-benar tampak tidak berdaya.

"Aku tidak mau berpikir sejauh itu," kata Chanyeol dan ia menuju dapur kecil Baekhyun. "Saat ini aku lapar. Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol membuka almari dapurnya satu per satu tanpa berhasil menemukan yang dicarinya.

Baekhyun teringat suatu, ketika ayahnya merasa sehat. Pagi-pagi ayahnya bangun untuk membuat sarapan bagi dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun. Joonmyeon membuka almari dapur satu per satu dan membongkar isinya dengan suara keras seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan sehingga Baekhyun terbangun.

"Di mana kau menyimpan makananmu!?" tanya Chanyeol kesal – persis seperti reaksi ayahnya ketika melihat Baekhyun terbangun oleh keributan yang dibuatnya.

Baekhyun tertawa geli.

Chanyeol terperangah.

"Maaf," Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Saya tidak bermaksud menertawakan Anda. Anda begitu mirip Papa. Suatu hari ia berlagak membuat sarapan tapi ia berakhir seperti Anda. Baagaimana mungkin ia tahu di mana saya menyimpan makanan kalau ia tidak pernah,,," Baekhyun terdiam. Ia melihat Chanyeol memperhatikannya lekat.

"Mengapa—?" tanyanya.

"Mengapa aku tidak menghentikanmu?" Chanyeol melanjutkan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Kenanganlah yang membuat mereka terus hidup bersamamu."

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menghapusnya.

"Menangislah," Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, "Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun tersenyum – membuat Chanyeol tertegun.

Baekhyun berdiri. "Saya akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Anda dan pengawal Anda."

Chanyeol tidak menahan Baekhyun keluar rumah.

Tapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, ia mulai cemas.

"Ke mana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol begitu membuka pintu.

"Lady Baekhyun pergi ke halaman belakang," jawab sang Pengawal.

Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu.

Di sana, di sudut halaman belakang yang tidak dilihatnya sebelumnya, ia melihat Baekhyun duduk termenung.

"Papa, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia mendengar Baekhyun bertanya sedih ketika ia berdiri di belakang gadis itu.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa menjaga satu-satunya peninggalanmu ini?"

Baekhyun merasa begitu bodoh. Ia telah pergi menemui Graham. Ia telah meyakinkan rumah ini adalah miliknya. Namun, sekarang bukti itu ada di tangan Daehyun. Sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa mengambil rumah ini darinya. Rumah satu-satunya yang menyimpan kenangan ayahnya.

Chanyeol tahu ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Ia harus bertindak saat ini juga.

Chanyeol pergi menemui pengawalnya lagi.

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

Fast update kan (^_^)

Anggap aja ganti Chap sebelumnya karena Channya nggak muncul, dan disini full.. Hehe

Tapi maap kalo pendek ^^


	7. Chapter 7

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 6~

* * *

Ketika Chanyeol kembali beberapa saat setelahnya, ia melihat Baekhyun masih duduk di sana. Chanyeol tidak perlu melihat wajah Baekhyun untuk mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat ini. Punggung yang melengkung lemas itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Sesuatu mendorong Chanyeol untuk merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang menguatkan hati yang hancur itu. Namun yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah memegang kedua pundak gadis itu dan memanggilnya lembut, "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menoleh. Mata biru mudanya basah oleh air mata.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun akan menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Namun gadis itu segera berdiri, menghapus air matanya, dan berkata tenang,

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Saya akan segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Anda."

Baekhyun segera mengambil sayuran yang menjadi tujuan awalnya ke kebun belakang.

Chanyeol melepaskan gadis itu dengan perasaan terluka. Ia merasa Baekhyun menjaga jarak dengannya dan ia tidak menyukainya. Ia ingin Baekhyun jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak akan melarangnya menangis untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Saat itulah Chanyeol melihat apa yang baru saja di hadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat nisan batu yang hanya bertuliskan:

 _Di sinilah terletak kenangan kita bersama Joonmyeon Lloyd._

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sibuk menimba air di sumur yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya beberapa saat lalu.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Siapakah Joonmyeon Lloyd ini? Mengapa Baekhyun memanggilnya Papa? Terlebih dari semua itu, Chanyeol ingin tahu mengapa Duke of Cookelt hanya mewariskan rumah kecil di tempat terpencil seperti ini pada putri kesayangannya. Mengapa Duke of Cookelt memilih Baekhyun sebagai wali putranya, bukan Duchess Belle, istrinya sendiri?

Mata Chanyeol tidak lepas dari Baekhyun yang berusaha mengangkat seember penuh air.

Ia tidak mengenal gadis ini, Chanyeol berkata pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia berjalan ke sisi Baekhyun. Pasti ada sesuatu pada diri Baekhyun yang membuat Duke Kris lebih mempercayakan putranya pada Baekhyun daripada istrinya sendiri.

.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika sebuah tangan terulur dari belakangnya dan mengangkat ember itu dengan mudahnya.

Untuk sesaat ia menduga itu adalah Jongin. Karena itu ia sangat terkejut melihat Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depannya dengan ember airnya.

"T-terima kasih," katanya tergagap.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengangkat ember air. Jongin selalu ada di sisinya ketika ia hendak mengambil air di sumur yang dibuat penduduk desa untuknya dan ayahnya ini. Malah tidak jarang Jongin mengisi tempat penyimpanan air Baekhyun bahkan sebelum Baekhyun memintanya.

"Ke mana kau akan meletakkannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dan memimpin jalan ke dalam rumah.

"Letakkan saja di sini," Baekhyun menunjuk meja dapurnya yang kecil di sepanjang dinding.

Chanyeolpun meletakkannya di tempat yang diminta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha menghidupkan api perapian.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sadar hanya perapian itu satu-satunya tempat untuk memasak.

"Siapkan sayuranmu, aku akan menghidupkan perapian," Chanyeol mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut. Lagi-lagi ia lupa pemuda yang ada bersamanya saat ini bukan Jongin melainkan Yang Mulia Pangeran Chanyeol! Jongin tidak pernah membantunya menghidupkan perapian. Jongin adalah tipe pemuda yang menganggap urusan rumah adalah tugas wanita. Namun mengapa Pangeran Chanyeol membantunya? Baekhyun tidak punya waktu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri karena ia tersadar ia tidak bisa menyajikan jamuan seperti yang biasa dinikmati sang Putra Mahkota! Yang dimilikinya saat ini hanyalah sebongkah roti, susu, dan sayur-sayuran dari kebunnya sendiri.

"Yang Mulia," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada bersalah, "Saya sungguh menyesal. Saya tidak dapat menyajikan jamuan yang pantas untuk Anda."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun. "Aku hanya memintamu menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan," kemudian ia bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin menggunakan kuali ini untuk memasak air?" Chanyeol mengangkat kuali yang tergantung di atas perapian.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menjerang air sementara ia sibuk mencuci dan memotong sayuran yang akan disajikannya berama roti dan susu yang dimilikinya.

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk memasak sup, ia melihat Chanyeol sibuk memindahkan roti, susu, madu, keju serta peralatan makan yang telah disiapkannya di atas meja dapur ke meja makan.

Kemudian ketika Baekhyun hendak memindahkan kuali supnya yang sudah siap ke meja makan, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku akan melakukannya."

Baekhyun berpikir, Jadi inikah beda ego seorang pemuda desa dan seorang gentleman?

Setelah yakin semua sudah siap, Baekhyun melangkah ke pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Saya akan memanggil pengawal Anda."

"Ia sudah pergi."

"Oh…," hanya itulah jawaban Baekhyun.

"Duduklah. Makanan akan segera dingin."

"Saya tidak lapar."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Kalau kau berpikir aku akan membujukmu, maaf, kau salah. Aku tidak peduli. Itu adalah perutmu sendiri. Kalau kau sakit, kau sendiri yang akan merasakannya." Dan ia mengambil sup untuknya sendiri.

Sesuatu dalam perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun duduk di depan pemuda itu – menghadap pintu.

Baekhyun merasa yakin ia melihat seulas senyum puas di wajah Chanyeol ketika ia duduk. Namun ketika ia melihat Chanyeol, pemuda itu sibuk menyantap makanannya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan mengambil sup buatannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Pintu terbuka.

"Baekhyun, kudengar kau sudah kembali!" Jongin langsung menerjang dan memegang pundak Baekhyun sambil membungkuk – menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa? Serombongan orang berkuda datang ketika kau tidak ada. Mereka berteriak-teriak memanggilmu. Kami berhasil mengusir mereka sebelum mereka merusak rumah ini. Siapa mereka? Apa mereka utusan Tuan Donghae lagi?" Jongin nyerocos tidak memberi Baekhyun kesempatan untuk membuka suara.

Chanyeol kesal. Lagi-lagi ia diabaikan pemuda desa ini.

"Tempat ini sudah tidak aman, Baekhyun. Mereka bisa datang sewaktu-waktu. Pergilah dari tempat ini. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku."

"Ia tidak akan ke mana-mana," Chanyeol berkata dingin.

Saat itulah Jongin menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Mengapa ia masih di sini?" Jongin melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan menuduh seolah-olah Baekhyun telah menyeleweng.

Chanyeol tahu ia tidak menyukai pemuda ini.

"Karena aku akan tinggal di sini malam ini," Chanyeol menjawab.

"Apakah itu benar, Baekhyun?" Jongin langsung bertanya penuh tuntutan pada Baekhyun.

"Engkau tidak mungkin mengusirku, bukan?" Chanyeol menjawab pandangan Baekhyun, "Pengawalku sudah pergi dan aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk menginap malam ini."

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya tidak punya tempat tidur lain untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak berniat merebut tempat tidurmu. Aku bisa tidur di sini."

"Bila Anda berkenan," kata Baekhyun menyerah, "Jadilah tamu saya." Pangeran benar. Ia tidak mungkin menelantarkannya.

Jongin tidak suka mendengarnya. "Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya tinggal di sini, Baekhyun!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena… karena…," Jongin melihat Chanyeol kemudian kembali pada Baekhyun, "Karena orang kaya seperti dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur di lantai!" Jongin langsung mengutarakan hal yang terlintas di otaknya dan cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Ia bisa tidur di rumahku."

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku sungguh senang atas tawaranmu namun besok pagi-pagi kami akan meninggalkan Hauppauge."

Jongin tidak menyukai cara Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan akrab. Ia lebih tidak menyukai ide pemuda kaya yang tidak dikenalnya ini akan membawa pergi Baekhyun.

"Benarkah itu, Baekhyun?" lagi-lagi Jongin menuntut kebenaran dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau sudah menyetujuiku pagi ini."

Benar, ia telah sependapat dengan usul Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan Hauppauge. Namun seingat Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah menyetujui usul untuk pergi bersama Chanyeol apalagi mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melibatkannya, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang mulai kebingungan oleh arah pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun sadar baik Daehyun maupun Duchess Belle pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Mata Baekhyun beralih pada perban putih di sekeliling kepala Jongin. Tidak perlu diragukan pula Jongin akan melakukan segalanya untuk melindunginya. Baekhyun tidak mau melihat Jongin terluka lagi karenanya.

"Baekhyun," Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, "Aku memang tidak sekaya tuan ini tapi aku pasti bisa membahagiakanmu. Tinggallah bersamaku."

Baekhyun melihat Jongin dengan sedih. "Aku tidak bisa, Jongin."

Jongin melihat Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Terserah padamu," ia menghentakan tangan Baekhyun dan pergi.

Baekhyun melihat pintu yang dibanting keras tanpa suara. Ia ingin melewatkan hari-hari tenangnya di Hauppauge tapi sekarang ide itu sudah bukan ide yang bijaksana lagi.

"Makanan sudah hampir dingin," kata Chanyeol sambil menuang sup di piring Baekhyun, "Makanlah selagi hangat. Setelah ini aku ingin kau menyiapkan barangmu dan tidur. Besok pagi-pagi kita akan meninggalkan Hauppauge. Paling lambat pukul empat pagi kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini."

Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk memprotes tapi sepasang mata biru tua yang menatapnya itu menegaskan ia tidak ingin dibantah. Maka Baekhyun menahan protesnya dan menyantap supnya tanpa suara. Ide pergi bersama Chanyeol ke Helsnivia bukanlah ide yang buruk. Yang terpenting, ia bisa memenuhi janji Duke Kris pada ayahnya: memulangkan Baekhyun ke Helsnivia!

Setelahnya mereka makan tanpa seorangpun membuka suara.

Baekhyun hanya sanggup meminum supnya dan segelas susu tapi Chanyeol tampak sudah puas melihatnya.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun merapikan meja setelahnya.

Baekhyun tengah mencuci piring dan Chanyeol mematikan api perapian ketika mereka mendengar suara kuda diiringi roda kereta mendekat.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pucat pasi ketika kereta berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, itu adalah pengawalku dan kereta kuda yang akan membawa kita ke pelabuhan besok pagi."

Baekhyun membelalak. Selama ini rumah ini hanya ditempatinya seorang diri bersama ayahnya atau Duke Kris. Sekarang tiga orang lain muncul! Bagaimana ia harus menempatkan mereka dalam rumah mungilnya ini!?

"Mereka akan berjaga-jaga di luar untuk memastikan tidak ada yang menganggu kita," Chanyeol membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampiri rombongan kecil yang baru datang itu dan memberikan petunjuknya.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah merencanakan semua ini dan ia tidak melihat sebuah celah pun untuk membantah. Maka iapun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Pergilah mempersiapkan kopermu," Chanyeol berkata ketika ia kembali dan melihat Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan piring-piring kotornya, "Dan segera beristirahat. Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagimu. Kita harus mencapai Magport sebelum malam."

Baekhyun tidak membantah. Ia melangkah ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu yang membatasinya dengan para pria itu.

Baru saja ia menutup rapat koper besarnya ketika ia mendengar derap kuda mendekat. Baekhyun panik. Pikiran utusan Daehyun atau Duchess Belle datang menakutkannya.

"Maaf saya datang terlambat, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun langsung lega.

"Kau memang sepandai yang kupercayai. Aku tahu kau akan menemukan cara untuk kembali."

"Anda terlalu memuji saya, Yang Mulia."

Setelahnya Baekhyun mendengar pintu rumahnya ditutup dan sebuah kesunyian panjang mengisi rumah mungilnya sebelum ia mendengar kembali pintu dibuka.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana sang Pangeran akan tidur di rumahnya yang kecil ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak keberatan memberikan ranjangnya pada Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti menolak walau Baekhyun meyakinkan ia tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa kasur empuknya. Tetapi, Baekhyun sadar, Pangeran tetaplah seorang gentleman.

Baekhyun berganti gaun tidur dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun di luar. Hanya sinar lilin yang mengintip dari celah pintunyalah yang menyatakan keberadaan orang lain di rumahnya.

Baekhyun membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Ia ragu ia bisa tidur. Dan karena itu betapa herannya Baekhyun ketika ia terbangun dalam pelukan Chanyeol di ruang yang sempit.

"Selamat pagi," Chanyeol menyapa.

Mata Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Matanya berkeliling menjelajahi ruangan sempit tempat mereka berada. Berdasarkan suara derap kaki kuda dan bentuk ruangan kayu kecil ini, Baekhyun yakin berada dalam kereta kuda dengan Chanyeol memangkunya. Kakinya terjulur sepanjang bangku kereta. Punggungnya tersandar di sisi kereta yang lain dengan tangan kekar Chanyeol melingkari pundaknya. Sehelai selimut tipis menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," Chanyeol menjawab mata biru muda yang kebingungan dan malu itu.

Baekhyun tidur nyenyak ketika ia hendak membangunkannya dini hari ini. Baekhyun tampak begitu damai dari yang pernah dilihatnya. Begitu tenangnya gadis ini tidur sehingga Chanyeol tidak sampai hati mengusiknya.

Maka tanpa menimbulkan suara, Chanyeol memeriksa isi lemari – memastikan Baekhyun tidak meninggalkan barangnya dan membawa koper Baekhyun keluar untuk pengawalnya memasukkannya ke dalam kereta. Chanyeol mengambil selimut tipis di bawah bangku kereta untuk menyelimuti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar Baekhyun bergumam 'Papa' ketika ia mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dari tempat tidur.

Chanyeol percaya Baekhyun pasti sangat lelah setelah hari-hari yang panjang dan melelahkan ini.

Baekhyun berusaha duduk.

Ketika ia sudah benar-benar duduk, ia menyadari hal memalukan lain. Ia duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol! Mata biru mudanya berusaha menghindari sepasang mata biru tua yang sejajar dengan matanya.

Baekhyun merasa salah tingkah. Ia berdiri. Tepat bersamaan dengan itu, kereta berhenti. Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan!?" Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun kembali ke pangkuannya.

Secercah rona merah di wajah cantik Baekhyun memberi jawaban pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau kau tidak mau duduk di pangkuanku, kau tinggal mengatakannya," ia menyelipkan tangannya yang lain di bawah lutut Baekhyun, "Aku bisa memindahkanmu," ia mengangkat Baekhyun dan mendudukkan gadis itu di sisinya seperti menggendong anak kecil.

"T-terima kasih."

Chanyeol menyukai rona yang memberi nuansa baru pada kulit pucat Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah tiba di pelabuhan, Yang Mulia," seseorang berkata dan setelahnya pintu terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun melihat keramaian pagi hari di pelabuhan melalui pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Kenakalah sepatumu," Chanyeol membungkuk – membantu Baekhyun mengenakan sepatu di kakinya yang telanjang.

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat salah tingkah olehnya.

"Dan jangan lupa selimutmu," Chanyeol menyampirkan selimut yang terjatuh di lantai kereta itu di pundak Baekhyun.

Saat itulah Baekhyun sadar ia masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Chanyeol keluar kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sisi lain kereta.

"Kau mau kugendong lagi?" Chanyeol menikmati rona merah di wajah cantik yang kebingungan itu.

"T-tidak, terima kasih," Baekhyun cepat-cepat melangkah keluar sebellum Chanyeol benar-benar menggendongnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun baru saja terjulur keluar pintu ketika Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih kaget ketika tangan Chanyeol yang lain menyelinap di belakang lututnya dan dalam satu gerakan ringan, ia sudah berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Y-Yang Mulia!" Baekhyun panik.

"Pegang selimutmu," Chanyeol memberikan perintah tegasnya, "Angin laut di pagi hari tidak menyenangkan."

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Chanyeol dan tangannya yang lain mencengkeram erat-erat selimut.

Ketika Baekhyun melangkah ke sebuah kapal besar, barulah Baekhyun benar-benar memperhatikan kesibukan pelabuhan. Kerinduan yang mendalam yang mendalam menyelimutinya. Di suatu saat di masa lalu, ia sering berada di pelabuhan bersama ayahnya. Suatu ketika ia duduk di pundak kokoh ayahnya, di saat lain ia duduk di gendongan ayahnya, dan di saat lain ia berjalan di sisi ayahnya yang dengan sabar menjelaskan kesibukan tiap-tiap pribadi di pelabuhan.

Baekhyun merapatkan pegangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya di pundak pemuda itu.

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar. Dalam pikirannya gadis ini sedang malu. Namun Baekhyun salah kalau ia berpikir Chanyeol akan menurunkannya.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

Seorang pria tengah baya terkejut.

"Y-Yang Mulia, i…ini…," Wyatt tidak dapat berkata-kata. Kemarin ketika pengawal Chanyeol muncul di penginapan untuk menyampaikan perintah Chanyeol, ia begitu gembira. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung menyiapkan kapal yang telah menanti kepulangan Pangeran Chanyeol. Ia tidak berpikir banyak ketika melihat sang Pangeran mendekat dengan seorang wanita dalam gendongannya. Ia sudah biasa melihat Pangeran kerajaannya bersama wanita. Tapi Baekhyun? Sampai matipun Wyatt tidak pernah berpikir Baekhyun sang gadis haram yang Chanyeol sendiri nyatakan tidak akan pernah disentuhnya, berada dalam gendongan majikannya.

"Kita berangkat!" Chanyeol memberi perintah dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam salah satu kabin.

Pengawal Chanyeol mengekor dengan koper Baekhyun – membuat Wyatt kian tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Chanyeol baru menurunkan Baekhyun setelah pengawalnya meletakkan koper Baekhyun di dalam kabin.

Baekhyun mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi pundaknya.

"Bergantilah," kata Chanyeol, "Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi untuk makan pagi." Dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang Anda lakukan!?" sambut Wyatt begitu melihat Chanyeol, "Apa yang akan dikatakan Paduka Raja dan Ratu!?"

"Gadis itu baru kehilangan ayahnya dan sekarang ia berada dalam bahaya."

"Anda tidak berniat membawanya pulang, bukan?" selidik Wyatt.

Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Pangeran!" protes Wyatt, "Simpati Anda sudah lebih dari cukup!"

"Wyatt," potong Chanyeol tidak senang, "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

Wyatt langsung terdiam.

Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Komentar terakhir Wyatt terulang lagi di kepalanya.

Ini sudah lebih dari cukup!

Sehari setelah kematian Duke of Cookelt adalah hati terakhirnya di Trottanilla. Orang tuanya juga telah mengirim kapal untuk menjemputnya. Namun kematian Duke Kris membuat orang tuanya memberi kelonggaran hingga pemakanan Duke. Pemakaman Duke sudah berlalu namun ia masih tetap di Trottanilla, di sisi Baekhyun.

Benar. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah melebihi simpati. Mungkinkah jiwanya sebagai seorang Pangeran terusik melihat kesedihan gadis itu? Seorang Pangeran seperti dia tidak dapat berdiam diri melihat seorang gadis muda sebatang kara dalam kesedihan dan bahaya. Namun ia telah bertindak jauh dari simpati.

Ia tidak mau Baekhyun berhubungan dengan Daehyun? Benar. Membawanya pergi dari Trottanilla sudah cukup untuk membantu gadis itu. Tapi meminta Graham menjadi penyambung lidah Daehyun dan walinya? Ini sudah mencampuri urusan Baekhyun!

Sekarang apakah ia benar-benar berniat membawa Baekhyun ke Ririvia?

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Beberapa saat lalu ia bahkan menikmati wajah merah Baekhyun. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menggoda gadis yang _disumpahinya_ tidak akan pernah didekatinya.

Ah entahlah.

.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali untuk menjemput Baekhyun, ia melihat gadis itu berdiri di dek. Rambut kuning pucatnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Mata biru mudanya menatap laut penuh kerinduan. Begitu sempurnanya lekukan hidung yang mancung itu dan bibir merah yang terkatup rapat. Begitu cantiknya Baekhyun dalam kesunyiannya sehingga ia tampak seperti seorang putri duyung yang merindukan rumah di bawah lautnya.

Tidak pernah Chanyeol merasakan keinginan mendesak untuk merengkuh seorang gadis dalam pelukannya.

Pasti jiwa petualangannya yang menjadi sebab semua ini, Chanyeol memutuskan. Pasti!

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

Happy Birthday to our Luhaeeennn! YEEYYY.. Heran deh sama kamu Lu, umur udah 26 tapi muka masih kaya bocah ingusan.. Kok bisa nggak menua gitu ya,, ato jangan2 dia vampir lagi.. Hahha...

Ya udah lah yang penting Sehat selalu dan panjang umur ya Lu, sama terus berkarya meski nggak bareng EXO lagi (meski masih nunggu moment kamu ketemu mereka)...

Owh iya kemaren aku Update Chapter 4-5 dalam sehari jadi gak tau kalian dapat notif apa nggak untuk chapter 5 nya.. Kalo belom kan nanti malah bingung baca chapter ini..

Okelah, segitu aja.. See you later everyone ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 7~

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini!?" pekik Ratu Heechul.

"Ini sudah di luar batas!" Raja Hankyung sependapat.

"Bisa-bisanya anak itu membawa pulang anak haram!" Ratu Heechul langsung berdiri, "Di mana dia? Katakan di mana mereka!? Akan kuusir anak haram itu!"

Ratu Heechul tidak dapat menutupi kemarahannya. Kegembiraannya mendengar kepulangan putranya langsung berubah menjadi amarah ketika mendengar Chanyeol membawa putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt bersamanya. Jamuan yang sedianya akan diselenggarakan untuk menyambut kepulangan putranya, langsung dibatalkannya. Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengusir gadis hina itu.

Karena itu begitu mendengar prajurit berkata, "Kereta Pangeran Chanyeol sudah memasuki gerbang istana," ia langsung menerjang ke pintu masuk.

Di sana, di depan pintu kayu yang kokoh, Ratu berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Tidak satu goretan di wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan kemurkaannya.

Raja Hankyung yang menyusul kemudian tidak kalah angkernya.

Seisi istana sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi ketika seorang prajurit datang menghadap Raja pagi ini. Sekarang mereka mengintip dari tempat mereka masing-masing – ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Kereta yang membawa Pangeran dan Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti di depan Raja dan Ratu.

Ratu sudah hampir menyemprotkan luapan amarahnya ketika Chanyeol turun dari kereta.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Baekhyun.

Ratu siap menyemburkan amarahnya ketika gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari dalam kereta.

Dengan anggunnya, Baekhyun menjejakkan kaki di pelataran istana. Wajah cantiknya langsung menangkap ekspresi marah Ratu Heechul. Mata biru mudanya menatap malu-malu melalui bulu mata lentiknya. Sesaat kemudian senyum manis merekah di bibir mungilnya yang memerah. Sinar matahari yang menyinari rambut kuning pucatnya membuatnya bersinar indah.

Ratu Heechul menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Raja Hankyung terkesima.

"Papa, Mama, aku sudah pulang," Chanyeol memeluk ibunya kemudian ayahnya. Kemudian ia membawa Baekhyun ke hadapan orang tuanya yang membisu. "Ini adalah Baekhyun, putri almarhum Duke of Cookelt. Aku mengundangnya tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu."

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia Paduka Raja, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu," suara merdu Baekhyun melantunkan salamnya.

Ratu Heechul langsung membuang muka dan melangkah angkuh ke dalam istana.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu kaget oleh reaksi Ratu Heechul. Ia memang tidak mengharapkan sambutan yang ramah.

Teima kasih pada Duchess Belle, seisi dunia percaya ia adalah anak haram Duke Kris.

Sebagai orang terhormat sudah pasti Ratu Heechul tidak senang dengan keberadaan anak haram dalam rumahnya, bersama satu-satunya putranya.

Chanyeol juga tidak mengharapkan lebih. Ia sudah tahu, membawa pulang Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang baik, tapi ia tidak dapat membiarkan Baekhyun pergi seperti yang diinginkan gadis itu setelah mereka tiba di Magport kemarin malam. Chanyeol tidak berani berharap banyak. Ibunya tidak langsung mengusir Baekhyun di depan pintu rumah saja sudah sangat baik.

"Jangan kau hiraukan ibumu," Raja Hankyung mengagetkan Chanyeol dengan kata-katanya yang ramah, "Bawalah Lady Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Ia tentu sudah lelah."

'Lady Baekhyun!?' Chanyeol membelalak. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

"Mari, Lady Baekhyun," Raja memberi jalan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak percaya ayah yang sangat diyakininya akan menyuruh prajurit mengusir Baekhyun, menunjukkan jalan dengan ramah pada Baekhyun! Mata Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang dengan sopan mengikuti Raja Hankyung.

'Pesona gadis ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan,' Chanyeol berpendapat ketika Baekhyun membungkuk hormat sebelum mengikuti pelayan yang diperintahkan Raja mengantar Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

"Di mana kau temukan dia, Chanyeol?" Raja Hankyung bertanya tidak percaya.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar nada takjub ayahnya. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai sepasang mata biru tua itu bersinar kagum.

Beberapa pelayan mulai membongkar muatan kereta.

"Aku perlu bicara," Chanyeol memutuskan.

Walaupun ayahnya menyambut Baekhyun dengan ramah dan ibunya tidak mengusir Baekhyun, bukan berarti Baekhyun aman. Chanyeol harus menjelaskan alasannya membawa pulang Baekhyun.

"Tentu, Chanyeol," Raja merangkul pundak putranya, "Kau harus memberitahuku di mana kau menemukan gadis ini," dan ia membawa Chanyeol ke Ruang Duduk.

Ratu Heechul ada di dalam Ruang Duduk ketika mereka masuk. Mata hijaunya yang dingin menatap kedatangan mereka.

"Mama, aku perlu bicara tentang Baekhyun."

Ratu membuang muka.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui," Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan, "Duke of Cookelt baru saja meninggal dunia. Sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar sebatang kara. Duke Kris mewariskan semua kekayaannya pada Daehyun dan menunjuk Baekhyun sebagai walinya."

"Gadis itu!?" Raja terkejut.

Ratu tidak bereaksi.

"Duke menunjuknya," Chanyeol mengulangi.

"Ia masih terlalu muda."

"Kurasa itulah yang membuat Duchess Belle tidak dapat menerimanya," Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Ia mengirim orang untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun. Aku tidak dapat berdiam diri melihatnya dalam bahaya. Keluarga Riddick tidak menyukainya. Duchess Belle tidak pernah menyukai Baekhyun dan Daehyun, adik tiri Baekhyun, berusaha memperkosanya."

"Aku tidak menyangkanya," gumam Raja, "Ia memang sangat mempesona. Tapi, Chanyeol, apakah kau yakin ia adalah putri Duke of Cookelt?"

"Tentu saja. Apa mungkin Duke mencintai anak orang lain melebihi putrinya sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol.

Raja Hankyung terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seorang diri dalam bahaya," lanjut Chanyeol, "Karena itu aku mengundangnya ke sini sebagai tamuku. Aku berharap kalian tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja ia akan diterima di sini dengan tangan terbuka," sahut Raja.

Chanyeol melihat ibunya – mengharapkan sepatah dua patah kata darinya.

Ratu Heechul masih tetap tidak bereaksi.

"Mama, apakah Mama bisa menerima kehadiran Baekhyun?" Chanyeol akhirnya langsung bertanya.

Demi kekagetan Chanyeol, Ratu Heechul berdiri sebagai jawabannya. Tanpa sedikitpun melihat putranya, ia melangkah pergi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," Raja memberi kepastian, "Heechul hanya tidak dapat menerima kenyataan kau membawa pulang Baekhyun."

'Membawa pulang seorang wanita, tepatnya?' Chanyeol berpikir sinis. Tentu saja Ratu tidak senang. Ia tidak pernah menyukai petualangan Chanyeol dan gadis-gadisnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membawa pulang wanita. Namun Baekhyun bukanlah salah satu wanitanya. Bagaimana ia harus meyakinkan Ratu?

"Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat, Chanyeol," Raja mengusulkan, "Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang. Apa kau lapar? Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawa makanan ke kamarmu."

"Tidak perlu, Papa. Kami sempat berhenti untuk bersantap siang."

Raja Hankyung tidak memberi komentar.

"Aku akan beristirahat di kamarku, Papa. Selamat siang."

-0-

Baekhyun duduk di beranda – memandang pegunungan tinggi yang membentang di kejauhan. Ia teringat lagi ketololannya kemarin malam setelah kapal merapat di Ririvia.

"Malam ini kita akan menginap di dalam kapal," Chanyeol memberitahunya, "Besok pagi-pagi kita akan berangkat ke istana."

Istana adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak ingin dikunjungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersedia membawanya ke Helsnivia saja sudah membuat Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih.

Duke Kris hanya berjanji pada Joonmyeon untuk memulangkan Baekhyun ke Helsnivia.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," kata Baekhyun, "Saya akan baik-baik saja dari sini. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas tumpangan yang Anda berikan."

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya curiga.

"Mungkin saya akan melewatkan beberapa hari di sini," jawab Baekhyun, "Setelah itu saya akan meninggalkan Helsnivia. Entah ke mana."

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan. Sebagai informasimu, kita belum tiba di Helsnivia."

"Oh," Baekhyun terkejut.

"Helsnivia tidak punya laut," Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Rona merah mewarnai wajah Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar lupa Helsnivia adalah kerajaan kecil di antara pegungungan tinggi!

Chanyeol menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun dan ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Maaf, pengetahuan geografi saya buruk," Baekhyun tidak suka perasaan diledek.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat rona merah yang membuat Baekhyun kian manis dan kekanak-kanakan itu. "Satu-satunya alasan orang tuaku mengirim kapal ini adalah jalan laut lebih cepat untuk mencapai Helsnivia daripada jalan darat."

Baekhyun ingat Duke Kris pernah berkata, 'Walau Helsnivia adalah kerajaan kecil yang kaya, tidak mudah menyerangnya. Pegunungan yang mengelilinginya bukanlah jalan yang mudah untuk dilalui.'

"Beristirahatlah," kata Chanyeol, "Kulihat sepanjang hari ini kau berdiri di ujung kapal seperti mau memimpin jalan."

Baekhyun tidak membantahnya namun ia juga tidak meninggalkan dek tempat ia berdiri yang biasa disebut _poop_ oleh para pelaut.

"Atau kau ingin tidur lagi dalam pelukanku?" goda Chanyeol.

Godaan itu langsung membuat Baekhyun bergerak. "Selamat malam, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat Baekhyun kabur.

Baekhyun tidak suka mendengar tawa itu. Pasti inilah yang biasa dilakukan Chanyeol untuk menjerat wanita-wanitanya. Chanyeol salah besar bila ia mengira Baekhyun tertarik untuk menjadi satu dari sekian mantannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ingin tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol menolongnya sampai sejauh ini. Chanyeol tidak mungkin serius menjadikannya salah satu wanitanya, bukan? Chanyeol sendiri pernah mengatakan ia tidak tertarik padanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut ketika pagi ini Chanyeol bersikeras membawanya ke Istana Ririvia tanpa peduli penolakan Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun lebih terkejut oleh tangan terbuka Raja Hankyung.

Baekhyun yakin ia melihat ekspresi kemarahan Raja Hankyung dan Ratu Heechul ketika kereta berhenti di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun mengharapkan usiran mereka tapi yang kemudian diterimanya benar-benar di luar dugaan! Kecuali reaksi Ratu Heechul, mungkin.

Baekhyun tidak mengenali mereka. Namun melihat kemiripan Chanyeol dengan pria yang penuh wibawa itu, Baekhyun yakin dua sosok yang berdiri di pintu itu adalah Raja Hankyung dan Ratu Heechul. Hati Baekhyun sudah siap menerima usiran keduanya. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan kata-kata sopan yang akan dijelaskannya pada mereka. Bahwa ia tidak bersedia dibawa Chanyeol pulang ke istana. Bahwa ia punya rencana sendiri yang mulai dipikirkannya ketika kapal meninggalkan dermaga dan dimantapkannya ketika kapal merapat di Magport.

Baekhyun hanya dapat terdiam ketika Ratu Heechul pergi tanpa kata-kata. Ia benar-benar termangu dalam keterkejutannya ketika Raja Hankyung menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka bahkan menyebutnya Lady!

Mereka tidak mungkin tidak tahu!

Wyatt, pelayan Chanyeol terus menjatuhkan pandangan tidak suka padanya sejak mereka bertemu. Pagi ini ketika Baekhyun tidak melihatnya di kapal, Baekhyun yakin Wyatt telah pulang ke Helsnivia untuk melapor.

Baekhyun percaya seisi Helsnivia tahu siapa dirinya, sang anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt!

Ia dapat merasakan pandangan ingin tahu orang-orang di Hall istana. Ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan miring mereka padanya. Ia adalah anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt dan ia juga miskin!

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal terakhir itu. Ketika meninggalkan Sternberg, ia berencana untuk tinggal di Hauppauge, bukan di istana. Ia tidak butuh gaun-gaun mewahnya yang dapat dipastikan sekarang memenuhi almari baju Yonhee. Ia tidak membutuhkan perhiasan-perhiasan mewahya yang sudah direbut Duchess Belle sejak Duke jatuh sakit. Ia juga tidak membutuhkan benda-benda itu saat ini. Baekhyun tidak berniat tinggal lama di Istana Ririvia!

'Apakah itu mungkin?' Baekhyun bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana," Chanyeol menegaskan pagi ini ketika ia menyatakan keinginannya turun di perbatasan Helsnivia. "Kau akan ikut denganku ke Ririvia!"

"Tinggallah di sini selama mungkin," kata Raja Hankyung ketika menyambutnya.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir Raja Hankyung adalah salah satu dari sekian pria yang melihatnya sebagai anak haram yang bisa diajak tidur semalam. Namun dalam senyum yang ditujukan padanya itu, ia merasakan kehangatan dan di dalam mata biru tua itu, ia melihat keramahan. Keramahan yang ditunjukkan hanya padanya seakan-akan ia adalah tamu yang diharap-harapkan kedatangannya sejak lama. Bahkan, belum lama Baekhyun memasuki kamar barunya yang megah ini, pelayan mengantarkan makanan kecil!

Kue-kue yang menggiurkan itu dibiarkan Baekhyun di atas meja rias. Teh yang masih mengelup ketika disajikan, dibiarkannya dingin.

Sesungguhnya beberapa saat lagi adalah waktu makan malam. Baekhyun tidak terbiasa makan sesuatu sesaat sebelum makan malam.

Suasana makan malam itu sendiri tidaklah jauh berbeda dari dugaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di depan sepasang mata hijau dingin Ratu Heechul.

Keberadaan Chanyeol di sisinya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Raja Hankyung yang duduk di ujung meja pun tidak banyak merubah suasana makan malam yang menegangkan ini.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan sepasang mata dingin Ratu terus mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman!

Andai Baekhyun boleh memilih, ia lebih suka makan sendiri di kamarnya. Tapi ia adalah tamu di Ririvia, bukan? Selain itu pelayan menjemputnya ketika waktu makan malam tiba – membuatnya tidak bisa kabur dari saat ini.

Pelayan itu sendiri tidaklah menyenangkan. Sikapnya memang sopan tapi juga dingin dan kaku. Baekhyun tidak menyukai pandangan menyelidiknya. Rasanya, melalui sepasang matanya yang berpengalaman itu, ia ingin mengorek rencana Baekhyun pada sang Putra Mahkota.

"Baekhyun," Raja Hankyung memanggilnya dan ketika itu pula Ratu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan sepasang mata hijau dingin yang membara – membuat Raja menutup mulut.

Chanyeol pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Baru saja ia menoleh pada Baekhyun, Ratu sudah menjatuhkan tatapannya yang tajam. Akhirnya Chanyeol mencoba meredakan ketegangan dengan menanyakan suasana Helsnivia selama ia tidak ada.

Namun itu juga tidak membantu Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Baekhyun lebih menyukai suasana Ruang Makan di Sternberg. Walau dalam tiap acara makan Duchess Belle tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk memarahi Baekhyun atau mengutuknya, Baekhyun tidak kehilangan selera makannya seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana perang di Ruang Makan Sternberg yang ditujukan untuk memojokannya. Ia sudah biasa menelan kata-kata kemarahan itu bersama makanannya. Tapi ia tidak biasa menelan makanannya di bawah sepasang mata dingin yang ingin membekukannya.

Karena itu betapa gembiranya Baekhyun ketika di akhir makan malam Chanyeol berkata,

"Kulihat Baekhyun sudah lelah," lalu ia melihat Baekhyun, "Mengapa kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu? Kau tahu di mana kamarmu, bukan?"

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk.

Segera setelah mengucapkan sepatah kata "selamat malam", Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya.

Istana Ririvia memang luas namun ingatan Baekhyun tidak terlalu lemah dalam mengingat jalan menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun langsung berganti baju setibanya di kamar tapi ia tidak tidur. Ia duduk di beranda – memandang keindahan taman Ririvia yang tidak sempat diperhatikannya sore ini dan juga rumah-rumah di kejauhan.

Sinar matahari musim panas memberi penerangan pada Ririvia untuk memandang sejauh mungkin. Mulai dari keramaian di taman Ririvia di bawah kakinya hingga pegunungan tinggi di kejauhan.

"Papa, aku sudah pulang ke tempat yang kau inginkan," gumam Baekhyun.

Terima kasih pada Chanyeol, ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada Duke Kris. Terima kasih padanya pula, Baekhyun dapat memenuhi janji Duke Kris pada ayahnya.

"Lihatlah, Kris," kata Baekhyun lagi, "Kau tidak perlu memaksa Pangeran demi memulangkanku ke Helsnivia. Sekarang kau bisa dengan tenang berkata pada Papa kau telah memenuhi janjimu."

Baekhyun membeku. Berkata tentang janji, apakah yang telah diperbuatnya pada janji dengan orang yang begitu mencintainya selama enam tahun belakangan ini?

Duke Kris telah memintanya menjadi wali Daehyun, mendidik, menyiapkan Daehyun menjadi Duke of Cookelt. Namun apakah yang telah dilakukannya!? Ia kabur dari Trottanilla!

Darah di otak Baekhyun langsung membeku.

Mengapa ia begitu egois? Mengapa ia bisa memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa memikirkan permintaan Duke padanya – satu-satunya permintaannya dan yang terakhir?

Hingga detik-detik terakhir hidupnya, Duke Kris berusaha memenuhi janjinya pada Joonmyeon. apakah yang akan dipertanggungjawabkannya pada Duke Kris kelak?

"Aku tidak mengharapkan melihatmu termenung di sini."

Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Kau pucat pasi. Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol pula.

"Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu berdiri di beranda di sisi kirinya. "Mengapa Anda berada di sini?"

"Ini adalah kamarku," Chanyeol menunjuk ruang di belakangnya.

"Oh, saya tidak tahu."

Chanyeol pun tidak akan tahu jika ia tidak melihat pelayan ibunya mengetuk kamar kosong di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Lady Baekhyun, apakah Anda ada di dalam?"

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol menduga ibunya akan memanggil Baekhyun tapi betapa leganya ia ketika beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu berkata, "Saya diperintah untuk membawa Anda ke Ruang makan. Yang Mulia Paduka Raja dan Ratu menanti kehadiran Anda."

"Apakah saya mengusik Anda?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu olehmu."

Baekhyun melayangkan senyumannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?'

"Saya sedang berpikir."

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Janji saya pada Kris."

"Jangan khawatir," Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan. "Daehyun tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap rumahmu. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan apa pun tanpa persetujuan kau sebagai walinya."

"Itulah yang mencemaskan saya. Kris meminta saya menjadi wali Daehyun tapi lihatlah apa yang sudah saya lakukan. Saya kabur dari Trottanilla seperti seorang penjahat tanpa sedikit pun memikirkan Kris."

"Aku telah meminta Graham untuk menjadi perantara kalian."

Baekhyun terperangah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah bertindak di luar batas. Kupikir ini adalah satu-satunya cara baik untuk memenuhi tugasmu sebagai wali Duke of Cookelt yang baru tanpa berhubungan langsung dengannya."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Pangeran Chanyeol," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan segenap hatinya, "Anda sudah membantu saya memecahkan masalah saya bahkan sebelum saya menyadarinya."

'Senyum inilah yang bisa menundukkan dunia,' Chanyeol berpikir. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun tidak menyadari betapa cantik dan mempesonanya dirinya saat ini.

Sinar matahari sore panas yang jatuh di atas rambut pucatnya yang tergerai sampai ke pinggangnya, membuatnya seperti diselimuti cahaya. Namun yang lebih menakjubkan adalah sepasang mata biru mudanya yang bersinar gembira juga senyum manisnya yang mempesona. Tidak pernah Chanyeol melihat seorang wanita secantik ini.

"Aku memberitahu Graham aku akan membawamu ke sini. Ia akan mengirim kabar padamu bila terjadi sesuatu di Cookelt. Ia juga berjanji akan mengirim berkas-berkas penting yang perlu kau urus secepat mungkin. Ia juga akan mengawasi Daehyun untukmu."

Nama itu membuat Baekhyun pucat pasi. Kalau Graham tahu di mana dirinya, apakah itu berarti Daehyun juga tahu?

"Daehyun mungkin datang ke sini," Chanyeol membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menggigil. Matanya memandang nanar Chanyeol – membuat Chanyeol ingin melompati jarak di antara mereka dan memeluknya erat-erat. Namun ia hanya berkata,

"Kulihat ia tidak akan berani menunjukkan muka di sini. Kalaupun ia datang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bertindak kurang ajar padamu. Kau adalah tamuku. Sebagai tuan rumah, aku berkewajiban menjamin keamananmu."

Sinar ketakutan di sepasang mata itu masih tidak hilang. Chanyeol memarahi dirinya sendiri karenanya.

"P-pangeran, apa yang hendak Anda lakukan!?" Baekhyun berteriak panik melihat Chanyeol berdiri di atas pagar yang mengelilingi berandanya. Chanyeol merambat di dinding menyeberangi jarak sekitar lima meter di antara beranda mereka.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya seolah-olah takut Chanyeol akan jatuh bebas dari tingkat tiga ini bila ia melepaskannya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan!?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya ketika Chanyeol menjejakkan kaki di lantai berandanya.

'Mengapa sinar ketakutan di mata itu masih tidak berubah?' Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"P-panggeran," Baekhyun terkejut, "Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Ssh…," tangan kiri Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya merapat. Tangan kanannya mendekap kepala Baekhyun di dadanya.

Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak juga tidak bersuara. Ia hanya memeluk Baekhyun seperti yang ingin dilakukannya di detik pertama ia melihat air mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menemukan kehangatan di dada Chanyeol. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak dipeluk seperti ini. Duke Kris tidak pernah memeluknya. Ia juga tidak memeluknya ketika ia muncul di depan pintu rumahnya di Hauppauge. Duke hanya berkata, "Hallo. Aku yakin kau adalah Baekhyun, si putri cilik itu. Apakah ayahmu ada?" Duke juga tidak memeluknya ketika ia menangisi pembakaran jasad ayahnya.

Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak menyandarkan kepalanya dalam dada hangat seorang pria.

Ayahnya selalu memeluknya seperti ini ketika ia menangis. Ayahnya selalu memeluknya sepanjang malam yang dingin di luar sana. Ayahnya selalu memeluknya dalam setiap kesempatan.

Jari jemari Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja Chanyeol. Matanya yang mulai membasah menutup rapat. Bibirnya yang tertutup menggumamkan, "Papa…"

Baekhyun merindukan ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa hampa.

Sedetik lalu Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya apa yang sedang dilakukannya pada anak haram yang disumpahnya tidak akan pernah _disentuhnya_ ini!? Namun ketika melihat sepasang mata penuh kerinduan itu, Chanyeol sadar tidak mudah mengabaikan gadis ini.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia cepat-cepat melingkarkan tangan di leher Chanyeol untuk menopang badannya.

"Aku datang untuk memastikan kau tidur saat ini juga," Chanyeol membawanya masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar itu.

Baekhyun merasa seperti kembali ke saat-saat ia membandel untuk tidur sehingga ayahnya memaksa dengan membopongnya ke tempat tidur seperti ini.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur dan beranjak pergi.

"Pangeran!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung berbalik.

"Kali ini gunakanlah pintu," Baekhyun tersenyum kekanak-kanakan.

"Tentu," kata Chanyeol, "Pertama-tama aku akan menutup pintu serambi."

Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam," ia tidak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk mencium kening gadis yang memandangnya dengan kekanak-kanakan ini.

'Apakah yang kau pikirkan, Chanyeol!?' Chanyeol memarahi dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan ke pintu serambi kamar Baekhyun, 'Apakah kau ingin Baekhyun menahanmu di ranjangnya!?' ia mengunci pintu serambi.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun masih memandangnya dengan mata kekanak-kanakan dan senyum manis ketika ia menuju pintu.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu. Sekarang ia yakin Chanyeol melakukan semua ini karena simpatinya sebagai seorang gentleman kepada seorang gadis yang sebatang kara. Baekhyun membaringkan diri. Malam ini ia pasti dapat memimpikan saat-saat indah bersama ayahnya.

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

Yehet..

Yang nanya kapan Baekhyun ketahuan kalo bukan anak dari Duke Kris jawabannya masih beberapa Chapter lagi. Soalnya itu juga bakal menjawab siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya dan alasan Duke Kris merasa harus memulangkan Baekhyun ke Helsnivia dan harus bareng Chanyeol.. Jadi ditunggu aja^^


	9. Chapter 9

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 8~

* * *

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Suara berat memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Baekhyun, bangun!"

Baekhyun melihat sepasang mata cemas itu dengan pikiran kosong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan bingung. Sesaat lalu ia bertemu Duke Kris yang menagih pertanggungjawabannya kemudian Daehyun muncul dan berusaha memperkosanya lagi. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan panik dan ketika ia tersadar, ia sudah berada di lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak sakit lagi, bukan?" tangan Chanyeol memegang kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bertanya-tanya.

"Kau pasti terlalu lelah," Chanyeol memutuskan.

Mata Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari wajah tampan yang cemas itu.

"Urusan Cookelt pasti telah menguras tenagamu," Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari punggung Baekhyun.

Seminggu sudah Baekhyun tinggal di Ririvia. Selama ini tidak ada yang tidak beres pada Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun terlihat lebih sehat dan lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Walau terkadang ia masih terlihat sedih, Baekhyun sudah sering tersenyum gembira.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengar suara Baekhyun di malam hari ataupun di pagi hari ketika ia melewati kamar Baekhyun. Tapi pagi ini ia mendengar Baekhyun menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat Baekhyun.

Walau Baekhyun berada jauh dari Trottanilla, tidak berarti Baekhyun jauh dari masalah keluarga Riddick. Sesungguhnya, di pagi pertama Baekhyun berada di Ririvia, ia telah menerima setumpuk dokumen kiriman Graham. Demi kelancaran tugas Baekhyun, Raja Hankyung mengijinkan Baekhyun menggunakan Ruang Perpustakaan. Chanyeol juga telah mengatur orang khusus untuk mengirim kembali dokumen-dokumen itu beserta perintah tertulis Baekhyun kepada Graham. Sejak itu pulalah hari-hari Baekhyun tidak pernah jauh dari Ruang Perpustakaan dan urusan Cookelt.

Graham bukan saja perantara yang baik tapi juga penasehat yang baik. Tiga hari setelah Baekhyun berada di Helsnivia, ia menyarankan Baekhyun untuk mengganti guru pribadi Daehyun. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak menyukai Owen tapi ia tidak dapat melihat kesalahan Owen dalam mengajar Daehyun. Grahamlah yang berkata Owen akan membentuk Daehyun menjadi Duke yang buruk. Owen pula yang mulai mendorong Daehyun untuk melawan Baekhyun. Baekhyun, atas saran Graham, memilih guru baru untuk Daehyun dan sekarang guru itu menjadi pengawas kepercayaannya.

"Apakah kau mau pergi berkuda denganku?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Celana hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya dipadu dengan kemeja putihnya. Chanyeol terlihat jauh lebih santai dari saat ia mengenakan baju dinasnya.

Baekhyun ingat setiap pagi Chanyeol selalu pergi berkuda. Baekhyun selalu melihat kepergian Chanyeol di pagi-pagi buta. Baekhyun juga mengawasi kepulangan Chanyeol sesaat sebelum makan pagi. Chanyeol pasti tidak menyadarinya. Baekhyun selalu melihat di saat Chanyeol mulai mendekati pintu, segerombolan wanita yang entah dari mana datangnya, mengerumuni Chanyeol. Dengan ramah dan senyumnya yang menaklukan hati tiap wanita, Chanyeol melayani wanita-wanita itu satu per satu. Benar-benar tipe pria yang tidak kekurangan teman wanita!

Yang diherankan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol tidak se'lincah' ketika ia berada di Trottanilla. Ia melihat wanita di sisi Chanyeol selalu silih berganti tapi tidak tiap hari dan sehari lima kali seperti di Trottanilla. Chanyeol juga tidak selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama wanita seperti ketika ia di Trottanilla. Sesungguhnya, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk urusan Kerajaan Helsnivia. Tapi siapa tahu ketika ia berada di luar Ririvia.

"Aku akan menunggumu di bawah," Chanyeol memberitahu dan ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bergulat dengan pikiran kosongnya.

Baekhyun pun segera bangkit dan bersiap-siap.

Baekhyun selalu seperti ini beberapa saat setelah ia membuka mata di pagi hari terutama bila ia dibangunkan dengan paksa. Ayahnya selalu berkata saat yang paling mudah untuk membujuknya adalah di pagi hari ketika ia baru membuka mata. Hanya saat inilah pikirannya kosong dan otaknya berputar lambat bahkan untuk berkata-kata. Bila Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya, maka ia pasti menyadarinya saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang menantiya di depan pintu Ririvia dengan dua ekor kuda yang gagah. Penampilan Baekhyun jauh dari Chanyeol yang berwibawa. Baekhyun hanya mengenakan salah satu gaun katunnya yang sederhana – jauh dari kesan mewah. Rambutnya hanya terikat pita coklat muda yang senada dengan gaunnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Chanyeol memberi cambuk kuda kepada Baekhyun.

"Ya," pikiran Baekhyun sudah pulih sekarang tapi ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berpaling. Baekhyun segera menaiki kudanya sebelum Chanyeol menawarkan bantuan atau membantunya tanpa ijin.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyum gelinya melihat Baekhyun yang seperti terburu-buru kabur.

Berdua, mereka beriringan meninggalkan Istana Ririvia yang megah. Mereka melewati Travlienne, pusat pemerintahan Helsnivia. Mereka terus melaju ke daerah perhutanan – jauh dari pemukiman. Mereka terus menanjak di antara pohon-pohon tinggi hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti di tepi jurang terbuka.

"Ini adalah tempat yang paling kusukai di Helsnivia," Chanyeol mengumumkan.

Baekhyun memandang kumpulan rumah-rumah kecil jauh di kaki gunung.

Chanyeol turun dari atas kudanya dan berjalan ke tepi jurang.

Baekhyun mengikuti.

"Dari sini kau bisa melihat seluruh wilayah Helsnivia."

Baekhyun melihat lekukan-lekukan kaki pegunungan dan daratan hijau yang membentang luas hingga di kaki gunung di kaki langit. Beberapa garis meliuk-liuk di antara hijaunya pepohonan. Di sana sini terlihat danau yang nampak seperti kolam kecil di tempat tinggi ini. Istana Ririvia yang tinggi menjulangpun nampak seperti sebuah titik di antara karpet hijau yang membentang sejauh mata memandang.

"Aku sungguh menyesal aku tidak pernah membawamu keluar."

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Saya tidak pernah menyalahkan Anda. Anda adalah orang yang sibuk."

"Kadang di kala aku lelah, aku datang ke tempat ini. Tidak seorang pun tahu tempat ini kecuali aku," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Dan kau tentunya sekarang." Chanyeol memberikan senyumannya yang menawan, "Kau adalah gadis pertama yang kuajak ke tempat ini."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya berapa kalikah Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Baekhyun tidak akan terkejut bila Chanyeol sudah menghafal kalimat ini di luar kepalanya.

"Kau juga wanita pertama yang kuajak pulang ke Ririvia."

Pemuda dengan reputasi seperti Chanyeol!? Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun tidak percaya. Bila Chanyeol berkata ia adalah anak haram pertama ang dibawanya pulang, Baekhyun akan percaya.

"Anda sungguh pandai berbicara, Pangeran," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Pasti inilah cara Anda membuat tiap kekasih Anda merasa spesial."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan duduk memandang kejauhan. Ia memang gadis muda yang lugu dan buta tentang pria tetapi ia tidaklah sebodoh itu.

"Sesungguhnya kau adalah yang pertama dalam banyak hal," Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun, "Kau adalah gadis pertama yang kulihat tidak terlalu pusing dengan penampilanmu."

"Bila Anda menunjuk pada gaun-gaun saya, Pangeran, sungguh menyesal saya tidak mempunyai sepotong gaun pun yang sesuai dengan kemewahan Istana Ririvia. Ketika meninggalkan Sternberg, saya berniat tinggal di desa Hauppauge yang jauh dari kaya dibandingkan Istana Ririvia yang megah."

"Kau bisa membeli gaun baru."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun, "Saya tidak akan selamanya tinggal di Ririvia. Yang terutama, saya tidak punya uang, uang negara ini."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terusik oleh bedanya kualitas pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Kau adalah wanita pertama yang tidak pusing menata rambut."

"Tatanan rambut yang paling rumit yang saya pernah kenakan adalah mengepang rambut saya," Baekhyun membeberkan fakta, "Saya tidak dibesarkan untuk memusingkan rambut saya. Saya suka membiarkan rambut saya tergerai."

Selama Baekhyun di Ririvia, Chanyeol juga telah memperhatikannya. Ia beberapa kali melihat Baekhyun dengan rambut terkepang rapi. "Kau lebih cocok dengan rambut tergerai bebas."

"Apakah Anda sedang mengomentari penampilan saya, Pangeran?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membeberkan hal-hal pertama dari wanita yang kulihat darimu."

"Tampaknya petualangan-petualangan Anda belum cukup untuk mengenalkan sosok wanita pada Anda," Baekhyun tertawa geli, "Saya lihat petualangan Anda tidak akan pernah berhenti. Di dunia ini ada banyak macam wanita. Anda masih perlu mencoba petualangan baru."

Chanyeol terperanjat. "Kau adalah wanita pertama yang mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Petualanganku."

"Apakah ada yang salah dengannya, Pangeran?" tanya Baekhyun, "Apakah saya mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang mengerti petualanganku."

"Ayah saya adalah seorang petualang. Ia selalu mencoba hal baru untuk membuatnya tidak pernah bosan dan ia tidak pernah berhenti," Baekhyun terkenang, "Katanya, seorang petualang tidak pernah berlabuh."

"Namun pada akhirnya ia berlabuh pada ibumu."

"Tidak," Baekhyun menyangkal, "Papa tidak pernah berlabuh. Ia membawa Mama bersamanya."

'Duke Kris membawa ibu Baekhyun dalam affair cintanya!' Chanyeol tidak dapat memahami kharakter Duke Kris. Bagaimana mungkin ia melibatkan kekasihnya yang satu dengan kekasihnya yang lain?

"Kau sungguh…," Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol – menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Unik," akhirnya Chanyeol berkata.

"Terima kasih. Itu adalah komentar pertama yang saya dengar," Baekhyun bermain dalam permainan kata 'pertama' Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Saya mempercayai Anda," Baekhyun tersenyum dan menambahkan kalimat yang pernah diutarakan Chanyeol padanya, _"Karena saya tidak cukup cantik untuk membuat Anda tertarik pada saya."_

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Baekhyun. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku duduk di samping tempat tidur dan merawatmu. Aku tidak pernah menjaga orang sakit. Kaulah yang pertama."

"Menjaga saya?" Baekhyun bingung. Ia teringat lagi ucapan Chanyeol pagi ini di kamarnya. 'Apa kau sakit lagi? _Lagi?_ Kapan ia pernah memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia sakit?

"Kapankah Anda merawat saya?" Baekhyun pernah jatuh pingsan di tangan Chanyeol tapi saat itu Baekhyun langsung pergi. Jongin lah yang menjaganya. Jongin lah yang merawatnya ketika ia sakit. Tapi… butuh satu jam untuk pergi ke kota terdekat dari Hauppauge. Butuh satu jam lagi untuk kembali. Hari itu Jongin berkata ia akan memanggil dokter tapi sesaat kemudian ia sudah kembali untuk merawatnya. "Apakah…?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya dan bingung.

"Sudah waktunya kita kembali," Chanyeol berdiri, "Wyatt pasti sudah mulai bingung mencariku."

Chanyeol berbohong! Setiap pagi Baekhyun melihat Wyatt berdiri di pintu menanti kepulangan Chanyeol dari olahraga paginya ini. Ia menghindar! Tapi untuk apa? Mengapa Chanyeol berada di Hauppauge? Mengapa dia merawatnya ketika ia sakit? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi bila dipikir-pikir lagi, Chanyeol tampak akrab dengan suasana rumahnya di hari ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Bila ditelusuri lagi, hingga kinipun, Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol bisa muncul di Hauppauge.

"Kita harus segera kembali," Chanyeol duduk di atas kudanya.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Chanyeol kaget. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan kelepasan seperti ini. Tapi, ia mengakui, gadis ini memang punya pesona yang bisa membuat orang lupa diri.

Ini adalah topik yang berbahaya. Chanyeol tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa. Hingga detik ini ia masih berpendapat itu adalah karena simpatinya sebagai seorang pria dan karena jiwa petualangnya yang ingin mencoba affair dengan gadis terlarang.

Baekhyun tidak kaget ketika mereka mendekati pintu, segerombol wanita muda mendekat.

"Siapa dia, Pangeran?" beberapa di antara mereka melihat Baekhyun dengan sinis, "Mengapa ia ada bersama Anda?"

"Apakah dia adalah tamu Anda yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu?" tanya yang lain.

 _"C'est impossible!"_ Baekhyun mendengar seseorang berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis. "Ia kampungan."

Siapa pun wanita itu, ia salah jika ia berpikiran Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Sejak lahir Baekhyun mengelilingi daratan ini. Ia tumbuh besar dalam berbagai macam bahasa dan budaya. Walau sudah lama Baekhyun tidak menggunakan bahasa-bahasa itu, ia masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

 _"Sie muβt ist eine Prostituierte,"_ Baekhyun mendengar yang lain berbicara dalam bahasa German.

Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan mereka. Tidak ada satu permata pun di gaun katun coklatnya. Rambutnya pun tidak berhiaskan mutiara seperti mereka malahan rambutnya yang diekor kuda berantakan oleh terpaan angin sepanjang perjalanan.

Chanyeol tampak kebingungan oleh serbuan mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Ia…," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lalu beralih pada wanita-wanita cantik di sekelilingnya.

Setan dalam diri Baekhyun ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah seorang petualang cinta tapi ia juga seorang pemilih. Ia sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak berhubungan dengan gadis desa sepertinya yang tidak sederajat dengannya. Melihat pemuda itu benar-benar kebingungan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Terima kasih atas pagi yang menyenangkan ini,,," setan dalam diri Baekhyun mengambil alih total, "Chanyeol."

"Siapa dia, Pangeran!? Mengapa ia memanggil Anda dengan akrab? Ke mana kalian pergi pagi ini!?" Baekhyun mendengar mereka mendesak Chanyeol ketika ia melajukan kuda ke Wyatt yang tengah menanti Chanyeol di pintu sambil tertawa.

"Selamat pagi, Lady Baekhyun," sapa Wyatt sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Wyatt," Baekhyun turun dari kudanya.

Sikap Wyatt berubah total sejak Baekhyun tiba di Ririvia. Mungkin kenyataan Raja dan Ratu tidak mengusir Baekhyun telah memaksanya bersikap hormat pada sang anak haram ini.

Wyatt mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil alih tali kekang kuda dan cambuk kuda seperti yang biasa dilakukannya tiap pagi ketika ia menyambut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberikan cambuk kudanya kemudian tali kekang kuda.

"Duke of Cookelt datang mencari Anda."

Baekhyun membeku.

"Ia telah menunggu Anda di Ruang Tamu."

-0-

Chanyeol menjauhi kerumunan wanita yang dikecewakannya itu dengan lelah. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan cara untuk membungkam keingintahuan wanita-wanita itu.

Ia tidak percaya Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihatnya diserbu sekompi wanita yang ingin tahu! Chanyeol bersumpah ia mendengar Baekhyun tertawa ketika ia pergi meninggalkannya dalam kekacauan yang sengaja dibuatnya!

Chanyeol tidak percaya Baekhyun benar-benar dapat menerima petualangannya. Ia tidak membencinya. Ia tidak juga tergila-gila padanya. Apakah ia benar-benar memahami petualangannya ini?

Baekhyun benar-benar unik.

Ketika Baekhyun bergerak di antara kerumunan wanita-wanita bangsawan itu, Chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang baru dari Baekhyun. Tanpa gaun mewah yang berkilauan, tanpa dandanan yang mempercantik penampilannya, Baekhyun tampak sangat mempesona bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita cantik itu. Di antara kemilauan sinar para gadis bangsawan, sinar Baekhyun tampak lebih terang dan mempesona.

Inikah yang disebut kecantikan murni itu? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Pangeran Chanyeol," sambut Wyatt.

"Selamat pagi, Wyatt," Chanyeol melompat dari kudanya dan menyerahkan tali kekangnya beserta cambuk kudanya. "Di mana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berniat membuat perhitungan dengan Baekhyun. Butuh waktu lama untuk membungkam mulut penggosip-penggosip itu. Bahkan Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memburu itu.

"Lady Baekhyun menemui tamunya."

"Tamu?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah mendapat tamu. Tidak seorang pun tahu Baekhyun ada di Ririvia. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah meninggalkan Ririvia. Walau kabar keberadaan Baekhyun di Ririvia sudah beredar di Helsnivia, tidak seorang pun yang pernah melihat gadis itu. Dari manakah orang itu mengetahui tentang Baekhyun?

"Duke of Cookelt datang pagi ini untuk memohon bertemu Lady Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terperanjat. Ia tahu Daehyun mungkin akan datang tapi ia tidak menyangka Daehyun benar-benar punya nyali untuk menemui Baekhyun di Istana Ririvia.

"Di mana mereka?"

-0-

Daehyun berdiri di depan perapian – memperhatikan lukisan pemandangan yang tergantung di atasnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan melangkah ke tengah Ruang Tamu dengan dada membusung. "Apa maumu?" ia bertanya tegas.

Daehyun langsung membalik badan. "Ah, Baekhyun. Lama tidak bertemu."

"Apa maumu datang ke sini?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tampaknya Pangeran Chanyeol tidak memeliharamu dengan baik," Daehyun memperhatikan gaun katun Baekhyun hingga ke tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Apa maumu, Daehyun!?" Baekhyun bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia tidak menyukai cara pemuda ini menyebut kata 'memelihara' itu.

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya padamu," Daehyun berkata sinis, "Apa maumu datang ke tempat ini? Kau adalah waliku tapi apa yang kaulakukan?"

Baekhyun merasa kenyataan menghantam dirinya. Inilah pertanyaan yang ditanyakan almarhum Duke Kris dalam mimpinya pagi ini. Baekhyun pucat pasi.

"Kau kabur dengan Pangeran Chanyeol," Daehyun membeberkan fakta, "Tapi lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan padamu. Bahkan Earl of Mongar tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu seperti ini."

Nama itu membuat Baekhyun mual.

"Merasa bersalah?" suara sinis Daehyun berkuasa di atas wajah pucat Baekhyun, "Apa kau sudah menyesali pilihanmu?" Daehyun sudah berdiri di depan Daehyun. "Apa kau sudah berpikir untuk kembali padaku?" Daehyun memegang dagu Baekhyun.

Senyum licik itu langsung menyadarkan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku," ia melepaskan diri, "Aku juga tidak pernah lari dari tugasku. Aku tetap membantumu mengurus Cookelt. Aku tetap mengawasimu walau aku tidak berada di sekitarmu."

"Graham, katamu, dan guru privat pilihanmu yang gila itu?" ia mengejek. Mata Daehyun berkilat oleh kemarahan. "Ya, kau telah melakukan tugasmu tapi apakah kau pernah meminta pendapatku!? Kau memecat Owen tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau membuat keputusan tanpa seijinku! Kau melarangku berbuat ini! Kau memaksaku berbuat itu! Tapi apa kau pernah bertanya pendapatku!? Akulah Duke of Cookelt, bukan kau!"

"Kau masih kecil, Daehyun," Baekhyun tetap berkepala dingin, "Kau belum dapat sepenuhnya menjadi Duke of Cookelt."

"Bagaimana dengan kau!? Kau juga tidak lebih dewasa dari aku. Kau hanya tiga tahun lebih tua dariku – tiga tahun!"

"Bulan depan empat tahun," Baekhyun membenarkan, "Yang terpenting Kris mempercayaiku. Ia menunjukku sebagai walimu."

"Ya, kau pasti telah meracuni Papa. Katakan, Baekhyun, apa kau pernah tidur dengan Papa?" ejeknya.

"Demi Tuhan, Daehyun, apa yang kaupikirkan!?" Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Punya kau sebagai waliku jauh lebih baik dari Mama," tiba-tiba Daehyun melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat, "Akan jauh lebih baik lagi kalau kau mau menjadi gundikku."

Baekhyun membelalak kaget.

"Tidakkah itu lebih baik daripada menjadi waliku, Baekhyun?" senyum Daehyun menantang Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi waliku yang menguasai kekayaan Cookelt. Bukankah lebih baik kau menjadi gundikku? Aku akan melimpahimu dengan kekayaan Riddick."

"Kau sudah gila!" Baekhyun memberontak.

Daehyun tertawa. "Ya, aku gila karenamu," ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun mendorong dada Daehyun sekuat tenaganya.

"Ah, Baekhyun, kau begitu cantik," tangan kanan Daehyun melepaskan pinggang Baekhyun dan menelusuri wajah panik Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila," tangan Daehyun berhenti di dagu Baekhyun dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun memberontak. Tangannya mendorong Daehyun menjauh dan badannya menjauhi sentuhan dengan tubuh tegap Daehyun.

Tangan kiri Daehyun yang masih di pinggang Baekhyun, merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun pada tubuhnya dan ia tertawa sinis. "Berusaha kabur, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun benci mengapa seorang pria bisa sekuat ini walau jelas-jelas ia lebih tua! Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak menyukai kenyataan Daehyun mewarisi tubuh tegap Duke Kris.

Daehyun menundukkan kepala – berusaha mencium Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala – berusaha menghindari bibir Daehyun.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila," Daehyun mendorong Baekhyun ke sofa dan menindihnya. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia menahan pundak Baekhyun.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun memberontak ketika tangan Daehyun yang lain menuruni lehernya yang jenjang. "Hentikan!" Baekhyun berteriak panik.

Daehyun mendaratkan ciuman di leher Baekhyun sementara tangannya turun ke dada Baekhyun.

"TIDAK! Berhenti!" air mata Baekhyun jatuh. Matanya tertutup rapat oleh rasa jijik dan takut.

Daehyun tertawa puas.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya, Daehyun!?" tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram pundak Daehyun dan dalam satu hempasan, menjauhkan Daehyun dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Mata biru tua Chanyeol membara oleh kemurkaan. Wajah tampannya mengeras oleh rasa jijik. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap menekan Daehyun dengan aura kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang dipancarkannya.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh ketakutan. Air matanya mengalir oleh kelegaan.

Chanyeol terperanjat. Tangannya memeluk pundak yang melekat di perutnya dengan penuh perlindungan. Matanya yang membara tidak melepaskan Daehyun. "Pergi sebelum aku memanggil prajurit," katanya tegas.

Daehyun pucat pasi. "Aku akan datang lagi, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ancamnya dan ia langsung pergi.

Baekhyun menggigil hebat.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Sudah tidak apa-apa," ia membelai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya di dada Chanyeol. Kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol melelehkan ketakutannya dalam air mata. Kenyamanan pelukan Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua rasa jijiknya dalam getaran.

"Ia sudah pergi," Chanyeol mendekap kepala Baekhyun di dadanya dan berbisik lembut. "Jangan takut. Aku ada di sini."

Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak akan membiarkan Daehyun menemui Baekhyun lagi. Ketika ia mendengar jeritan Baekhyun, ia sudah merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi. Ia langsung mendidih melihat Daehyun tengah melecehkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah akan menghajar Daehyun ketika Baekhyun memeluknya.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun mudah jatuh dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pertama Donghae dan sekarang Daehyun. Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskan mata dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun ketika ia merasa getaran tubuh gadis itu sudah mereda.

Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh lemas.

Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Baekhyun. Ia terperangah melihat sepasang mata biru yang kosong itu. Wajah cantiknya basah oleh air mata yang belum kering.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan memangkunya. Dalam hati ia bersimpati pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat dingin dan angkuh ketika ia berada di Trottanilla. Tapi siapakah yang tahu apa yang dialaminya selama berada di Sternberg?

Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Kepalanya mencari kehangatan di pundak Chanyeol.

'Gadis ini terlihat begitu tegar tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat rapuh,' pikir Chanyeol. Tangan kanan Chanyeol mencengkeram lembut pundak Baekhyun – menyalurkan kekuatan. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut kepala cantik yang tersandar di pundaknya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol melindungi gadis ini. Ingin sekali Chanyeol memberikan kenyamanan pada gadis ini.

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir turun di pipinya yang pucat.

"Jangan menangis," Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Sebulir air mata jatuh lagi dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun, "Jangan menangis," Chanyeol mencium mata Baekhyun yang basah. Hatinya terasa pedih.

"Chanyeol…," lirihan lemah terlepas dari bibir Baekhyun yang bergetar.

Chanyeol mengerang. Kalau ada wanita yang mampu membiusnya, maka orang itu adalah Baekhyun! Baekhyun benar-benar satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membiusnya! Dan ia menjatuhkan ciumanya di bibir yang merekah itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Bibirnya membeku.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciumannya. Tidak ada keterburu-buruan. Ciumannya begitu lembut dan perlahan.

Chanyeol tidak tahu ciuman manis dan lembut seperti ini ada.

Rona merah merekah di wajah Baekhyun ketika bibirnya mulai menerima sentuhan bibir Chanyeol. Tubuhnya mulai bersandar santai di antara lengan-lengan kuat Chanyeol. Bibirnya terbuka menerima Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah benar-benar terbuai. Tangannya memeluk erat Chanyeol. Kepalanya sekali lagi mencari kehangatan di antara pundak dan leher Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam rapat dan kepalanya kosong melayang.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain memeluk gadis di pangkuannya ini. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan gadis ini. Ia ingin terus merasakan setiap gerakan lembut gadis ini. Ia ingin terus merasakan gesekan rambutnya di lehernya. Ia ingin terus mencium keharuman rambutnya.

Gadis ini telah menduduki banyak peringkat pertama dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah gadis yang sanggup membiusnya, gadis yang membuatnya ingin benar-melindungi seseorang, ia adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya jijik pada awalnya.

Chanyeol terperanjat. Apakah yang sudah dilakukannya? Ia sering mempertanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri tapi hingga saat ini ia tidak dapat menjawabnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Akhir-akhir ini ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Apa yang gadis ini lakukan pada dirinya?

"Baekhyun," sekali lagi tangan Chanyeol merangkum wajah Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada Chanyeol.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Pagi ini kau tidak perlu makan bersama kami. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengantar makananmu."

Kaki Baekhyun bergerak menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri di sisi Baekhyun. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dan berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Chanyeol kemudian membiarkan Chanyeol mengiringnya kembali ke kamar.

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

Jiaaahhhh...

Yang lagi melting akibat ciumannya Chan ama Baek siapa hayo tunjuk tangan (^_^) .. Haha.. Meski gedeg duluan ama Daehyun..

Ahh,, sekedar ngejelasin aja nih.. Sebenernya Chan itu masih salah persepsi masalah petualangan ayahnya Baek sama petualangan cinta nya.. Makanya dia bilang Baekhyun itu unik,, karena Baek bilang dia ngerti sama petualangannya Chanyeol yang garis besarnya sih sama kaya petualangan ayahnya yang sering keliling dunia dan selalu mencoba hal baru agar tidak bosan..

Ya udahlah.. Until next Chap.. (kalo bisa review yang banyak.. Hehe)


	10. Chapter 10

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 9~

* * *

Baekhyun menatap tumpukan kertas kiriman Graham. Tangannya membolak-balik tumpukan kertas itu tanpa satu niatpun untuk membaca surat yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Pagi ini setelah kunjungan Daehyun yang mengagetkan, Baekhyun berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, seorang pelayan datang mengantar makanan tak lama setelah Chanyeol pergi. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah berkas-berkas kiriman Graham bersamaan dengan surat peringatan Graham yang terlambat.

Graham memperingatkan Baekhyun kemungkinan Duchess Belle mengirim orang untuk membawanya pulang dengan paksa. Earl of Mongar tidak dapat menerima kenyataan Baekhyun menghilang dari Sternberg. Ia marah besar! Calon istri yang telah diincarnya sejak pesta Earl of Striktar – _satu-satunya pesta di mana almarhum Duke Kris berhasil membuat Baekhyun muncul_ \- menghilang. Ia menyalahkan Duchess dan terus menerornya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa hidupnya dengan mudah berubah menjadi kekacauan setelah kematian Duke Kris. Di Trottanilla, Earl of Mongar yang membuntutinya. Di belakangnya terus mengincar Daehyun. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, Apakah yang akan ada di depannya? Di Helsnivia?

Mengapa ia begitu mudah dikejar-kejar pria? Mengapa setiap pria melihatnya dengan satu mata – seorang anak haram yang mau melakukan apa saja demi harta? Ia bukan anak haram! Ia tidak punya alasan menjadi wanita ketiga seperti itu dalam pikiran mereka. Sekalipun seandainya ibunya adalah wanita simpanan, ia tidak mau mengikuti jejak ibunya.

Owen, Dokter Danya, Donghae, Earl of Mongar kemudian Daehyun. Siapa lagikah yang akan mengacaukan hidupnya yang tenang?

Selama satu minggu ini Baekhyun berhasil menyuruh Graham menutup mulut pada keluarga Riddick tentang keberadaannya. Selama seminggu ini hanya Graham satu-satuya orang di Trottanilla yang tahu keberadaannya. Daehyun atau Duchess Belle pasti berhasil membuka mulut Graham. Mungkin juga mereka berhasil mengikuti perantara dirinya dan Graham. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka telah mengetahui keberadaannya!

'Kalau keluarga Riddick tahu keberadaanku, maka hanya masalah waktulah pria-pria itu tahu,' Baekhyun menyadari dengan horor.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

'Siapakah orang yang datang menemuiku malam-malam seperti ini?' Baekhyun berpikir pucat.

Ketukan di pintu terdengar mendesak.

Saat itulah Baekhyun melihat sebuah sosok tinggi di balik pintu kaca menuju serambi. Darah Baekhyun terkesiap. Tubuhnya membeku. Matanya melihat sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Buku-buku tangannya yang mencengkeram tepi meja memutih.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah tidur?"

Suara tegas yang telah begitu dikenalnya itu langsung membuatnya lega.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi.

Baekhyun beranjak membuka pintu.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang belum mengenakan gaun tidur.

"Saya tidak dapat tidur," jawab Baekhyun. Kedatangan Daehyun yang mendadak telah mengacaukan pikiran dan tenangnya.

Mata Chanyeol beralih pada tumpukan kertas di meja kecil yang dipindahkan ke kamar Baekhyun pagi ini. "Kau masih mengurusi masalah Cookelt?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sesungguhnya ia berusaha tapi otaknya tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Besok Graham tidak akan menerima pesannya. Besok ia harus menyelesaikan jatah dua hari.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras," Chanyeol memperhatikan guratan-guratan kelelahan di wajah Baekhyun, "Setiap hari aku melihatmu di Ruang Perpustakaan, berkutat dengan kertas-kertasmu. Apakah terjadi masalah di wilayah keluarga Riddick?"

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun, "Salah satu peternakan terjangkit penyakit. Saya sudah menyuruh Daehyun pergi ke sana untuk meihat keadaan tapi ia menolak. Domba-domba itu perlu segera diurus dan para peternak perlu diberi semangat. Daehyun tidak mau mendengar saya. Ia hanya mau bersenang-senang. Daehyun sama sekali tidak mau memahami tugas seorang Duke bukan hanya bersenang-senang tapi melindungi rakyat dalam wilayah kekuasaannya dan menjamin kesejahteraan mereka. Kemarin terjadi kebakaran di gudang penyimpanan gandum. Kami kehilangan sebagian besar gandum kami tapi saya berhasil menemukan sumber lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami setidaknya untuk tiga bulan mendatang. Saya juga harus segera membangun gudang baru."

Chanyeol terperangah. "Katakan, Baekhyun, apa saja yang kau urusi? Sepertinya kaulah penguasa Cookelt bukan Daehyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Saya sudah mengurusi Cookelt semenjak Kris jatuh sakit."

"Itukah sebabnya Duke memilihmu menjadi wali Daehyun?"

"Mungkin," aku Baekhyun, "Duchess sama sekali tidak mau mengurusi masalah Cookelt. Ia tidak mau kehilangan satu rambutpun karena Cookelt, katanya. Kris tidak mau Yonhee mengurus Cookelt dan Daehyun sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Yang dilakukannya tiap hari adalah bermain-main dan bersenang-senang. Tampaknya hanya saya yang bisa dipercayai."

"Itulah sebabnya kau tidak pernah muncul setelah Duke jatuh sakit," gumam Chanyeol.

Kalau yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah pesta, ia salah. Baekhyun tidak pernah muncul dalam pesta apa pun sebelum pesta Earl of Striktar. Ia adalah orang luar dalam keluarga Riddick. Tidak ada alasan ia muncul sebagai seorang Riddick. Sesungguhnya Duke Kris telah beberapa kali mengajak Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menolak. Baekhyun tidak dibesarkan dalam pesta.

Dalam satu langkah Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun. "Tugasmu pasti sangat berat," tangannya membelai wajah Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan semua kelembutan yang dimilikinya.

Baekhyun mundur – kaget oleh sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Chanyeol, oleh mata biru keabu-abuannya itu.

Hati Chanyeol sakit melihat sinar ketakutan di mata cantik Baekhyun. 'Aku pasti menakutinya,' sumpah Chanyeol.

Sepanjang hari ini, setelah mengantar Baekhyun, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak dapat menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari kepalanya. Tangannya terus merasakan getaran tubuh mungil itu. Di pundaknya, lehernya, ia terus merasakan gesekan rambut Baekhyun. Hidungnya terus mengenang keharuman rambut Baekhyun. Dadanya terus menyimpan kehangatan Baekhyun. Bibirnya terus mencari kelembutan dan kemanisan bibir mungil itu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa seperti ini pada seorang wanita mana pun! Chanyeol berpikir ini pastilah sensasi setelah menjadi seorang penyelamat. Namun ketika ia mencium kencannya hari ini, ia tahu ia merindukan tubuh Baekhyun di pelukannya. Ia mencari kelembutan dan kemanisan yang sama di wanita cantik itu tapi ia hanya merasakan kehampaan. Tangan wanita itu yang memeluknya dengan erat dipenuhi desakan nafsu dan untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa jijik. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengecewakan kencannya tapi ia melakukannya sore ini!

"Tugas Anda lebih berat dari saya," kata Baekhyun, "Sepanjang hari Anda berada di luar."

Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan frustasi. "Tidak semembosankan seperti kau," tangan Chanyeol membalik-balik kertas di meja, "Aku tidak perlu mengurusi kertas-kertas seperti ini. Tugasku hanyalah mewakili Papa dalam berbagai pertemuan, mengunjungi beberapa daerah untuknya."

"Saya juga terbiasa melakukan perjalanan untuk Kris seperti Anda," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Saya tidak suka berdiam diri di dalam rumah."

"Aku tidak melihatnya," mata Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun lalu beralih pada meja tempat ia duduk sepanjang hari.

"Seseorang harus melakukannya," Baekhyun memberitahu, "Sejak Kris sakit, saya mulai terbiasa duduk di belakang meja setiap hari."

"Kelak ketika aku harus menghadapi tumpukan kertas-kertas seperti ini, aku akan menyerahkannya padamu."

"Dengan senang hati," Baekhyun ikut-ikutan bercanda, "Setelah saya bisa melepas Daehyun, Anda harus mengangkat saya menjadi sekretaris Anda."

"Tentu," sahut Chanyeol dan ia berpikir alangkah uniknya hubungan antara dua manusia. Ketika ia tahu siapa Baekhyun, ia bersumpah tidak akan berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Pun ketika mereka pergi berduaan, mereka hanya mengucapkan salam di depan Duke Kris dan setelahnya berdiam diri dalam dunia masing-masing. Sekali pun Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan berada di sini, membicarakan kewajiban mereka masing-masing seperti dua pria bersahabat!

Menambah daftar pertama Baekhyun, Baekhyun adalah wanita pertama yang pernah berbicara masalah pekerjaan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pekerjaan sekalipun dengan ibunya. Bersama Ratu, ia hanya berbicara masalah wanita dan pernikahan.

"Duke pasti berharap kau adalah putranya."

"Ia berharap menikahi Mama," Baekhyun tersenyum geli – terkenang keluh kesah Duke Kris setiap sehabis ia bertengkar dengan Duchess Belle.

'Tentu saja ia tidak bisa,' pikir Chanyeol, 'Ia telah menikah dengan Duchess Belle bahkan sudah mempunyai anak darinya.'

"Katakan, Baekhyun, berapa usiamu," tanya Chanyeol, "Aku mendengar kau pun tidak lebih pantas menjadi wali Daehyun dari Daehyun sendiri."

"Tentu saja. Saya hanya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Daehyun. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat saya menjadi wali Daehyun adalah surat wasiat Kris."

Chanyeol terkejut. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti gadis belasan tahun…"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Pengalaman membuat seseorang menjadi lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak melihat kau punya pengalaman lain selain menjadi wakil Duke setelah kau kembali ke Sternberg."

"Sejak bayi saya ikut ayah saya berpetualangan. Saya sudah melihat dunia sebelum Anda diijinkan meninggalkan Ririvia."

'Duke Kris pasti sudah gila!' Chanyeol berpikir dengan tidak percaya. Ia tidak hanya melibatkan ibu Baekhyun tapi juga si bayi Baekhyun dalam petualangan-petualangan cintanya. Tidak heran Baekhyun tampak begitu paham akan pesonanya.

"Ibumu pasti adalah wanita yang mempesona."

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk, "Mendengar Kris sering memujinya, ia pasti adalah wanita yang mempesona."

Alis mata Chanyeol terangkat.

"Saya tidak pernah melihatnya. Mama meninggal ketika melahirkan saya."

'Ini artinya Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan cinta kasih seorang ibu,' Chanyeol berpikir simpati.

"Mengapa Anda mencari saya, Pangeran?" Baekhyun mengembalikan arah pembicaraan yang sudah melenceng jauh ini.

Chanyeol teringat tujuannya menemui Baekhyun.

"Aku datang untuk memberitahumu beberapa hasil pembicaraanku dengan Papa."

Pembicaraan? Pembicaraan apa? Apakah mereka berbicara untuk menyembunyikannya di tempat lain?

"Papa setuju untuk menempatkan prajurit untuk mengawalmu."

Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Mulai besok pagi akan ada dua prajurit yang bertugas mengawalmu. Pintu Ruang Perpustakaan akan dijaga ketat ketika kau bekerja di dalam. Kamarmu akan dijaga prajurit ketika kau tidur. Aku juga meminta pengurus Istana untuk menyeleksi tamumu."

"P-Pangeran…," Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi. Daehyun juga pria-pria sepertinya tidak akan dapat menyentuhmu."

Bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Baekhyun. Selama ini ia tidak pernah dikawal siapa pun. Duke Kris juga tidak pernah menyuruh orang mengawalnya secara khusus ketika ia bepergian. Sekarang akan ada dua prajurit yang tidak dikenalnya yang akan selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun tidak menyukai ide itu tapi Chanyeol tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak. Baekhyun bahkan ragu Chanyeol akan menerima penolakannya.

Segera setelah menyampaikan apa yang menjadi tujuan kedatangannya, Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat malam dan meninggalkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya melalui pintu serambi – tanpa mendengar Baekhyun. Dan keesokan paginya ketika Baekhyun duduk di beranda memperhatikan keramaian taman seperti biasanya, seseorang tiba-tiba masuk.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Chanyeol pun selalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari mana pun ia masuk. Siapakah gerangan orang yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu ini?

"Rupanya Anda sudah bangun, Lady Baekhyun," Baekhyun melihat sepasang mata dingin pelayan tengah baya yang menjemputnya ke Ruang Makan di hari pertama ia ada di Ririvia.

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Savanah. Mulai hari ini saya bertugas melayani Anda."

Baekhyun merasa dunianya sudah terjungkir balik. Keberadaan dua prajurit yang selalu mengekornya sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sekarang muncul orang yang akan selalu melayaninya.

Segerombolan pelayan memang selalu siap melayaninya ketika ia berada di Sternberg maupun di sini, Istana Ririvia. Namun Baekhyun memilih untuk melakukan sendiri semuanya. Duke Kris tidak pernah memaksanya dilayani. Baekhyun juga berhasil meminimkan pelayanan para pelayan Istana selama ia berada di sini. Sekarang seorang pelayan secara khusus ditunjuk untuk melayaninya setiap saat!

Baekhyun harus bicara pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak yakin ia bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol pagi ini di Ruang Makan. Suasana Ruang Makan tidak jauh berbeda dari hari pertama ia berada di sini. Ratu Heechul masih menatapnya dingin. Raja Hankyung dan Chanyeol masih berbicara masalah yang tidak dipahami Baekhyun. Satu-satunya yang berubah adalah Baekhyun sudah biasa makan di bawah mata dingin yang tidak pernah lepas dari gerakannya. Hanya ketika ada orang lain yang bergabung dengan merekalah, Ratu Heechul sedikit melepaskan Baekhyun dari pengawasannya.

Bila ia tidak dapat berbicara dengannya di Ruang Makan, maka ia harus mencari kesempatan lain, Baekhyun memutuskan.

Segera setelah memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat, Savanah membuka lemari baju Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" pekik Savanah kaget dan ia membuka lemari yang lain. "Apa-apaan ini, Lady Baekhyun!?" tanyanya histeris menunjuk gaun-gaun Baekhyun yang jauh dari kata mewah. "Mengapa baju rongsokan seperti ini ada di sini!?"

"Aku datang untuk tinggal di desa bukan di Istana," Baekhyun tidak suka cara pelayan ini menyebut gaun-gaunnya.

"Ini adalah Istana, M'lady!" pekik Savanah kian histeris, "Bukan desa!" Savanah mengambil gaun-gaun Baekhyun.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan?" Baekhyun dengan panik menghentikan Savanah.

"Membuang barang rongsokan ini," jawab Savanah santai, "Anda tidak bisa mengenakan baju seperti ini di Istana."

"Aku tidak punya baju lain selain ini," Baekhyun berkata tegas.

Savanah menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Tunggulah saya di sini," katanya dan ia menghambur keluar.

Baekhyun pusing dibuatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pelayan ini. Sebelum ia kembali dan membuat kekacauan, ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini!

"Selamat pagi, M'lady," dua pria berseragam putih menyambut Baekhyun.

"Mau ke manakah Anda?" tanya seseorang.

Baekhyun melihat dua prajurit yang berdiri di sisi kanan kiri pintu kamarnya itu dengan bingung.

"Savanah meminta Anda menantinya di dalam kamar," kata yang lain.

Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

Bagus! Sekarang dunianya benar-benar kacau! Sang anak haram yang miskin sekarang dikawal seperti orang penting dan dilayani seperti seorang putri!

Tak lama kemudian Savanah kembali dengan gaun-gaun sutra yang Baekhyun tidak tahu dari mana munculnya. Tanpa meminta ijin Baekhyun, Savanah mengeluarkan semua isi lemari baju Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Baekhyun menyelamatkan gaun-gaunnya sebelum Savanah bertindak lebih jauh.

"Anda tidak bisa mengenakan baju rongsokan ini," entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Savanah mengatakannya.

"Aku akan mengenakan gaun-gaun pilihanmu itu tapi kau tidak boleh membuang gaun-gaunku," Baekhyun merengkuh gaun-gaunnya penuh perlindungan.

"Saya mengerti," Baekhyun mendengar nada puas Savanah.

Untuk beberapa puluh menit ke depan Baekhyun tunduk pada perintah Savanah sehingga Baekhyun merasa sangat bebas ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di depan kamarnya.

"Perubahan yang cukup mencolok," komentar Chanyeol yang baru keluar kamar. Matanya memperhatikan Baekhyun mulai dari rambutnya yang tertata rapi dengan model terbaru hingga gaun sutra yang membalut tubuh moleknya.

"Seorang pelayan datang membuang baju-baju saya dan memakaikan gaun ini pada saya dengan paksa," Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Pelayan?"

Savanah muncul.

Chanyeol terkejut. Mengapa pelayan ibunya ada di sini?

"Pangeran, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Savanah berkata dengan nadanya yang menyalahkan, "Paduka Raja dan Ratu pasti telah menanti kalian."

Apakah ibunya khusus mengirim Savanah untuk menyelidiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Pikiran itu memunculkan sebuah ide pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat, dan sebelum Baekhyun mempunyai kesempatan menjauhkan diri, Chanyeol menjatuhkan ciuman kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Tubuhnya memaku.

"Pangeran!" pekik Savanah memprotes, "Apa yang Anda lakukan!? Anda tidak boleh menyentuh Lady Baekhyun!"

Pekikan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia menjauhkan diri.

"Jangan membuat Paduka menanti lebih lama lagi!" Savanah memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya pergi.

Baekhyun melihat dua prajurit yang menjaga pintu kamarnya langsung mengekor diikuti Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang aneh. Saat itulah Baekhyun menyadari sebuah kejanggalan. Chanyeol yang merupakan Putra Mahkota Helsnivia tidak diekor seorang prajurit pun! Ia yang hanya seorang tamu diekor dua prajurit ditambah seorang pelayan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ia harus bicara dengan Chanyeol! Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengembalikan hidup normalnya – hidup yang ia bayangkan ketika ia berada dalam kapal menuju Magport.

-0-

"Kulihat Savanah melayanimu dengan baik," mata Chanyeol melihat senampan teh dan makanan ringan di sudut meja.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ia mengekang saya," gerutu Baekhyun.

Setelah makan pagi yang menegangkan, Savanah menyambutnya dengan berkas-berkas kiriman Graham. Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang ditinggalkannya di meja, ia melihat gaun-gaunnya tertumpuk rapi di tempat tidur dan gaun-gaun sutra yang lembut dan mewah terbaris rapi di dalam almari baju.

Prajurit menjaga ketat pintu Ruang Perpustakaan dan Savanah selalu datang dari waktu ke waktu untuk melihat keadaannya. Kalau keberadaan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan menganggu Baekhyun, maka mereka telah membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Hal itu semakin menguatkan keinginan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan Helsnivia.

Baekhyun menghargai perhatian Chanyeol akan keamanan dan kenyamanannya selama di Ririvia tapi ini sudah di luar batas. Yang terpenting, Daehyun sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Apa gunanya pengawal-pengawal itu kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan kecemasannya? Apa gunanya gaun-gaun mewah itu? Baekhyun tidak pernah berniat tinggal lama di Helsnivia!

Ketika mengikuti Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya berniat tinggal di Helsnivia bukan di Istana Ririvia. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meninggalkan Istana. Pertama-tama Baekhyun akan berkeliling untuk melihat tanah air ibu yang tidak pernah dikenalnya kemudian Baekhyun akan pergi berkelana seperti ayahnya.

Kali ini Baekhyun sudah memikirkan masalah keluarga Riddick. Ia akan tetap berhubungan dengan Graham demi surat wasiat almarhum Duke Kris. Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir seorang pun dari keluarga Riddick akan menemuinya karena ia tidak akan menetap di satu tempat untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun. "Kau pasti tidak menyukainya."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Chanyeol pasti dapat melihat jawabannya di wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyukainya," Chanyeol mengakui, "Tapi ia tidaklah seburuk itu. Ketika kau mengenalinya, kau akan menyukainya. Lagipula ia adalah pelayan terbaik ibuku."

Pelayan Ratu!? Baekhyun membelalak. Ini menjelaskan sudah tatapan matanya yang selalu ingin mengorek isi hati Baekhyun. "Ia pasti dikirim Ratu untuk memata-matai saya," Baekhyun berkomentar jujur, "Ratu pasti curiga pada hubungan di antara kita."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menjawab lugas.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Chanyeol mengulang. "Setiap wanita menyukainya."

"Saya bukan mereka," Baekhyun memberitahu.

"Kau juga tidak membenciku."

"Ya," Baekhyun membenarkan, "Saya tidak punya alasan membenci Anda juga menyukai Anda."

Chanyeol tertarik.

"Anda tampan dan menarik tapi Anda bukan pria yang akan saya cintai. Saya tidak suka pria seperti Anda."

Chanyeol sudah sering mendengarnya. Dalam petualangannya, Chanyeol sadar ada sebagian wanita yang tidak menyukainya. Chanyeol juga tahu ada sebagian wanita yang berpura-pura membencinya. Tapi entah mengapa komentar Baekhyun benar-benar mengenai dadanya, tak peduli apakah ia berpura-pura atau bersungguh-sungguh. Chanyeol melihat mata Baekhyun yang begitu tenang seolah-olah ia tidak menyadari kata-katanya telah melukai Chanyeol. "Benarkah itu?" tangan Chanyeol menyeberangi meja – menengadahkan dagu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Lagi-lagi sentuhan Chanyeol membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Baekhyun menarik mundur badannya tapi sepasang mata keabu-abuan itu membiusnya.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badan ke depan – menangkap bibir Baekhyun. "Kau begitu manis," bisiknya tanpa menghentikan ciumannya.

Sejak ia mencium Baekhyun, ia selalu mencari-cari kemanisan seperti ini tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Sekarang Baekhyun telah menyerap semua seleranya akan wanita lain. Sore ini ia mempunyai kencan tapi setelah melihat Baekhyun, ia ingin berada di sisi gadis ini untuk sisa hari ini – membantunya dengan urusan yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Ingin rasanya ia menyingkirkan semua kesibukan gadis ini sehingga ia mempunyai waktu luang untuknya.

'Ia pasti telah mengatakannya ratusan kali,' pikir Baekhyun dengan sedih. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol hanya mengatakannya pada dirinya seorang.

Pikiran itu membuat Baekhyun diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

Mengapa sebelumnya ia tidak menyadarinya? Chanyeol adalah pria yang tidak akan ia cintai. Namun begitu, Chanyeol juga pria yang paling mungkin membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol adalah pria yang berpengalaman dengan wanita. Ia berbeda dengan pria-pria sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tahu benar bagaimana menaklukannya.

Chanyeol memasuki kehidupannya tepat ketika ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar.

Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Ia berpikir untuknya. Chanyeol dengan segala reputasinya, tidak akan pernah tertarik padanya.

Chanyeol adalah Putra Mahkota dan ia hanya anak seorang pengelana yang sebatang kara.

Seharusnya ia tahu sejak detik pertama Chanyeol menimbulkan sensasi dalam dirinya melalui sentuhannya. Chanyeol tidak hanya membangkitkan kenangan akan ayahnya tapi juga telah membangkitkan kerinduan akan perlindungan seorang pria!

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun dan ia melepaskan bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin ia telah membuat takut gadis ini. Chanyeol melihat mata yang ketakutan itu dengan sedih.

"Katakan, Baekhyun, apakah aku yang pertama?" Chanyeol melihat bibir yang bergetar itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol adalah pemuda pertama yang memperlakukannya dengan penuh perhatian di luar kedua ayahnya. Ia harus pergi sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak boleh dicintainya dan tidak akan dicintainya ini.

"Saya perlu bicara," Baekhyun merasa suaranya tertelan kepanikannya.

"Tidak sekarang," Chanyeol berdiri tegak di seberang Baekhyun, "Aku punya janji. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap."

'Pasti itu adalah wanita,' Baekhyun berpikir tidak senang.

"Saya tidak akan membuat teman kencan Anda menanti Anda," Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Kita akan berbicara malam ini," Chanyeol beranjak pergi. Ia tidak siap mendengar protes Baekhyun atau kata-katanya yang akan menyakiti hatinya.

Baekhyun berdiri. Ia harus mengatakannya! "Saya ingin pergi."

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti. Ia menatap Baekhyun – berharap ia salah mendengar.

"Saya harus pergi dari sini!" Baekhyun menegaskan.

"Kita akan membicarakannya malam ini," kata Chanyeol dan ia bergegas keluar sebelum Baekhyun mengulangi keinginannya yang mengejutkan itu.

Chanyeol menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya ia melewati batas. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat Baekhyun takut. Sekarang gadis itu ingin pergi.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu takut melepaskan Baekhyun. Mungkin gadis ini memiliki sesuatu yang menarik jiwa petualangannya. Apapun itu, Chanyeol merasa ia tidak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun dari matanya. Sesuatu memperingatinya. Begitu ia melepaskan perhatiannya dari gadis ini, ia tidak akan pernah dapat menemukan gadis ini lagi. Dan untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi!

Baekhyun memperhatikan kepergian Chanyeol dengan putus asa. Pagi ini ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Begitu selesai sarapan, Chanyeol pergi. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol kadang kembali di siang hari sebelum ia pergi lagi. Chanyeol tidak pernah menemuinya ketika ia kembali di siang hari. Sekarang ia menemuinya dan Baekhyun melepaskan kesempatan itu. Malam ini setelah mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, Baekhyun harus menemuinya. Ia harus berbicara dengannya!

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

Jeng jreeengg...!

Cieee,,, Baek sama Chan lagi galau sama perasaannya masing-masing tuh!

Kemaren ada yang ngasih saran buat ngecepetin alurnya biar nggak berbelit-belit, toh ini ff remake.. Tapi maaaff banget aku nggak bisa ngikutin saran kamu. Bukan apa-apa, cuman takutnya kalo tak cepetin nanti bingung.. 'Kok ini bisa kaya begini asalnya darimana' gitu misal...

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap menggunakan alur asli walau terkesan lama.. Gapapa ya.. Hehe.. Toh aku juga pasti update per minggunya ^_^

Lagian kan segala sesuatunya butuh proses :D

Tapi makasih banget buat sarannya ^^

Okelah,, segitu aja.. See you next time


	11. Chapter 11

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 10~

* * *

Chanyeol merasa sungguh konyol. Ia kabur seperti seorang prajurit kalah perang hanya karena keinginan Baekhyun untuk pergi.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan ingin pergi sejak mereka tiba di Ririvia. Chanyeol pun berpikir Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan dalam istana.

'Kabur…,' pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Hauppauge karena ia kabur dari keluarga Riddick. Pasti kemunculan Daehyun membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak aman. Tapi untuk apa ia merasa tidak aman? Penjagaan Istana Ririvia tidak mudah diterobos. Sekarang Baekhyun juga mempunyai dua prajurit yang selalu mengawalnya ke mana pun ia pergi. Apakah itu tidak cukup? Bila perlu Chanyeol akan mengatur lebih banyak orang untuk mengawalnya.

"Pangeran! Pangeran!"

Chanyeol terkejut.

"Apakah kita akan tinggal di sini?" Seulgi bertanya, "Semua orang sudah pergi."

Chanyeol melihat wanita cantik itu dengan bingung. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar ia tengah berada di dalam teater. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara dari panggung dan ketika Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat mereka yang tinggi. Ia melihat tempat duduk penonton di bawah sudah kosong.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang," Chanyeol memutuskan.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?" wanita itu langsung bergelayut manja di tangan Chanyeol.

"Pulang," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol mendengar keluhan Seulgi tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingat ia pernah pergi ke teater bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak ingat pertunjukan apa yang mereka lihat. Ia hanya ingat Baekhyun berkata, 'Selamat sore, Yang Mulia Pangeran,' ketika Duke Kris mengantarnya ke villa yang ia tinggali di Trottanilla. Setelah Duke Kris pergi, Baekhyun membisu. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Di akhir pertunjukan pun, Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Saat itu Chanyeol tidak bertanya apakah Baekhyun tidak menyukai penampilan yang mereka tonton. Chanyeol juga tidak bertanya apakah Baekhyun tidak suka melihat pertunjukan di gedung teater. Namun mendengar Seulgi terus menerus mengulang kekagumannya, Chanyeol ingin tahu apa pendapat Baekhyun saat itu.

Biasanya Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati mendengar teman kencannya berkomentar tentang apa pun yang menjadi pilihannya. Namun kali ini Chanyeol ingin segera kembali ke Istana. Karena itu Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu ketika kereta berhenti di depan rumah Seulgi.

Seulgi berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Ia adalah putri sah saudagar kaya di Helsnivia. Ia juga tidak memiliki rambut pucat seperti Baekhyun, sebaliknya rambutnya merah membara. Seulgi adalah wanita cantik tetapi kecantikannya masih kalah jauh dari Baekhyun. Dengan batu permata di gaunnya dan mutiara di rambutnya yang tertata rapi Chanyeol merasa Seulgi lebih terlihat seperti perhiasan berjalan daripada mempesona. Baekhyun yang tidak mengenakan sebutir batu perhiasanpun sangat mempesona. Chanyeol ingin tahu apakah Baekhyun akan lebih berkilauan dari batu-batu permata ini bila ia berdandan dengan pantas. Satu yang telah ia lihat pagi ini, Baekhyun tampak semakin mempesona ketika ia berdandan.

Savanah, dengan seluruh keahliannya, berhasil mengeluarkan aura kecantikan Baekhyun yang terpendam dalam kepuritannya. Kemampuan Savanah sebagai pelayan terbaik Ratu memang tidak perlu diragukan. Bahkan Chanyeol yakin Savanah pasti dapat mengeluarkan seluruh aura kecantikan Baekhyun sehingga gadis itu seterang matahari dan semempesona rembulan malam.

"Apakah Anda tidak bergabung bersama kami untuk makan malam?" Seulgi memecahkan lamunan Chanyeol lagi.

"Malam ini aku tidak dapat."

"Sepertinya saya harus mengucapkan selamat malam saat ini juga," Seulgi tersenyum kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan mengulurkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol melihat bibir yang menanti ciumannya itu. Demi kekagetan Chanyeol sendiri, ia meraih tangan Seulgi – menciumnya dan berkata, "Selamat malam," dan langsung masuk kereta.

Ketika kereta berjalan ke Istana, Chanyeol yakin Seulgi marah besar tapi entah kenapa untuk saat ini Chanyeol tidak peduli apakah ia mengecewakan teman kencannya. Semua itu rasanya tidak penting lagi dibandingkan dengan pikiran Baekhyun akan pergi.

Pikiran Baekhyun bisa pergi sewaktu-waktu membuat Chanyeol tidak tenang. Tak heran begitu kakinya menginjak Istana, ia langsung menuju Ruang Perpustakaan. Ia sudah setengah berlari ketika sampai di sana.

Tiadanya dua prajurit yang berdiri di depan pintu sudah menyatakan pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak ada di sana! Dengan panik, Chanyeol memutar langkah kakinya ke kamar Baekhyun.

'Baekhyun tidak ada!' pikir Chanyeol panik ketika tidak ada prajurit di depan kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka dua daun pintu kamar Baekhyun lebar-lebar. Mata jelinya langsung melihat koper besar Baekhyun di sisi tempat tidur. 'Baekhyun akan pergi!' Ia harus mencegahnya sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi.

Chanyeol membalik badannya dengan satu niat: menghentikan Baekhyun!

Pada saat itulah Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar yang dijaga dua prajurit. Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam kamar ayahnya!?

"Terima kasih, Paduka," Baekhyun membungkuk.

Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam!

"Tidak, Paduka," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian Anda."

"Selamat malam," Baekhyun membungkuk dan menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara dingin Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terperanjat.

Wajah tegang Chanyeol menelan Baekhyun bulat-bulat.

"Saya memohon Paduka untuk mengirim sesuatu pada Graham. Saya melupakannya siang ini," Baekhyun memberitahu.

Urusan Cookelt! Mengapa ia tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya? Mungkin yang diinginkan Baekhyun adalah pergi mengunjungi wilayah kekuasan keluarga Riddick bukan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Bukankah Baekhyun pernah mengatakan peternakan mereka yang dilanda wabah, perlu dikunjungi?

"Tidak mudah mengurus Cookelt tanpa berada di sekitarnya."

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengurus jadwalku agar kita bisa pergi ke sana," Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu, Pangeran," Baekhyun menolak halus, "Saya tidak boleh sepenuhnya mengurus Cookelt. Daehyun perlu melatih dirinya sendiri."

"Kupikir kau ingin pergi."

"Ya, saya ingin meninggalkan Istana."

"Mengapa kau ingin pergi?" Chanyeol menyumpahi dirinya sendiri telah mengingatkan Baekhyun akan hal itu, "Apakah kau takut Daehyun akan datang lagi? Tidak ada yang perlu kaucemaskan. Kau akan selalu dikawal."

Benar. Baekhyun juga sudah memperhatikannya sepanjang hari ini. Baik Raja Hankyung, Ratu Heechul maupun Chanyeol tidak selalu dikawal prajurit ketika mereka berada di dalam Istana. Pintu kamar mereka pun tidak dijaga dua prajurit sepertinya. Baekhyun sudah memperhatikan dua prajurit yang mengawalnya pagi ini sudah diganti oleh dua orang lain yang selalu mengekornya. Pun ketika menemui Raja Hankyung!

"Kalau perlu, aku akan menambah prajurit untuk mengawalmu."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Saya ingin bicara dengan Anda."

Chanyeol melihat mata serius itu dengan panik. Baekhyun pasti ingin membicarakan kepergiannya!

"Tidak sekarang, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengelak, "Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap." Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun. "Savanah tak lama lagi pasti akan menemuimu di kamar. Mengapa kau tidak mempersiapkan diri?" Chanyeol setengah mendorong gadis itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Pangeran, saya harus berbicara dengan Anda," Baekhyun menegaskan.

"Tidak sekarang, Baekhyun. Savanah pasti tidak suka kau membuat Papa Mama menantimu."

Ya. Savanah marah-marah siang ini ketika Baekhyun terus menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertasnya. "Anda tidak boleh membuat Paduka menunggu!" protesnya. Sore inipun ia kembali marah-marah ketika Baekhyun masih di Ruang Perpustakaan. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini!?" katanya tidak senang, "Sudah waktunya Anda berhenti bekerja," ia membuat Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Sepertinya Savanah juga memberi pesan pada pengawalnya untuk tidak membiarkannya kembali ke Ruang Perpustakaan karena mereka langsung menanyakan tujuannya ketika ia membuka pintu.

Baekhyun pun menurut. Malam ini setelah makan malam ia akan berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Itulah rencana Baekhyun tapi pada kenyataannya Chanyeol langsung menyibukkan diri dengan Raja Hankyung untuk membicarakan masalah kerajaan. Keesokan harinya pun Baekhyun tidak dapat menemui Chanyeol. Lelaki itu pergi setelah makan pagi. Ia muncul dalam makan siang tapi ia langsung menghilang lagi sampai waktu makan malam dan setelahnya langsung mengajak Raja Hankyung berunding.

Untuk beberapa hari setelahnya Chanyeol berhasil menghindari Baekhyun. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Baekhyun selalu berkata, "Saya perlu bicara." Setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol dapat melihat kebulatan tekad Baekhyun untuk pergi dari Istana selama-lamanya.

Chanyeol tidak siap. Ia tidak mau mendengar keinginan Baekhyun lagi. Pikiran akan koper Baekhyun yang sudah siap di sisi tempat tidur membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Keinginannya untuk berpetualang di sore hari menguap olehnya. Hari-harinya lebih banyak dihabiskan di Istana – membantu ayahnya mengurus masalah kerajaan. Ini adalah hal yang langka darinya. Sangat mustahil ia mengambil waktu kencan hasil perundingan di antaranya dengan orang tuanya, untuk berdiam diri di ruang kerjanya sendiri.

"Apa Baekhyun membuatmu malu?" tanya Raja di hari ketiga ia menetap di istana pada sore hari. "Baekhyun adalah seorang pekerja keras. Ia sangat cocok mengurus kerajaan ini. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya ia masih sangat belia."

Walau tahu Baekhyun tidak meninggalkan Ruang Perpustakaan sebelum malam menjelang, Chanyeol masih tetap tidak tenang. Setiap ada kesempatan, ia pasti melewati Ruang Perpustakaan hanya untuk melihat apakah dua prajurit itu masih di depan pintu. Kadang Chanyeol mengintip masuk tapi ia tidak pernah menemui gadis itu secara langsung. Ia masih tidak siap!

Ratu Heechul tampaknya tidak terlalu menyukai tingkah laku Chanyeol ini.

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain!?" omelnya setelah melihat Chanyeol mengintip Ruang Perpustakaan.

"Baekhyun ingin pergi, Mama," Chanyeol membela diri.

"Baekhyun ingin pergi!?" Raja Hankyung terperanjat, "Mau ke mana dia? Apakah ia tidak kerasan? Apakah ia merindukan Trottanilla?"

Mata dingin Ratu Heechul langsung menutup mulut Raja.

"Kalau ia mau pergi, ajak dia pergi!" Ratu Heechul menatap tajam Chanyeol dan berkata dengan nada-nada yang tidak pernah didengar Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah terlihat seperti harimau betina yang melindungi anaknya. Ratu Heechul adalah wanita anggun. Ia tahu bagaimana membatasi emosinya. Sekalipun ia marah, ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya dengan jelas seperti ini.

Chanyeol tidak mau membantah ibunya. Kakinya segera melangkah kembali ke Ruang Perpustakaan.

Baekhyun tidak mengangkat kepala kepala dari kertas-kertasnya ketika Chanyeol melangkah masuk.

"Apakah semuanya lancar?" Chanyeol duduk di tepi meja.

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya. "Tidak lebih baik," ia mengakui.

"Apakah masalah peternakan itu masih belum selesai?"

"Daehyun sudah mengurusnya."

"Kurasa kau memberitahuku Daehyun tidak mau mengurusnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum licik. "Saya mengancamnya akan melepas hak saya sebagai walinya."

"Kau bisa melepas tugasmu?" Chanyeol mengulangi dengan tidak percaya. Ia semakin sulit mempercayainya ketika melihat senyum penuh kemenangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak percaya gadis yang mulai ia kenal sebagai gadis lembut yang manis ternyata memiliki jiwa setan. "Mengapa kau tidak melepaskannya? Daehyun tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Duchess Belle juga tidak akan mencarimu lagi."

"Saya tidak dapat membiarkan Duchess merusak keluarga Riddick lagi," Baekhyun berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kalau kekayaan keluarga Riddick jatuh ke tangannya, Duchess pasti menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang. Akhir-akhir ini saya berpikir Duchesslah yang berada di balik kematian Kris."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kudengar Kris sudah sakit-sakitan sebelum ia sakit parah."

"Apakah Anda tidak curiga, Pangeran, seseorang yang segar bugar di pagi hari tiba-tiba jatuh sakit di siang hari dan keadaannya terus memburuk," kemudian Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Beberapa hari ini saya mendengar Duchess mempunyai banyak hutang. Kekasihnya adalah seorang penjudi berat dan ia selalu melimpahkan hutangnya pada Duchess. Sepertinya Kris sudah lama mengetahuinya. Karena itu ia menegaskan untuk tidak memberi Duchess sepeserpun kekayaannya."

"Kau mempunyai mata yang sungguh jeli, Baekhyun," Chanyeol tidak pernah menemukan seorang wanita pun yang bisa diajak berbicara seperti seorang pria.

"Pengalaman membentuk saya, Pangeran," Baekhyun merendahkan diri.

'Benar. Baekhyun pasti telah lelah melihat banyak contoh dari almarhum Duke Kris. Karena itulah ia tidak menyukai pria sepertinya?' Chanyeol berpikir dengan sedih.

Baekhyun selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang pemuda itu ada di depannya, ia tidak boleh membuang kesempatan. "Saya perlu bicara."

"Aku juga perlu bicara denganmu," Chanyeol mendahului, "Sore ini kita akan pergi. Aku punya pesta yang harus kuhadiri. Kau akan ikut denganku."

Mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya," Chanyeol tidak berniat memberi Baekhyun kesempatan untuk menolak, "Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu." Dan sebelum Baekhyun menyelanya, "Aku akan menantimu sore ini."

"Pangeran!" Baekhyun berdiri, "Saya," jari Chanyeol telah berada di bibirnya. Baekhyun mundur dengan kaget.

"Tidak ada bantahan, Baekhyun," Chanyeol menegaskan, "Kau ingin pergi. Sekarang aku akan membawamu pergi."

"Benar. Tapi."

"Kau butuh istirahat," Chanyeol memotong. "Jam tujuh aku akan menjemputmu," ia menegaskan dan pergi tanpa mendengarkan tolakan Baekhyun.

'Bagus sudah!' pikir Baekhyun melihat pintu tertutup, 'Sekarang si gadis miskin akan pergi ke pesta mewah!'

Ia selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berbicara dua mata dengan Chanyeol. Baru saja ia memilikinya namun Chanyeol tidak memberinya kesempatan. Baekhyun tidak tahu kesibukan apa yang membuat Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara dengannya walau hanya sebentar.

Sekarang Baekhyun lebih ingin tahu angin mana yang membuat Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi.

Dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini Baekhyun menyadari permainan Duke. Duke Kris selalu membuat Baekhyun percaya sang Pangeranlah yang mengajaknya pergi. Seharusnya ia mencurigainya ketika Duke Kris selalu mengantarnya menemui Pangeran Chanyeol bukan sang Pangeran yang menjemputnya. Dengan statusnya yang begitu tinggi, Chanyeol pasti tidak mau mencemarkan nama baiknya dengan berhubungan dengan si anak haram.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tahu.

Segera hal lain menjadi pikirannya: gaun pesta! Ia tidak punya gaun yang pantas untuk pesta mewah bangsawan. Walaupun Savanah – entah dari mana – mendapatkan gaun-gaun sutra halus yang dikenakannya belakangan ini, tidak satu pun dari gaun-gaun itu yang cocok untuk pesta bangsawan. Baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkan gaun yan harus dikenakannya. Tapi Chanyeol pasti tidak suka bila ia hanya mengenakan gaun sederhana.

Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Baekhyun. Tak sampai sepuluh menit setelah kepergiannya, Savanah muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Saya telah mendengarnya, M'lady," ia langsung memegang tangan Baekhyun, "Anda akan pergi ke pesta Viscount Padilla bersama Pangeran."

Viscount? Ia bukan seorang Duke atau Grand Duke.

"Anda harus bersiap-siap!" Savanah menarik Baekhyun berdiri.

"Bersiap-siap!?" Baekhyun melirik jam. Dan memprotes. "Aku masih punya waktu empat jam."

"Anda tidak punya banyak waktu!" Savanah menegaskan.

"Aku masih punya banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Anda bisa menyelesaikannya besok," Savanah menarik Baekhyun keluar Ruang Perpustakaan.

Baekhyun melihat dua pengawalnya langsung mengekor. Wajah kaku mereka membuat Baekhyun merasa ia harus mendengar perintah Savanah.

Ketiga orang inilah yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa kabur dari istana. Ini sungguh lucu. Chanyeol mengundangnya sebagai tamu tapi ia tidak menyebut selama-lamanya. Baekhyun ingin tahu sampai kapan ia akan menjadi tamu tawanan di sini.

Terima kasih pada Savanah sekarang sewaktu-waktu ia siap meninggalkan Istana. Baju-bajunya yang hendak dibuang Savanah di hari pertama ia melayaninya sekarang sudah tersimpan rapi di koper samping tempat tidurnya. Terima kasih pada Savanah pula dan dua pengawalnya ia tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Mereka melayaninya dengan baik. Mereka juga mengawalnya dengan sempurna!

Beberapa saat setelahnya Baekhyun mengerti mengapa Yonhee membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk bersiap-siap pergi dan masih sering membuat janjinya menanti lama.

Savanah membongkar isi lemari baju. Ia bersama lima pelayan wanita yang sudah menantinya di dalam kamar, mengenakan pada Baekhyun gaun yang ia rasa cocok. Mereka juga telah menata rapi rambutnya tapi kemudian Savanah akan berseru, "Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak bagus!" dan mereka akan mengulang ritual mereka.

Dua jam kemudian Baekhyun sudah ingin berteriak ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang segera mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Lima pelayan itu langsung berbaris di depan Baekhyun – menghalangi pandangan siapa pun itu di pintu dan Savanah beranjak membuka pintu sambil mengomel,

"Siapa itu!? Apa mereka tidak tahu aku sibuk!?"

Konyol! Baekhyunlah yang akan pergi ke pesta tapi Savanahlah yang sibuk! Baekhyun sendiri tidak merasa pusing dengan apa yang akan dikenakannya. Duke Kris juga tidak memusingkannya dengan gaun pesta ketika ia pergi ke pesta Earl of Striktar. Duke Kris hanya tahu Baekhyun sudah siap dengan gaun pesta pemberiannya. Yang lebih konyol lagi, Savanah membuatnya makan sambil duduk diam sementara rambutnya ditata!

"Lihatlah, M'lady!" Savanah membawa masuk sebuah kotak besar dengan mata bersinar-sinar, "Yang Mulia Pangeran telah memilih gaun pesta untuk Anda."

'Sempurnalah sudah!' Baekhyun mengeluh. Tampaknya Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mau ia menghindar.

Savanah langsung membuka kotak itu di meja. Ia berseru kagum ketika mengangkat baju biru muda sifon. Kainnya yang lembut jatuh dengan anggun. Sederet kancing permata berbaris rapi sepanjang potongan dada yang rendah. Lengannya yang bermulut lebar tidak dilapisi kain sutra biru seperti bagian gaun yang lain.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar desahan kagum lima pelayan muda itu dan sesaat kemudian ia duduk di depan meja rias dengan gaun pemberian Chanyeol di badannya. Enam wanita itu sibuk menata rambutnya. Berulang kali mereka mengganti tatanan rambutnya hingga Baekhyun merasa ketika mereka selesai, ia akan kehilangan setengah rambutnya.

Baekhyun berpikir ritual ini akan segera selesai dengan datangnya gaun pesta pilihan Chanyeol tapi rupanya ia salah. Ia masih harus duduk berdiam diri hingga beberapa saat sebelum ketukan lain terdengar di pintu.

Baekhyun melirik jam. Ia yakin itu adalah Chanyeol. Dengan hati gembira Baekhyun langsung melompat berdiri.

"Tunggu, M'lady!"

"Pangeran Chanyeol sudah menantiku, Savanah," Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tetap berkata sopan.

"Dandanan Anda masih belum selesai."

Apa yang kurang? Baekhyun melirik bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia sudah mengenakan gaun pesta pemberian Chanyeol. Rambut panjangnya sudah ditata rapi selayaknya seorang Putri Kerajaan.

"Saya akan segera kembali!"

Baekhyun mendengar Savanah menggerutu. "Mengapa Pangeran bisa melupakannya?" ketika ia menuju pintu.

"Pangeran pasti menanti Anda," satu di antara pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti sambil mendudukkannya kembali.

"Savanah tidak akan lama," kata yang lain.

Dan benarlah perkataan itu. Sesaat kemudian Savanah muncul dengan sebuah kotak cantik di tangannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Savanah membuka kotak itu di depannya. "Savanah, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" ia melihat Savanah sibuk mencari-cari di antara perhiasan-perhiasan itu dengan panik. "Aku tidak dapat mengenakannya."

"Istana masih punya banyak perhiasan yang lebih mewah," Savanah memberithau dengan santai.

Ah, tentu saja sekarang ia ada di dalam Istana bukan di Hauppauge.

Savanah melepas desahan gembira ketika ia menarik sebuah kalung berlian yang indah. Rantainya yang kecil mengelilingi leher Baekhyun dengan anggun. Untaian berlian putih yang jatuh seperti air terjun kecil sepanjang rantai, mengisi ruang kosong di antara dada dan leher Baekhyun. Savanah juga menyematkan anting-anting senada di telinga Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia memiih beberapa batu permata dan menyematkannya di rambut Baekhyun yang tergelung rapi.

Savanah meletakkan seuntai rambut Baekhyun yang dibiarkannya jatuh di depan dada gadis itu. "Sempurna!" ia memuji hasil karyanya.

Baekhyun bergegas pergi sebelum Savanah teringat akan hal lain.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran menanti Anda di bawah," prajurit memberitahu.

Tentu saja! Chanyeol selalu tidak gembira ketika Yonhee membuatnya menanti. Mana mungkin ia akan dengan sabar menantinya di depan pintu kamar?

Namun Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika Chanyeol muncul dari balik tikungan.

Chanyeol terpesona. Tanpa satu perhiasan pun Baekhyun sangat mempesona. Sekarang dengan dandanannya yang manis, gadis itu benar-benar seperti bukan bagian dari dunia ini.

"Kau sangat cantik," Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya.

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan diri. "Saya pikir Anda menanti saya di bawah."

"Aku hanya pergi untuk memeriksa kereta. Kemudian aku kembali untuk menantimu seperti janjiku," Chanyeol tidak dapat memungkiri pesona Baekhyun.

Pilihannya memang tepat. Ketika melihat gaun biru ini, ia merasa seperti melihat mata Baekhyun. Ia sering melihat mata sebiru Baekhyun. Ia sering mengencani wanita berkulit pucat dan berambut pucat seperti Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak pernah melihat perpaduan yang begitu unik yang dilihatnya dari Baekhyun pada wanita lain. Dengan kulitnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang pucat hingga hampir penuh misteri, Baekhyun kian terlihat seperti bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Sekarang dengan dandanannya yang begitu mempesona, Baekhyun terlihat bersinar seperti seorang ratu peri.

"Kau benar-benar membuat penantianku sangat berharga."

Baekhyun termangu melihat senyum lembut itu.

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun. Tanpa memberi kesempatan kabur pada Baekhyun, ia mengapit tangan gadis itu di sikunya dan membawanya pergi. Baekhyun dapat merasakan pandangan orang-orang ketika mereka melintasi Hall. Baekhyun percaya besok seisi Helsnivia akan membicarakan aib Istana ini. Baekhyun yang biasa tidak akan mempedulikannya tapi sekarang ia bukan lagi Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun yang sekarang menyadari ancaman Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun yang sekarang tidak mau terlibat terlalu jauh dengan sang Pangeran. Sedapat mungkin Baekhyun ingin pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun dalam dirinya!

.

.

Musik terhenti ketika Pangeran memasuki Hall kediaman Viscount Padilla.

Baekhyun merasa pandangan tiap orang tertuju padanya ketika mereka melangkah masuk. Ia ingin menarik tangannya dari siku Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tidak melepaskannya sejak ia membantunya turun dari kereta. Malah semakin ia berusaha melepaskan diri, semakin erat apitan Chanyeol.

Perasaan Baekhyun tidak salah. Mata setiap orang di tempat itu tertuju bukan pada sang Putra Mahkota yang terkenal namun pada gadis di sisinya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pembicaraan.

Gosip telah tersebar ketika Pangeran Chanyeol pulang dari Helsnivia membawa seorang gadis muda. Mereka sempat berspekulasi mengenai gadis muda ini. Namun tiadanya kepastian dari Istana dan kebiasaan Pangeran yang tidak berubah, gosip itu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya gosip lain seputar sang Putra Mahkota yang playboy.

Akhir-akhir ini sang Pangeran tidak pernah terlihat bersama wanita cantik. Ia tidak lagi terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar Travlienne menggandeng wanita cantik. Perubahan tingkah laku sang pemuda incaran para gadis Helsnivia membangkitkan gosip lama.

Mereka telah mendengar gadis muda yang dibawa pulang Pangeran adalah putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt. Namun tidak seorang pun pernah melihatnya. Mereka hanya mendengar setiap hari gadis itu mengurung diri di Ruang Perpustakaan. Mereka yakin gadis itu pastilah seorang gadis yang cantik jelita. Bila tidak, mana mungkin Paduka Raja dan Ratu membiarkannya tinggal di Istana Ririvia hingga sebulan?

Sekarang, setelah sekian lama tidak terlihat bersama wanita, sang Putra Mahkota menggandeng gadis muda.

Kulit gadis itu begitu pucat – lebih pucat dari kulit siapapun yang pernah mereka lihat. Demikian pula dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergelung rapi di kepalanya yang cantik. Bulu mata yang lentik melingkari sepasang mata biru mudanya yang dalam. Perpaduan itu membuatnya terkesan berasal dari dunia yang tidak pernah mereka lihat. Dengan gaun biru yang lembut dan perhiasaannya yang berkilauan, gadis itu membuat mereka percaya ia adalah ratu peri. Gadis ini begitu unik, begitu anggun, begitu cantik hingga pria wanita tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka darinya.

Bila ada yang mengatakan gadis inilah putri sang Duke Kris, mereka akan percaya tanpa perlu diberi bukti.

Baekhyun melihat seorang pria tua berambut putih berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka. Baekhyun yakin pria ini adalah Viscount Padilla.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran," sambutnya, "Saya sungguh senang Anda bersedia datang." Matanya tidak lepas dari Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun untuk menyambut uluran tangan Viscount Padilla.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Baekhyun Riddick, putri almarhum Duke Kris," Chanyeol memperkenalkan.

"Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Viscount Padilla," Baekhyun membungkuk – memberi hormat. Ia sudah tidak ingin membenarkan cara Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin membenarkan ingatan Chanyeol akan namanya. Seisi dunia lebih percaya ia adalah Baekhyun Riddick daripada Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Lady Baekhyun," Viscount Padilla mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Saya telah mendengar tentang ayah Anda. Saya turut berduka cita," ia menggenggam jari-jemari Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun berpikir kapankah Viscount akan berhenti mengelus tangannya dan melepaskannya.

Rupanya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang mulai risih oleh sikap Viscount Padilla. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Baekhyun dan berkata, "Bila Anda mengijinkan, saya akan membawa Baekhyun berdansa."

"Tentu! Tentu!" Viscount langsung melepas Baekhyun. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

Baekhyun ingin melepaskan diri tapi ia tahu saat ini tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya adalah di sisi Chanyeol.

Musik kembali mengalun dan orang-orang kembali berdansa ketika mereka menuju lantai dansa. Namun Baekhyun tetap merasa mata mereka tidak lepas darinya. Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya siapakah gadis asing yang bersama Putra Mahkota mereka. Dalam waktu singkat Viscount Padilla pasti telah menyebar kabar siapakah sang gadis asing itu dan besok semua orang akan ramai membicarakannya.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya melamun, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terperanjat. Mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan kanan Channel di pinggangnya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangannya.

"Musik sudah mengalun," Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Saya tidak bisa berdansa," Baekhyun menarik mundur dirinya.

"Kalau kau ingin belajar berbohong," tangan Chanyeol menariknya merapat, "Kau sudah gagal." Chanyeol ingat Baekhyun berdansa bersamanya dengan anggun dalam pesta Earlf of Striktar.

"Saya hanya pernah sekali berdansa."

"Dan itu adalah saat bersamaku," Chanyeol menegaskan, "aku juga tidak ingat kau menginjak kakiku."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Apakah sekarang saya harus menginjak kaki Anda?"

"Aku ingin kau meletakkan tangan di pundakku."

Nada tegas dalam suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah. Baekhyun tidak berbohong. Ia baru belajar berdansa ketika Duke Kris memaksanya pergi ke pesta Earl Striktar. Duke Kris adalah pasangan berlatihnya dan Chanyeol adalah pria pertama yang berdansa dengannya.

"Saya baru belajar berdansa dua bulan lalu."

"Sebagai seorang pemula kau cukup mahir," komentar Chanyeol sinis.

Baekhyun tidak ingin berkata-kata lagi. Terserah pada Chanyeol apakah ia mau percaya atau tidak.

Pesta ini berbeda dengan pesta Earl of Striktar. Earl Striktar mengadakan pesta untuk memperkenalkan putrinya pada Chanyeol. Viscount Padilla mengadakan pesta untuk dirinya sendiri. Banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk berdansa dengan Chanyeol di pesta Earl Striktar. Di sini Baekhyun lah satu-satunya pasangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin tahu mengapa wanita-wanita Chanyeol bisa tahan dengan puluhan mata yang seakan-akan ingin berkata, 'Kau bukan wanita yang beruntung. Besok Pangeran pasti pergi denganku.'

Chanyeol juga merasa mata setiap orang tertuju pada Baekhyun. Biasanya ia akan bangga ketika orang-orang memperhatikan gadis yang bersamanya. Hari ini ia tidak menyukai mata-mata itu.

Sudah lama pasangan Chanyeol tidak diperhatikan terus-terusan seperti ini. Kerajaan Helsnivia sudah tahu akan kebiasaan Chanyeol. Mereka sudah lelah mengikuti perkembangan wanita-wanita dalam hidup Chanyeol. Paling-paling mereka akan melihat siapa wanita terbaru Chanyeol dan setelahnya membiarkan mereka.

"Pangeran."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun.

"Bisakah Anda melonggarkan tangan Anda?" pinta Baekhyun, "Anda membuat saya tidak bisa bergerak."

Saat itulah Chanyeol sadar tubuh mereka sudah menempel rapat. Chanyeol masih tidak berniat melepaskan Baekhyun. "Apakah kau sudah lelah, Baekhyun?" ia meletakkan tangan di pinggang Baekhyun dan menggiringnya ke tepi lantai dansa.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya menjauhi puluhan mata yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu," Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun di sisi jendela.

Baekhyun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Biarlah Chanyeol melakukan apa yang disukainya. Biarlah ia berdansa dengan wanita cantik lain. Biarlah ia melirik wanita lain. Saat ini ia hanyalah pasangan dansanya!

Namun Baekhyun sadar orang-orang di ruangan ini tidak tahu ia bukan satu dari wanita-wanita Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi satu di antara mereka – disayangi dan kemudian ditinggalkan ke pelukan wanita lain.

Chanyeol pasti telah mengetahui asal-usulnya dan ia adalah sang wanita pertama yang dapat dijadikannya petualangan barunya. 'Hanya malam ini,' Baekhyun memutuskan. 'Mungkin setelah jiwa petualangannya terpuaskan, Chanyeol akan membiarkanku pergi.'

Baekhyun ingin selekas mungkin meninggalkan Travlienne. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan dirinya sendiri dalam ancaman jatuh cinta pada pria yang salah. Ia sudah lelah berpura-pura bersikap dingin sementara hatinya, tanpa dapat disangkalnya, terus menjerit mengharapkan kelembutan Chanyeol murni hanya untuknya.

"Selamat malam."

Baekhyun terperanjat.

Seorang pria berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Mata hijaunya menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Selamat malam," Baekhyun membalas.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Sehun Elwood. Boleh saya tahu siapakah Anda, M'lady?"

"Saya adalah Baekhyun," dan Baekhyun menambahkan, "Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd."

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Lady Baekhyun," Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," Baekhyun membalas.

"Apakah Anda adalah wanita Pangeran Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya terus terang – membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Bukan," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kami…," Baekhyun terdiam. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Mereka bukan kekasih. Itu jelas. Sekarang apakah mereka sudah menjadi teman?

"Ia adalah wanitaku malam ini," suara tegas Chanyeol memberi jawaban.

Baekhyun membelalak lebar.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Bila Lady Baekhyun adalah wanita Anda, Yang Mulia, saya sarankan Anda untuk tidak meninggalkannya seorang diri. Apakah Anda tidak sadar banyak pria yang sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk merebutnya dari Anda?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Chanyeol memandang tajam Sehun.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sehun mengundurkan diri.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu! Beberapa saat lalu orang-orang mengerumuninya hanya untuk bertanya siapa gadis yang bersamanya dan dari mana ia berasal. Bahkan Viscount Padilla mengulangi kekagumannya pada Baekhyun.

"Lady Baekhyun adalah gadis yang cantik. Di manakah Anda menemukannya, Pangeran?" Dan ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, Sehun sudah ada di sana – mencium tangan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun penuh kekaguman.

Chanyeol tidak percaya orang-orang itu bukan hanya tertarik pada Baekhyun tapi juga merebut Baekhyun darinya!

Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun adalah gadis yang paling mempesona yang pernah ia temui. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang paling tepat untuk menjadi pendampingnya andai saja ia bukan anak haram Duke Kris. Ia cantik, mempesona juga cerdas. Keterampilannya dalam mengurus sebuah wilayah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Cookelt tidak pernah mengalami masalah apapun selama sebulan berada di bawah tangan dinginnya. Baekhyun benar-benar gadis yang cocok untuk mendampingnya andai…

'Andai tetaplah andai! Kenyataannya ia adalah putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt,' pikir Chanyeol dengan pahit.

Mengapa ia harus memikirkan ini? Baekhyun bukanlah satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini. Masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih pantas menjadi Ratunya. Chanyeol memang menegur dirinya sendiri seperti itu tapi ketika melihat sepasang mata yang menatapnya itu, keyakinan Chanyeol goyah.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, sampai kapankah kita akan berada di sini?" dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Saya tidak keberatan untuk tinggal lebih lama. Saya hanya berharap saya bisa segera kembali. Saya masih punya pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Anda pun mempunyai pekerjaan esok pagi."

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung mengatakan kau ingin pulang!?" Chanyeol bertanya kesal. Ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati mendengar cara wanita berbicara yang berbelit-belit.

"Apakah kita bisa pulang sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dengan suara manisnya dan senyum tidak bersalahnya.

Gadis ini benar-benar tidak memahami suasana hatinya!

"Segera!" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berpamitan pada Viscout Padilla.

Viscount Padilla sangat sedih mendengar keinginan mereka.

"Tinggallah lebih lama lagi, Lady Baekhyun," Viscount Padilla meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Pesta baru saja dimulai dan kita masih belum saling mengenal."

'Saling mengenal apanya!?' Chanyeol ingin berteriak.

"Saya juga ingin tinggal lebih lama, Viscount Padilla," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Namun sayangnya saya harus pergi. Saya masih punya urusan besok pagi."

Chanyeol membelalak. Gadis ini memang sengaja atau apa!? Sudah jelas Viscount yang sudah beranak cucu ini tertarik padanya, ia malah mengundang.

Baekhyun memang punya daya tarik yang kuat. Sialnya gadis ini tidak pernah sadar sikapnya telah memberi lampu hijau pada mereka.

"Hari sudah gelap," Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun merapat padanya, "Aku tidak ingin kami pulang terlalu malam."

"Ah, benar," Viscount masih tidak ingin melepas tangan Baekhyun, "Berhati-hatilah di jalan," mata Viscount Padilla tidak melepaskan wajah Baekhyun ketika ia mencium tangannya.

"Selamat malam," Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"Jadi," Baekhyun berkata ketika kereta mulai bergerak. "Apakah Anda selalu marah karena kencan Anda disapa orang lain?"

Chanyeol membelalak. Gadis ini tahu! Dan ia masih bersikap lugu!

Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu. Sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sinis sudah menyatakan dengan jelas apa yang sedang dirasakan pemuda itu.

"Aku marah karena kau mengundang pria-pria itu mendekatimu," Chanyeol menjawab dingin, "Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Owen, Donghae, Daehyun kemudian Sehun mengejar-ngejarmu."

"Apa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu – membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti watak Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu apa?" Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun sedang bermain teka-teki dengannya. Chanyeol tidak akan terpancing dalam permainan gadis ini.

"Pasti karena status saya," dan Baekhyun mendesah, "Semua orang percaya saya adalah anak haram yang akan mengikuti jejak ibu saya."

"Apa kau tidak sadar, Baekhyun?" pancing Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar, "Menurutmu mengapa orang-orang di pesta Viscount Padilla terus memperhatikanmu!?"

"Karena saya adalah wanita baru Anda," jawab Baekhyun polos, "Semua orang pasti ingin tahu siapakah wanita terbaru Putra Mahkota mereka."

"ASTAGA!" pekik Chanyeol, "Mengapa ada gadis seperti kau di dunia ini!?"

Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti. "Apa salah saya?"

"Kau adalah gadis yang cantik, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua pundak Baekhyun, "Apa kau tidak sadar setiap pria tergila-gila padamu karena kecantikanmu. Bukan karena statusmu!"

"Cantik? Saya?" Baekhyun tidak percaya, "Saya pikir saya terlihat terlalu pucat dan rapuh."

Chanyeol menyerah. Setidaknya sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Baekhyun selalu dengan tidak sadar mengundang pria-pria itu untuk mengejarnya.

Baekhyun semakin kebingungan ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskannya dan membuang wajah ke luar jendela. Ia yakin Chanyeol marah teman kencannya didekati pria lain. Pasti harga diri yang membuat Chanyeol tidak mau mengakui.

Baekhyun tidak membantah ia merasakan secercah kegembiraan ketika menyadari Chanyeol cemburu.

'Tapi besok ketika ia pergi dengan wanita lain, amarah itu akan pergi,' Baekhyun berpikir sedih. Baekhyun juga menyadari ia tidak punya waktu panjang berduaan dengan Chanyeol seperti ini di masa mendatang.

"Pangeran," Baekhyun tidak mau melepas kesempatan langka ini. "Saya ingin meninggalkan Istana."

Chanyeol langsung merasakan bahaya mengancam. Ketika melihat Baekhyun, wajahnya sudah tegang, "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!" ia menegaskan dengan dingin.

"Mengapa?" Baekhyun mengutarakan pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya.

'Benar! Mengapa?' Chanyeol balik bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun telah banyak merepotkannya. Mulai dari memastikan tidak seorang Riddickpun menemuinya hingga menyediakan orang khusus untuk menjadi penghubung antara Baekhyun dan Graham. Tidak! Baekhyun tidak merepotkannya! Tidak pernah!

Chanyeol sadar yang mencari-cari kerepotan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Sejak pertama menjadi pahlawan – tanpa ia sadari – di hadapan almarhum Duke Kris, ia tidak pernah melepaskan kesempatan untuk menjadi pahlawan. Ia bebas bila Baekhyun pergi. Tapi entah mengapa ia benar-benar takut akan ide Baekhyun pergi menghilang. Mengapa pula ia yang suka akan petualangannya mau melibatkan diri dengan gadis ini, sang putri haram dan direpotkan olehnya?

"Aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun melihat wajah tampan itu dengan sedih. Ia pikir setelah pesta ini jiwa petualang Chanyeol akan terpuaskan tapi rupanya ia salah.

"Mungkin Anda hanya ingin tidur dengan saya."

Chanyeol terkejut. Tidak seorang gadis terhormatpun yang akan mengatakannya.

"Jiwa petualang Anda pasti tertarik untuk mencoba petualangan baru," Baekhyun memutuskan bila memang hanya ini yang dapat membuat Chanyeol melepaskannya, ia akan melakukannya. Kenangan semalam yang manis dengan Chanyeol bukanlah ide yang benar-benar buruk.

Ia tidak menyukainya tapi ia tidak akan menyesalinya.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang tampan. Ketika ia menyentuhnya, menciumnya, memeluknya, ia tidak merasa takut maupun jijik. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol memberinya kehangatan yang telah lama dirindukannya.

'Yang menyedihkan adalah Chanyeol bukan tipe seorang pria yang akan mencintai satu wanita seumur hidupnya,' Baekhyun menyadari dengan pedih.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Gadis ini benar! Pasti jiwa petualangannya yang menjadi dalang tindakannya yang tidak masuk akal ini. Pasti ia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kegalauannya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia tidak pernah membuat affair dengan seorang anak haram. Pasti jiwa petualangannya ingin mencobanya. Ia pasti tertarik oleh kecantikan gadis ini seperti ia tertarik pada berbagai macam wanita sebelumnya. Tapi gadis ini…

"Apa kau yakin?" Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merapat di pojok kereta dengan panik.

Penolakan gadis ini pasti telah memancing harga dirinya untuk semakin mendekatinya.

"Apabila itu memuaskan jiwa petualangan Anda, saya akan melakukannya," Baekhyun sadar otaknya sudah siap menerima sentuhan Chanyeol tapi hatinya masih belum siap. Tidak ketika ia sadar ia akan menjadi satu dari wanita-wanita Chanyeol yang terlupakan setelahnya!

Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol melupakannya. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol terus mengenangnya.

"Perkataanmu dan tindakanmu sungguh berbeda." Chanyeol menjauhi Baekhyun.

"I-itu karena Anda mengagetkan saya."

Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Apakah sekarang kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Namun badannya secara spontan menjauhi Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu mendekat.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun menekan dada Chanyeol untuk menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

"Apakah kau masih kaget?" Chanyeol mengejek.

"T-tidak," Baekhyun tahu ia berbohong.

Mata Chanyeol menangkap bayangan seseorang di dalam kereta yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Chanyeol segera melepas Baekhyun untuk memastikan matanya.

Kereta Duke of Vinchard menjahui Istana Ririvia.

'Apa yang dilakukan Duke Vinchard di sini?' Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

Duke of Vinchard adalah orang yang banyak berjasa pada Helsnivia. Ia adalah orang yang cerdas namun keras. Ia banyak membantu kakek Chanyeol memajukan Helsnivia. Semua orang di Helsnivia sangat menghormatinya. Bahkan ayahnya, Raja Kerajaan Helsnivia, selalu mendengar segala perkataannya. Namun dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini Duke banyak mengurung diri di kediamannya yang jauh dari ibukota.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun.

Gadis ini! Pasti Baekhyunlah yang menjadi alasannya. Bukankah Sehun, sang penerus Duke of Vinchard, mendekati Baekhyun dalam pesta? Entah dari mana Sehun mendengar tentang Baekhyun. Tapi pastilah Duke Vinchard datang untuk mengambil Baekhyun dari sisinya.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun merebut Baekhyun!

"P-pangeran," Baekhyun melepaskan diri, "Kita sudah tiba."

Seseorang membuka pintu kereta.

Chanyeol keluar dan membantu Baekhyun. "Malam ini aku akan menemuimu," bisiknya sebelum melepas tangan Baekhyun. Tidak akan seorang pun mendapatkan Baekhyun sebelum ia!

Baekhyun lari ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintu.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung di pintu. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya kaget dan takut ketika ia memeluknya erat-erat dengan wajah tegang.

 _"Malam ini aku akan menemuimu."_

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi.

Ia benar-benar seorang pembohong besar! Mulutnya dan otaknya sudah siap menyerahkan diri pada Chanyeol tapi hati dan tubuhnya masih belum siap!

Ia harus mempersiapkan diri seutuhnya sebelum Chanyeol datang.

-0-

Chanyeol melangkah masuk pintu serambi kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Saya sudah tahu Anda akan datang dari sana," Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

Chanyeol tertegun.

Baekhyun tampak begitu cantik, begitu menggoda dalam gaun tidur tipisnya. Rambut pucatnya yang panjang tergerai menutupi buah dadanya yang ranum hingga ke tubuhnya yang melekuk molek. Matanya yang lebar menatapnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Mengapa ada wanita secantik kau?" gumamnya dan ia menjatuhkan ciumannya di bibir Baekhyun.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol dapat merasakan penolakan Baekhyun. Tangannya merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun ke tubuhnya sendiri. Bibirnya terus menggoda bibir yang bergetar itu. Ketika Baekhyun sudah mulai tenang, ketika bibir Baekhyun terbuka menerima ciumannya, Chanyeol menjelajahi setiap inci wajah Baekhyun dengan ciumannya sementara itu tangannya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh moleknya.

Baekhyun bergetar. Ia tidak takut. Ia tidak jijik seperti ketika Donghae ataupun Daehyun memegangnya. Tubuhnya tergetar oleh sensasi yang tidak dikenalnya.

Chanyeol merasakan getaran tubuh Baekhyun dan ketika ia menghentikan ciumannya, ia melihat sepasang mata biru cerah itu bersinar penuh kepasrahan.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Inikah yang ia inginkan dari Baekhyun? Hanya tubuhnyakah? Hanya satu malam yang panaskah?

Chanyeol menatap sepasang mata biru muda yang haus akan sensasi yang baru dikenalkannya. Pandangannya turun ke bibir yang merekah dengan mengundang.

Saat itulah Chanyeol sadar. Ia menginginkan lebih dari Baekhyun. Ia tidak butuh semalam panas dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin tubuh gadis ini. Lebih dari semua itu, ia menginginkan gadis ini seutuhnya! Ia menginginkan cinta Baekhyun!

Kenyataan itu mengagetkan dirinya hingga untuk sesaat ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Inikah yang namanya cinta? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyukai hal yang merepotkan ini. Karena itulah ia tidak suka terlibat dengannya. Namun ia lebih membenci kenyataan Baekhyun ingin meninggalkannya. Ia tidak suka bayangan Baekhyun akan pergi ke pelukan pria lain.

Ia tampan, berkuasa, kaya serta menarik tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari segala yang telah dimilikinya. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, gadis yang telah memikatnya dengan keacuhan, keberanian, dan kebebasannya ini. Andai saja ia tahu apa itu, semuanya akan lebih mudah tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu. Apakah ini artinya ia hanya dapat kehilangan gadis ini untuk selamanya?

Pikiran itu menakutkan Chanyeol. Ia bersumpah bila ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun maka tidak seorang pun akan mendapatkan Baekhyun. Ya, ia lebih suka menjadi seorang bajingan daripada membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh ke pelukan pria lain. Chanyeol benar-benar takut. Ia tidak percaya seorang gadis bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut seolah-olah ia adalah patung pasir cantik yang akan hancur bila ia memberi tenaga lebih. Hatinya menjerit akan cinta Baekhyun. Tangannya tidak ingin melepaskan gadis ini dari pelukannya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa putus asa. Ada jarak yang begitu lebar di antara mereka. Namun di atas semua kenyataan pahit ini, fakta yang terpahit adalah Baekhyun tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya!

Baekhyun menjauhinya. Baekhyun tidak tertarik padanya. Baekhyun menghindarinya sedemikian rupa sehingga bila ada yang bertanya padanya seperti apakah sikap seorang wanita yang membencinya, Chanyeol akan menjawab, "Lihatlah Baekhyun. Ia punya segala yang dimiliki bermacam-macam wanita yang tidak menyukaiku."

Hati Chanyeol menjerit pahit. Mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada gadis ini? Mengapa ia tidak menyadari perasaan ini sebelumnya? Mengapa ia terus menyalahkan jiwa petualangannya atas sikapnya akhir-akhir ini?

Seharusnya ia tahu sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya wanita yang paling cocok menjadi ratunya. Baekhyun adalah wanita yang paling berpotensial membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Ah, cinta…

Mengapa kata yang pendek ini begitu rumit?

"Baekhyun, sayang," kata Chanyeol lembut. "Aku begitu bahagia kau mau melakukan ini. Aku sungguh menghargainya." Chanyeol menjauhkan Baekhyun dari pelukannya. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata yang masih terbius oleh sensasi. Betapa ia ingin memiliki gadis ini seutuhnya...

"Hari ini sudah malam. Beristirahatlah. Kau masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun, "Selamat malam," katanya dan dengan berat hati ia melangkah ke pintu.

~To be continued~

/tarik nafas.../TERIAAAKK/

HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI BAEKHYUNIIEE.. Semoga makin cute, makin imutz, makin cantik, makin di sayang Chanyeol, dan makin cepet confirms..

Iye deh yang tadi malem keliatan banget berkonspirasi buat pamer setelah Sunah Rosul.. Ahaide.. Haha..

Nhah karena ini special harinya Baekhyun (meskipun sedikit kemaleman), Chapter kali panjaaaannggg.. Biar kalian puass

Dan next chap siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya akan sedikit terungkap.. Jadi tungguin yee..

Okelah segitu aja.. See yaaa


	12. Chapter 12

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 11~

* * *

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan di antara sekompi pengagumnya dengan sedih. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah kekurangan wanita. Bahkan wanita yang telah ditinggalkannya rela mengantri lagi hanya untuk dapat bersamanya.

Semalam setelah Chanyeol pergi, ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidur tapi ia tidak dapat tidur. Tubuhnya terus mengenang Chanyeol. Pikirannya tidak dapat lepas dari Chanyeol. Sentuhan Chanyeol telah membuatnya takut. Takut akan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya, Baekhyun takut. Namun sentuhan Chanyeol yang begitu lembut membuatnya tenang. Ciumannya yang begitu memabukkan membuatnya melupakan segala ketakutannya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu persis apa yang membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti.

Namun Baekhyun percaya Chanyeol pasti sadar betapa berbedanya dunia mereka. Chanyeol pasti sadar ia, sang Putra Mahkota, tidak bisa membuat affair apapun dengan seorang gadis biasa.

Pagi ini ketika mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol, ia memutuskan ia HARUS berbicara dengannya!

Baekhyun memperhatikan senyum Chanyeol menyambut sapaan wanita-wanita cantik itu. Ia menyadari Chanyeol akan melupakannya seperti ia melupakan wanita-wanita yang pernah melintasi petualangan cintanya. Baekhyun tidak menyukai itu! Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang dari mereka!

"Anda mendapat sambutan hangat seperti biasa," Baekhyun kaget menyadari ia masih bisa tersenyum manis.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" Chanyeol turun dari kudanya, "Di mana Wyatt? Mari kita masuk," Chanyeol memberi jalan pada Baekhyun.

Ah, tentu saja ia tidak mengharapkannya. Chanyeol pasti tidak mau terlihat bersama si gadis miskin.

Seorang dari pengawal Baekhyun mengambil tali kekang kuda dan membawanya kembali ke istal di belakang Istana.

"Apakah kau menungguku?" Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar mengungkapkan luapan kegembiraannya.

Baekhyun mundur dengan kaget.

Chanyeol memperhatikan ekspresi kepanikan di wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan kecewa.

Pagi ini ia meninggalkan Istana jauh lebih awal dari biasanya untuk melepaskan segala frustasinya. Tapi ia gagal. Sedikitpun ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun.

Sejak awal ia tahu gadis ini berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang lain. Di awal pertemuan mereka, ia memutuskan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menjadi wanitanya. Sekarang pun tidak!

Pertama ia melihatnya sebagai anak haram yang mempesona dan angkuh. Kemudian ia melihat kerapuhannya di balik wajah cantiknya yang dingin. Sekarang ia tahu ia bisa berbicara berbagai hal dengannya tanpa merasakan perbedaan antara pria dan wanita.

Begitu ia melihat Baekhyun di pintu, ia menyadari betapa ironisnya cinta ini. Baekhyun membuatnya berada dalam posisi yang membingungkan – disukai atau dibenci? Kadang ia begitu hangat dan terbuka. Kadang ia begitu dingin dan menjauh.

Ironis! Benar-benar ironis! Mengapa ia bisa jauh cinta pada seorang gadis yang begitu polos? Tapi inilah Baekhyun, bukan? Ia adalah si gadis cantik yang tidak menyadari pesonanya sendiri. Chanyeol ingin tahu apakah Baekhyun masih akan sedemikian acuhnya jika ia sadar akan daya tariknya.

Semalam ia benar-benar tersiksa. Butuh usaha keras untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun dan mengungkapkan segala cintanya. Ia begitu merindukan Baekhyun, gadis yang hanya berbatasan tembok dengannya namun jauh dari jangkauan. Ia begitu ingin memeluk Baekhyun, menciumnya, mencintainya dengan segala kelembutan yang ia tahu.

Hanya penolakan inilah yang menghentikannya.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol melintasi Hall tanpa suara.

Semalam Chanyeol telah membuatnya sadar ia tidak akan pernah mejadi Baekhyun yang dulu lagi. Ia akan selalu merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol. Ia akan selalu merindukan kehangatan pelukannya.

Baekhyun sadar sebelum ia benar-benar tergila-gila pada Chanyeol, ia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari pemuda ini. Chanyeol sudah sadar jiwa petualangannya tidak bisa membawanya membuat affair dengan gadis biasa. Sekarang ia pasti akan melepaskannya.

'Setelah aku pergi, akankah ia mengenangku?' Baekhyun berpikir sedih tanpa melepaskan mata dari pemuda yang begitu tampan dan gagah ini. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya sendiri jatuh semakin jauh dalam pesona pemuda yang hanya akan menyakitinya ini.

"Pangeran," Baekhyun berkata perlahan namun jelas, "Hari ini saya akan meninggalkan Istana."

Langkah kaki Chanyeol langsung terhenti. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya. Semalam ia baru menyadari cintanya pada gadis ini dan pagi ini gadis ini ingin pergi meninggalkannya!

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana," Chanyeol menegaskan.

"Saya adalah tamu Anda, bukan tawanan. Saya bisa pergi kapanpun saya mau. Anda tidak berhak menghalangi saya."

"Begitu inginkah kau pergi?" Wajahnya yang tegang tidak melepaskan setiap ekspresi Baekhyun. "Mau pergi ke mana kau!?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan pikirannya mengembara. "Ke mana pun kaki saya melangkah."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi," Chanyeol menegaskan. Dengan cepat ia mencari alasan tepat untuk melarang Baekhyun, "Kau tidak punya tujuan. Kau tidak punya tempat berteduh." Dan kaki Chanyeol melangkah cepat menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Di mana langit menaungi, itulah rumah saya. Sejak kecil saya terbiasa tidur di mana pun."

"Tidak," bibir Chanyeol berdesis menahan emosi. Inilah gadis yang menjerat hatinya. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir ia akan membiarkannya pergi!? "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan Ririvia! Selangkahpun tidak!" Dan ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri termangu. Mengapa Chanyeol masih tidak dapat membiarkannya pergi? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang dimainkan jiwa petualangan pemuda itu.

.

.

Suasana makan pagi itu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Untuk alasan yang yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak dalam suasana hati senang. Ia yang biasanya selalu mengobrol dengan ayahnya tentang urusan Helsnivia, diam seribu bahasa.

Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu berspekulasi tentang sumber suasana hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Ia mendapat ijin dari Raja Hankyung untuk meninjau gudang pangan mereka di Travlienne. Baekhyun berencana untuk langsung meningalkan Ririvia setelahnya.

Tapi ketika Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, ia ragu rencananya akan berjalan mulus.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan kereta untuk Anda," Savanah menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana Savanah tahu tentang rencana kepergiannya ke Travlienne.

"Apakah Anda sudah siap untuk pergi" Savanah mengambil sebuah topi untuknya dan demi kekagetan Baekhyun sendiri, Savanah membawa topi untuk dirinya sendiri!

"Saya akan menemani Anda," ia menjawab kekagetan Baekhyun.

Bagus! Ratu Heechul pun tidak mau ia pergi tanpa memuaskan jiwa petualang putra kesayangannya.

"Ke mana Anda akan pergi, M'lady?" pengawal Baekhyun langsung bertanya, "Pangeran memerintah kami untuk tidak membiarkan Anda meninggalkan Istana."

Tentu saja! Ia adalah sang Pangeran di tempat ini.

"Paduka Raja memberi Lady Baekhyun ijin untuk meninjau gudang di Travlienne. Aku akan pergi bersamanya," Savanah menjawab.

"Maka kami pun akan pergi bersama Anda," kata prajurit yang lain.

Lengkaplah sudah! Mengapa ia bisa melupakan tiga petugas penjaranya ini?

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Kami diperintah untuk menjaga keselamatan Anda selama Anda berada di Helsnivia," Savanah memberitahu.

"Pangeran memerintah kami untuk tidak meninggalkan Anda selangkah pun."

Dan ia tidak punya suara? Baekhyun melihat tiga orang itu dengan putus asa. Tampaknya ia harus memikirkan cara lain.

Sekarang Ratu Heechul sudah campur tangan. Chanyeol pasti puas melihatnya pergi tanpa meninggalkan seorang pun dari tiga petugas penjaranya.

Baekhyun mengikuti Savanah memasuki kereta dengan tidak senang. Apakah Chanyeol akan membiarkannya pergi setelah ia membuat berita besar seperti teman-teman kencannya yang lain?

Di dalam Ruang Tahta, Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun dengan putus asa. Pikirannya sudah tidak lagi tertuju pada pembicaraan orang tuanya. Ia berniat membuka jendela dan matanya memangkap pemandangan yang menakutkan itu.

Ia harus menghentikan Baekhyun!

"Mau ke mana kau!?" suara tinggi Ratu menghentikannya.

"Baekhyun mau pergi, Mama!"

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!" Ratu menegaskan dengan suara dinginnya.

"Aku harus menghentikannya!"

"Jangan berpikir untuk menyentuhnya!" Ratu Heechul memperingati, "Ia bukan untukmu!"

"Ia akan pergi," Chanyeol memberitahu dengan tidak sabar, "Ia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Aku harus menghentikannya," Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"BERHENTI!" seru Ratu.

Chanyeol terkejut. Ibunya tidak pernah berseru seperti ini padanya.

"Ia tidak akan ke mana-mana," Ratu menatapnya dengan murka.

"Baekhyun tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, Chanyeol," Raja Hankyung memberitahu dengan suaranya yang sabar – berbeda dengan Ratu yang kehilangan control melihat tingkah putranya.

"Tapi…"

"Pergi kunjungi Duke Vinchard!" perintah Ratu.

Duke of Vinchard? Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah kemarin malam ia masih sempat mengunjungi Istana?

"Duke Vinchard jatuh sakit. Cepat kunjungi dia. Jangan membuatku malu!"

Chanyeol terperangah melihat wajah murka ibunya yang lembut. Mata hijau yang menatap tajam padanya itu menyalahkannya.

"Cepat pergi!" Ratu sudah hampir berteriak karena kesalnya.

Chanyeol tidak membantah. Ratu yang marah seperti ini tidak dapat diajak berunding. Ini kali pertama Chanyeol melihat ibunya murka seperti ini.

Chanyeol dapat memahami mengapa Ratu murka. Mereka tengah membicarakan masalah kerajaan dan ia malah memikirkan Baekhyun.

Sikap ibunya sudah mulai berubah sejak Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di Istana. Ratu tentulah murka. Ia telah membawa pulang wanita. Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya dan ketika ia melakukannya untuk kali pertama, ia membawa pulang anak haram. Tentu saja Ratu Heechul marah. Belum lagi ditambah sikap ayahnya yang hangat. Setiap ada kesempatan Raja pasti akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun pernah melihat mereka tertawa bersama di suatu siang di Ruang Perpustakaan.

Chanyeol tidak ingin bersitegang dengan Ratu yang akhir-akhir ini sudah panas. Ia segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke Quadville, kediaman Duke of Vinchard. Namun pikirannya terus tertuju pada ketakutannya akan kepergian Baekhyun.

Atas dasar apa Ratu yakin Baekhyun tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana? Tapi Raja yang tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi pun yakin. Tentu ada sesuatu yang mereka ketahui tentang kepergian Baekhyun ini, yang tidak ia ketahui.

'Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak membawa kopernya,' Chanyeol mencoba meredakan kepanikannya melihat koper besar Baekhyun masih di samping tempat tidur.

.

Satu jam kemudian Chanyeol sudah berada di Quadville.

"Selamat datang di Quadville, Pangeran," sambut Brudce – sang Kepala Rumah Tangga Quadville.

"Aku mendengar Duke of Vinchard jatuh sakit."

"Istana memang cepat," Brudce tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemarin malam aku melihatnya meninggalkan Istana."

"Duke sudah tua, Yang Mulia. Sudah sewajarnya ia sakit-sakitan."

Chanyeol tidak mempercayainya. Walau Duke sudah berkepala tujuh, Chanyeol masih sering melihatnya pergi berkuda atau berburu. Duke of Vinchard memang sudah tua namun jiwanya tidak pernah menua.

Brudce membawa Chanyeol menemui Duke of Vinchard.

Seorang pria tua yang terbaring dengan wajah lesu di tempat tidur membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat Duke of Vinchard yang keras dan aktif ini terbaring tanpa daya di tempat tidur.

"Siapa? Yixing kah?" suaranya yang lemah bertanya.

"Pangeran Chanyeol datang menjenguk Anda, M'lord," Brudce memberitahu.

Chanyeol berdiri di sisi Duke. "Saya dengar Anda jatuh sakit. Apakah Anda sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Duke memalingkan wajah.

Chanyeol melihat Brudce dengan bingung.

"Duke sedang dalam suasana hati buruk. Ia selalu seperti ini setiap kali ia sakit. Tidak seorang pun berani mendekatinya ketika ia dalam suasana hati buruk kecuali saya."

Untuk seorang pria yang selalu aktif seperti Duke of Vinchard, sudah sewajarnya ia tidak suka berdiam diri di tempat tidur.

"Apakah kau sudah memanggil Dokter?"

"Sudah, Yang Mulia."

"Apa katanya?"

"Duke hanya terkena demam biasa tapi…," Brudce hanya mengangkat bahu dengan pasrah.

Chanyeol melihat Duke. Untuk pria tua seusianya, demam biasa pun bisa mematikan. Chanyeol bersimpati padanya. "Adakah yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?" Chanyeol memegang tangan keriput itu.

Duke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Duke. Seketika tubuhnya membeku.

Baekhyun! Bagaimana bisa lukisan Baekhyun berada di sini!? Chanyeol melihat Duke yang tampak tidak bertenaga itu. Apakah Duke datang ke Istana untuk dirinya sendiri? Apakah ini alasan ibunya menyuruh Savanah mengawasi Baekhyun? Entah bagaimana Duke mengetahui tentang Baekhyun. Hidup seorang diri di Kastil Quadville yang megah tanpa istri dan anak pasti membuatnya kesepian. Chanyeol sudah mendengar Duchess of Vinchard meninggal puluhan tahun lalu tanpa meninggalkan keturunan pada Duke. Apakah kecantikan Baekhyun pun mempesona Duke of Vinchard?

Chanyeol berdiri di bawah lukisan itu dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Saat itulah ia sadar gadis muda dalam lukisan itu bukan Baekhyun. Gadis itu benar-benar mirip Baekhyun kecuali sepasang mata hijaunya yang menantang penuh keberanian.

Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Siapa dia?" ia bertanya pada Brudce.

Brudce diam membisu. Matanya melirik Duke yang terus menatap lukisan itu dari tempat tidur lalu pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Ia adalah Lady Yixing Elwood, putri Duke Vinchard."

"Putri Duke!?" Chanyeol membelalak.

"Duchess hanya meninggalkan seorang putri ketika ia meninggal. Duke sangat mencintai Lady Yixing. Namun Tuan Puteri memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Duke demi pria yang dicintainya."

Penjelasan singkat itu langsung membuat Chanyeol menghambur keluar. "Aku pergi dulu, Brudce. Aku akan mengirim orang untuk merawat Duke."

Chanyeol yakin ia baru saja menemui ibu Baekhyun. Dapat dimengerti mengapa Duke of Vinchard tidak merestui cinta putrinya. Menjadi wanita simpanan pria lain bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa diterima orang seperti Duke of Vinchard.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di Istana.

"Lady Baekhyun belum kembali, Yang Mulia," jawab Wyatt.

Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol langsung melesat ke kamar Baekhyun.

Koper Baekhyun masih di sisi tempat tidur.

Chanyeol membuka isinya – memastikan Baekhyun tidak bermain licik dengannya.

Bagus, baju-baju Baekhyun masih di sana.

Tunggu dulu! Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun tidak mengenakan gaun-gaun katunnya yang kasar.

Chanyeol beranjak ke lemari baju Baekhyun.

Deretan gaun-gaun sutra Baekhyun yang berjajar rapi di dalam lemari membuat Chanyeol lega tapi itu tidak mampu membuatnya tenang. Ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir dari pintu ke pintu serambi.

Chanyeol sudah hampir meledak ketika akhirnya ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki ringan Baekhyun mendekat.

"Ke mana saja kau!?"

Baekhyun kaget. Pintu kamarnya terbuka bahkan sebelum ia memegang pegangan pintu dan wajah murka Chanyeol menyerangnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dengan kasar dan menutup pintu di hadapan tiga orang yang masih belum pulih dari kaget itu.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Apa jiwa petualangannya sekarang menyesali kesempatan yang telah disia-siakannya semalam?

"Ke mana saja kau!?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan murka.

"Saya pergi ke Travlienne," jawab Baekhyun – kebingungan oleh kemurkaan Chanyeol yang tidak beralasan. Dan ia menambahkan, "Paduka Raja mengijinkan saya pergi."

"Papa tidak ingin kau pergi," desis Chanyeol, "Ia bahkan takut kau tidak betah tinggal di Istana."

Jadi inilah alasannya. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Raja Hankyung selalu bertanya apakah ia betah, apakah ia membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Saya mendapat ijin untuk meninjau gudang pangan di Travlienne untuk referensi pembangunan gudang Cookelt yang baru."

Kemurkaan Chanyeol langsung mereda oleh nama itu. Ia duduk di ranjang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepenatan yang teramat sangat. Matanya menatap gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan mata tidak berdosanya. Tidak tahan, ia langsung menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia begitu takut kehilangan Baekhyun tapi gadis ini terus menerus menyatakan ingin pergi. Mungkin setelah kembali ke pelukan keluarganya pikiran itu akan pergi dari kepala cantik itu.

"Siapa nama ibumu, Baekhyun?"

Suara lembut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kian kebingungan. "Saya tidak tahu," dan ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol, ia menambahkan. "Papa tidak pernah menyebut apapun tentang mama."

Chanyeol termenung. Ini artinya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu ia masih punya keluarga di Helsnivia. Ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berucap

"Kemasi barangmu, Baekhyun. Kau akan tinggal di Quadville."

Baekhyun membelalak. Chanyeol tidak mau ia pergi dan sekarang ia mengusirnya!?

"Duke of Vinchard jatuh sakit. Ia membutuhkanmu."

"Membutuhkan saya? Mengapa?"

"Karena kau berpengalaman merawat orang sakit," jawab Chanyeol – menolak memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mau mengatakan apa pun mengenai temuannya ini sebelum ia membuktikan kebenarannya. "Aku melihat kau merawat almarhum Duke Kris dengan sangat baik. Duke Yunho pasti akan senang kalau kau mau merawatnya."

Baekhyun melihat wajah tampan yang sekarang melembut itu. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan petualang satu ini. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menolak. Mungkin pergi ke Quadville adalah langkah pertama yang bagus untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Di Quadville tidak ada Savanah maupun dua prajurit yang selalu mengekornya. Ia bisa memulai petualangannya dari Quadville.

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

haeeee everyone!

Hehe... Gimana? Dari sini udah ketebak donk Baekhyun itu siapa? /Naik turunin alis/ (^_^)

Maaf ya chapter kali ini pendek,, ini juga disempet-sempetin ngedit pas lagi buat tugas.. Haha

Yaudahlah.. See you next chapter


	13. Chapter 13

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 12~

* * *

"Siapakah Anda?" mata jeli Brudce memperhatikan Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Saya adalah Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd. Pangeran Chanyeol mengirim saya untuk merawat Duke of Vinchard," jawab Baekhyun sopan.

Brudce terperanjat.

Baekhyun yakin pria tua ini pasti tidak tahu kedatangannya.

Prajurit menurunkan koper-koper Baekhyun yang sudah beranak-pianak menjadi lima koper – satu kopernya sendiri dan empat koper berisi barang-barang yang dikemasi Savanah untuknya.

Begitu mendengar Baekhyun akan pergi ke Quadville, Savanah terlihat sangat gembira hingga wajah dingin kakunya tidak dapat menutupi kegembiraannya itu. Ia langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Quadville.

Baekhyun bersumpah ia melihat senyum puas Ratu Heechul ketika mereka berpapasan di Hall.

Si anak haram akhirnya meninggalkan Istana!

Tidak seorang pun memprotes Baekhyun membawa pergi gaun-gaun yang bukan miliknya selama si anak haram tidak mencemari Istana.

Chanyeol pun terkesan ingin segera mengusirnya pergi. Tak sampai sepuluh menit setelah Chanyeol memerintahkannya pergi, pemuda itu sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda untuknya. Bahkan Chanyeol terlihat sangat gelisah ketika ia tidak segera muncul. Mungkin hanya Raja Hankyung yang tidak tega ditinggalkannya. Berulang kali ia menyuruh Baekhyun kembali ke Istana bila ia tidak betah.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan kembali! Betah atau tidak, ia tetap akan meninggalkan Helsnivia. Pasti karena sudah tahu pikirannya inilah, Chanyeol memerintahkan prajurit untuk mengawal kepergiannya ke Quadville.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Puteri," Brudce pulih dari kekagetannya. "Kami dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan Anda," katanya hormat. "Saya adalah Brudce, Kepala Rumah Tangga Quadville. Bila Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan ragu mengatakannya pada saya. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Anda."

Baekhyun terperangah. Inikah cara mereka menyambut seorang gadis yang akan menjadi perawat tuan mereka? Tampaknya Duke yang satu ini bukan orang yang mudah dihadapi.

"Bila Anda berkenan, saya akan membawa Anda menemui Duke sementara pelayan mempersiapkan kamar Anda."

Ia pasti tidak tahu! Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Apa sekarang ia berpikir untuk menyembunyikannya di sini?

"Tentu," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Saya akan senang sekali bertemu dengan Duke."

Dengan tangannya, Brudce memerintahkan pelayan untuk membawa masuk koper-koper Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dapat melihat mata para pelayan pria itu terus memperhatikannya. Mereka pasti berpikir perawat seperti apakah dia? Datang dengan lima koper besar hanya untuk menjaga seorang sakit. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Toh bukan semuanya miliknya.

Brudce membawa Baekhyun ke kamar Duke of Vinchard.

Baekhyun mengikuti Brudce tanpa suara.

Brudce berhenti di depan pintu kayu putih. "Duke adalah seorang yang keras. Ia suka segalanya dilaksanakan seperti keinginannya," Brudce memberitahu, "Kadang kala ia menjadi sangat pemarah dan cerewet." Brudce melihat Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Saya berharap Anda memahaminya. Bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di sini seorang diri."

"Saya mengerti."

Brudce mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan.

Seseorang membuka pintu. "Ada apa, Brudce?"

Baekhyun terperanjat.

Pria yang membuka pintu itu juga terkejut. "Mengapa Anda ada di sini, Lady Baekhyun?"

"S-saya pikir," Baekhyun melihat Brudce lalu pada Sehun Elwood, pria yang baru dikenalnya kemarin malam.

"Apakah Anda mengenal Tuan Puteri, Tuan Muda?" tanya Brudce tidak kalah kaget.

"Ya," jawab Sehun, "Semalam kami bertemu di pesta Viscount Padilla." Sehun tidak melepaskan mata dari Baekhyun, "Apakah yang membuat Anda datang?"

"Pangeran mengirim saya untuk merawat Duke," jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa sekarang giliran mereka menjawab kebingungannya. "Mengapa Anda di sini? Saya pikir Duke tinggal seorang diri."

"Duke memang tinggal seorang diri," jawab Sehun, "Aku adalah cucu keponakannya."

"Tuan Muda Sehun adalah penerus Duke of Vinchard," tambah Brudce.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sedang direncanakan Chanyeol? Tidak mungkin Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang ini. Apa mereka sedang bersekongkol untuk mempermainkannya?

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu Duke?" Sehun memberi jalan, "Ia baru saja tidur."

"Bila Anda tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Tuan Muda," kata Brudce, "Bila Anda mengijinkan, saya akan menyiapkan kamar untuk Tuan Puteri."

"Pergilah, Brudce," Sehun merestui, "Aku akan menemani Baekhyun."

"Mari, Baekhyun," Sehun meletakkan tangan di punggung Baekhyun dan dengan lembut membawanya masuk. "Kau tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu Baekhyun, bukan?"

"Tidak. Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan," Baekhyun melangkah masuk.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun," Sehun menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun terpaku melihat seorang pria tua terbaring di tempat tidur. Sebuah perasaan rindu muncul di dadanya. Rasanya seperti melihat Duke Kris terbaring di tempat tidur hanya saja ia jauh lebih tua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya lembut melihat mata basah Baekhyun.

"Saya tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun mengejap-ngejapkan matanya. "Rasanya seperti melihat Kris," bisiknya.

"Aku turut berduka atas ayahmu, Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun mendekati Duke Vinchard yang tengah tidur pulas.

"Ia masih tidur," Sehun memberitahu.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi di sisi tempat tidur. Ia meraih tangan keriput Duke dan meletakkannya di pipinya. Ah, betapa rindunya ia akan perasaan ini.

"Apakah kau mau berkeliling Quadville, Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun, "Aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling."

"Tidak," Baekhyun meletakkan tangan Duke kembali di sisi tubuhnya dan melihat Sehun, "Saya ingin berada di sini. Duke mungkin membutuhkan sesuatu jika ia terbangun."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau adalah seorang perawat yang baik. Aku percaya Duke akan menyukaimu."

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Duke.

"Aku harus pergi. Brudce akan memberitahumu jika kamarmu siap."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Selamat jalan."

"Selamat siang, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan kepergian Sehun. Matanya kembali pada Duke Vinchard yang membuatnya merindukan Duke Kris.

Berhari-hari dibutuhkan Baekhyun untuk memulihkan rasa sedihnya. Berhari-hari ia berjuang mengatasi kerinduannya pada Duke Kris. Sekarang pria tua di hadapannya ini membangkitkan kembali kerinduannya. Hanya kesibukannya sebagai wali Daehyun lah yang dapat membuatnya melupakan sedih.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat tugas-tugasnya yang belum disentuhnya sama sekali hari ini. Baekhyun ragu apakah Chanyeol sudah meringkasnya untuknya? Apakah yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengirim suratnya pada Graham? Bagaimana surat-surat Graham akan tiba di tangannya?

Baekhyun berdiri menuju pintu.

Tunggu dulu! Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana kamar barunya. Ia tidak tahu jalan kecuali jalan ke pintu masuk!

"Yixing…"

Baekhyun melihat tempat tidur.

"Yixing, kaukah itu?"

Mata Duke melihat ke arahnya dengan sayu.

"Yixing?"

Baekhyun kembali ke sisi Duke. "Ya, aku di sini," ia berlutut di sisi Duke dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

Ayahnya dan Duke Kris sering seperti ini ketika mereka akan meninggal.

Duke of Vinchard tidak akan meninggal, bukan? Baekhyun berpikir sedih. Baekhyun tidak mau melihat orang lain pergi di hadapannya.

"Yixing, kau sudah pulang," Duke tersenyum lemah. Tangannya terulur meraih kepala Baekhyun. "Kau sudah pulang, Yixing."

Baekhyun melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Duke dan ia memutuskan untuk terus bermain sebagai Yixing. "Ya, aku sudah pulang," bisik Baekhyun.

Senyum di wajah Duke semakin melebar kemudian tangannya jatuh lemas.

Detak jantung Baekhyun terhenti. 'Ia tidak mungkin mati!' Dengan panik ia memeriksa nafas Duke.

Baekhyun langsung duduk lega di lantai ketika merasakan nafas Duke yang teratur. Matanya mengawasi nafas Duke of Vinchard yang teratur itu. Perasaannya kembali tenang.

Baekhyun meraih kursinya dan duduk mengawasi senyum di wajah Duke.

Duke Kris juga tersenyum seperti ini ketika ia meninggal. Baekhyun tidak ingat apakah ayahnya juga tersenyum ketika ia pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun beranjak bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"Utusan Pangeran Chanyeol datang mengantar ini untuk Anda," Brudce menyerahkan sebuah kotak coklat pada Baekhyun, "Katanya ini sangat penting."

Baekhyun membuka tutupnya dan ia terkesiap. Savanah rupanya melupakan kertas-kertas kerjanya.

"Ia juga berkata setiap hari ia akan datang pada waktu biasa untuk mengantar surat-surat Anda."

Baekhyun merasa ia harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar memperhatikannya dalam hal satu ini. Bahkan ketika ia sudah tidak ada di Ririvia pun, Chanyeol masih mengutus orang khusus untuknya.

"Tuan Puteri," Brudce berkata hati-hati, "Saya mendengar tentang ayah Anda. Saya turut berdua cita."

"Terima kasih." Ini kali kedua ia menerima bela sungkawa hari ini.

"Kamar Anda sudah hampir siap. Apakah Anda mau memeriksanya?"

Baekhyun melirik Duke Yunho yang masih tidur nyenyak. "Tentu," jawabnya.

"Ijinkan saya membawanya untuk Anda, Tuan Puteri," Brudce mengulurkan tangan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sangat memerlukannya," Baekhyun menolak halus, "Brudce, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Katakan, Tuan Puteri. Saya akan melakukan apa pun permintaan Anda."

"Bisakah kau memindahkan sebuah meja kerja untukku ke dalam kamar Duke?"

Raut wajah Brudce jelas menyatakan ia tidak dapat memahami permintaan Baekhyun tapi ia tetap berkata, "Tentu, Tuan Puteri."

"Terima kasih, Brudce," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku akan meletakkan kotak ini di dalam kemudian aku akan pergi denganmu."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri. Saya akan menanti Anda di sini."

Baekhyun segera meletakkan kotak itu di sisi tempat tidur kemudian menemui Brudce.

Brudce membawa Baekhyun ke kamar kedua setelah kamar Duke. "Saya mempersiapkan kamar ini untuk mempermudah Anda," ia membuka pintu kamar.

Tiga orang wanita sibuk memindahkan isi koper-koper Baekhyun ke ruang ganti. Dan dua orang lain sibuk merapikan tempat tidur.

Kelimanya bekerja di bawah pengawasan seorang wanita tua.

Mereka langsung berhenti mendengar langkah kaki Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun merasa pandangan mereka seperti berkata: inikah si perawat kaya itu?

"Oh, Tuan Puteri Baekhyun," wanita tua itu menyambut Baekhyun dengan haru, "Saya sungguh gembira Anda mau datang." Wanita itu menggenggam jari Baekhyun erat-erat hingga gadis itu kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalakukan di sini, Zielle?" Brudce bertanya kaget, "Bukankah aku melarangmu ke sini?"

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku menemui Tuan Puteri," protes Zielle.

Baekhyun hanya dapat berdiri dengan bingung.

"Maafkan atas gangguan kecil ini, Tuan Puteri," Brudce berkata dengan nada bersalahnya, "Saya sudah melarang Zielle tapi rupanya ia terlalu bersemangat untuk menemui Anda."

"Jangan dipikirkan," Baekhyun berpikir begitu sulitkah menjaga Duke Vinchard hingga wanita tua ini begitu bersemangat untuk menemuinya? Pasti wanita ini adalah orang yang merawat Duke sebelum ia datang. Tak heran ia terlihat begitu antusias.

"Zielle," Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Mengapa kau tidak beristirahat? Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatur kamarku."

"Tugas saya adalah melayani Anda!" Zielle bersikeras.

Baekhyun heran. Beginikah cara keluarga ini memperlakukan seorang perawat? Ia tidak pernah mendengar seorang perawat dilayani secara khusus.

Mungkinkah…

Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat wajah tua itu.

Mungkinkah Ratu Heechul memerintahkan Zielle mengawasinya? Wanita ini terlihat berbeda dari Savanah tapi mungkin tujuan mereka sama. Apakah sekarang Ratu Heechul mau memastikan ia tidak akan menemui putranya lagi?

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah keinginan kuat untuk menulis surat pada Ratu Heechul menyatakan ia tidak tertarik pada Chanyeol dan ingin segera menjauhinya selekas mungkin setelah Duke membaik dan sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh cinta hanya untuk patah hati.

"Aku sungguh menghargainya namun aku di sini bukan untuk dilayani. Keberadaanku di sini adalah untuk menjaga Duke Vinchard sesuai perintah Pangeran Chanyeol."

Zielle memperhatikan Baekhyun lekat-lekat hingga Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Makan siang akan segera tersedia," Brudce menarik perhatian Baekhyun, "Apakah Anda ingin pelayan mengantar makanan ke kamar Duke?"

"Bila itu tidak merepotkan," sambut Baekhyun, "Aku akan sangat senang bila kau mau melakukannya."

"Tentu, Tuan Puteri," Brudce cepat-cepat berkata dengan hormat, "Adalah kehormatan bagi kami untuk dapat melayani Anda."

Baekhyun menyerah.

Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka terus memperlakukannya dengan hormat seperti memperlakukan majikannya. Apakah karena mereka tahu ia adalah putri almarhum Duke of Cookelt? Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Orang-orang di Sternberg pun tidak memperlakukannya sehormat ini.

Baekhyun mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memusingkan masalah ini. Untuk saat ini ia tahu pekerjaannya bertambah.

Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Chanyeol. Menjaga Duke Vinchard membawa kepuasan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun sambil mengurus Cookelt.

-0-

"Chanyeol, di mana Baekhyun?" tanya Raja Hankyung. "Seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya. Apakah ia belum kembali?"

"Aku mengirimnya ke Quadville," jawaban itu membelalakkan mata Raja.

"Ke… Quadville," Raja belum pulih dari kekagetannya.

"Aku memintanya menjaga Duke of Vinchard."

"KAU GILA!?" Raja Hankyung panik, "Dari sekian banyak tempat, mengapa kau harus mengirimnya ke sana!? Apa kau..."

"Hankyung!" seru Ratu tidak senang. Mata dinginnya langsung menutup mulut Raja Hankyung rapat-rapat. "Tidak ada pembicaraan tentang gadis itu!" ia menegaskan lalu beralih pada Chanyeol. "Mengerti!?"

Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Ratu memang tidak menyukai Baekhyun semenjak mereka bertemu tapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar menunjukkannya.

Chanyeol menyadari Ratu Heechul mempunyai alasan bagus untuk membenci Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukan anak dari keluarga terhormat. Ia adalah anak haram. Bagaimana ia mengharapkan ayah ibunya menerima Baekhyun?

Gadis itu sendiri adalah suatu masalah lain.

Jelas terlihat Baekhyun ingin menjauhinya. Setiap saat ia selalu berkata ingin pergi, ingin pergi, dan ingin pergi. Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar pergi!

Chanyeol mendesah. Mengapa ia membuat keputusan segegabah itu? Belum sehari ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang ia sudah begitu merindukannya.

"Aku peringatkan jangan sampai aku mendengarmu pergi ke Quadville," Ratu Heechul membaca pikiran Chanyeol, "Jangan salahkan aku mengurungmu kalau itu sampai terjadi," ia mengancam serius, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau berhubungan dengannya!"

Chanyeol tidak bersuara.

"Besok ayahmu ada pertemuan penting di Travlienne. Aku ingin kau pergi dengannya."

"Ya, Mama." Saat Ratu Heechul mulai berkata keras, tidak ada yang boleh melawannya.

Memang orang sabar bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan ketika marah.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu dan segera tidur!" perintah Ratu, "Besok masih banyak tugas menantimu."

"Ya, Mama." Mungkin kesibukan yang paling diperlukannya saat ini. Kesibukan hingga tidak suatu saat pun tersisa untuknya memikirkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol termenung. Mampukah dia?

-0-

Baekhyun memperhatikan Dokter memeriksa Duke Vinchard dengan was-was.

Sudah dua hari ini ia merawat Duke. Selama dua hari ini pula Duke tidak sadar diri. Hanya ingauannyalah yang meyakinkan Baekhyun Duke masih hidup.

Kemarin Baekhyun sudah meminta Sehun memanggil dokter namun pria itu mengatakan dokter keluarga mereka sedang sibuk. Baru siang inilah Sehun muncul bersama dokter.

Dokter selesai memeriksa Duke.

Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar menanti dokter meringkas peralatannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dokter Freddy tersenyum, "Tak diragukan lagi putri Yixing."

"Yixing?" Baekhyun heran. "Siapa dia?"

"Dokter Freddy," Sehun mengulangi pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Apakah Duke sudah membaik?"

Sang dokter terkejut. "Oh ya… ya…," katanya gugup.

Baekhyun melihat dua pria itu dengan bingung.

"Jangan khawatir. Keadaan Duke sudah lebih stabil," Dokter Freddy memberitahu, "Saya yakin dalam waktu dekat ini Duke akan sembuh seperti semua. Anda memang seorang perawat yang baik, Lady... er… Lady…"

"Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd," Baekhyun menyebut namanya. "Nama saya adalah Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd."

"Yvonne Lloyd…," Dokter Freddy mengulangi dengan takjub.

Baekhyun mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dokter ini. Semenjak ia memasuki kamar, ia selalu terlihat seperti ini. Anehnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa jijik padanya seperti yang dirasakannya pada pria-pria di Trottanilla. Dokter Freddy bukan terpesona olehnya. Tidak mungkin semua pria di Helsnivia tahu akan masa silamnya. Itu tidak mungkin! Pasti ada alasan lain yang membuatnya terbengong-bengong seperti ini.

Mungkinkah… Mungkinkah Pangeran Chanyeol?

Tidak! Itu mustahil! Chanyeoltidak mungkin melakukan ini padanya. Tapi… mungkin juga penyebabnya adalah Chanyeol– hubungannya dengan sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia.

"Baekhyun," Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, "Aku akan mengantar dokter pulang. Aku yakin ada pasien lain yang menantinya."

"Sebelum Anda pergi, bisakah Anda memberitahu apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Anda lebih tahu dari saya," jawab Dokter Freddy, "Kabari saya kalau Duke sudah bangun."

Baekhyun mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu.

"Mengapa Anda tidak memberitahu saya, Tuan Muda Sehun?" Baekhyun mendengar Dokter Freddy bertanya pada Sehun ketika mereka menjauh.

"Aku tidak tahu, Freddy. Aku tidak yakin hubungannya dengan Yixing"

Ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun mendengar nama itu. Duke selalu memanggil nama itu dalam ingauannya. Baekhyun merasa ia perlu tahu tentang Yixing dan hubungannya dengan penyakit Duke ini.

"Yixing…"

Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur. "Aku di sini," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Duke. Sesaat Baekhyun melihat senyum di wajah keriput Duke. Ia merasa Duke menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Hubungan antara dua manusia memang sulit dijelaskan. Ia baru melihat Duke Yunho dua hari lalu namun ia merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Ia baru mendengar suara Duke Yunho dua hari lalu namun rasanya ia sudah lama merindukan suaranya. Baru dua hari mereka bertemu tapi Duke sudah bukan orang asing. Baekhyun menyayanginya. Baekhyun mencintainya sebagai keluarganya.

Baekhyun mendengar pintu diketuk dan sesaat kemudian Brudce masuk membawa kirimannya dari Trottanilla.

"Terima kasih, Brudce," Baekhyun beranjak dari sisi Duke, "Brudce, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku ketahui."

"Katakan, Tuan Puteri," kata Brudce, "Saya akan menjawab sejauh yang saya ketahui."

"Siapakah Yixing?"

Brudce terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Duke selalu memanggil namanya. Dokter Freddy juga menyebutnya. Apakah dia adalah almarhum Duchess?"

"Ia…," mata Brudce melirik Duke, "Saya tidak tahu. Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri. Saya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Anda."

Baekhyun merasa Brudce berbohong tapi ia tidak dapat memaksanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakannya.

"Tidak mengapa," kata Baekhyun, "Aku akan bertanya pada yang lain."

Baekhyun yakin pasti ada seseorang dalam bangunan ini yang mengenal seorang wanita yang bernama Yixing ini. Namun ketika Baekhyun menanyakannya pada setiap orang di Quadville, tidak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Reaksi mereka semua sama dengan reaksi Brudce: takut dan tidak tahu!

Semakin sering Baekhyun mendapat jawaban seperti itu, semakin Baekhyun yakin mereka tahu siapa Yixing yang selalu dipanggil Duke. Duke Vinchard pastilah orang yang membuat mereka tidak berani menyebut wanita itu padanya.

Hanya satu jawaban yang berbeda yang ia dengar dari mulut Sehun namun itu sama sekali tidak membantu. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya? Aku tidak setua Duke," kata Sehun ketika Baekhyun bertanya. Baekhyun percaya pria ini pun berbohong padanya. Ia mendengar sendiri Sehun menyebut nama Yixing pada Dokter Freddy.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan Yixing adalah almarhum Duchess yang begitu dicintai Duke sehingga dalam mimpi pun ia sering menjumpainya. Yang terpenting, ia tidak mempunyai urusan dengan Yixing. Tugasnya saat ini adalah merawat Duke hingga Duke sehat!

-O-

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terperanjat melihat gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Kastil Quadville dengan mata sembab dan koper-kopernya di tanah.

Semenjak kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol melewati hari-harinya seperti padang pasir.

Belum seminggu Baekhyun berada di Quadville merawat Duke namun bertahun-tahun rasanya bagi Chanyeol. Dalam hari-hari belakangan ini sikap Ratu yang dingin sama sekali tidak berubah. Raja yang tidak menutupi kerinduannya pada Baekhyunpun tidak luput dari mata dinginnya.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol ingin pergi ke Quadville. Hanya Ratu Heechullah yang membuatnya tidak berani menginjakkan kaki di Quadville. Raja Hankyung yang selalu terlihat ingin melesat ke Quadville, juga tidak berani.

Sikapnya itulah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin menyadari betapa dalamnya ketidaksukaan ibunya pada Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol merasa sikap ibunya kepada dirinya semakin dingin. Ratu terlihat sangat marah padanya untuk suatu alasan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak ketahui hingga tidak mau berbicara dengannya kecuali ia mempunyai keperluan penting.

Chanyeol hanya dapat memaklumi sikap Ratu ini. Chanyeol sadar dan tahu Baekhyun bukan gadis yang dapat dicintainya. Baekhyun bukan gadis terhormat yang dapat diterima ibunya. Ia juga telah berulang kali memperingati dirinya sendiri. Namun semua itu tetap saja tidak ada gunanya. Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu! Chanyeol merasa kian hari cintanya kepada Baekhyun kian dalam hingga ia dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisi Baekhyun di hatinya.

Di suatu saat ia menyesali dirinya sendiri yang telah mengirim Baekhyun pergi. Di saat lain ia berharap Duke Yunho segera mengenali Baekhyun sebagai keturunannya dan mengakuinya sehingga gadis itu tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Helsnivia.

Demi menyingkirkan kerinduannya pada Baekhyun, ia menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugas kerajaan. Demi membunuh waktu, ia berusaha mencari informasi tentang Yixing Elwood, satu-satunya putri Duke Vinchard. Namun tidak ada dari satu hal itu yang berguna. Hatinya terus merindukan Baekhyun dan pikirannya semakin tidak lepas dari Baekhyun.

Setiap ia mencari informasi tentang Yixing Elwood, seluruh jiwanya langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun. Setiap ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, semakin ingin ia menemukan jejak Yixing Elwood.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun adalah keturunan Duke Vinchard namun ia tidak berani mengutarakan pendapatnya ini. Ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah hingga orang lain mengetahui apa yang sekarang ada dalam pikirannya.

Duke of Vinchard bukan sembarang orang. Ia tidak akan suka bila gosip tiba-tiba beredar di sekitarnya. Bila sampai ada gosip yang menyangkut dirinya, Duke pasti segera menemukan sang sumber gosip dan membuat perhitungan dengannya tak peduli siapa sang sumber gosip itu.

Di atas semua itu, Chanyeol yakin Ratu Heechul, yang sudah tidak suka pada Baekhyun, akan melakukan segala tindakan yang ia sendiri tidak berani bayangkan namun bisa ia pastikan tidak akan ia sukai.

Chanyeol sadar walaupun Baekhyun adalah keturunan Duke Vinchard, ibunya tidak akan menerimanya. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adalah putri haram. Ratu Heechul yang menjunjung tinggi moral itu tidak akan menerima seorang anak yang lahir di luar pernikahan menjadi menantunya. Chanyeol paham benar akan hal itu.

Namun sekarang yang menjadi permasalahan terbesar baginya bukanlah Ratu Heechul melainkan Yixing Elwood!

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukan satu jejak pun dari Yixing Elwood ini. Ia tidak dapat menemukan sebuah informasi pun mengenai wanita ini bahkan jejak kelahirannya! Chanyeol tidak percaya ia tidak dapat menemukan jejak wanita yang dilahirkan di Helsnivia ini namun itulah kenyataannya.

Ia tidak dapat bertanya pada orang lain mengenai putri Duke Vinchard karena hal itu akan membocorkan pendapatnya. Ia tidak dapat mengerahkan orang lain untuk mencari jejak Yixing Elwood karena itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan orang lain. Namun ia juga tidak dapat menemukan sehuruf pun yang menyebutkan Yixing Elwood pernah muncul di dunia ini.

Ada kalanya Chanyeol berpikir Brudce, sang Kepala Rumah Tangga Quadville berbohong padanya. Ada kalanya pula Chanyeol berpikir gadis dalam lukisan itu adalah Baekhyun.

Bila Yixing Elwood pernah muncul di dunia ini, setidaknya ada catatan mengenai kelahiran wanita itu. Bila catatan itu hilang, tentu namanya tertulis dalam silsilah keluarga Elwood. Namun ia tidak menemukan secarik kertas pun yang menyebutkan Yixing Elwood!

Lebih mudah mempercayai Baekhyun adalah gadis dalam lukisan itu. Duke Kris tentu bangga mempunyai putri secantik dan sejelita Baekhyun. Sudah sewajarnya Duke Kris, sebagai orang tua yang mencintai putrinya, ingin memamerkan kecantikan putrinya pada teman-temannya. Namun, mengetahui Duke Yunho telah lama hidup menyendiri, Duke Kris takut Duke Vinchard akan tertarik pada putrinya. Karena itulah ia menyuruh sang pelukis memberi goretan yang berbeda pada lukisan itu. Duke Yunho yang tidak mengetahui siapa gadis dalam lukisan pemberian Duke Kris, menamai gadis itu Yixing dan menyebutnya sebagai putrinya.

Cerita kedua ini lebih mudah diterima oleh Chanyeol daripada pernyataan Brudce.

Pagi ini seorang pelayan Quadville tiba-tiba menemuinya dengan wajah panik dan memintanya segera pergi ke Quadville. "Pangeran, segeralah pergi ke Quadville. Duke... Duke Yunho... ia...," katanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Perkataan itu membuat Chanyeol langsung melesat meninggalkan Istana ke Quadville. Dalam perjalanan hanya satu yang ada dalam pikirannya: Duke Vinchard tidak mungkin meninggal dunia!

* * *

~To be continued~

Hollllaaaa.. semuanyaaaa.. hehehe..

Iyadeh maap telat banget updatenya :) abis minggu ini sibuk uts,,

Kemaren ada yang nanya chapter berapa endingnya.. emhh kalo gk chapter 15 ya 16. Kurang dikit lagi.. jadi tungguin aja ye..

Btw.. kenapa si Baekhyun nangis.. kenapa hayoooo


	14. Chapter 14

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 13~

* * *

Air mata yang membasahi wajah pucat Baekhyun meruntuhkan segala keyakinannya. Ia begitu kasihan pada gadis itu sehingga tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Gadis itu tampak rapuh dan tak berdaya – tepat seperti ketika Duke Kris meninggal dunia.

Hati Chanyeol ikut pilu melihat wajah sedih itu. Ia ingin membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menghibur. Mengingat penolakan Baekhyun di masa lalu, Chanyeol tidak yakin Baekhyun akan menyukainya.

"P-Pangeran," bibir bergetar Baekhyun mendesiskan panggilan itu ketika ia berlari memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terperanjat. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan saat seperti ini terjadi. Baekhyun memeluknya!

"Oh, Baekhyun" Chanyeol mendekap gadis itu erat-erat. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan, memenuhi dadanya. Kehangatan inilah yang ia cari dari wanita-wanita lain. Perasaan inilah yang selalu menghantuinya selama berhari-hari. Chanyeol sadar ia tidak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun. Sekarang tidak. Besok juga tidak. Selamanya ia ingin gadis ini di sisinya!

Isak tangis Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dari sensasinya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan sebuah perasaan bersalah. Ia telah berbahagia di atas kesedihan Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis, sayang," bisik Chanyeol, "Kau telah menjaga Duke dengan baik. Jangan bersedih. Duke pasti bahagia di alam sana."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Du… Duke… dia… dia… mengusirku."

Chanyeol terperanjat. Bukankah Duke Vinchard meninggal dunia?

"D…dia mengatakan Papa adalah gelandangan," Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan di antara isak tangisnya.

Chanyeol merasa ini akan menjadi cerita panjang. "Jelaskan perlahan-lahan padaku di dalam, Baekhyun," ia berkata lembut sambil mengangkat Baekhyun. Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol memerintahkan prajurit yang mengawalnya menaikkan koper-koper Baekhyun ke dalam kereta dan membopong gadis itu ke dalam kereta.

Baekhyun pun memulai ceritanya di antara sela-sela tangisnya.

Sehari setelah kedatangannya, keadaan Duke sempat memburuk namun berkat kesigapan dan pengalaman Baekhyun merawat orang sakit, kesehatan Duke berangsur-angsur membaik. Penyakit Duke bukan hanya demam biasa seperti yang Brudce katakan di hari pertama ia berada di Quadville.

Dari hari ke hari merawat Duke, Baekhyun sadar sumber penyakitnya ini adalah pikirannya atau lebih tepatnya kerinduannya pada almarhum Duchess Vinchard, istrinya tercinta, Yixing Elwood.

Baekhyun sadar ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Duke dan ada hal yang tidak dapat ia lakukan untuk Duke. Ia dapat merawat Duke dengan baik. Namun ia tidak dapat mempertemukan Duke dengan almarhum Duchess.

Baekhyun percaya bila Duke bertemu Duchess maka ia akan pulih dalam kejapan mata. Namun tidak seorang pun dapat mempertemukan mereka yang kini telah terpisah dalam dua dunia. Saat ini yang dapat dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah berperan sebagai Yixing.

Sering ketika Duke memanggil-manggil Yixing, Baekhyun berpikir apakah Duke tengah memimpikan Yixing.

Dari hari ke hari Duke semakin sering memanggil-manggil Yixing. Tak jarang ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tidak rela meninggalkan pria tua yang tidak kehilangan wibawanya sekalipun ia terbaring sakit.

Semenjak Baekhyun berada di Quadville, hanya di malam pertama ia tidur di kamar mewahnya yang dipersiapkan Zielle. Di hari-hari berikutnya ia melalui malam yang panjang di sisi Duke Vinchard. Di saat terang hari, ia mengurus Cookelt di sela-sela tugas barunya merawat Duke of Vinchard. Begitu sibuknya ia hingga tidak ada satu waktu luangpun tersedia untuknya memikirkan Chanyeol. Kesibukannya itu pula yang membuat Zielle sering marah-marah padanya.

Dalam beberapa hal Zielle lebih cerewet dari Savanah. Ia tidak pernah terlambat memanggil Baekhyun untuk makan. Ia tidak pernah berhenti menyuruh Baekhyun beristirahat demi kesehatannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengurus Baekhyun. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan satu cacat pun dalam penampilan Baekhyun.

Sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu sering membuat Baekhyun berpikir apakah wanita ini sadar tujuannya berada di Quadville

Sikap Brudce dan para pelayan lainnya di Quadville juga tidak berbeda. Mereka begitu menghormatinya. Satu patah kata darinya, maka para pelayan langsung melakukan segala hal untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Satu perintah darinya maka setiap orang akan melaksanakannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Baekhyun tidak dapat memahami cara tiap sosok di Quadville memperlakukannya.

Sehun juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia hanya tertawa ketika Baekhyun mengeluhkan sikap mereka yang menyanjungnya sebagai Ratu itu. Hanya satu komentar yang ia berikan, komentar yang tidak berguna dan sama sekali tidak membantu. "Kau akan terbiasa," katanya.

Seiring dengan membaiknya kondisi Duke, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan tiap orang di Quadville.

Pagi ini adalah bukti nyata keadaan Duke Yunho yang semakin membaik.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Baekhyun duduk di sisi Duke sambil menggenggam tangannya dan memandang wajah tenang Duke. Tidak ada yang ingin dilakukan Baekhyun selain menatap wajah yang menenangkan pikiran itu hingga kantuk menyerang.

"S-siapa?"

Baekhyun mendengar seeorang bertanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya membelalak melihat wajah segar Duke. Ia tidak tahu apakah Duke Vinchard sedang mengingau atau ia sudah benar-benar bangun.

Duke juga kaget melihat Baekhyun. "Berani-beraninya kau menampakkan mukamu di sini!" ujarnya geram.

Baekhyun kaget mendengar suara keras Duke.

"PERGI! Di sini bukan tempatmu!" Duke menunjuk pintu.

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi. Duke Yunho telah mengenalinya sebagai anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt.

"Tidak, kau bukan Yixing," Duke menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun, "Siapa kau?"

"S-saya…,"Baekhyun bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat memahami situasi ini, "Saya adalah Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd."

"Lloyd!?" Duke memekik keras. "Beraninya kau menginjakkan kaki di sini, Lloyd!?"

Sadarlah Baekhyun Duke tidak sedang mengingau. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Duke namun ia tahu Lloyd yang dikatakan Duke adalah dirinya.

"Siapa yang memasukkan gelandangan ini ke rumahku!?" Duke membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabar. "Brudce! Di mana dia!? Berani-beraninya mereka memasukkan seorang gelandangan ke rumahku!? Joonmyeon Lloyd seorang sudah cukup! Sekarang masih bertambah seorang gadis gelandangan!"

"P…papa? Anda mengenal Papa?" Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Mengenal, katamu!?" Duke mendengus, "Melihat mukanya saja aku tidak sudi! Gelandangan seperti dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang Elwood! Berani-beraninya dia membawa kabur Yixing. Semestinya ia sudah merasa terhormat seorang Duke seperti aku tahu gelandangan macam dia ada di dunia."

"Papa bukan gelandangan!" Baekhyun membantah. "Papa tidak pernah mengemis pada seorang pun!" Baekhyun tidak dapat menerima hinaan Duke. "Walaupun kami tidak punya uang, kami tidak akan mengemis!"

"Apa yang kautahu, anak muda? Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah diperbuat bajingan itu. Ia menculik Yixing dan membunuhnya demi uang."

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun histeris, "Itu tidak benar! Papa tidak akan melakukannya!"

"DIA SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA!" suara Duke pun tidak kalah keras. "Kau pikir karena siapa sekarang aku begini!? Kau pikir siapa yang telah menghancurkan hidupku!?"

"Tidak…," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Itu tidak benar." Air mata menuruni wajah pucatnya. "Papa tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Papa hanya mencintai Mama seorang. Papa tidak pernah merebut seorang pun. Papa… Papa tidak pernah mengkhianati Mama."

"Omong kosong! Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya pada omongan gelandangan!?" nampak jelas Duke tidak suka dibantah, "Brudce! Brudce! Di mana dia!? Mengapa dia tidak segera mengusir gelandangan ini!" Duke membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabar. Ia sudah kehilangan batas kesabarannya sehinga ketika Brudce muncul ia langsung menyambar,

"Ke mana saja kau!? Apa kau tuli!?"

"M-mmaafkan kelambatan saya, Yang Mulia."

"Mengapa seorang Lloyd bisa di sini!? Jelaskan mengapa seorang gelandangan bisa memasuki rumahku!?"

"S-sssaya…," Brudce melihat Baekhyun lalu berpaling pada Duke dengan ketakutan.

"Usir dia! Keluarkan dia dari sini! Tidak seorang Lloyd pun boleh menginjakkan kaki di sini!"

Atas perintah itulah sekarang Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia hanya berpikir Duke pasti gembira dapat berkumpul lagi dengan cucunya. Tidak sedikitpun ia berpikir mengapa ia tidak dapat menemukan secarik kertas pun tentang Yixing Elwood. Duke Vinchard yang kolot itu tentunya sangat menentang hubungan putrinya dan almarhum Duke Kris. Namun Yixing Elwood bersikukuh pada cintanya sehingga Duke mengusirnya. Karena kemarahannya pula Duke dengan segala kekuasaannya, menghilangkan semua bukti keberadaan Yixing Elwood. Itu pula penyebab Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu ia masih mempunyai keluarga di Helsnivia.

Penjelasan ini lebih masuk akal dari semua penjelasan yang pernah dipikirkannya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin," isak Baekhyun. "Papa tidak mungkin melakukannya. Papa tidak pernah merebut Duchess."

Chanyeol ikut bersedih. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat dan membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan segala kesedihan dan amarahnya.

"Duke pembohong! Ia tidak mengenal Papa!" Baekhyun menjatuhkan tinjunya di dada Chanyeol, "Dia tidak tahu siapa Papa. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan Papa seperti itu!?"

Chanyeol membelai Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sekarang hanya dia seorang yang bisa melindungi Baekhyun. Hanya dia yang bisa memberi Baekhyun tempat berlindung.

Kereta melewati pintu gerbang Istana.

Chanyeol mengetuk jendela kecil yang memungkinkan ia berbicara dengan kusir kuda.

"Suruh prajurit memberitahu Wyatt hari ini aku tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasku. Aku punya urusan penting."

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia."

Panggilan itu langsung menyadarkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menenangkan diri dan mengatur jalan pikirannya.

Joonmyeon Lloyd yang disebut Duke of Vinchard pasti bukan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanyalah seorang pengelana miskin yang tidak mungkin mengenal seorang Duke. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain selain ibunya apalagi membawa kabur seorang Duchess. Ayahnya juga bukan seorang perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Ketika mengembara bersama ayahnya, Baekhyun sering menjumpai orang yang bernama keluarga Lloyd. Tidak mungkin tidak ada seorang dari sekian banyak Lloyd yang bernama sama dengan ayahnya. Joonmyeon Lloyd yang dikenal Duke Vinchard pasti bukan Joonmyeon Lloyd yang ia kenal!

Mengapa ia harus bersedih? Ia tidak berencana tinggal di Quadville. Ia hanyalah seorang perawat yang diutus Pangeran Chajyeol untuk merawat Duke. Ia boleh meninggalkan Quadville ketika Duke sehat. Sekarang Duke sudah sadar. Dengan kemarahannya yang meluap-luap pagi ini, Baekhyun dapat meyakinkan diri ia sudah tidak diperlukan di Quadville. Sekarang ia bisa meninggalkan Quadville dan Helsnivia, seperti rencananya di awal ia menginjakkan kaki di Quadville.

Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tenang ketika Chanyeol selesai berbicara dengan pengawal-pengawalnya. Ia meletakkan tangan di dada Chanyeol dan menjauhkan diri.

Chanyeol tidak menutupi kekecewaannya. Inilah Baekhyun, si gadis yang ia cintai. Di suatu saat ia begitu terbuka dan pada detik kemudian tertutup. Inilah gadis yang berhasil menjerat cintanya. Di detik ini ia memberinya kesempatan dan di detik kemudian ia menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran," Baekhyun berkata tulus. "Saya sudah tidak apa-apa. Saya..."

"Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat," Chanyeol memotong. "Aku tidak pernah membawamu berkeliling Helsnivia. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menepati janjiku."

"Janji?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. "Anda tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa pada saya."

"Engkau pasti sudah tidak ingat," Chanyeol berkelat. Di saat Baekhyun berterima kasih padanya, ia tahu gadis itu akan meninggalkannya. Itulah yang selalu dilakukan Baekhyun padanya. Memberinya kesempatan dengan tangan terbuka kemudian menutup diri rapat-rapat dan menjauhinya.

Tidak peduli gadis itu suka atau tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dari sisinya. Penyiksaaan dalam seminggu ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan ketergantungannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah memutuskan ia akan melindungi Baekhyun dan tidak membiarkan seorangpun mengambil Baekhyun dari sisinya. Ia juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkan sisinya. Chanyeol juga telah memutuskan akan membawa Baekhyun pulang ke Ririvia tanpa peduli penolakan ibunya. Ratu Heechul harus memilih membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal atau ia ia pergi bersama Baekhyun.

Melihat wajah tanpa dosa Baekhyun, Chanyeol sadar. Halangan terbesarnya bukan ibunya melainkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Sebelum ia dapat mencegah orang lain mengambil Baekhyun dari sisinya, ia harus memastikan pikiran pergi meninggalkan Helsnivia pergi dari kepala Baekhyun untuk selama-lamanya.

Untuk itu Chanyeol bersumpah. Bila ia tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya maka hari ini ia akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Helsnivia. Ia akan membuat Baekhyun tidak sanggup meninggalkan Helsnivia selama-lamanya. Hanya bila Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta pada Helsnivia, ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya.

Chanyeol yakin ia berhasil ketika sepanjang hari itu senyum gembira Baekhyun selalu mengembang. Dalam hati ia bersuka cita ketika Baekhyun mendesah penuh ketakjuban. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kepuasannya ketika mata gadis itu bersinar-sinar melihat pemandangan yang ditunjukkannya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol berharap gadis itu bisa tersenyum bahagia kepadanya. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan Baekhyun tanpa henti-hentinya memujinya. Namun untuk saat ini ia sudah harus berpuas diri dengan kondisi ini.

"Pangeran," Baekhyun memutuskan ia harus mengatakan keputusannya sebelum mereka tiba di Ririvia, "Saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada kepedulian Anda. Sekarang Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya sudah jauh lebih tenang. Anda bisa menurunkan saya di Travlienne."

Mengapa gadis ini selalu ingin meninggalkannya? Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan sakit hati. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau akan pulang bersamaku."

"Saya tidak dapat, Yang Mulia," Baekhyun menolak halus, "Saya tidak dapat pulang bersama Anda."

"Ke mana kau akan pergi, Baekhyun?" Mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah mau tinggal di sisinya? "Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kau tidak punya tujuan."

"Benar," Baekhyun mengakui, "Namun itu tidak berarti saya tidak bisa menemukan tempat tinggal."

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Malam ini saya akan menemukan tempat menginap di Travlienne kemudian besok saya akan meninggalkan Helsnivia. Ketika Kris meninggal dunia, saya sudah memutuskan untuk berpetualang seperti ayah saya."

Chanyeol membelalak. Inikah alasan Baekhyun tidak mau tinggal di sisinya? Inikah sebab Baekhyun mempermainkannya? Karena Baekhyun ingin berpetualangan dengan cinta seperti Duke Kris!

"Tidak!" Chanyeol berkata tegas, "Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana!" Ia sudah memutuskan tidak akan membiarkan pria lain mendapatkan Baekhyun. "Kau akan tinggal di Ririvia." Ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan petualangannya. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegah Baekhyun menemui pria lain!

"Saya sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang telah Anda lakukan untuk saya. Namun Anda tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengatur saya," Baekhyun mengingatkan kenyataan yang Chanyeol sendiri pun tahu, "Saya setuju pulang bersama Anda ke Helsnivia murni karena saya ingin menjauhi keluarga Riddick. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas pertolongan Anda dan kepedulian Anda sehingga saya masih tetap bisa melaksanakan tugas yang dipercayakan Kris tanpa berada di sekitar keluarga Riddick. Saya juga berterima kasih atas segala usaha Anda untuk menjauhkan Daehyun dari saya. Tidak satu pun satu tindakan Anda yang tidak saya hargai. Namun semua ini sudah cukup. Saya tidak bisa terus merepotkan Anda. Anda masih mempunyai banyak hal yang perlu Anda perhatikan. Saya juga tidak bisa terus menggantungkan diri pada kebaikan Anda. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya lagi. Saya bukan anak kecil. Saya telah terbiasa hidup berpetualang. Saya bisa menjaga diri."

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mau menetap di Istana?" akhirnya Chanyeol mengutarakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Anda tahu mengapa," jawab Baekhyun tenang. Ketika berada di Ririvia, Baekhyun tidak pernah merepotkan diri mengikuti perkembangan sekitarnya. Ia tidak pernah mengikuti gosip yang berputar sekitar Istana. Namun ketika ia berada di Quadville, Baekhyun mulai menyadari gosip yang berputar di sekitar dirinya dan sang Pangeran.

Selama ia berada di Quadville, Zielle hampir tidak pernah absen dari sisinya. Ketika ia sibuk mengurus Cookelt, Zielle akan selalu siap melayaninya dan mengingatkan waktu. Ketika ia menjaga Duke Vinchard, Zielle akan selalu menemaninya.

Dari wanita itulah Baekhyun menyadari gosip yang terus berkembang dengan kemunculannya di Ririvia. Dari wanita itu pula ia tahu Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Ia adalah wanita pertama yang dibawa Chanyeol pulang! Sayangnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya bangga. Semakin Zielle bercerita tentang gosip tentangnya, semakin Baekhyun menyadari jurang di antara mereka. Sekarang seisi Helsnivia sudah tahu Pangeran mereka yang suka bermain wanita membawa pulang seorang anak haram. Semua orang tahu Pangeran yang mereka cintai memamerkan sang anak haram di pesta Viscount Padilla. Tidak seorang pun di Helsnivia yang tidak tahu siapa Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd, sang anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt!

"Saya dan Anda tidak berasal dari dunia yang sama. Saya tidak pantas menginjakkan kaki di Istana. Saya tidak cocok tinggal di Istana yang megah."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya!? Siapa!?" sahut Chanyeol, "Tidak seorang pun melarang kau tinggal di Istana. tidak seorangpun melarangmu tinggal bersamaku. Hanya kau seoranglah yang tidak menyukainya. Hanya kau yang melarang dirimu sendiri."

"Anda benar," Baekhyun tidak menyangkal, "Saya melarang diri saya memasuki Istana karena saya tidak bisa mencemarkan nama Anda."

"Omong kosong!"

Kereta berhenti. "Kita sudah tiba di Istana, Pangeran," seseorang mengumumkan.

"Tanpa seijinku, kau tidak akan meninggalkan Istana!" Chanyeol menegaskan dan ia melesat dari kereta.

Baekhyun melihat kepergian Chanyeol dengan pasrah. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda ini tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Yang Mulia Paduka Raja dan Ratu menanti Anda dan Lady Baelhyun di Ruang Baca," seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dapat menebak hal ini akan terjadi. Ia telah membuat sang Pangeran meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya. Apa ia mengharapkan sambutan hangat sang Ratu yang tidak pernah menyukainya?

Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu. Ia harus menegaskan pada orang tuanya bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkan Istana. Baekhyun akan tinggal di sisinya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan orang tuanya.

"Ke mana saja kau!?" sambut Ratu tidak senang.

Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di belakang Pangeran.

"Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini! Ia…" Chanyeol terkejut melihat Duke of Vinchard duduk di depan ibunya. Mengapa Duke ada di sini?

Baekhyun juga menyadari keberadaan Duke ketika Duke berdiri dari kursinya yang memunggungi pintu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol.

Sesuatu membuat Chanyeol merasa ia harus melindungi Baekhyun. Maka ia melingkarkan tangan di pundak Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat.

"Baekhyun akan pulang bersama Duke Vinchard ke Quadville!" Ratu berkata dengan suara tegasnya.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terperanjat.

Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja Chanyeol erat-erat sementara Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

Duke of Vinchard tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Sinar kemurkaan yang ditunjukkannya pagi ini sudah hilang dari matanya. Sebaliknya, sebuah sinar yang tak terbaca terlihat di sana.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak sebatang kara," Raja membuka suara. "Duke of Vinchard adalah kakekmu."

"Ka…kek…," Baekhyun melihat Raja kemudian pada Duke.

Chanyeol sudah mencurigai hal ini. Namun ia tetap terkejut mendengar pernyataan ayahnya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya keturunan Duke Vinchard," Raja Hankyung melanjutkan dengan suaranya yang lembut, "Ibumu, Yixing Elwood adalah putri Duke of Vinchard."

"Yixing… Elwood…," Baekhyun mengulangi dengan suara lirihnya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak bagimu. Percayalah, kami tidak membohongimu. Kami juga mengerti engkau tidak pernah mengetahui siapa ibumu."

"Cukup!" Ratu memotong, "Hari sudah malam. Duke Vinchard baru sembuh. Ia membutuhkan istirahat. Chanyeol, antar Duke pulang."

"Tidak perlu, Chullie," untuk pertama kalinya Duke membuka suara. "Selamat malam," Duke berpamitan dan ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun melihat pada Duke yang terus melangkah pergi kemudian pada Raja dan Ratu.

"Pulanglah bersama Duke, Baekhyun," Raja tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Otaknya masih belum sepenuhnya mencerna fakta yang baru saja didengarnya. Namun ia tahu saat ini ia hanya dapat mengikuti anjuran itu.

Semenjak mengetahui ibu Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu menginginkan gadis itu pulang ke pelukan keluarganya. Namun sekarang ia tidak sanggup ditinggalkan gadis itu lagi. Dengan berat hati, ia melepaskan Baekhyun. Sinar sedih dan patah hati matanya mengikuti punggung gadis itu.

"Sekarang," suara geram Ratu menarik perhatian Chanyeol, "Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?"

"Aku ingin beristirahat, Mama," Chanyeol tidak menunggu reaksi ibunya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menyendiri. Ia butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan patah hatinya.

-O-

Baekhyun menghabiskan makan paginya tanpa suara. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada wajah dingin Duke.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak ia mengetahui Duke adalah kakeknya. Tiga hari pula mereka hidup seatap dengan suasana yang kaku dan menegangkan seperti ini. Mereka tidak berbicara ketika meninggalkan Istana. Mereka juga tidak berbicara ketika tiba di Quadville. Hingga hari ini tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan.

Zielle sangat gembira melihat kepulangannya bersama Duke. Ia langsung memeluknya dengan air mata terharu. Sepanjang malam itu Zielle tiada hentinya berkata, "Akhirnya Anda pulang, Tuan Puteri. Akhirnya Anda kembali."

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah mengerti mengapa semua orang di Quadville begitu hormat padanya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di depan castil ini. Baekhyun juga tidak lagi meragukan hubungannya dengan Duke of Vinchard.

Di pagi pertama ia tinggal di Quadville sebagai cucu Duke of Vinchard, Zielle menunjukkan lukisan diri ibunya.

Air mata Baekhyun langsung jatuh tanpa henti melihat wajah ibu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu. "Mama," panggilnya sambil memeluk lukisan itu erat-erat.

"Anda begitu mirip dengan Tuan Puteri Yixing. Di saat pertama melihat Anda, saya tahu Anda adalah putri Tuan Puteri Yixing," Zielle ikut menangis melihat air mata Baekhyun. "Tidak akan ada orang yang menyangsikan Anda adalah putri Lady Yixing Elwood, satu-satunya keturunan Duke of Vinchard."

Selain menunjukkan lukisan ibunya, Zielle yang mengasuh ibunya sejak bayi, juga menceritakan segala hal tentang ibunya mulai dari semasa ia kecil hingga ia meninggalkan kekayaan dan kedudukannya demi cinta.

Sejak kecil Yxing Elwood telah menjadi pujaan banyak orang. Tua muda mencintai semangatnya. Pria wanita mengagumi kecantikannya. Kecantikkannya itulah yang membuatnya termahsyur baik di dalam maupun di luar Helsnivia. Banyak pria yang meminangnya namun tidak ada yang mendapatkan hatinya. Almarhum Duke of Cookelt adalah satu di antara pria-pria itu.

Kisah cint Yixing berawal dari pertemuannya dengan Joonmyeon Lloyd, kawan akrab Duke Kris. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Yixing Elwood telah jatuh cinta pada sang pengelana Joonmyeon Lloyd. Tiada hari tanpa pembicaraan tentang Joonmyeon dan petualangan-petualangannya.

Zielle telah berulang kali memperingati Yixing. Duke Vinchard tidak akan menyukai Joonmyeon Lloyd, seorang pengelana miskin.

Peringatan Zielle terbukti. Duke Vinchard langsung murka ketika mengetahui hubungan putri kesayangannya dengan seorang pengelana miskin. Semenjak itu tiada hari mereka lalui tanpa pertengkaran. Puncaknya adalah ketika Yixing kabur dari Quadville untuk mengikuti Joonmyeon.

Duke of Vinchard dibuat murka olehnya. Dengan segala pengaruhnya, ia menghilangkan jejak Yixing dari Helsnivia. Dengan segala kekuasaannya, ia melarang tiap orang menyebut nama Yixing. Ia menghancurkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Yixing dan tidak mengakui keberadaan Yixing. Ia juga membuat semua orang di Helsnivia mengingkari bahwa Yixing Elwood pernah ada di dunia ini. Ia membuat semua orang mengingkari kenyataan bahwa ia mempunyai seorang putri.

Semua ini bukanlah hal sulit bagi Duke karena ia adalah orang yang berkuasa di Helsnivia selain Raja. Baekhyun juga baru menyadari besarnya kuasa kakeknya di Helsnivia dalam tiga hari belakangan ini.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang dilakukan Duke Vinchard. Ia menyegel kamar Yixing. Semua lukisan diri Yixing dibuang ke gudang. Setiap pelayan dilarang menyebut nama Yixing apalagi membicarakannya.

Hanya Brudce yang tahu Duke Yunho menyembunyikan lukisan diri Yixing yang paling besar di Quadville di kamarnya. Sering Duke menghabiskan waktu menatap lukisan putri yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Duke Vinchard tidak pernah mengakuinya namun Zielle tahu Duke selalu merindukan putrinya. Sering ia ingin mencari jejak putrinya namun harga diri menghalanginya.

Ketika berita Pangeran Chanyeol pulang dari Trottanilla membawa putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt, Duke Vinchard mulai mencurigai jati diri sang putri haram ini. Beberapa orang yang pernah melihatnya mengatakan ia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Puncak kecurigaannya adalah ketika gadis itu terlihat berkuda bersama Pangeran di suatu pagi. Kecantikannya dan kemiripannya dengan Yixing Elwood tidak dapat membendung mulut tiap orang. Akhirnya Duke of Vinchard memutuskan untuk menemui sang putri haram itu. Sayangnya, Pangeran membawa pergi gadis itu ke pesta Viscount Padilla.

Pertemuan Sehun dengan Baekhyun di pesta tersebut membawa perubahan besar bagi Duke Vinchard. Sehun pernah melihat lukisan Yixing di dalam kamar Duke Vinchard. Ia tidak tahu siapa gadis dalam lukisan itu namun beberapa kali ia mendapati Duke Vinchard tengah menatap lukisan tersebut dengan wajah sedih. Kecurigaannya bertambah kuat ketika dalam pesta itu para bangsawan tua tiada hentinya membicarakan Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd.

Selain Sehun, Viscount Padilla juga menemui Duke Vinchard untuk mengabarkan pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd. Itulah akar jatuh sakitnya sang Duke of Vinchard, Yunho Elwood.

Duke meletakkan peralatan makannya dan mengusap mulut.

Baekhyun terperanjat ketika Duke Vinchard tiba-tiba berdiri.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Duke meninggalkan ruang makan. Kepergiannya membawa kelegaan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai dapat menikmati makan paginya dengan tenang.

Dalam tiga hari ini Baekhyun memahami kerasnya watak Duke. Sekali ia mengatakan tidak boleh, maka tidak ada ampunan bagi orang yang melanggarnya.

Tidak heran ayahnya tidak pernah membawanya memasuki Helsnivia. Tidak heran pula Duke Kris bersikeras ia hanya dapat memasuki Helsnivia bila Pangeran Chanyeol membawanya.

Baekhyun percaya Duke pasti akan melakukan segala hal untuk melenyapkannya dari Helsnivia sama seperti ia melenyapkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan ibunya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Bila Duke Yunho sedemikian membencinya yang keturunan seorang pengelana miskin, mengapa ia menjemputnya pulang? Bila Duke Yunho sudah memaafkan ayah dan ibunya, mengapa hingga hari ini ia tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara,

"Kudengar perang dingin di antara kalian belum berakhir."

Baekhyun melihat Sehun, sepupunya memasuki ruangan.

"Aku juga tidak menginginkannya," Baekhyun murung, "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Duke. Aku takut. Kurasa ia masih tidak dapat memaafkan Papa dan Mama."

"Yang kulihat bukan itu," Sehun duduk di sisi Baekhyun, "Yang kulihat Duke Yunho juga takut padamu."

"Takut padaku!?" Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Aku telah mendengarnya, Baekhyun," Sehun mengingatkan, "Duke telah mengusirmu dan membuatmu menangis. Aku yakin sekarang Duke takut melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

"Itu tidak mungkin," Baekhyun menyangkal, "Duke tahu aku tidak dapat meninggalkan Quadville tanpa ijinnya."

"Itulah yang membuatnya semakin takut," Sehun menguatarakan pendapatnya, "Ia takut terlalu mengekangmu sehingga kau meninggalkannya seperti ibumu."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Itu…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan," Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Duke mencintaimu."

Baekhyun juga mengharapkannya karena ia tidak tahu ke mana ia harus pergi bila Duke mengusirnya lagi. Ia sudah mencintai Duke. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada kastil ini dan… di sini ada orang yang tidak sanggup ia jauhi.

Baekhyun mendesah. Apa gunanya ia ditemukan. Duke tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya. Ratu Heechul dan seisi kerajaan tidak menerimanya.

Baekhyun tidak perlu seorang pun membohonginya. Sejak Duke menjemputnya, koran-koran tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang statusnya sebagai anak haram yang dibawa pulang Pangeran Chanyeol kemudian diakui Duke of Vinchard sebagai satu-satunya cucunya.

Terima kasih pada Duchess Belle. Tidak ada yang percaya ia bukan putri almarhum Duke Kris. Setiap orang lebih mempercayai Yixing Elwood meninggalkan Quadville untuk menjadi istri simpanan Duke Kris. Sekarang satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengubah pandangan mereka itu adalah Duke of Vinchard. Namun…

Wajah dingin Duke terlintas di benak Baekhyun.

Duke tidak tertarik untuk membenarkan pandangan orang-orang kepadanya.

Saat ini ia sudah cukup bersyukur Duke of Vinchard mau mengakuinya. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan keadaan ini.

Lagipula, Baekhyun berpikir lanjut, apa gunanya tiap orang tahu ia adalah putri kandung Joonmyeon Lloyd, seorang pengelana? Ia tetap bukan gadis yang pantas mendampingi Pangeran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meletakkan koran di meja dan beralih pada tugas-tugasnya sebagai wali Daehyun, sang Duke baru Cookelt. Saat ini yang diperlukannya adalah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang Pangeran yang memikat itu.

"Tuan Puteri."

Baekhyun terkejut oleh panggilan itu.

"Anda mempunyai tamu," pelayan itu memberitahu, "Saya telah memintanya menanti di Ruang Tamu."

Baekhyun bingung. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan tamu di Quadville.

Siapakah gerangan orang itu? Apakah orang itu adalah Pangeran Chanyeol?

Tidak, Baekhyun segera menyadari. Pangeran Chanyeol tidak mungkin menemuinya. Baekhyun mendengar Pangeran mendapatkan hukuman dari Ratu Heechul. Demi mencegah Pangeran kabur lagi dari tugas-tugasnya, Ratu memperketat jadwal Pangeran.

Siapakah tamunya ini? Walau banyak orang yang ingin bertemu dengan sang cucu Duke Vinchard, tidak seorang pun berani menemuinya. Tiap orang menanti Duke of Vinchard memperkenalkan cucu kandungnya di muka umum.

"Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi."

Baekhyun mematung melihat Daehyun.

"M-mengapa kau di sini?"

"Tidak kuduga ibumu ternyata putri Duke of Vinchard. Apa kau tahu reaksi Mama mendengar berita ini? Ia histeris!"

"Apa tujuanmu ke sini?" Baekhyun mencengkeram erat-erat sandaran kursi.

Daehyun mencermati isi ruangan itu tanpa melepaskan satu sudut pun. "Benar-benar tidak diduga. Kau cucu seorang Duke yang berpengaruh ke di Helsnivia."

"APA MAUMU!?" kepanikan Baekhyun telah menghilangkan kesabarannya.

"Mauku?" tanya Daehyun, "Tentu saja mendapatkanmu."

Baekhyun mempererat cengkeramannya. Hanya itulah satu-satunya yang dapat menghentikan getaran tubuhnya. "Pergi!" usir Baekhyun, "Pergi dari sini!"

"Oh, aku takut," Daehyun merinding. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Kaupikir aku takut?" ejeknya, "Di sini tidak ada Pangeran mata keranjang yang akan melindungimu."

"Ka…kakek ada di sini!"

"Kaupikir aku takut pada pria tua itu?" Daehyun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Apa yang bisa dilakukan pria tua itu padaku?"

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun meronta sekuat tenaga, "Lepaskan aku!"

Daehyun mengabaikan Baekhyun dan terus mencium gadis itu. "Sekarang tidak ada yang dapat menghentikanku."

"TIDAK!" jerit Baekhyun. "Chanyeolll!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan, anak muda!?" seseorang membanting Daehyun menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…," desis Baekhyun.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh cucuku!?" Duke Yunho menerjang Daehyun.

Baekhyun terperanjat melihat Duke of Vinchard.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan tangan kotormu itu menyentuh cucu kesayanganku!?" Duke Yunho menghajar Daehyun tanpa ampun.

Daehyun terpelanting.

"Kau masih belum pantas menyentuh Baekhyun!" Duke mendekati Daehyun yang berusaha keras berdiri. "Kau tidak pantas untuknya!"

Duke of Vinchard benar-benar murka! Baekhyun sadar Duke dapat membunuh Daehyun saat ini juga.

"Berhenti!" Baekhyun segera menghalangi Duke. "Tolong hentikan, kakek! Jangan kau sakiti dia!"

Tinju Duke langsung berhenti. Matanya yang murka membelalak lebar.

"Kumohon jangan kau sakiti Daehyun."

"K-kau…," desis Duke geram.

Baekhyun menatap Duke tanpa gentar.

"Terserah padamu!" Duke Yunho membalikkan badan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sadar ia telah menyakiti hati Duke. Duke telah datang untuk menolongnya namun ia memilih untuk melindungi Daehyun. Hati Baekhyun teriris melihat punggung yang kesepian itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kakek," Baekhyun menghambur memeluk Duke Yunho dari belakang, "Maafkan aku," isaknya.

Duke terperanjat. Ia membalikkan badannya pada Baekhyun yang berlutut di lantai sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, kakek. Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu. Aku… aku hanya…"

Untuk pertama kalinya Duke of Vinchard tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Anak bodoh," katanya lembut, "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Bagaimana aku bisa menyalahkanmu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun tidak dapat membendung air mata terharunya.

"Berdirilah," Duke membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Duke erat-erat. Ia merasa ia telah menemukan rumahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kepergian ayahnya, Baekhyun merasa ia benar-benar pulang pada pelukan keluarganya.

Duke Yunho tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan pelukan hangat ini. Rasanya sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun ia tidak memeluk gadis kecilnya.

Duke bersyukur telah mendengar nasehat Zielle, sang pengasuh putri kesayangannya.

Pagi itu setelah ia mengusir Baekhyun, Zielle menemuinya. Tanpa rasa gentar, Zielle melabraknya.

"Apa yang telah Anda lakukan, Yang Mulia!?" bentak Zielle dengan suara tingginya, "Apakah Anda sadar Anda telah mengusir satu-satunya keluarga Anda? Anda telah mengusir Tuan Puteri Yixing dan sekarang Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri Baekhyun. Apakah Anda ingin selamanya hidup seorang diri sampai mati!?"

"DIAM!" Duke Yunho tidak pernah suka dibantah orang lain apalagi oleh seorang pelayan.

"Saya tidak akan berdiam diri!" Zielle bersikeras pada pendiriannya, "Saya telah berdiam diri ketika Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri Yixing. Saya selalu menyesali tindakan saya. Sekarang saya tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Saya tidak akan berdiam diri melihat Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri Baekhyun."

"Diam, Zielle. Aku tidak butuh komentarmu! Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Zielle, sebaiknya engkau tidak membuka mulut," Brudce menasehati.

"Anda pasti akan menyesali hari ini sama seperti Anda selalu menyesali hari dimana Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri!" Zielle mengutuk.

"Tidak akan!" Duke membantah keras kepala, "Gadis miskin itu pasti datang untuk meminta warisan."

"Anda salah! Tuan Puteri Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu ia adalah cucu Anda."

"OMONG KOSONG!"

"Tuan Puteri Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu ibunya. Tuan Puteri Yixing meninggal ketika melahirkannya."

Mata Duke of Vinchard langsung melebar. Kata-katanya hilang dalam guncangan jiwanya.

"Ia tidak pernah melihat Tuan Puteri Yixing. Ia tidak pernah tahu tentang Tuan Puteri Yixing!" Zielle menekankan. Kemudian ia memanfaatkan kediaman Duke Yunho untuk menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui dari Baekhyun sendiri. "Di usia sebelas tahun, Tuan Puteri Baekhyun telah hidup sebatang kara. Sebelum meninggal, Tuan Joonmyeon telah menghubungi almarhum Duke of Cookelt untuk merawat putrinya. Semenjak itu Tuan Puteri Baekhyun tinggal bersama almarhum Duke Kris hingga kematian sang Duke of Cookelt.. Sekarang Duke Kris telah tiada. Duchess Belle juga mengusirnya dari Sternberg. Ia tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga selain Anda. Apakah Anda tega melihatnya hidup sebatang kara di dunia yang kejam ini? Apakah Anda tega membiarkannya menggelandang tanpa tempat perlindungan yang aman?"

"Semua itu benar, Yang Mulia," Brudce akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. "Tuan Puteri Baekhyun akan terlantar bila Anda, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, mengusirnya."

"Bila Anda tidak mengakuinya, siapa yang akan memberinya tempat berlindung?" tanya Zielle, "Ia pasti mati di luar sana seperti Tuan Puteri Yixing."

Perkataan itu tepat mengenai titik lemah hati keras Duke Vinchard. "Sudah terlambat," katanya dengan suara bergetar, "Ia sudah pergi… Aku sudah mengusirnya."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Sekarang masih belum terlambat, Yang Mulia," Brudce memberitakan kabar yang melegakan Duke, "Pangeran Chanyeol menjemput Tuan Puteri Baekhyun. Saya yakin Pangeran akan membawa Tuan Puteri pulang ke Ririvia."

Duke tidak membuang waktu untuk menjemput kembali satu-satunya cucu yang ia miliki. Di saat pertama melihat Baekhyun, Duke Yunho merasa melihat putri kesayangannya. Ketika melihat Baekhyun baik-baik, ia tidak meragukan Baekhyun adalah putri Yixing.

"Maafkan aku pula, Baekhyun" bisik Duke, "Aku telah membuatmu hidup menderita." Dalam tiga hari belakangan ini ia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mengatakannya namun ia tidak cukup berani. Ia takut ia akan berakhir dengan mengusir Baekhyun Ia takut membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, cucuku," Duke lega dapat mengutarakan perasaan yang mengganjal di dadanya selama hari-hari belakangan ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kakek."

Suara lembut Baekhyun membawa sebuah kehangatan dalam diri Duke of Vinchard. Kekeraskepalaan, amarah, dan harga diri yang tahun-tahun belakangan ini mengekangnya luluh oleh suara lembut yang hangat itu. Ia benar-benar bersyukur telah menjemput Baekhyun pulang.

Daehyun melihat dua orang yang berpelukan erat itu. Ia tidak membuang kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi, anak muda?" suara tegas Duke langsung menghentikan langkah kaki Daehyun. "Apa kaupikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah semua yang kaulakukan pada Baekhyun?"

"Kakek…," Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Duke. Ia cemas melihat wajah Duke kembali mengeras.

Duke menepuk tangan Baekhyun dan mendekati Daehyun.

"Baekhyun adalah walimu dan sebagai kakek Baekhyun, aku juga mempunyai kewajiban untuk mendidikmu sebagai seorang Duke yang baik." Mata tajam Duke melahap Daehyun bulat-bulat hingga pemuda itu ketakutan. "Mulai detik ini kau tidak akan meninggalkan Quadville tanpa seijinku!"

"K-kau tidak bisa melarangku!" Daehyun bergetar mulai dari kepala hingga kakinya. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" tanya Duke, "Selama walimu mengijinkan, kau tidak akan ke mana-mana." Duke melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sadar Duke memutuskan untuk menahan Daehyun di Quadville bukan tanpa alasan. Maka ia pun berkata, "Aku percaya pada Anda, Kakek."

Daehyun hanya membelalak melihat Baekhyun kemudian pada Duke of Vinchard yang tampak begitu puas pada keputusan wali Duke of Cookelt itu.

.

.

~To be continued~

.

.

Nhah Lho Daehyun,, kira-kira meh diapain lu sama Duke Vincard,, hayoo

Udah jelas donk sekarang mengenai siapa Baekhyun dan bagaimana kisah cinta antara Joonmyeon ama Yixing.. haha

Jadi tinggal nunggu Baekhyun ama Chanyeol nyatu doank terus tamat.. yeiii

Ya udah lah ,, see you next chap!


	15. Chapter 15

KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

* * *

~Chapter 14~

* * *

"Daehyun berada di Quadville!?" suara Chanyeol melengking tinggi. "Mengapa itu bisa terjadi? Mengapa Duke Vinchard membiarkannya di sana!?" ia langsung meletakkan peralatan makannya dan menyerbu keluar.

"Mau ke mana kau!?" Ratu Heechul berseru. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana hari ini!"

Namun Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Anak itu," geram Ratu, "Aku akan mengurungnya. Lihat saja!"

"Sudahlah, Chullie," Raja Hankyung berusaha meredakan amarah istrinya, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan..."

"Apa yang kautahu!?" bentak Ratu, "Apa kaupikir ia akan melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun!? Aku akan mencincangnya kalau ia sampai berani mendekati Baekhyun. Lihat saja. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya!"

Raja Hankyung mendesah panjang. Istrinya lepas kendali bila menyangkut Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau keluhkan!?" Ratu langsung memeloti Raja, "Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu selain mengeluh!?"

Raja tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Saat ini ia hanya tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan putranya mendekati Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol pulang bersama Baekhyun dulu, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang ingin membantu seorang gadis muda yang kesepian. Sekarang ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tergila-gila pada Baekhyun.

Tidak diragukan Baekhyun adalah putri Yixig Elwood, gadis yang telah mematahkan hati banyak pria dan menggemparkan Helsnivia.

-0-

"Apa hanya itu yang kau miliki, anak muda!?" bentak Duke Yunho.

"Sial," geram Daehyun.

Duke tertawa melihat Daehyun kelelahan. "Kau masih terlalu muda seratus tahun untuk dapat mengalahkanku."

Daehyun marah dibuatnya. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang tua sepertimu!" ia menerjang.

Lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya Duke menghindari serangan Daehyun.

"Benar-benar tidak kusangka," komentar Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia pun tidak menyangka kedua orang itu akan dengan cepat menjadi akrab seperti ini. Kemarin siang Duke Yunho tidak melewatkan sedetik pun untuk menceramahi Daehyun. Daehyun yang dimanja oleh almarhum Duke Kria tidak terima perlakuan itu. Ia terus memberontak namun Duke Yunho bukanlah lawannya. Duke Yunho masih menceramahi Daehyun ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Baekhyun menduga Daehyun telah memanfaatkan malam yang sepi untuk kabur. Karena itu pagi ini Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut melihat kemunculan Daehyun di Ruang Makan.

Daehyun ingin melangsungkan serangannya kepada Baekhyun namun mata tajam Duke Yunho terus mengawasinya sehingga ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengusik Baekhyun.

Di bawah mata awas Duke, Daehyun mengerjakan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai Duke of Cookelt. Di bawah pengawasan Duke Yunho pula Daehyun belajar tata karma yang sesuai untuk seorang Duke. Dan di bawah kekerasan watak Duke, Daehyun terperangkap dalam pelajaran yang lebih ketat dari yang pernah ia terima di Trottanilla.

Baekhyun sempat heran melihat Daehyun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penurut. Baekhyun tahu bukan kekerasan kakeknya yang membuat Daehyun tidak bisa memberontak. Sesuatu dalam diri kakeknya, yang tidak pernah dilihatnya dari almarhum Duke Kris maupun guru-guru privatnyalah yang membuatnya bertahan dalam pelajaran yang ketat ini.

Baekhyun baru menyadari apa yang membuat Daehyun tertarik pada Duke ketika mereka mulai bermain pedang. Duke Yunho memang orang yang keras. Ia tidak suka melihat anak muda yang lembek namun ia juga mencintai anak muda. Melihat Daehyun yang sudah bosan oleh pekerjaan yang tidak biasa ia lakukan, Duke Yunho memutuskan untuk melatih permainan pedang Daehyun. Saat itulah Baekhyun melihat sinar ceria di mata Daehyun. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat sinar ceria itu di mata Daehyun. Hanya ketika Daehyun masih kecil ia sering tertawa gembira seperti ini. Daehyun menemukan kasih sayang yang tidak ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya dalam diri Duke of Vinchard, kakeknya. Almarhum Duke Kris sibuk bermain wanita. Duchess Belle tidak suka menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah. Yonhee disibukkan oleh jadwal kencannya yang padat. Dan ia…

Ia mencintai Baekhyun seperti kakanya sendiri namun Duchess Belle telah mempengaruhi Daehyun sehingga Daehyun tidak menerima kehadirannya. Setiap guru privat yang diundang keluarga Riddick hanya tahu mereka akan mendapat bayaran bila mereka datang tiap hari.

Walaupun Duke bersikap keras kepadanya, Daehyun dapat melihat kepedulian dan kasih sayang Duke padanya. Tidak. Dalam sikap kerasnya itulah Duke mewujudkan kasih sayangnya. Karena Duke peduli pada Daehyun, ia tidak ingin Daehyun menjadi pemuda berandalan. Karena Duke mencintainya, Duke menggunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk mendidik Daehyun menjadi seorang Duke of Cookelt yang baik.

"Kakek menyukai Daehyun. Daehyun juga menyukai kakek." Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan tumbuh dalam dirinya melihat dua orang kesayangannya itu.

Seorang pelayan langsung menuang teh ke dalam gelas kosong Baekhyun. Dari teras, ia dapat melihat Daehyun yang bergumul dengan ketangguhan Duke Yunho. Ketika mendengar mereka akan bermain pedang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menonton.

Zielle langsung menanggapi keinginannya dengan mempersiapkan meja kursi dan makanan ringan beserta teh dan para pelayan yang selalu siap sedia.

Sehun menatap gadis itu. "Sekarang kau percaya padaku, bukan?" ia tersenyum penuh arti, "Duke mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sejak kemarin hingga hari ini Duke tidak henti-hentinya bertanya apakah ia memerlukan sesuatu, apakah ada yang ia inginkan. Duke Yunho berencana mengajaknya berjalan-jalan siang ini namun Daehyun tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Baekhyun memaklumi keputusan Duke. Ia tidak menuntut apapun. Ia telah mendapatkan lebih dari yang ia inginkan dari sebuah keluarga.

"Apakah engkau mempunyai keperluan dengan kakek?" Baekhyun ingat ia belum menanyakan tujuan kedatangan Sehun sejak pria itu tiba beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sehun, "Aku datang karena mencemaskanmu."

"Mencemaskanku?"Baekhyun bertanya-tanya.

Sehun tersenyum misterius. "Rupanya tidak hanya aku yang mencemaskanmu."

Baekhyun semakin kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Aku pulang dulu,"Sehun berdiri, "Sampaikan salamku pada Duke dan adik angkatmu."

Saat matanya mengikuti kepergian Sehun itulah Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mendekat dengan wajah panik.

"Sela—" Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya ketika Chanyeol menariknya tiba-tiba dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Untunglah," katanya lega.

"P-Pangeran…," Baekhyun menyadari para pelayannya melihatnya dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa Daehyun melukaimu? Apa Daehyun bertidak kurang ajar padamu lagi?" Chanyeol memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendesak.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sadar arti senyuman Sehun. "Tidak ada yang perlu Anda khawatirkan, Pangeran," Baekhyun menenangkan pemuda itu, "Kakek menghentikan Daehyun sebelum ia sempat bertindak kurang ajar pada saya. Kakek telah memastikan Daehyun tidak akan mengganggu saya lagi. Lihatlah mereka."

Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak dapat menanggapi melihat siapa lawan main Duke Yunho.

"Kakek memutuskan untuk menahan Daehyun di sini."

"Apa katamu!?" Chanyeol terpekik panik.

"Tidak ada yang perlu Anda khawatirkan. Kakek tidak akan membiarkan Daehyun mengganggu saya," Baekhyun meyakinkan pemuda itu, "Kakek hanya ingin mendidik Daehyun menjadi seorang Duke yang baik. Ia tidak ingin Daehyun menjadi pemuda yang tidak berguna."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun kemudian pada Duke dan Daehyun yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Bersediakah Anda bergabung bersama saya, Pangeran?" Baekhyun bertanya sopan.

Chanyeol melihat kursi kosong di sisi Baekhyun dan langsung duduk.

Pelayan langsung mempersiapkan cangkir kosong untuk Chanyeol dan pelayan yang lain menuangkan teh untuknya.

"Kulihat engkau sudah berubah."Chanyeol melihat wajah gadis itu yang berseri-seri.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Saya sudah menjadi pengangguran kelas atas sekarang,"Baekhyun mengakui. "Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan selain menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun." Sekarang ia sudah menjadi pengangguran kelas atas. Dengan ajaran ketat Duke Yunho, semua tugasnya beralih pada Daehyun. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak menyukainya namun ia tahu cepat atau lambat Daehyun harus mengerjakan sendiri pekerjaan ini.

Zielle adalah orang yang paling bersuka cita oleh keputusan Duke. Pekerjaan itu adalah pekerjaan pria, katanya.

Belum sehari Baekhyun melewati saat-saat yang selalu diimpikan banyak orang namun ia sudah bosan. Ia tidak terbiasa duduk manis melewati waktu luang dengan para pelayan yang selalu siap melayaninya.

"Mengapa engkau tidak memberitahuku?"

Baekhyun terperanjat. Memberitahu apa?

"Aku bisa mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

Baekhyun tersedak.

"Tuan Puteri," para pelayan langsung mendekatinya dengan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Chanyeol langsung berlutut di depannya dengan panik.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja,"Baekhyun berusaha meredakan batuknya.

Chanyeol mengambil cangkir Baekhyun dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Baekhyun. "Minumlah" perintahnya.

"Terima kasih,"Baekhyun menerimanya.

Sesaat kemudian kepanikan itu mereda. Chanyel duduk kembali di kursinya dengan wajah cemberut dan para pelayan kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Apakah pergi denganku demikian menyebalkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"T-tidak," jawab Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun dapat membayangkan Chanyeol tidak akan membuatnya bosan. Chanyeol pasti tahu bagaimana menyenangkan hatinya karena…

'Karena ia sangat berpengalaman dengan wanita,' Baekhyun mengakui dengan sedih. Baekhyun meletakkan cangkirnya dengan sedih. Ia dapat terus mengingkari perasaannya namun ada kenyataan yang tidak dapat dipungkiri. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sangat berpengalaman dalam menggaet wanita dan mempermainkan wanita.

Baekhyun tidak dapat membohonginya. Chanyeol tahu gadis ini selalu seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah memberinya kesempatan karena ia tidak tertarik padanya.

"Tolong siapkan jatah untuk mereka," Baekhyun berkata pada pelayan yang berbaris di belakangnya.

"Baik, Tuan Puteri."

Chanyeol melihat baik Duke Yunho maupun Daehyun sudah kelelahan. "Tampaknya mereka sudah akrab."

"Saya juga tidak menyangka mereka bisa cocok ,"Baekhyun mengakui. "Kris juga pasti tidak menyangka kakek bisa menerima putranya. Tampaknya kakek sudah memaafkan Kris dan Papa."

"Kria dan Papa?" kali ini Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kris adalah orang yang mengenalkan Papa pada Mama," Baekhyun memberitahu, "Karena itu kakek juga menyalahkan Kris."

"Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun," Chanyeol menghentikan gadis itu untuk menjernihkan ganjalan di hatinya, "Apa maksudmu dengan Kris dan Papa? Bukankah Kris adalah ayahmu?"

"Benar, Kris adalah ayah saya," Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung, "Ia adalah ayah angkat saya."

"Ayah angkat?" Chanyeol mengulangi.

"Benar," Baekhyun membenarkan, "Semenjak Papa meninggal, Kris menjadi ayah angkat saya."

"Kau… bukan putri Duke of Cookelt?" Chanyeol mengulangi lagi.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" Chanyeol menuntut.

"Anda tidak pernah bertanya pada saya."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa ia sungguh tidak berguna. Berminggu-minggu lamanya ia pusing memikirkan status Baekhyun. Berhari-hari lamanya ia tersiksa oleh status Baekhyun. Dan gadis ini hanya diam melihat keadaan ini! Sepertinya Baekhyun sengaja ingin melihatnya tersiksa.

Inikah cara Baekhyun menolaknya?

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu ia harus bereaksi apa. Tertawa? Marah? Senang? Sedih?

"Sejak awal saya tidak pernah menyebut saya adalah bagian dari keluarga Riddick," Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Ya, Chanyeol ingat gadis itu berkata, "Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd," di saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi, siapa yang tidak berpikir Baekhyun adalah putri kandung Duke of Cookelt ketika melihat Duke menggandeng gadis itu penuh cinta sementara putri kandungnya berada di tempat yang sama? Siapa yang mau merepotkan diri berpikir mengapa Bawkhyun tidak menyebut nama keluarga Riddick?

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana menghadapi gadis ini.

"Baekhyun!"Daehyun berlari mendekat.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Rupanya Anda datang, Pangeran," sapa Duke.

"Duduklah, Kakek," sela Baekhyun, "Aku sudah meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan teh untuk kalian."

Duke duduk di depan Baekhyun dan Daehyun di sisinya.

Chanyeol menarik kursinya mendekati Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk tidak melepaskan Daehyun dari matanya.

"Maaf saya tidak menyadari kedatangan Anda," kata Duke Yunho dan ia bertanya, "Kapan Anda datang?

"Aku baru saja datang," jawab Chanyeol, "Aku lihat kalian begitu larut dalam permainan kalian sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menonton."

Duke Yunho tertawa. "Saya lihat Anda hanya ingin menemani Baekhyun."

Baekhyun dibuat kikuk oleh reaksi Duke.

"Baekhyun, kakek berkata besok kita akan berjalan-jalan ke Travlienne,"Daehyun memberitahu dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja," Duke membenarkan, "Aku tidak akan menarik janjiku selama Daehyun tidak membantahku seperti pagi ini."

"Kau dengar itu, Daehyun?"

Chanyeol tidak menyukai perhatian Baekhyun pada Daehyun.

Duke berpaling pada Chanyeol, "Anda bisa ikut bila Anda berkenan, Yang Mulia."

"Dengan senang hati," Chanyeol langsung menanggapi. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Baekhyun pergi bersama Daehyun? Bermimpi pun Chanyeol tidak akan mengijinkan!

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun," Daehyun menarik perhatian Baekhyun, "Kakek berkata minggu depan ia akan mengadakan pesta untuk memperkenalkanmu pada kalangan bangsawan."

"Pesta?" Baekhyun melihat kakeknya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada semua orang," Duke menegaskan dengan gembira.

Baekhyun membelalak. "Ka… kakek," ia ragu-ragu, "Bisakah Kakek memikirkannya ulang?"

"Apa yang perlu dipikirkan?" tanya Duke, "Aku akan mengundang para bangsawan juga sahabat-sahabatku. Aku juga perlu memesan baju pesta untukmu. Menu makanan juga harus segera disiapkan."

"Kakek," Baekhyun memotong sebelum Duke larut lebih jauh lagi, "Aku tidak menginginkan pesta itu."

"Tidak menginginkan?" Duke terkejut, "Apa maksudmu!?" suaranya meninggi.

Baekhyun tidak dapat mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat. Apa pun jawabannya, Duke yang tidak suka dibantah ini tidak akan menyukainya. "Aku tidak memerlukan pesta apapun," Baekhyun menemukan jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan, "Kakek sudah cukup."

"Sudah kukatakan," Daehyun turun suara, "Baekhyun tidak akan mau. Papa juga tidak dapat menemukan cara untuk dapat membuat Baekhyun muncul dalam satu pesta pun selain..."

"Pesta Earl of Striktar," sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Pantas saja," gumam Duke, "Aku tidak pernah mendengar keberadaanmu di Trottanilla."

Chanyeol juga yakin bila Baekhyun sering muncul dalam kalangan bangsawan, Duke of Vinchard akan dengan cepat menemukan cucunya.

Baekhyun menghindari sepasang mata Chanyeol yang membakar wajahnya itu.

"Baekhyun tidak tertarik pada pertemuan-pertemuan seperti itu," Daehyun memberitakan apa yang ia ketahui. "Ia lebih suka mengurung diri di rumah membantu Papa."

Ini adalah nilai pertama lain yang Chanyeol temui dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak dapat menerima alasanmu itu," Duke memutuskan, "Pesta akan tetap berlangsung dengan kehadiranmu."

"Apakah Anda mengijinkan saya menjadi pasangan dansa Anda, Lady Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sopan Daehyun. Belum sehari Duke mendidik Daehyun namun pemuda itu sudah menjadi sosok yang tidak ia kenali.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Duke Yunho menjawab untuk Baekhyun, "Kau tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Dalam pesta itu pasti ada banyak pemuda yang lebih cocok untuk Baekhyun daripada kau, anak muda."

"Apa katamu, Kakek tua!?" Daehyun berdiri dengan kesal.

"Begitukah caramu berbicara pada orang tua!?" Duke langsung naik pitam.

Baekhyun tertawa geli. Rupanya Daehyun hanya ingin mendapatkan persetujuan dari Duke.

Mereka melihat Baekhyun dengan heran.

"M-ma-maaf,"Baekhyun berusaha keras meredakan tawanya, "Maaf. Aku tidak berniat buruk." Dan ia menatap lembut pada Daehyun. "Aku tidak sabar menanti pengakuan kakek padamu, Daehyun. Kris juga pasti ingin segera melihatmu menjadi Duke yang gagah."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyukainya! Ia tidak senang Baekhyun bersikap begitu lembut pada Daehyun. Ia tidak suka Baekhyun menaruh harapan pada Daehyun! Ia tidak merestui!

Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sebelum ia memastikan tidak ada pria yang mendekati Baekhyun, ia harus menjauhkan Daehyun dari Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, keesokan harinya, tanpa mempedulikan protes ibunya, Chanyeol melesat ke Quadville sesuai jadwal perjanjian mereka.

"Anda benar-benar tepat waktu," komentar Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan sang Pangeran yang sudah memutuskan akan menjadi pengawal pribadi Baekhyun. "Duduklah. Saya yakin sebentar lagi Daehyun akan siap. Ia ketiduran pagi ini. Ia sangat menantikan perjalanan hari ini sehingga semalam ia tidak tidur. Kakek sudah memperingatinya untuk tidur awal namun rupanya Daehyun terlalu gembira untuk memejamkan mata."

Daehyun lagi! Daehyun lagi! Chanyeol memastikan dalam waktu singkat Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti menyebut nama pemuda ingusan itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun. Tak peduli pakaian apa yang dikenakannya, gadis ini selalu tampak memukau. Baekhyun tidak perlu dandanan yang mencolok untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Baekhyun tidak perlu pakaian mewah untuk membuatnya bersinar. Dalam hatinya Baekhyun adalah gadis yang paling memukau dan bersinar. Semakin Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, semakin ia sadar ia tidak akan menemukan Baekhyun kedua.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna, anak muda," gerutu Duke terdengar mendekat, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kris mendidikmu."

"Kris mengajariku cara menggaet wanita," jawab Daehyun bangga.

"Memalukan!" sahut Duke. "Benar-benar memalukan! Generasi saat ini benar-benar mencoreng muka terhormat para bangsawan. Di mana harga diri dan kebanggaan para bangsawan saat ini!? Tiap bangsawan hanya tahu berfoya-foya dan bermain wanita saja. Benar-benar memalukan!"

Teguran Duke itu tepat mengenai Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, kakek," Baekhyun berusaha meredakan emosi Duke, "Kita berada di sini bukan untuk mendengar ceramah kakek. Kita akan pergi bersenang-senang." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Duke.

"Dengar, Baekhyun, jangan terperangkap oleh jerat para pemuda jaman sekarang," Duke memperingati Baekhyun dengan serius, "Carilah pemuda terhormat yang setia."

"Aku akan mencari pemuda seperti kakek," Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggandeng Duke menuju kereta.

Duke tertawa. "Aku khawatir kau akan menemukan pria tua."

Chanyeol terpaku melihat kepergian mereka. Ia tahu mendapatkan Baekhyun tidak semudah menggaet wanita-wanita lain. Namun baru saat ini ia sadar mendapatkan cinta Baekhyun bukanlah satu-satunya kesulitan yang harus ia hadapi.

-o-

Baekhyun memperhatikan keramaian di halaman Kastil Quadville dengan putus asa. Meja-meja tertata rapi di sepanjang ruang kosong. Para wanita dan pria bergerombol di antara meja-meja. Mereka bercanda riang sambil membawa gelas berisi anggur. Para pelayan berjalan mondar-mandir melayani para tamu yang diundang khusus untuk hari special ini.

Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Tidak bisakah ia menghindarinya? Tidak bisakah ia muncul secara normal?

Mata Baekhyun beralih pada Duke of Vinchard yang dengan bangga memberikan sambutan.

Baekhyun sadar ia tidak bisa mengubah apapun. Sejak awal ia sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk membatalkan pesta ini.

Pesta ini memang baru berlangsung hari ini namun kesibukan Quadville sudah dimulai semenjak Duke membuat keputusan.

"Akhirnya saat ini tiba," Zielle dengan gembira mengumumkan.

Baekhyun melihat wanita tua itu. Ialah orang yang paling bersemangat memilihkan gaun pesta untuknya. Ia pula yang paling antusias menanti saat ini.

Baekhyun kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada halaman Kastil Quadville. Sekali lagi ia bertanya, haruskah ia muncul di bawah mata semua orang itu?

"Inilah dia cucu tercintaku, Lady Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd."

Seketika semua mata melihat ke serambi yang semester lebih tinggi dari halaman Quadville.

Baekhyun pun tahu ia tidak bisa kabur sekarang.

"Cepatlah, Tuan Puteri. Duke telah memanggil Anda," Zielle membimbingnya keluar dari balik tirai yang membatasi serambi menuju halaman dengan ruangan tempat ia harus bersembunyi hingga Duke Vinchard memanggilnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki ke serambi. Matanya menatap para tamu dan kakinya melangkah mantap ke arah Duke yang menatapnya dengan bangga.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang ia cari dari para tamu kakeknya ini. Matanya memandang mereka tetapi ia tidak melihat mereka. Apakah ia ingin membaca bibir yang tengah berbisik-bisik itu? Apakah ia ingin mencari siapa yang paling tertarik melihatnya?

Setiap pasang mata memperhatikannya lekat-lekat seolah-olah ingin menanti ia membuat kesalahan yang memalukan.

Sayangnya Baekhyun akan mengecewakan para tamunya. Selama seminggu penuh Zielle melatihnya berjalan anggun menuruni tangga serambi. Selama seminggu Zielle memastikan ia berjalan tanpa cacat. Baekhyun telah menghafal setiap langkahnya sehingga ia yakin walaupun dengan menutup matapun ia bisa dengan selamat sampai di sisi Duke Vinchard.

Mulut para wanita berbisik-bisik seolah-olah ingin mencari kecacatan dalam penampilannya hari ini.

Sayangnya pula, Baekhyun akan mengecewakan mereka. Zielle telah memastikan ia menjadi bintang hari ini. Dalam seminggu penuh ini Zielle telah mencoba berbagai macam dandanan dan gaun. Sekarang ia sudah dari telapak kaki hingga ujung rambut tampil sempurna seperti dalam kamus Zielle. Rambutnya yang pucat telah ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga warnanya yang pucat menonjolkan perhiasan yang menghiasi kepalanya. Kulitnya yang pucat disembunyikan oleh gaun biru terang yang senada dengan matanya. Setiap lipatan gaun yang dipilih Zielle selama seminggu ini menonjolkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya.

Inilah sebabnya ia tidak pernah ingin datang ke sebuah pesta apa pun. Baekhyun tidak suka cara mereka menatapnya. Ia tidak suka mendengar bisik-bisik mereka. Ia tidak pernah menikmati menjadi tokoh utama topik pembicaraan! Ia tidak peduli mereka menyebutkan anak haram. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan komentar mereka. Ia hanya membenci mereka yang suka menjelek-jelekkan Duke Kris dan ayahnya.

Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa lepas dari mereka. Tak peduli ke manapun ia melangkah, omongan itu selalu mengekor. Tak peduli apapun statusnya, mata-mata itu terus ada pengecualian! Tua muda, pria wanita semua suka membuatnya menjadi tokoh utama seperti yang telah mereka lakukan selama seminggu terakhir ini.

Koran-koran telah mengupas habis sejarah hidupnya. Bagaimana ia bisa hadir di dunia ini, budaya-budaya yang pernah ia lihat, bahasa-bahasa yang ia kuasai, tempat-tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi. Tidak satupun yang mereka lewatkan.

Sering ketika membaca koran-koran itu, Baekhyun berpikir mengapa Duke Vinchard tidak menutup mulut mereka seperti ia melenyapkan ibunya dari muka bumi. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun menyadari, semakin mereka menguliti masa lalunya, semakin tinggi kebanggaan Duke. Sekarang Baekhyun berdoa setelah hari ini ia dapat melalui hari-hari laim dengan tenang, jauh dari para pria yang mengincarnya.

Baekhyun terkejut menyadari apa yang tengah ia cari. Pada saat yang bersamaan matanya menemukan apa yang dicarinya: Pangeran Chanyeol!

Apa gunanya ia mencari pemuda itu? Apa gunanya ia menemukan pemuda itu? Apa ia ingin Chanyeol kembali melindunginya dari para pria yang tidak ia sukai?

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Matanya bersinar-sinar pada para wanita yang berebut menjadi pasangan dansanya. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Duke. Dibandingkan menemaninya, Chanyeol tentunya lebih tertarik menemukan teman kencan.

"Kau sangat cantik," Duke Vinchard mengulurkan tangan menyambut Chanyeol, "Aku bangga padamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia meletakkan tangan di siku Duke dan membiarkan Duke mengenalkannya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ia benar-benar mirip Yixing," kata seorang di antara mereka.

"Ia benar-benar seorang gadis muda yang mengagumkan," kata yang lain.

"Kudengar kau pernah mengunjungi negara di sisi lain daratan ini. Apakah engkau pernah ke negara timur tengah?"

"Umurmu masih kecil namun kau sudah mengunjungi banyak negara. Benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Kau tentu menguasai banyak bahasa."

"Kudengar engkau menjadi wali Duke of Cookelt. Luar biasa!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar mereka yang tiada hentinya itu. Komentar-komentar mereka bukanlah hal baru baginya. Mereka hanya mengulang isi koran.

Baekhyun ingin meninggalkan mereka. Namun sebagai tuan rumah, ia hanya dapat berdoa mereka segera melepaskannya.

Setelah kerumunan sahabat-sahabatnya, Duke Vinchard membawa Baekhyun kepada para bangsawan Helsnivia.

Walaupun ingin segera kabur, Baekhyun tetap bertahan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya selama Duke of Vinchard ada di sisinya.

"Nah, Baekhyun, sekarang temuilah para pemuda yang menarik perhatianmu."

Baekhyun terperanjat ketika Duke melepaskannya.

"Baekhyun, aku akan menjadi pasanganmu. Aku akan menjadi pasanganmu," Daehyun dengan penuh semangat mengajukan diri.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana, Anak Muda," Duke Vinchard menarik tangan Daehyun, "Kau akan ikut aku."

"Lepaskan aku, kakek tua! Aku punya urusan penting."

Tanpa mendengarkan protes Daehyun, Duke menarik Daehyun.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan ini. Pengawasan Duke yang ketat inilah yang membuat Baekhyun merasa aman sekalipun mereka berada di bawah satu atap.

Begitu Baekhyun membalikkan badan, segerombolan pria sudah berada semeter di depannya.

"Lady Baekhyun, senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Kenalkan saya adalah…"

"Apakah Anda bersedia bersedia menjadi pasangan dansa saya?"

"Bersediakah Anda berdansa bersama saya?"

Mereka berebutan memperkenalkan diri dan menjadi pasangan dansanya.

Baekhyun berharap ia dapat memahami perasaan Chanyeol dikerumuni wanita cantik. Sayangnya, ia bukan Chanyeol. Ia tidak menikmati kerumunan ini. Tanpa disadarinya, matanya melirik Chanyeol yang masih bercanda dengan wanita-wanita cantik di sisinya.

Baekhyun terkejut menyadari ia masih mengharapkan perlindungan Chanyeol. Bodoh! Ia benar-benar bodoh! Tidakkah ia melihat Chanyeol tampak begitu gembira berada di antara wanita-wanita yang memujanya?

Seorang pria melintas kerumunan itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum gembira. Saat ini hanya sepupunya inilah yang bisa menjauhkan pria-pria ini. "Maaf, saya sudah punya janji," Baekhyum menerobos kerumunan itu.

"Sehun!" panggil Baekhyun.

Sehun terkejut melihat Baekhyun mendekatinya. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?" Sehun semakin terkejut ketika Baekhyun meraih tangannya dan menariknya menjauhi keramaian.

Akhirnya Sehun sadar mengapa Baekhyun mencarinya. Ia sudah mendengar desas-desus tentang Baekhyun. Ia sudah mengetahui ketidaksukaan gadis ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Sayangnya, ke mana pun Baekhyun berada, ia akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Duke tidak akan suka melihatku bersamamu."

"Saat ini Kakek lebih tertarik memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Daehyun," Baekhyun terus membawa Sehun menjauh.

Sehun memalingkan kepala mencari Duke of Vinchard. Seperti yang dikatakan Daehyun, Duke tengah memperkenalkan sang Duke baru Cookelt kepada bangsawan-bangsawan penting Helsnivia. "Sepertinya ia sudah menganggap Daehyun sebagai putranya."

"Ya," Baekhyun membenarkan. "Kakek sangat menyayangi Daehyun. Aku bahagia Daehyun dapat menemukan seseorang yang ia puja."

Sehun memperhatikan wajah tegang Baekhyun. "Ke mana kau akan membawaku?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menjauhi tempat ini."

"Besok kau akan menjadi berita utama Helsnivia,"Sehun bergurau, "Lady Baekhyun Yvonne Lloyd, sang tuan rumah Quadville, meninggalkan tamu-tamunya."

"Aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya," Baekhyun mengaku.

Tentu saja Sehun tahu. Baekhyun tidak pernah memusingkan gosip-gosip tentangnya. Baekhyun hanya tidak menyukai cara semua pria memperlakukannya.

Sehun tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun. Sejak umur sebelas tahun Baekhyun telah dicap sebagai anak haram Duke of Cookelt. Sejak masih anak-anak, gadis cantik ini telah dipandang sebagai wanita rendahan seperti ibunya. Bertahun-tahun para pria memperlakukannya sebagai wanita murahan yang bersedia melakukan apa saja demi uang dan kedudukan.

"Baekhyun," Sehun berhenti dan menatap lembut pada gadis muda itu, "Tidak semua pria seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku mengerti hal itu, namun…," Baekhyun mendesah, "Tidak mudah membuat hatiku menerimanya." Matanya menatap langit biru. "Sering aku berpikir mengapa hati dan otak manusia tidak bisa berjalan beriringan."

"Kau hanya membuat semuanya menjadi rumit."

"Mungkin…," Baekhyun mengakui. "Tampaknya tidak mudah mencari seorang pria seperti Papa."

Sehun menyadari para pria di sekitar Baekhyun memperkuat pandangan gadis ini. Almarhum Duke Kris bukanlah seorang pria setia. Daehyun, yang masih muda itu suka bermain wanita. Dan Chanyeol, sang Pangeran yang telah memberinya perlindungan adalah seorang playboy kelas atas. Hanya Joonmyeon Lloyd satu-satunya pria setia yang Baekhyun kenal. Hanya Joonmyeon Lloyd yang tetap mencintai satu wanita sampai akhir hayatnya.

Sehun melihat puluhan pasang mata yang cemburu menatap tajam padanya.

"Ini bukan ide yang baik."

Baekhyun melihat Sehun dengan bingung.

"Aku khawatir aku tidak dapat menjaga nyawaku yang berharga ini bila aku terus bersamamu." Sehun memutar badan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menoleh pada pria itu.

"Pangeranmu sudah datang menjemput," Sehun mendorong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak siap langsung terhuyung.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Dadanya berdebar keras. Ia masih kaget oleh tindakan tiba-tiba Sehun. Sedetik lalu ia merasa tubuhnya seperti ditarik bumi.

Chanyeol memelototi Sehun dengan tidak senang.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Yang Mulia," Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Jangan biarkan pria lain mendekatinya."

Chanyeol tidak menyukai pria ini. Ia tidak menyukainya ketika mereka bertemu di pesta Viscount Padilla. Sekarang pun ia tidak menyukainya. Hanya karena ia adalah penerus Duke Vinchard, ia pikir ia bisa menguasai Baekhyun. Hanya karena Baekhyun memilihnya, ia pikir Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

Chanyeol tidak suka melihat Sehun mendekati Baekhyun! Ia tidak suka pria-pria yang mendekati Baekhyun! Ia sudah serasa terbakar emosi melihat gerombolan pria yang mendekati Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kendali ketika Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke tempat sepi.

Sejak Duke mengumumkan pesta ini, ia sudah memutuskan tidak akan menyerahkan Baekhyun pada siapa pun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pria lain menjadi pasangan dansa Baekhyun. Dia adalah pasangan dansa pertama Baekhyun dan yang terakhir!

Sejak ia tiba, gerombolan wanita terus mengekor. Wanita-wanita yang merepotkan itu telah menyulitkannya. Celoteh mereka yang tiada henti telah membuat pria-pria lain mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Baekhyun! Andai bukan karena sopan santun, Chanyeol pasti telah meninggalkan mereka untuk memastikan tidak seorang pria pun mendekati Baekhyun.

Sehun terus menjauh dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya cemas pada gadis di tangannya, "Apakah kau terluka?" Ia tidak akan melepaskan Sehun kalau Baekhyun sampai terluka.

"Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan penolakan gadis itu. "Kau hanya punya satu pilihan kalau kau ingin menjauhi mereka," Chanyeol memperingati. Hanya saat inilah ia mensyukuri ketidaksukaan Baekhyun pada para bangsawan mata keranjang… sepertinya.

Baekhyun pun menyadari kebenaran dalam kata-kata itu. Lebih mudah menghadapi satu penggoda wanita yang telah ia kenal daripada puluhan pria yang tidak ia kenal.

Chanyeol membuka sikunya untuk Baekhyun.

Sebuah bunga kebahagiaan bersemi dalam hati Baekhyun ketika ia meletakkan tangan di siku Chanyeol.

Wanita-wanita memasang mata iri pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung mengabaikan mereka ketika Baekhyun muncul. Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan mereka ketika Baekhyun berjalan bersama seorang pria.

Tatapan mereka menyadarkan Baekhyun akan posisinya. Bunga kebahagiaan di hatinya layu bersamanya. Ia hanyalah satu di antara wanita-wanita Chanyeol.

Ia tidak akan pernah menempati tempat spesial di hati Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan menjadi wanita terpenting dalam hidup Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah seorang petualang. Sama seperti ayahnya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah terpuaskan. Mereka adalah petualang sejati dan seorang petualang sejati tidak pernah berhenti berpetualang.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Chanyeol juga tengah mengawasi mereka. Hanya saja ia bukan wanita-wanita cantik itu yang ia perhatikan. Ia tengah menatap tajam pria-pria yang tidak melepaskan mata dari Baekhyun.

Ia mempunyai alasan yang sama dengan Baekhyun untuk tidak menyukai pesta yang diadakan Duke of Vinchard ini. Chanyeol tidak suka Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia tidak suka pria-pria lain memperhatikan Baekhyun!

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke keramaian para tamu. Ia tidak akan menyembunyikan Baekhyun ke tempat sepi. Ia akan menunjukkan pada setiap orang milik siapakah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk melenyapkan kesempatan tiap pria.

"Baekhyun," seseorang memanggil, "Pada akhirnya engkau bersama Pangeran."

"Sudah kukatakan, Baekhyun pasti akan bersama Pangeran lagi," komentar Daehyun tidak senang.

Baekhyun terperanjat.

Duke Vinchard mengharapkan ia bisa mengenal pria lain namun ia terus menempel pada Pangeran, jenis pria yang tidak disukai Duke. Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari apitan Chanyeol.

Sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol meletakkan tangan di pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya merapat.

Seketika Baekhyun sadar ia telah membuat kesalahan.

"Selamat siang, Duke," sapa Chanyeol, "Saya berharap Anda tidak keberatan saya menemani cucu Anda sepanjang hari ini."

Duke memperhatikan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun merapat ke sisinya. Ia melihat sinar mata Chanyeol yang mempertegas kepemilikannya atas Baekhyun.

Duke tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak. Saya tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak" Lalu ia berkata, "Tolong jaga Baekhyun, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun terperanjat.

"APA!?" protes Daehyun, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyerahkan Baekhyun pada pria mata keranjang ini!? Dia hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun. Aku lebih pantas untuk Baekhyun."

Baekhyun juga sadar Chanyeol tidak serius. Ia yakin Duke Vinchard juga tahu. Pasti karena Chanyeol adalah seorang Pangeran maka Duke tidak mencegah. Andai Chanyeol hanya seorang bangsawan biasa, Duke pasti melakukan segala cara untuk mencegah Chanyeol mendekatinya. Pasti!

"Ikut aku, Daehyun. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku." Duke mengabaikan protes itu.

"Tunggu! Apa kau tidak mendengarku, kakek tua!? Tunggu aku!"Daehyun bergegas mengikuti Duke.

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat mereka. Akhir-akhir ini memperhatikan kedua pria itu adalah hobinya. Entah mengapa setiap melihat mereka, sebuah kehangatan muncul di dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menduga mereka bisa cocok seperti ini," entah untuk keberapa kalinya Baekhyun berkomentar.

"Benar," Chanyeol tidak suka mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah suka ketika Baekhyun membicarakan pria lain. Tangannya beralih mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Ketika melihat Chanyeol cemburu seperti ini, Baekhyun berharap kecemburuan itu dikarenakan cinta. Sayangnya, ketika Chanyeol menariknya mendekat, Baekhyun hanya merasakan harga diri.

Setiap pasang mata terus mengikuti Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun berkeliling sambil menyatakan kepemilikkannya atas Baekhyun. Di antara mata-mata yang penuh ingin tahu itu, hanya satu pasang mata yang dipenuhi amarah.

"Berani-beraninya anak itu mendekati Baekhyun di depan mataku!" Ratu Heechul tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu, "Lihat saja. Aku pasti akan memisahkan mereka. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegahnya mendekati Baekhyun."

Raja Hankyung hanya mendesah. "Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini sudah melewati batas."

"Aku harus melakukan segala cara!" Ratu Heechul bersikeras, "Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat anak itu menyentuh Baekhyun!"

"Chanyeol tidak akan senang."

"Aku tidak peduli! Selama ia menjauhi Baekhyun, aku tidak peduli."

"Sikapmu itu hanya membuat orang-orang salah sangka. Aku khawatir Baekhyun sendiri berpikir kau membencinya."

"Omong kosong!" sergah Ratu, "Baekhyun pasti tahu aku tidak bisa membencinya."

Raja Hankyung tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Sejak Duke of Vinchard mengumumkan pesta ini, ia sudah tahu putranya akan berbuat seperti ini dan istrinya akan terus mengawasi mereka.

"Anak itu…," tangan Ratu terkepal, "Berani-beraninya dia memeluk Baekhyun seperti itu. Hankyung, cepat lakukan sesuatu!"

Raja Hankyung melihat Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berdansa. Ia yakin saat ini tidak ada yang dapat membuat Chanyeol menjauhi Baekhyun. Raja tidak pernah melihat putranya seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol begitu berlebihan dalam memperlakukan pasangannya. Ia yakin Chanyeol tidak ingin membiarkan seorang pun merebut Baekhyun darinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu!? Mengapa ia membiarkan Baekhyun seorang diri!? Apa dia tidak takut orang lain mendekati Baekhyun!?"

Raja melihat Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk di pinggir kolam ikan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini!" Ratu memutuskan.

"Chullie!" Raja terlambat mencegah Ratu mendekati Baekhyun.

Raja menyerah. Ia tidak tahu di mana istrinya menempatkan posisinya. Di suatu saat Heechul ingin memisahkan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun dan di saat lain ia memerintahkan Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun. Satu yang tidak diragukannya: cinta Heechul pada Baekhyun.

"Ke mana anak bodoh itu pergi?"

Baekhyun terperanjat.

Wajah Ratu menampakkan jelas perasaannya. Ia seperti siap melumat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memaklumi wajah yang tidak sedap dipandang itu.

"Kau benar-benar mempesona," Ratu duduk di sisi Baekhyun. "Tidak heran setiap pria di tempat ini tidak dapat melepas mata darimu. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak sanggup meninggalkanmu."

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia," Baekhyun sama sekali lupa ketidaksukaan Ratu Heechul padanya, "Saya berjanji tidak akan mendekati Pangeran lagi."

"Khawatirnya engkau tidak dapat," Ratu Heechul mendesah, "Kulihat dari waktu ke waktu Chanyeol semakin tertarik padamu." Dan Ratu tertawa lepas. "Tak diragukan lagi kau memang putri Yixing."

Baekhyun terperangah. Bermimpi pun ia tidak pernah menduga ia akan melihat Ratu yang anggun ini akan tertawa lepas seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menggumam,"Saya pikir Anda membenci saya."

"Membencimu!?" Ratu Heechul terperanjat, "Bagaimana mungkin!? Engkau adalah putri sahabat baikku!"

"Mama?" Baekhyun terperanjat, "Anda mengenal Mama."

"Tidak hanya mengenalnya. Ia sudah seperti saudara bagiku." Untuk pertama kalinya, Ratu Heechul tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun!

Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkannya!

"Apakah tidak ada yang memberitahumu?" Ratu Heechul heran.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kukira engkau sudah tahu."

"Zielle tidak memberitahu saya."

"Ia pasti melewatkannya," komentar Ratu Heechul "Namun…," Ratu geram, "Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengungkit Yixing tidak bisa dimengerti. Bahkan Kris juga tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang Yixing!?"

Baekhyun semakin heran. "Anda juga mengenal Kris?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenal orang yang telah memperkenalkan Yixing pada cinta sejatinya?" tanya Ratu, "Pada pria yang telah menghancurkan hidup Yixing."

Dari suaranya, Baekhyun dapat menangkap kebencian Ratu pada Duke Kris dan ayahnya. "Apakah… Anda membenci Papa?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati.

"Ya," dengan mantap Ratu Heechul menjawab, "Dia telah menghancurkan hidup Yixing. Namun…," tangan Ratu merangkum wajah Baekhyun dan dengan matanya yang lembut ia berkata, "Ia juga telah memberikan kebahagiaan pada Yixing. Dan ia juga memberi Yixing putri yang sangat manis."

"Paduka Ratu…"

"Selama bertahun-tahun ini kau pasti melalui masa yang sulit."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Papa telah menjaga saya dengan baik. Duke Kris juga menyayangi saya."

"Aku telah mendengarnya. Namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah menduga anak haram Duke of Cookelt yang terkenal itu adalah kau."

Rasa bersalah meliputi Baekhyun. "Duchess Belle tidak menyukai saya."

"Aku juga telah mendengarnya. Wanita yang pernah mengirim orang untuk membunuhmu itu pasti terbaring kaku di ranjang sekarang. Ia pasti tidak pernah menyangka anak haram yang dibencinya adalah keturunan Duke of Vinchard yang terhormat dan bukan putri kandung Kris. Earl of Mongar juga pasti kehabisan kata-kata."

"Yang Mulia…," bahkan koran-koran tidak mengetahui pembunuh kiriman Duchess Belle juga tentang Earl of Mongar. "Mengapa Anda bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang saya?"

"Aku menyuruh Savanah melayanimu bukan hanya untuk mengawasimu namun juga untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam."

Pantas saja Savanah suka mengorek masa lalunya. Pantas saja Savanah selalu tertarik mendengar cerita masa lalunya.

Ratu tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. "Bila kau mempunyai kesulitan atau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbicara, kau bisa menemuiku."

Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat Ratu.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Siapa suruh aku tidak pernah menghiraukanmu."

"Ti-tidak. Saya… saya…," Ratu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kau tahu aku sudah mencintaimu sejak melihatmu. Engkau begitu mirip dengan ibumu hingga aku sering salah mengenal. Berulang kali aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Berulang kali aku ingin memelukmu." Dan Ratu melakukan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun terpaku. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan menghangatkan tubuhnya saat Ratu Heechul memeluknya.

"Engkau bisa menganggapku sebagai ibu bila kau mau." Lagi-lagi Ratu memandangnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Ibu…," gumam Baekhyun. Inikah perasaan dipeluk seorang ibu?

"Nah, Baekhyun. Selamat menikmati pestamu." Ratu melepaskan Baekhyun dan menjauhi gadis yang masih mematung itu.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Mama denganmu?"

Suara tegas itu membuat Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Mama?" suara Chanyeol menuntut jawaban.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan memberitahu Chanyeol isi pembicarannya dengan sang Ratu, "Beliau tidak membicarakan apapun dengan saya."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan tajam. Ia tidak percaya ibunya mendekati Baekhyun hanya untuk berbasa-basi. "Katakan padaku kalau ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak senang," Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepaskan Baekhyun lalu ia menyodorkan gelas minuman, "Ini minumanmu."

"Terima kasih," tanpa ragu-ragu Baekhyun menghabiskan minumannya.

Chanyeol terperangah.

"Pangeran," tanya Baekhyun kemudian, "Minuman apa ini? Minuman ini sangat sedap."

"Itu hanya anggur merah."

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar dan kepalanya pening. Pandangan matanya mengabur dan ia merasa tenaganya hilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mulai khawatir melihat Baekhyun. "Baekhyun," ia mengulurkan tangan.

Baekhyun jatuh ke tangan Chanyeol.

"BAEKHYUN!" Gelas di tangan Baekhyun jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Baekhyun merasakan mual di perutnya. Pening di kepalanya sama sekali tidak membantunya merasa lebih baik. Sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan keaadaran.

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang menciumnya. Sebelum Baekhyun menyadari apa yang terjadi sebuah cairan mengalir dari mulut pria itu ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Minum!" perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menyukai rasa minuman itu.

"Habiskan!" sekarang Chanyeol menyodorkan gelas ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun menuruti perintah itu.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan," Chanyeol memeluknya erat-erat. "Kau membuatku kaget. Kupikir aku sudah meracunimu. Mengapa tidak kau katakan kalau kau tidak bisa minum minuman keras!?"

Sepasang mata yang cemas itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Berbaringlah. Kau membutuhkan istirahat," Chanyeol kembali membaringkan Baekhyun di atas pahanya.

Baekhyun melihat rimbunan hijau daun pohon. Matanya terpaku pada sinar matahari yang berusaha menerobos ketebalan dedaunan.

Pikiran Baekhyun mulai berputar. Ia ingat ia duduk di pinggir kolam ikan. Kemudian Ratu Heechul mendekatinya dan Chanyeol memberinya minuman yang membuat tubuhnya serasa terbakar. Sekarang… Baekhyun bingung mengapa ia bisa berada di bawah pohon. Ia tidak ingat ada pohon di sekitar kolam ikan. Dan mengapa…

Baekhyun berdiri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Chanyeol terperanjat. "Berbaringlah!" Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Mengapa ia bisa berbaring di atas rumput dengan kepalanya di paha Pangeran Chanyeol!?

"Apa kau pusing lagi!?" Chanyeol menundukkan kepala menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas. Tangannya memegang dahi Baekhyun. "Mana yang sakit?" ia memijit lembut kening Baekhyun. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol.

Mengapa gadis ini selalu begini? Mengapa gadis ini tidak pernah menerimanya? Bahkan di saat ia ingin memperhatikannya?

Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Seketika ia sadar mereka masih berada di halaman Quadville tempat pesta diselenggarakan.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Baekhyun?"

Duke of Vinchard mendekat dengan cemas.

"K-kakek!" Baekhyun terperanjat. Seketika ia sadar ia pasti telah membuat keributan. "Maafkan aku, kakek. Aku pasti telah mempermalukan kakek." Bahkan Zielle pasti memarahinya malam ini.

Duke Vinchard hanya tertawa. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Pangeran telah mengatasinya dengan baik. Sebelum banyak orang mengetahui, ia telah membawamu ke tempat yang sepi ini."

"Terima kasih, Pangeran," Baekhyun tersipu-sipu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa wajahmu selalu memerah tiap kali sesudah kau menghabiskan makan malammu," gumam Duke Vinchard, "Aku akan memerintahkan koki menyiapkan menu yang tidak mengandung anggur untukmu."

"Baekhyun, kau sudah sadar?"Daehyun gembira, "Zielle membuat minuman khusus untukmu. Katanya kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah menghabiskannya." Daehyun mengulurkan segelas minuman pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan.

Chanyeol mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Berikan padaku," Chanyeol merampas gelas itu dari tangan Daehyun.

Daehyun marah.

"Ikut aku," Duke Vinchard menarik Daehyun sebelum pemuda itu melepaskan amarahnya. "Aku harus segera menyuruh koki menyiapkan makanan khusus untuk Baekhyun."

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak sedang bermain wanita. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Sikapnya yang penuh perlindungan itu sudah merupakan bukti yang cukup. Duke Vinchard tidak pernah melihat sang Pangeran yang suka bermain wanita itu bisa menjadi seorang pencemburu seperti ini.

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku, Chullie?" tanya Raja. "Kali ini Chanyeol serius. Ia tidak sedang bermain-main."

Ratu Heechul kesal. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengakui kenyataan itu.

Ketika melihat kepanikan Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba pingsan, ia sadar putranya tidak panik karena ia adalah seorang Pangeran namun karena ia mencemaskan Baekhyun. Sikapnya yang penuh perlindungan itu tidak pernah diberikannya pada wanita kencannya yang lain. Yang terutama, ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol, sang penggoda wanita, bisa menjadi seorang pencemburu. Tidak sekalipun ia membayangkan Chanyeol bisa begitu murka hanya karena seorang pria mendekati pasangannya. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan Chanyeol bisa memandang tiap pria dengan mata yang berkata, 'Gadis ini adalah milikku. Jangan berharap seorangpun dari kalian bisa mendekatinya!'

"Dia memang putri Yixing," Ratu Heechul tersenyum bangga. "Tidak. Ia lebih mengagumkan dari Yixing. Ia melampaui Yixing! Ia tidak hanya membuat para pria patah hati tapi juga para wanita."

Ratu Heechul tertawa bangga.

"Siapa sebenarnya anakmu?" Raja Hankyung menyerah.

.

.

~To be continued~

.

.

Jiahaha... nha ternyata si Daehyun justru di latih buat jadi seorang Duke yang hebat sama Kakeknya Baekhyun. Nggak di apa apain pemirsahh.. haha.. bagusnya lagi Daehyun kaya menenukan sosok yang bisa dikaguminya di diri Duke Yunho karena selama ini sebenarnya dia itu kurang kasih sayang

Bagi yang nanya kapan Baekhyun konfirmasi tentang statusnya.. Udah tuh

Dan terjawab sudah alasan Ratu Heechul selalu ketus kalo ngeliat Chanyeol deket-deket ama Baekhyun. Dia bukanya Benci Baekhyun tapi malah marahnya sama Chan yang playboy. Dia nggak mau kalo Baekhyun disakitin ama Chan..

Terus masalah kenapa dia selalu kaya nggak mau deket2 ama Baek bakal di jelasin secara lengkap di chap depan.. so tungguin aja..

Btw makasih banget sama kalian semua yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite dan mereview ini cerita, serius guys, kalian semua Jjang!

P.s next Chap End!


	16. Chapter 16

"KISAH CINTA

Remake story chanbaek version dari novel Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa hal lain untuk keperluan cerita

Exo_L123

Genderswicth

Prerpare! This is long chapter

* * *

~Chapter 15~

* * *

"Sudah cukup, Chanyeol!" Ratu tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. "Kapan engkau sadar kau adalah seorang Pangeran!?"

Chanyeol tidak menyalahkan ibunya. Kesalahan memang terletak padanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah berkencan namun ia juga tidak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran khusus untuk mempersiapkannya menjadi seorang Raja.

"Kapan kau akan bangun dari mimpi-mimpimu itu!?" bentak Ratu. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Bagaimana kau akan memimpin kerajaan ini kalau kau tidak segera sadar!?"

"Aku tahu, Mama. Aku tahu!" Chanyeol juga tidak menginginkannya namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan kecemasannya.

Sejak pesta itu, undangan terus berdatangan di pintu Quadville. Sejak pesta itu, nama Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti disebut. Semenjak pesta itu, ia selalu muncul di Quadville setiap ia mempunyai waktu luang. Semenjak pesta itu, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Baekhyun. Namun itu tidak cukup!

Setiap kali Baekhyun tidak berada di sisinya, kecemasan selalu menghantuinya. Setiap Baekhyun berada di luar jangkauannya, ia tidak dapat menghentikan kerinduannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah merasa tenang sebelum Baekhyun menjadi miliknya. Chanyeol sadar penyebab kecemasannya ini adalah sikap gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ia telah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat gadis itu menerimanya namun gadis itu selalu membuat jarak dengannya ketika ia berpikir Baekhyun sudah menerimanya. Ia semua keahliannya tidak berguna. Semua daya pikatnya tidak dapat menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Kau memikirkan Baekhyun?" tanya Raja Hankyung.

Chanyeol terperanjat. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu?

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, ya?" Ratu Heechul tersenyum.

Dan ibunya!? Chanyeol membelalak.

"Baekhyun memang mengagumkan," Ratu Heechul menambahkan. "Sejak awal aku sudah tahu Baekhyun pasti dapat menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu ini. Sejak melihat Baekhyun aku sudah tahu hanya putri Yixing yang bisa menangkap jiwa petualangmu itu."

"Mama…," Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya, "Mama sudah tahu semuanya dari awal?"

Ratu mengangguk bangga.

"Mengapa Mama tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku sudah memberimu petunjuk," ujar Ratu santai.

"Mengapa Mama membiarkanku pusing sampai gila!?" Chanyeol tidak dapat menerima penjelasan itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau melukai Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membelalak.

"Baekhyun bukan mainanmu! Aku tidak mau kau bermain-main dengan Baekhyun. Ia adalah putri sahabatku. Aku tidak mau kau melukainya."

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ibunya ternyata lebih memihak Baekhyun.

"Itu salahmu sendiri," Ratu membaca ekspresi Chanyeol. "Kau tidak pernah serius berhubungan dengan wanita. Ini adalah petualangan, begitu kau selalu berkata. Namun ketika melihatnya, aku tahu Baekhyun adalah putri Yixing. Aku harus melindunginya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pun melukainya sekalipun itu adalah putraku sendiri!"

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi jelas. Ratu memerintah Savanah melayani Baekhyun bukan untuk mengawasinya tapi menjaganya. Ratu memaksanya menemui Duke of Vinchard karena ia ingin Chanyeol sadar siapa ibu Baekhyun. Ratu terus memperingatinya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun bukan karena ia tidak menyukai status Baekhyun namun karena Ratu tidak ingin ia melukai Baekhyun!

Chanyeol tertawa hambar. Ibunya ternyata sama sekali tidak mempercayainya!

Selama ini ia selalu mempermainkan wanita dan sekarang ia dipermainkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Chanyeol merasa sudah benar-benar gila.

"Begitu melihat Baekhyun, semua orang pasti tahu siapa ibunya," kata Raja Hankyung pula, "Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan Yixing. Ia lebih cantik. Lebih rapuh dari Yixing."

"Benar," Ratu sependapat. "Tak heran ia memang putri wanita tercantik di Helsnivia."

"Sejak melihatnya aku sudah tahu ia akan berhenti menjadi bahan pembicaraan."

Dan juga ayahnya!? Chanyeol membelalak lebar. Ia tidak percaya mereka melakukan ini padanya hingga membuatnya berpikir orang yang ia hormati tengah bermain mata dengan Baekhyun!

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Baekhyun," ujar Ratu, "Ia tidak akan mengalami bahaya apapun seperti yang ia alami di Trottanilla."

"Bukan itu yang aku cemaskan!?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Raja tidak mengerti.

"Aku takut Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pria lain!" Chanyeol mengakui.

Ratu Heechul tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak ada yang perlu kaucemaskan. Baekhyun tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria lain."

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas!?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi, "Dua bulan lamanya ia tinggal bersamaku dan selama itu ia tidak pernah tertarik padaku. Sedikit pun tidak pernah! Sekarang setiap saat segerombolan pria mengantri di depan pintu kamarnya. Bagaimana aku tidak cemas?"

"Kau tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia adalah gadis tercantik di Helsnivia bahkan mungkiin di dunia," Ratu Heechul menjawab dengan bangga seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah putri kandungnya, "Walaupun ia lahir di luar nikah, ia tetap keturunan keluarga terhormat. Bangsawan-bangsawan dari luar pun berdatangan untuk melamarnya. Kudengar beberapa Pangeran negeri lain juga berencana mengundangnya ke kerajaan mereka."

Chanyeol juga menyadari ke manapun Baekhyun pergi, ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Itulah yang membuatku kian tidak bisa tenang!" ujar Chanyeol gusar, "Di antara mereka pasti ada yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Dalam hitungan hari pasti akan muncul pria yang mendapatkan hati Baekhyun."

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut mengantri daripada bercemas ria di sini?" tanya Raja Hankyung.

"MUSTAHIL!"

"Mengapa?" tanya Ratu Heechul.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menjawab.

"Hanya dirimulah yang menghalangimu," kata Raja Hankyung.

"Omong kosong!" sergah Chanyeol tidak senang. "Mustahil adalah mustahil! Bagaimanapun kau memaksanya mustahil tetaplah mustahil."

"Mengapa?" Ratu memaksa.

"Karena Baekhyun lebih suka menjauhiku daripada menemaniku!" Mengapa rahasia umum seperti ini pun mereka tidak tahu?

"Benar. Karena kau hanya tahu bermain wanita," hina Ratu Heechul.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main!" Chanyeol marah, "Aku serius. Aku mencintainya!"

"Kalau kau mencintainya, lakukan sesuatu yang nyata!" sahut Ratu, "Kalau Baekhyun bukan mainanmu, perlakukan dia dengan serius!"

"Aku serius! Aku selalu serius terhadapnya!"

"Aku tidak melihatnya," Raja menyela.

Chanyeol melihat ayahnya.

"Kulihat caramu memperlakukan Baekhyun sama dengan caramu memperlakukan wanita-wanitamu yang lain," komentar Ratu.

"Baekhyun bukan wanita yang akan menjadi pasanganmu hari ini dan akan kau buang ketika kau bosan. Bukankah begitu, Chanyeol?" tanya Raja serius.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya hingga aku hampir gila memikirkannya."

"Apa yang kauinginkan dari Baekhyun?" tanya Ratu lembut.

Apa yang ia inginkan dari Baekhyun? Tentu saja ia ingin Baekhyun mencintainya. Ia ingin Baekhyun hanya memikirkan dirinya. Ia ingin Baekhyun selalu berada di sisinya. Ia ingin Baekhyun menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, jiwa dan raganya. Ia ingin Baekhyun tergila-gila padanya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun?" tanya Ratu pula.

Apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun? Jawaban pertanyaan itu sudah jelas. Tanpa berpikir pun Chanyeol dapat menjawab _, Baekhyun ingin menjauhinya!_

"Apa kau yakin?" Ratu membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

"Ia tidak mencintaiku, Mama. Ia pernah berkata aku bukan tipe pria yang akan dicintainya?"

"Mengapa?" tanya Ratu lebih lanjut.

"Karena aku adalah seorang playboy," Chanyeol mengakui dengan muram, "Aku tidak pernah serius mencintai seorang wanita."

"Apakah sekarang kau juga demikian?"

"Aku…" Chanyeol tidak tahu. Ia telah mempergunakan semua keahliannya tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Ia telah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam perlakuan yang ia ketahui namun itu juga tidak berguna. Chanyeol hanya tahu ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari semua yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat untuk mendapatkan cinta Baekhyun.

"Aku telah memanfaatkan semua yang aku ketahui," Chanyeol mengakui.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah menganggapmu serius karena itulah," Raja menegaskan, "Kalau kau memang mencintai Baekhyun, berhentilah memperlakukannya seperti wanita-wanita yang lain."

Ratu menambahkan, "Kau memang pandai menghadapi wanita namun kau benar-benar tolol dalam memperlakukan cinta sejatimu."

Mereka benar. Ia hanya tahu memperlakukan wanita namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana mencintai seorang wanita.

"Kau sudah berubah, Chanyeol," Ratu Heechul tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut, Mama," Chanyeol mengakui, "Kau tidak punya ide bagaimana Baekhyun merubahku."

Ratu Heechul tersenyum. "Dengar, anakku. Tidak sulit menaklukkan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tidak punya ide apa yang dibicarakan ibunya.

"Baekhyun benar-benar mirip Yixing. Apa yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik Baekhyun."

"Mama…"

"Ya, Chanyeol. Yang perlu kaulakukan hanyalah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Semakin kau berusaha, semakin kacau hasilnya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan semuanya akan berlangsung dengan sendirinya."

"Mengapa Mama melakukan ini? Bukankah Mama tidak menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Aku?" tanya Ratu heran, "Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci putri sahabat baikku?"

"Mama membenci Baekhyun. Mama tidak pernah menyapa Baekhyun."

"Aku hanya tidak suka kenyataan ia adalah putri pria yang telah merebut Yixing dariku. Tapi, karena Duke of Vinchard sudah mengakui Baekhyun, aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membenci Joonmyeon, bukan?"

Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ini bukan ide yang buruk untuk menjadi satu keluarga dengan Baekhyun. Tidakkah engkau berpendapat demikian, Hankyung?" Ratu bertanya pada suaminya, "Ia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

"Mengatakannya memang mudah," komentar Chanyeol sinis.

Ratu tertawa. "Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya kau pasti berhasil. Aku yakin Yixing juga merestuimu."

Andai saja hal itu dapat dipercayai, Chanyeol tidak akan gundah seperti ini. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada di luar jangkauannya. Setiap hari Duke of Vinchard memperkenalkannya pada setiap orang di Helsnivia.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi Duke membanggakan cucu satu-satunya itu.

Semua ini membuat posisi Chanyeol semakin sulit. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk setiap saat berada di sisi Baekhyun sementara setiap saat mungkin muncul seorang pria yang akan merebut hati Baekhyun.

Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar berharap ia bisa membalik waktu dan mencegah pertemuan Duke of Vinchard dengan Baekhyun. Namun itu akan terlalu kejam untuk Baekhyun, bukan?

Sekarang Chanyeol hanya dapat berharap reaksi Baekhyun pada ciumannya bukan palsu.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya. Ini semua sudah membuatku lebih dari tersiksa. Aku merasa setiap saat aku akan mati."

"Kau terdengar tragis," komentar Ratu.

"Aku benar-benar berharap dulu aku memenuhi keinginan Duke of Cookelt. Setidaknya sekarang aku yakin tidak akan ada yang berani mengusik Baekhyun."

"Kalau kau demikian cemasnya, mengapa kau tidak langsung melamar Baekhyun?" tanya Raja, "Tidak ada larangan yang menyebut kau tidak boleh melamar Baekhyun."

"Melamar Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengulangi usul itu.

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkannya, bukan?" tebak Ratu.

Terbersit dalam benaknya pun tidak pernah.

"Kau pasti tidak pernah menyatakan cintamu pada Baekhyun," Ratu menebak lagi.

"Apakah itu penting?" Chanyeol bertanya polos. "Aku sudah menunjukkannya dalam sikapku."

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol...," desah Ratu putus asa, "Sikap yang menurutmu membuktikan cintamu pada Baekhyun itu hanyalah omong kosong!" Suara Ratu kian meninggi, "Apa yang kau perlihatkan itu hanyalah keinginan untuk memiliki, keinginan untuk menguasai Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol termenung. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun selalu berada di sisinya. Apakah itu salah? Ia hanya tidak ingin pria lain mendekati Baekhyun. Apakah itu tidak boleh?

"Mencintai seseorang tidak selalu berarti harus memilikinya," Raja memberitahu dengan sabar, "Ada kalanya cinta harus mengalah. Yang terutama adalah bagaimana kau membahagiakan cintamu."

Membahagiakan Baekhyun? Chanyeol termenung. Selama ini ia hanya ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Dari dulu hingga kini hal itu tidak berubah. Ia bermain-main dengan wanita hanya untuk kesenangannya sendiri. Ia menginginkan Baekhyun juga karena ia tidak ingin terus bergelut dengan perasaan yang menyiksa ini. Apakah itu yang dimaksudkan orang tuanya? Apakah ini yang membuat Baekhyun tidak pernah menganggapnya serius?

Ia hanya tahu Baekhyun tidak mencintainya tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya. Ia tahu Baekhyun ingin menjauhinya tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun juga sering memberinya kesempatan.

"Kau tidak perlu aku memberikan pelajaran khusus, bukan?" Ratu memotong lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terperanjat. "T-tidak, Mama. Tidak perlu. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu!?" bentak Ratu marah, "Cepat ke Quadville! Jangan pulang sebelum kau membawa pulang Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol serta merta melesat.

Raja Hankyung tersenyum. Karena Heechul mencintai keduanya, ia bersikap keras pada Chanyeol.

-0-

Baekhyun menutup koran.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Puteri?" tanya Zielle cemas, "Anda terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun.

Zielle tidak akan pernah mengerti kegalauan hatinya ini.

"Lagi-lagi Anda dan Pangeran Chanyeol menjadi berita utama," Zielle melihat halaman terdepan koran yang baru diletakkan Baekhyun di meja, "Anda berdua memang serasi." Zielle mengambil koran itu dan membacanya dengan gembira.

Baekhyun ingin menyahut, "Sedikitpun tidak," namun ia tetap menutup mulut. Zielle tidak akan senang mendengar bantahannya ini. Zielle tidak akan pernah memahami kegalauannya.

Ia mencintai Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak meragukannya lagi. Semakin ia menyangkal, semakin besar perasaan itu. Namun ia bukanlah pasangan yang cocok untuk Chanyeol. Ia bukan keturunan keluarga bangsawan terhormat. Darah biru yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya hanya setengah. Bagaimana ia bisa menyetarakan dirinya dengan sang Pangeran yang terhormat?

"Saya dapat melihatnya," Zielle menegaskan dengan mantap, "Pangeran sangat mencintai Anda. Pangeran selalu cemburu pada setiap pria yang mendekati Anda."

Itu bukan cinta. Baekhyun menyangkal. Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintainya. Chanyeol hanya ingin menemukan petualangan baru darinya.

Zielle tertawa. "Anda telah membuat banyak wanita patah hati."

Tidak! Besok mereka pasti tertawa puas. Ketertarikan Chanyeol padanya hanyalah sesaat. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah petualang seperti ayahnya.

"Baekhyun juga akan membuat banyak pria patah hati bila ia tidak segera menjawab undangan-undangan ini," Duke Yunho muncul membawa sekotak penuh surat undangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk muncul lagi di muka umum.

Duke meletakkan kotak itu di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memandang tidak tertarik pada surat-surat di dalam kotak itu.

"Kalau kau tidak segera menjawab undangan mereka, besok aku akan menjadi berita utama," gurau Duke, "Semua orang akan mengatakan aku melarangmu muncul."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," sela Daehyun, "Semua orang tahu Chanyeol yang pencemburu itu tidak suka Baekhyun didekati pria manapun."

Bukan itu alasannya tidak ingin muncul. Ia hanya tidak menyukai pria-pria yang selalu mendekatinya hanya untuk satu tujuan, dirinya! Andai ia mempunyai perisai yang dapat menangkal mereka, ia mungkin akan memikirkan ulang undangan mereka. Sayangnya, ia tidak punya. Ia juga tidak dapat terus menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai perisainya. Chanyeol tidak dapat dipastikan hadir dalam pesta-pesta tersebut. Chanyeol bukan kekasihnya, dan Chanyeol tidak mencintainya. Ia juga tidak mungkin membawa pria lain dalam undangan kencan mereka, bukan?

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka. Aku hanya menginginkan kakek seorang." Baekhyun memandang kakeknya dengan sedih, "Apakah kakek tidak suka?"

Duke Vinchard tertawa. "Kau memang tahu bagaimana menyenangkan hatiku. Persis seperti Yixing."

Tapi Daehyun lebih memahami Baekhyun. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu," ia menawarkan diri.

"Daripada menemani Baekhyun, kau masih punya tempat yang harus kaudatangi," sahut Duke Vinchard, "Jangan lupa besok kau akan pulang ke Cookelt bersamaku!"

"Kalian akan ke Cookelt?" Baekhyun terperanjat, "Kapan kalian memutuskannya? Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku memutuskannya kemarin," Duke Vinchard menjawab, "Daehyun tidak bisa terus menerus di sini. Sewaktu-waktu ia juga perlu pulang melihat keadaan Cookelt."

"Aku ikut!" Baekhyun memutuskan.

Mereka terkejut.

"Aku perlu menemui Graham," Baekhyun menjelaskan, "Graham mengabarkan padaku keadaan Duchess tidak baik. Ia terlilit hutang besar."

"Itu salahnya sendiri," komentar Daehyun. "Siapa suruh dia mengincar hartaku."

"Harta keluarga Riddick masih belum menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya," Duke Vinchard mengingatkan, "Kau masih harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi."

Daehyun mendengus kesal.

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat?" Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan mereka, "Aku akan membuat janji dengan Graham. Aku juga perlu mendatangi beberapa tempat.

"Yang Mulia, Anda berkata akan mendidik Tuan Muda Daehyun menjadi penerus Duke Kris, tapi mengapa Tuan Puteri tetap mengurus Cookelt?" Zielle memprotes.

Pada awalnya Duke Vinchard mengawasi Daehyun melakukan pekerjaan Baekhyun namun sekarang tidak lagi. Baekhyun mempercayai kakeknya namun rasa tanggung jawab membuatnya tidak bisa menandatangani apa pun tanpa memahami duduk persoalan. Sekarang Baekhyun akan mempelajari persoalan-persoalan yang dikirim Graham lalu Duke Vinchard akan membimbing Daehyun membuat keputusan dan Baekhyun akan melakukan pekerjaan selanjutnya. Memang lebih rumit tapi Daehyun tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di wilayahnya sambil belajar mengambil langkah bijaksana.

"Aku adalah wali Daehyun, Zielle," entah berapa kali Baekhyun menjelaskan hal ini, "Tidak ada hal tentang Cookelt yang tidak kuketahui sebelum Daehyun mengetahuinya. Walaupun kakek telah bersedia mendidik Daehyun, kakek tetap tidak mempunyai kekuasaan untuk membuat keputusan apapun."

"Yang Mulia!" Zielle memprotes keras, "Tidak bisakah Anda melakukan sesuatu!? Apa Anda ingin Tuan Puteri menghabiskan waktunya di belakang meja terus menerus!?"

"Aku juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, Zielle," Duke Vinchard menyerah, "Kalau Daehyun bisa sadar, Baekhyun tidak perlu duduk di sini."

"Tuan Muda Daehyun!" Zielle mengalihkan sasaran ketidakpuasannya. "Ini semua gara-gara Anda. Mengapa Anda terus bermain!?"

"Apa salahku?" gerutu Daehyun, "Yang memutuskan ini bukan aku tapi Papa."

"Anda tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bermain!" Zielle menjewer telinga Daehyun. "Cepat, Yang Mulia Duke! Kita tidak punya waktu bercanda di sini!" Ia menarik Daehyun pergi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Daehyun memberontak, "Lepaskan tanganmu dari telingaku, Zielle!"

"Daehyun sudah ada kemajuan," Baekhyun tersenyum.

Daehyun yang dulu pasti akan memaki Zielle dengan segala kata yang tidak dapat dibayangkan Baekhyun. Walaupun Daehyun tidak sepenuhnya menjadi seorang pemuda yang sopan, ia sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan. Zielle adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hal ini.

Wanita tua itu telah menjadi pelayan di sini semenjak muda. Walaupun telah berkeluarga dan mempunyai cucu, ia masih mencintai Quadville. Ketegasannya pada tata krama membuatnya tidak gentar pada Daehyun bahkan kepada Duke of Vinchard, majikannya. Bila Zielle melihat suatu kesalahan, maka ia tidak akan ragu melakukan hukumannya tanpa pandang bulu.

"Semua ini berkat Zielle."

"Untung di sini masih ada Zielle," Duke sependapat, "Aku selalu khawatir aku terlalu keras terhadap Daehyun namun Zielle lebih ketat terhadap Daehyun, haha."

"Aku lihat Daehyun menyukai cara kalian. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berpikir mungkinkah Daehyun mencari keluarga seperti kalian. Kalian memang keras dan ketat dalam mendidik Daehyun namun bagi Daehyun itu adalah bukti kalian memperhatikannya."

"Anak itu kurang kasih sayang."

"Benar," Baekhyun mengakui, "Duke Kris maupun Duchess Belle selalu menyibukkan diri dengan urusan mereka. Yonhee juga tidak tertarik menjadi pengasuh adiknya."

"Zielle benar." Duke menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, "Kau terlalu mempedulikan orang lain."

"Apakah itu tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu salah. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk mengambil batas."

"Maksud kakek?"

"Yang Mulia!" Zielle menampakkan kepala di pintu dengan wajah tidak senang, "Apa yang Anda lakukan!? Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai-santai!"

"Baik. Aku akan segera ke sana," sahut Duke. Lalu ia berkata pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Aku harus pergi, Baekhyun. Kau tahu Zielle."

Baekhyun hanya termenung melihat kepergian kakeknya. Sekarang tinggallah ia seorang diri menghadapi tumpukan pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikannya.

Sebelum ia menyentuh tumpukan itu, ia harus segera mengirim surat kepada Graham untuk mengabarkan kedatangannya. Ia tidak ingin menganggu waktu kerja Graham seperti yang pernah dilakukannya.

Tengah ia menulis surat, seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Apa kalian memerlukan sesuatu?" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan aura wibawanya.

Baekhyun terperanjat. "Selamat siang, Pangeran. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ia bertanya sopan.

"Satu hal yang pasti, kau tidak bisa menyisihkan waktu untukku," Chanyeol melihat tumpukan kertas di depan Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau masih harus mengurusi Cookelt?" tanyanya kemudian, "Katamu Duke Vinchard akan membimbing Daehyun melakukan tugas-tugasnya."

"Saya tetap wali Daehyun. Selain itu, saya tidak terbiasa menjadi pengangguran."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kau bisa memanggilku kalau kau kesepian."

"Saya tidak bisa. Anda adalah seorang Pangeran."

Chanyeol berjalan ke sisi Baekhyun. "Baekhyun," ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terpesona. Sepasang mata lembut yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu, mengunci pandangannya hanya ke wajah tampan yang ia rindukan.

Cinta benar-benar menakjubkan. Semenjak orang tuanya memberinya ide untuk melamar Baekhyun, pikiran Chanyeol dipenuhi oleh hari-hari bersama Baekhyun. Beberapa saat lalu ketika melihat Baekhyun mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai wali Duke Cookelt, hatinya dipenuhi suatu perasaan hangat yang tidak dapat ia utarakan. Melihat gadis ini, Chanyeol dapat membayangkan hari-hari mendatang bersama Baekhyun di sisinya, bersama Baekhyun yang dengan bijaksana membantunya mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Raja, bersama Baekhyun yang dengan cinta kasihnya merawat anak-anak mereka.

Anak-anak, Chanyeol terkesiap. Bayangan Baekhyun menggendong putra-putri mereka membuat Chanyeol semakin terbang tinggi.

Baekhyun terperangah melihat senyum bahagia Chanyeol.

"Oh, Tuhan," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada wanita manapun. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu bahagia hanya karena memandang seorang wanita. Ia tidak pernah disesaki kebahagiaan seperti ini. Cinta memang menakjubkan.

Chanyeol membelai Baekhyun dan merapatkan Baekhyun ke pelukannya sehingga tidak ada celah di antara mereka.

Baekhyun hanya terpaku. Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Chanyeol sering memeluknya tapi baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan kebutuhan Chanyeol. Bukan nafsu tetapi sesuatu yang lebih menggetarkan. Dari setiap sentuhan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya lebih bergetar dari saat Chanyeol menciumnya.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, "Menikahlah denganku, Baekhyun. Menikahlah denganku."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar.

"Menikahlah denganku," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

Sekarang Baekhyun yakin ia tidak sedang berkhayal.

"Menikahlah denganku, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengulangi untuk keempat kalinya, "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu."

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Chanyeol tidak mungkin melamarnya!

"Jangan bergurau, Pangeran."

"Aku tidak bergurau, Baekhyun," Chanyeol menegaskan. "Aku takut. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini terhadap wanita mana pun. Aku tidak pernah begitu takut kehilangan seorang wanita."

Pada akhirnya semua ini hanya karena satu kata, petualangan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng sedih. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti inipun Chanyeol tahu bagaimana merayu wanita. Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum ia mendapatkan kepuasan itu. Baekhyun juga tahu ia tidak bisa terus membiarkan Pangeran seperti ini.

"Aku serius, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini pada setiap wanita mana pun. Aku tidak pernah gila hanya karena memikirkan seorang wanita."

"Cukup, Pangeran," Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dan dengan tegas berkata, "Anda boleh bercanda apapun tetapi tidak dalam hal satu ini. Anda tidak mungkin mencintai saya."

"Aku tidak sedang bergurau, Baekhyun," Chanyeol menegaskan untuk sekian kalinya, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Setiap kata-kataku adalah kenyataan."

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Saya tahu Anda tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

"Percayalah padaku," desak Chanyeol.

"Saya percaya Anda sedang bercanda."

Chanyeol merasa ia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Gurauan ini tidak menyenangkan, Pangeran," Baekhyun memberitahu, "Saya tidak menyukainya."

"Kau pikir aku bisa bercanda untuk hal seserius ini!?"

"Siapa tahu, Pangeran," jawab Baekhyun tenang, "Besok atau lusa Anda akan bertemu wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dan menarik dari saya. Saat itu Anda pasti akan berpaling."

Chanyeol geram hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Gadis ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang memahami petualangannya. Sialnya, ia terlalu mengerti tentang jiwa petualangannya!

"Anda sendiri pernah berkata saya bukanlah tipe wanita yang bisa membuat Anda ingin menikah."

"Aku memang pernah mengatakannya tetapi itu adalah dulu," Chanyeol membela diri.

"Anda juga tahu, Pangeran. Kita tidak boleh menikah."

"Katakan alasanmu," Chanyeol memerintah.

"Anda adalah keturunan keluarga terhormat sedangkan saya hanyalah putri seorang petualang," dan sebelum Chanyeol menyahut, Baekhyun menambahkan, "Saya tidak pernah menerima pendidikan layak seperti Anda. Darah biru yang mengalir dalam tubuh saya juga hanya setengah. Rakyat Helsnivia tidak akan dapat menerima saya."

"Omong kosong! Aku tahu tidak ada wanita yang lebih pantas dari kau."

"Tidak, Pangeran," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ini semua hanyalah khayalan Anda. Percayalah besok Anda akan menyesali hari ini."

"Apa kau serius?" Chanyeol tidak melepaskan mata dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Chanyeol marah. Sekalipun ia telah melakukan suatu tindakan yang serius, memohon seperti yang tidak pernah dilakukannya terhadap wanita manapun, gadis ini tetap tidak mempercayainya! "Apa kau lebih tertarik menikah dengan Jongin, pemuda kotor itu!?"

"Mengapa tidak?" Baekhyun menjawab jujur, "Ia jujur dan setia. Walau ia tidak kaya, ia mempunyai cinta yang tulus pada saya."

Bertambahlah sudah dosa Chanyeol.

Selama ini ia terus bermain-main dengan cinta sehingga ketika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta, masa lalu tidak bisa lepas darinya. Kenyataan itu menyapu bersih amarah Chanyeol dan menambah gumpalan putus asa dalam dirinya.

"Kau memang keras kepala, bukan?"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusanmu, bukan!?"

"Percayalah Anda akan menyesali keputusan Anda ini."

"Baik!" tegas Chanyeol, "Lakukan apa yang kausuka!"

Baekhyun memperhatikan pintu yang dibanting Chanyeol keras-keras. Ia yakin ia sudah membuat keputusan yang benar untuk itu ia tidak akan mengeluarkan air mata. Namun wajahnya telah basah sebelum ia mampu menegaskan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Andaikan Chanyeol tahu betapa ia mengharapkan kesungguhan kata seorang petualang cinta.

-o-

Baekhyun memandang keluar kereta dengan pandangan menerawang.

Walaupun Baekhyun memutuskan kepergiannya secara mendadak, waktu itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Zielle untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Kepergian yang rencananya hanya terdiri dari Duke of Vinchard, Duke of Cookelt dan sang Lady Baekhyun Yvonne Elwood, sekarang menjadi sebuah rombongan kecil.

Baekhyun duduk di dalam kereta terdepan bersama kedua Duke. Di belakang mereka mengekor kereta berisi pelayan-pelayan yang menyertai kepergian mereka termasuk Zielle. Dan di urutan paling belakang, kereta barang mereka atau tepatnya barang-barang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus membawa berkoper-koper pakaian dan perhiasan ke Trottanilla. Ia pergi ke Trottanilla bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Kepergiannya murni karena tugas sebagai wali Duke of Cookelt. Terima kasih pada Zielle, sekarang ia lebih terlihat seperti hendak pindah dari Helsnivia.

Entah apa kata orang. Kemarin ia menolak sang Pangeran dan pagi ini ia meninggalkan Helsnivia seperti ini.

Chanyeol mungkin marah. Chanyeol mungkin berpikir ia tengah melarikan diri. Namun Baekhyun tetap berpendapat ia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya ini.

Andai Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. Andai itu adalah cinta sejati… Baekhyun mendesah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" Duke Vinchard bertanya cemas.

"Baekhyun pasti tidak ingin ke Trottanilla," komentar Daehyun, "Bukankah Baekhyun datang ke Helsnivia karena ia melarikan diri dari Trottanilla."

"Benarkah itu, Baekhyun?" Duke Vinchard prihatin, "Kau tidak perlu ke Trottanilla. Aku bisa mewakilimu."

"Tidak, Kakek," Baekhyun menolak, "Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayai Kakek. Namun aku tetap ingin ke Trottanilla. Aku ingin mengunjungi Papa dan Kris."

"Joonmyeon?" wajah Duke Vinchard langsung berubah.

Baekhyun sadar sampai kapanpun nama itu tetaplah merupakan topik yang paling sensitif bagi Duke Vinchard.

Di luar dugaan Baekhyun, Duke bertanya, "Apakah aku boleh menemanimu mengunjungi makam mereka, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja, Kakek. Mereka pasti akan senang dapat bertemu dengan Kakek," dan Baekhyun menambahkan dengan suara lirih, "Terutama Papa."

Duke of Vinchard tersenyum. Telah banyak yang ia lewatkan dalam bertahun-tahun ini dan telah banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Ketika memutuskan menjemput Baekhyun pulang, Duke Vinchard juga memutuskan untuk menambal semua kekurangan itu.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Kepergiannya ke Trottanilla ini bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mengusir Chanyeol dari pikirannya. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa melakukannya ketika Chanyeol tidak ada di sisinya.

Mungkin… selama itu pula Chanyeol akan sadar semua perasaannya hanyalah khayalannya semata. Semua itu hanya perasaan sesaat seperti yang selalu ia rasakan pada wanita mana pun.

Karena itu Baekhyun tidak pernah membuang waktunya untuk bersenang-senang di Trottanilla.

Kedatangan Duke of Vinchard beserta sang cucu yang baru ditemukannya telah menyebar luas sebelum mereka tiba. Mereka juga telah tahu Duke Vinchard akan tinggal di Sternberg selama mereka berada di Trottanilla. Berkat berita burung itu, surat undangan sudah menumpuk di Sternberg sebelum mereka tiba.

Saat melihat surat-surat itulah Baekhyun mengerti mengapa Zielle bersikeras mempersiapkan gaun-gaun pesta untuknya dan berbagai macam perhiasan.

"Sekarang pandangan semua orang padamu sudah berubah," komentar Duke Vinchard di suatu pagi.

Benar, pandangan mereka sudah berubah. Pertama, karena ia adalah cucu seorang Duke yang berpengaruh di Helsnivia. Kedua, karena ia adalah wali Duke of Cookelt yang masih muda. Hanya satu hal tidak berubah. Sikap para pria kepadanya sama sekali tidak berubah!

"Sayangnya," ujar Zielle beberapa saat mereka tiba di Sternberg, "Duchess Belle tidak ada."

Menurut para pelayan Sternberg, Duchess Belle sudah menghilang sejak berita kedatangan mereka tersebar.

"Ia pasti malu bertemu Anda," komentar Zielle pula.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mempercayainya. Ia tahu Duchess Belle terbelit hutang besar sedangkan almarhum suaminya memaklumatkan penerusnya tidak boleh memberikan sepeserpun harta keluarga Riddick padanya. Duchess tentu tidak akan membuang harga diri hanya untuk memohon pada putranya dan sang gadis yang dipercayainya sebagai anak haram almarhum Duke Kris. Satu-satunya yang bisa melepaskannya dari belitan hutang ini adalah menghilang dari muka bumi.

Yonhee masih ada di Sternberg ketika mereka tiba. Walaupun Yonhee tidak mengakui, sikapnya kepada Baekhyun telah berubah. Walaupun tidak menyukainya, Yonhee tidak membentak ketika Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Walaupun wajah kesal tidak hilang dari wajah cantiknya, Yonhee tidak memprotes ketika Baekhyun memberikan sarannya.

Perubahan sikap yang paling menyolok adalah para pelayan Sternberg. Mereka yang dulu tidak menyukai Baekhyun sekarang menghormati Baekhyun bahkan menyanjungnya.

Sikap mereka membuat Baekhyun semakin sadar betapa pentingnya kedudukan, garis keturunan, dan kekayaan di mata banyak orang. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berarti bagi Zielle.

Seperti yang dilakukannya pada Daehyun, Zielle memberikan pelajaran tata krama pada Yonhee. Tidak satu kesalahanpun ditolerirnya. Ia juga tidak mengijinkan Yonhee bersenang-senang. Tanpa peduli protes Yonhee, ia mengatur jadwal harian sang Lady. Sikapnya yang tegas dan tanpa takut itu membuatnya menjadi sang pemimpin pelayan di Sternberg hanya dalam dua hari.

Sikap Zielle itu tentu saja tidak membuat Yonhee senang. Semakin ia memberontak, semakin keras sikap Zielle. Jika Yonhee berani menggunakan kekerasan, Zielle tidak ragu untuk melawan balik. Ketika Yonhee mengeluarkan umpatannya, Zielle tidak takut untuk menampar gadis itu.

Sayangnya bagi Yonhee, ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Zielle adalah pelayan Duke of Vinchard dan Zielle bukan penduduk Trottanilla.

Yonhee tidak menyukai Zielle namun ia tidak akan meninggalkan Sternberg karena hanya inilah satu-satunya tempat ia bermalam. Selain berharga diri tinggi seperti Duchess Belle, Yonhee juga takut hidup susah.

Dari sekian banyak tanggapan atas kedatangan Baekhyun ini, hanya satu orang yang benar-benar gembira melihatnya.

Graham tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan puji syukurnya. "Saya turut bergembira untuk Anda, Tuan Puteri. Duke Kris dan Tuan Joonmyeon pasti turut berbahagia untuk Anda. Mereka menginginkan ini sejak lama."

Baekhyun terkejut. Saat itulah ia baru tahu ternyata Graham juga telah mengetahui asal usulnya. Graham juga tahu mengapa Duke Kris bersikeras memulangkannya ke Helsnivia.

Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya. Ia tidak sebatang kara. Selalu ada orang yang memperhatikannya, mencintainya dan melindunginya.

Jongin adalah orang yang paling terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Berita tentangnya belum terdengar di Hauppauge sehingga pemuda itu sempat mengira ia menikah dengan Daehyun yang saat itu menyertai kepergiannya dan Duke of Vinchard. Tahu ia adalah cucu seorang Duke, sikap pemuda itu langsung berubah. Dari tindak-tanduknya, Baekhyun sadar pemuda itu kikuk padanya. Jongin tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersikap kepadanya. Jongin yang telah menjadi kawan baiknya bahkan sempat melamarnya itu tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus memperlakukan seorang gadis miskin yang tiba-tiba menjadi cucu seorang Duke. Juga tidak sedikit penduduk Hauppauge yang menjadi kikuk padanya.

Demi sopan santun, Duke of Vinchard menyempatkan diri memenuhi undangan yang telah tiba di Sternberg sebelum kedatangan mereka. Duke Vinchard selalu membawa Baekhyun besertanya. Mereka tahu tujuan undangan itu bukan hanya untuk sang Duke Vinchard namun juga untuk melihat sang cucu yang pernah menjadi anak haram almarhum Duke Kris.

Pria-pria berebutan untuk menjadi pasangan Baekhyun namun gadis itu tidak rela meninggalkan sisi Duke Vinchard. "Maaf, saya saya tidak dapat meninggalkan sisi kakek," katanya setiap saat.

Sikap Baekhyun itu membuat Duke Vinchard berkeluh kesah, "Jangan terus menempel padaku. Pergilah bersama pria-pria itu. Pasti ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu." Dan Baekhyun akan menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Kakek. Apakah Kakek tidak suka?" Itu adalah sebuah jawaban yang tidak bisa ditolak Duke Vinchard.

Rencana awal mereka, setelah menyelesaikan segala yang perlu diurus, Daehyun akan ditinggalkan di Trottanilla. Namun rencana itu tidak hanya berubah melainkan juga diperpanjang demi beberapa urusan mendadak.

Pertama, atas saran Duke Vinchard, Baekhyun atas nama Duke Cookelt membereskan hutang-hutang Duchess Belle. Kedua, walaupun Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya, mengeluarkan peraturan yang harus dipatuhi Yonhee untuk dapat terus menerima kucuran dana. Ketiga, atas keinginan Daehyun, mengumumkan kepada setiap bawahan Duke Cookelt bahwa sang Duke akan tinggal di Helsnivia untuk waktu yang tak terbatas. Akibat keinginan Daehyun itu pula, Baekhyun harus mengatur tugas setiap orang di bawah pimpinan Duke of Cookelt. Selain itu, atas keinginan Baekhyun, mencari jejak Duchess Belle.

Pekerjaan terakhir inilah yang paling merepotkan dan juga memakan waktu. Walaupun Daehyun menentang keinginannya ini, Baekhyun tetap bersikeras menemukan Duchess Belle. Walaupun Duchess tidak pernah berbuat baik kepadanya, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa berdiam diri memikirkan Duchess yang selalu hidup mewah itu mungkin sedang hidup sengsara. Selain Daehyun, Zielle juga tidak menyukai keputusannya ini. "Untuk apa Anda mengkhawatirkan wanita itu!? Dia sudah menghina Anda!" omelnya setiap saat. Namun Baekhyun tetap bersikeras pada keputusannya ini. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyia-nyiakan ibunya. Walaupun Duchess Belle tidak pernah melakukan tugasnya sebaga sebagai seorang ibu, Duchess Belle tetaplah ibu Yonhee dan Daehyun.

Hanya Duke of Vinchard seorang yang mendukung keputusan Baekhyun. Bahkan Duke Vinchard bersedia menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membantu Baekhyun dengan syarat Baekhyun atau siapa pun tidak boleh memaksa Duchess kembali ke Sternberg. Apabila Duchess bersedia kembali, maka ia harus menuruti peraturan main untuk tetap bisa tinggal di Sternberg, peraturan sama yang harus dituruti Yonhee.

Menurut Duke Vinchard, hanya ancaman yang bisa mencegah kedua wanita itu menghancurkan keluarga Riddick. Sebagai wali Duke Cookelt, Baekhyun tidak hanya bertugas membimbing sang Duke namun juga menjaga keutuhan dan kehormatan keluarga Riddick. Sependapat dengan kakeknya, Baekhyun menerima syarat itu.

Sebulan setelah pencarian dimulai, jejak Duchess Belle ditemukan di pinggiran Trottanilla.

Seperti dugaan Baekhyun, Duchess tetap bergaya hidup mewah walaupun ia tidak lagi mempunyai uang. Ia memanfaatkan kecantikannya serta gelar sebagai seorang Duchess untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Sikapnya ini membuat Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan persoalan baru yang ditimbulkannya selama pengembaraannya ini. Yang tidak Baekhyun duga adalah kesediaan Duchess untuk pulang dengan syarat memenuhi semua peraturan yang telah ditetapkan Baekhyun atas nasehat Duke Vinchard! Tanpa komentar maupun bantahan, Duchess Belle bersedia ditempatkan di peristirahatan keluarga Riddick yang jauh dari keramaian bahkan dapat dibilang cukup terpencil.

Baekhyun menduga sebulan tanpa kemewahan yang selalu dinikmatinya membuat Duchess pasrah. Mungkin bagi Duchess lebih baik hidup terkekang namun tetap dilayani puluhan pelayan daripada hidup bebas namun tanpa sedikit kemewahan pun.

Dengan ditemukannya Duchess, berakhir pulalah masa tinggal mereka di Sternberg.

Baik Duke Vinchard maupun pelayan-pelayan Quadville yang menyertai bersemangat menanti hari kepulangan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan Helsnivia untuk waktu selama ini dan mereka sudah sangat merindukan tanah air mereka serta sanak keluarga mereka.

"Akhirnya kita akan pulang," ujar Zielle sambil melipat gaun-gaun Baekhyun. "Malam ini Anda harus segera tidur. Besok pagi-pagi kita akan meninggalkan Sternberg," Zielle memberi peringatan keras kepada Baekhyun lalu setengah melamun ia berkata, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali saya meninggalkan Quadville. Saya tidak sabar ingin segera memeluk cucu-cucu saya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Mengapa jawaban Anda hanya itu?" protes Zielle, "Apakah Anda tidak ingin pulang ke Helsnivia?" tanyanya menuntut jawaban, "Yang Mulia Duke tidak akan setuju meninggalkan Anda di sini."

Baekhyun pun tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu.

"Apalagi yang Anda khawatirkan? Semua masalah di sini sudah beres. Pembangunan gudang yang Anda rancang sudah selesai. Masalah keuangan Cookelt sudah Anda luruskan. Wania hina itu juga sudah ditemukan? Anda sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini."

Benar. Sekarang ia bisa kembali ke Helsnivia. Hatinya terasa berat untuk kembali ke Helsnivia.

"KAU!" Zielle tiba-tiba berseru, "Jangan masukkan gaun itu kesana! Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalian harus memisah-misahkan gaun Tuan Puteri. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau Tuan Puteri tiba-tiba harus berganti baju di perjalanan!? Apa kalian mau membuat Tuan Puteri menunggu kalian membongkar muatan!?"

Baekhyun memalingkan kepala dari para pelayan yang sibuk meringkas barang-barangnya di bawah pimpinan Zielle. Pikirannya kembali melayang jauh ke atas langit biru.

Pulang ke Helsnivia…. Itu artinya ia akan bertemu dengan bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Sebulan ini ia hampir tidak dapat melupakan Chanyeol. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan semakin kesulitan menyingkirkan pria itu dari kepalanya.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia sudah mengatur waktunya sedemikian rupa sehingga ia tidak mempunyai waktu luang namun tetap saja kepalanya tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol. Dalam setiap pesta. Setiap menghadiri pesta, Baekhyun selalu berharap Chanyeol juga ada di sana sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah menghindari pria yang ingin mendekatinya. Setiap ada pria yang mencoba mendekatinya, Baekhyun selalu teringat wajah cemburu Chanyeol.

Sebagian dirinya berseru merindukan Chanyeol. Sebagian dirinya yang lain tidak ingin kembali ke Helsnivia. Baekhyun tidak siap. Ia tidak siap kembali ke Helsnivia. Ia tidak siap melihat Chanyeol bersama wanita lain. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar berita tentang Chanyeol dan wanita lain.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa wanita. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol tidak menemukan wanita baru dalam waktu sepanjang ini. Chanyeol tidak mungkin masih mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

Sebagian dari diri Baekhyun bergembira. Sebagian lagi bersedih.

Ketika ia kembali ke Helsnivia, wanita Chanyel yang dibicarakan tiap penduduk Helsnivia bukan lagi dirinya. Namun betapa pun ia ingin kabur dari Helsnivia, hari itu akhirnya tiba juga.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Duke, Tuan Puteri, dan Tuan Muda Daehyun," sambut Brudce bersama pelayan-pelayan Quadville yang lain.

Baekhyun melihat orang-orang yang berbaris rapi sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah mereka. Ia merasa setiap orang melihatnya dengan simpati. Ia berani bersumpah mereka sedang bersimpati pada Tuan Puteri mereka yang kini bukan lagi wanita Chanyeol.

Begitu tiba di Quadville, Duke of Vinchard segera memanggil Sehun untuk mengetahui perkembangan yang terjadi selama ia tidak ada. Daehyun langsung memanfaatkan waktu untuk bermain-main di sekitar Quadville seperti kesukaannya selama berada di Helsnivia. Para pelayan langsung berbaur dengan pelayan yang lain untuk melepaskan rindu mereka. Dan Baekhyun…

Baekhyun bermuram diri. Ia tidak ingin menemui seorang pun. Ia tidak ingin sanggup mereka berbicara tentang Chanyeol dan wanita barunya. Ia tidak ingin mengikuti perkembangan Helsnivia. Yang diinginkan Baekhyun saat ini hanyalah mengurung diri dan mempersiapkan batin untuk mendengar berita petualangan Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" Duke Vinchard bertanya khawatir saat mereka berkumpul di Ruang Makan, "Apakah kau sakit?" Duke merujuk pada makanan yang hampir tidak disentuh Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kakek," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku hanya lelah."

"Kau sudah seperti ini sejak kita memutuskan pulang," komentar Daehyun.

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi.

Duke berdiri dan berpaling pada Baekhyun, "Ikutlah aku."

Baekhyun mengikuti Duke tanpa suara.

Duke Vinchard membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan di mana hanya ada mereka berdua dan jauh dari pendengaran Daehyun yang masih duduk di Ruang Makan.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Duke ketika Duke menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Duke duduk di depan Baekhyun dan memandang lembut cucu satu-satunya itu. "Sekarang kau bisa mengatakan semuanya padaku."

Baekhyun hanya melihat Duke dengan tidak mengerti.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa kaupercayai?" Duke bertanya, lalu Duke mendesah. "Kasihannya aku. Cucuku tidak mau berbagi denganku."

Baekhyun terperanjat. Tanpa disadarinya ia telah melukai orang yang dicintainya. "Tidak, Kakek. Aku percaya padamu. Aku senang berbagi denganmu."

"Kau memikirkan Pangeran Chanyeol?" Duke bertanya langsung.

Baekhyun kembali terperanjat. Lidahnya mengeras dalam mulutnya yang menutup rapat.

"Aku benar, bukan? Kau memikirkan Pangeran Chanyeol."

"Ti… tidak," Baekhyun menyangkal panik, "Aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Kau tentu sangat mencintainya."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terperanjat. Duke Vinchard telah menebak isi hatinya. "Maafkan aku, Kakek," Baekhyun tidak berani menatap wajah kakeknya.

Duke Vinchard mengulurkan tangan memegang dagu Baekhyun. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Baekhyun," Duke tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperangah.

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku tidak suka Daehyun mendekatimu? Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Pangeran?"

Keduanya adalah seorang pria yang selalu mempermainkan wanita. Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka berbeda adalah…

"Aku tidak pernah mempersoalkan masalah usia," sambung Duke.

Maka satu-satunya jawaban adalah. "Karena Pangeran Chanyeol adalah seorang Pangeran dan Daehyun hanya seorang Duke."

Lagi-lagi Duke Vinchard tersenyum sambil menatap lembut Baekhyun. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Yixing sudah memberiku pelajaran. Aku tidak mempedulikan lagi kedudukan seseorang."

Baekhyun tertegun.

"Karena aku tahu Daehyun bukan pria yang pantas untukmu. Ia hanya tertarik padamu. Jongin mencintaimu dengan setulus hati namun aku juga tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian," Duke membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, "Mereka tidak dapat memberimu kebahagiaan." Lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. "Aku pernah menentang keras Yixing. Aku yang sekarang menentang keras cucuku membuat kesalahan bodoh. Ketika Yixing meninggalkanku, aku merasa begitu kesepian. Aku masih ingat perkataan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkanku. Apakah kau tahu apa itu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Katanya, uang tidak dapat membeli kebahagiaan."

Baekhyun hanya membisu.

"Ketika melihatmu, aku menyadari kebenaran kata-katanya. Aku memiliki banyak uang, namun aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia. Kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya tiba setelah engkau berada di sisiku. Pangeran Chanyeol mencintaimu. Aku dapat melihat ia tidak bermain-main."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Pangeran pernah berkata ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku. Aku bukan gadis cantik yang menarik perhatiannya."

"Kapankah ia mengatakan itu?"

"Ketika…," Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit detik-detik terakhirnya bersama Duke Kris.

"Dia mengatakannya karena ia belum mengenalmu," hibur Duke, "Percayalah padaku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak pernah melihat Pangeran seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang pria yang begitu mencintai seorang wanita."

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin," Baekhyun menggeleng. Sedikit pun ia tidak dapat membiarkan harapan muncul dalam hatinya.

"Ini semua salahku," Duke Vinchard bergumam sedih. "Andai aku menemukanmu lebih awal, kau tidak akan seperti ini."

Baekhyun terkejut. "Tidak, Kakek. Kau tidak bersalah."

Namun Duke Vinchard meneruskan. "Kris adalah seorang playboy. Daehyun juga tidak lebih baik. Belle juga membuat keadaan lebih buruk. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah serius mencintai seorang wanita," Duke membeberkan lingkungan Baekhyun tumbuh dewasa yang ia ketahui lalu membuat kesimpulan, "Karena itulah ketika Chanyeol serius, kau takut."

Takut… Baekhyun merenung. Mungkin Duke Vinchard benar. Ia tidak mau harapan tumbuh dalam hatinya karena ia tahu itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kau akan terluka kalau kau tidak mencoba?" Duke bertanya lebih lanjut, "Bagaimana kau tahu Chanyeol hanya bermain-main denganmu kalau kau tidak memberinya kesempatan?"

"Aku bukan wanita yang pantas untuknya," Baekhyun memberitahukan kenyataan pahit itu, "Ia adalah seorang pria terhormat sedangkan aku hanyalah anak seorang petualang."

"Lalu mengapa?" tanya Duke.

"Jelas itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pantas bersanding di sisi Chanyeol."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Semua…," Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengatakannya secara langsung.

Duke tersenyum lembut. "Tampaknya kau benar-benar kelelahan. Segeralah beristirahat, Baekhyun. Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak." Duke Vinchard mencium pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperangah. Tangannya memegang pipi yang baru saja dicium Duke Vinchard.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ciuman kasih sayang Duke telah membiusnya.

-0-

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun merasa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Bangun Baekhyun, atau aku menciummu."

"Aku masih ingin tidur, Papa," gumam Baekhyun sambil membalikkan badan.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Detik selanjutnya sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar.

"Akhirnya kau bangun," Chanyeol tersenyum gembira. "Bagaimana ciuman selamat pagiku?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyentuh bibir yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menyerah. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari bibirnya. Chanyeol menunduk mencium Baekhyun lagi lalu tersenyum, "Sekarang segeralah bersiap-siap. Aku akan menantimu di bawah."

Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

Baru saja Chanyeol menutup pintu ketika Zielle menerjang masuk. "Ya ampun, Tuan Puteri. Apa yang sedang Anda lamunkan. Segeralah bersiap-siap." Zielle tanpa belas kasihan menarik Baekhyun dari tempat tidur.

Ketika pikiran Baekhyun kembali berjalan, ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Zielle yang dengan gembira mengantar kepergiannya.

"Kau lebih cepat dari dugaanku," Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun dari atas kudanya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sadar. Saat ini matahari belum terbit. Saat ini adalah waktu Chanyeol t biasa pergi berkuda pagi. Tentu Chanyeol telah memanfaatkan kekosongan pikirannya sesaat setelah bangun tidur. Namun Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Zielle tidak membantunya mengenakan baju berkuda.

"Saya akan segera berganti baju," Baehyun membalikkan badan.

"Tidak perlu," Chanyeol membungkuk. Dalam satu gerakan, ia sudah mengangkat Baekhyun ke depannya.

Baekhyun terperangah. Sebelum ia benar-benar menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, ia mendengar Zielle berkata gembira, "Selamat bersenang-senang, Tuan Puteri." Dan mereka melaju meninggalkan Quadville.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi, Pangeran?" akhirnya Baekhyun mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Ke tempat rahasia kita," Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

Tempat rahasia? Apakah mereka mempunyai tempat itu?

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau kita sudah sampai."

Tidur? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur dalam posisi seperti ini? Ia hanya duduk menyamping di depan Chanyeol. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat mencegahnya jatuh adalah sepasang tangan yang mengendalikan kuda itu.

Mata Baekhyun terpaku pada tangan yang mengendalikan kuda dengan mantap itu. Sebuah perasaan rindu merayapi hatinya. Pagi ini Chanyeol telah membangkitkan kembali kenangan masa kecilnya. Chanyeol membangunkannya dengan cara khas ayahnya ketika ia malas bangun. Walaupun mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama, ayahnya tidak mencium bibirnya seperti Chanyeol melainkan menggelitiknya. Itulah yang selalu dimaksud ayahnya dengan mencium. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya ia tidak dibangunkan dengan cara itu. Sepuluh tahun lebih lamanya ia tidak berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Sepuluh tahun telah lewat sejak saat terakhir ayahnya memberinya tumpangan.

Baekhyun bersandar pada orang yang memberinya tumpangan.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia rindu pada kehangatan di punggungnya dan angin semilir yang membelai wajahnya. Baekhyun mejamkan mata. Ia ingin seluruh inderanya terpusat pada indera sentuhan. Ia ingin merekam kenangan ini di dadanya.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali, ia berada di antara kaki Chanyeol yang terbuka. Tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya, merapatkan jubah hangat yang menyelimutinya. Kakinya yang terbuka memanjang sepanjang rerumputan hijau. Kepala Chanyeol bersandar di atas kepalanya yang menunduk. Hembusan nafasnya meniup rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan langit yang sudah terang. Awan-awan putih menghiasi langit. Matahari yang sudah hampir mencapai tahta tertingginya menyinari bumi yang dingin.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol menatap wajahnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan senyuman Chanyeol.

"Zielle benar. Kau menjadi lamban sesaat setelah bangun tidur," ia tersenyum geli.

Rupanya hembusan angin membuatnya tertidur. Kemarin malam ia tidak dapat tidur. Semalam ia terus memikirkan kata-kata kakeknya dan Chanyeol. Walau tidak ingin, ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Apakah engkau merasa lebih segar?"

Baekhyun tidak melepaskan mata dari Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau tampak lebih segar," ia tersenyum gembira.

Ringkikan kuda mengagetkan Baekhyun.

Sekarang pikirannya sudah benar-benar bangun. Terakhir ia membuka mata, ia masih berada di atas kuda Chanyeol. Sekarang ia sudah berada di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Ia merasa ia pernah datang ke tempat ini.

"Apa kau lapar?" Chanyeol bertanya, "Zielle sudah membawakan bekal untuk kita."

Baru saat itulah Baekhyun melihat kantung yang menggantung di punggung kuda. Punggung kuda…

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar. "Pangeran, bagaimana Anda?" Baekhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia melihat kuda yang berdiri tegap itu lalu pada Chanyeol masih memeluknya.

Chanyeol hanya melayangkan senyum misteri. Chanyeol lebih suka membiarkan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Ia tidak akan memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa kudanya juga terlatih untuk duduk dengan satu perintah.

"Pangeran!" Baekhyun menuntut jawaban.

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi. Gemas sekali. Ia merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun. Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Sebulan ini ia benar-benar menderita. Ketika mendengar Baekhyun meninggalkan Helsnivia, ia panik. Ia pikir Baekhyun kabur karenanya. Kemudian ketika berita kepergian Duke of Vinchard menyebar, Chanyeol mulai merasa lega. Baekhyun masih akan kembali ke Helsnivia! Baru ketika berita kepergian Daehyun bersama mereka tiba di telinganya, ia menyadari tujuan kepergian mereka.

Sebulan ini ia benar-benar menderita. Tiada detik yang dilaluinya tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun. Tiada hari saat ia tidak merindukan gadis yang dicintainya ini.

Kemarin ia langsung melesat ke Quadville ketika kabar kepulangan mereka tiba di telinganya. Namun Duke of Vinchard melarangnya menemui Baekhyun. Waktu tidak tepat, alasannya. Mereka baru saja tiba dan Baekhyun membutuhkan istirahat. Kemudian Zielle memberinya ide ini. Hanya ketika Baekhyun baru bangun tidur gadis itu menjadi luar biasa penurut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," pinta Chanyeol, "Aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bercanda."

Baekhyun terperangah. Chanyeol masih mengatakan kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai seorang wanita seperti ini, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Air mata Baekhyun menetes. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di kehangatan dada pria itu. Ia tidak dapat lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Biarlah ia terluka. Biarlah Chanyeol membohonginya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin berada di sisi Chanyeol. Ia ingin berada di pelukan pemuda ini.

Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menjauhkan gadis itu dari dadanya. "Menikahlah denganku, Baekhyun," ia menatap mata gadis itu dengan serius.

Baekhyun membuka mulut.

"Tidak," Chanyeol mencegah. "Jangan memberi jawaban apapun. Jangan berkata apapun sebelum aku selesai." Lalu Chanyeol berdiri.

Hawa dingin langsung menusuk tubuh Baekhyun. Matanya mengikuti Chanyeol menuju kuda yang menanti mereka.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung di punggung kuda dan kembali ke sisi Baekhyun. "Terimalah ini," ia mengulurkan segulung kertas.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan bingung. Melalui mata Chanyeol, ia tahu pemuda ini ingin ia membaca isi kertas itu. Baekhyun melihat gulungan kertas di tangannya lalu kembali pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka tali yang mengikat gulungan kertas itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol menanti dengan sabar hingga Baekhyun membuka gulungan kertas itu.

"Ini…," suara Baekhyun tercekat. Matanya kembali membasah.

"Sebulan ini aku mengikuti jejak masa lalu," Chanyeol menjelaskan, "Aku menelusuri jejak ibu dan ayahmu. Aku menemukan surat nikah mereka di sebuah gereja terpencil tempat mereka menikah."

Ketika Baekhyun menolak lamarannya, Chanyeol telah bersumpah untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Sebulan terakhir ini ia tidak membuang waktu untuk menemukan segala macam senjata yang membuat Baekhyun tunduk. Kekeraskepalaan Duke Vinchard yang terkenal itu menurun pada Baekhyun. Untuk menundukkan kekeraskepalaan itu cara biasa tidak cukup. Chanyeol tidak kesulitan menemukan segala hal yang menyangkut Yixing Elwood dan Jonmyeon Lloyd. Kali ini ia tahu ia bisa bertanya pada banyak orang. Bahkan Duke of Vinchardpun memberinya saran.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol melalui matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga telah menelusuri garis keturunan ayahmu. Ayahmu dan almarhum Duke Kris bukan hanya teman tetapi juga sepupu. Kakek ayahmu adalah adik kakek buyut Daehyun."

Garis keturunan Yixing Elwood tidak perlu diragukan namun Joonmyeon Lloyd? Dalam sebulan ini Chanyeol terus bertanya-tanya mengapa Duke of Cookelt bisa bersahabat dengan seorang pengelana miskin. Menurut Baekhyun, mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Namun dari lingkungan tempat ia dibesarkan, Kris Riddick seharusnya tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan seorang gelandangan.

Baekhyun terperangah.

"Sekarang kau tidak ragu lagi, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin ia meragukan surat pernikahan asli orang tuanya? Bagaimana mungkin ia meragukan kerja keras sang Putra Mahkota?

"Sekarang kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku."

Baekhyun tertegun.

"Jangan menolakku lagi, Baekhyun," pinta Chanyeol, "Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya penolakan. Jangan biarkan aku merasakannya," Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak memeluk Baekhyun, "Aku benar-benar takut akan penolakanmu. Kau tidak punya ide bagaimana tiap hari aku hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan seseorang akan merebutmu. Setiap detik aku berharap berada di sisimu."

"Anda melakukan ini untuk gosip-gosip itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Gadis bodoh," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta, "Aku melakukannya untukmu. Demi menundukkan kekeraskepalaanmu itu, aku rela melakukan apa saja."

"Oh… Chanyeol…," Baekhyun terharu, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya merangkul leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar mengikatmu selamanya di sisiku. Aku tidak mau menanti sampai kau berubah pikiran."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Saya lebih takut Anda berpaling hati."

"Aku sudah berlabuh, Baekhyun. Kurasa aku sudah berlabuh semenjak aku bertunangan denganmu di hadapan almarhum Duke of Cookelt." Dan Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun lagi. Ia bersumpah ia tidak akan melepaskan lagi gadis dalam pelukannya ini walaupun Baekhyun sendiri yang menginginkannya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan badan di dada Chanyeol. "Pangeran," katanya, "Bisakah hari ini kita tetap seperti ini?"

"Tidak hanya hari ini. Esok, lusa, dan seterusnya kita akan bersama," janji Chanyeol, "Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan untuk meninggalkanku."

"Saya tidak akan meninggalkan Anda," Baekhyun berjanji pula.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera membawamu pulang," Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, "Aku tidak sabar ingin segera memasang cincin pernikahan kita di jarimu," ia memainkan jari manis Baekhyun. "Duke telah menyetujui pernikahan kita. Aku dan dia telah memutuskan untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan kita."

Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Jangan mengatakan padaku kau tidak ingin menikah denganku," Chanyeol memperingatkan.

Baehyun tersenyum. "Bagaimana mungkin?" tanyanya, "Kalau saya terus ingin seperti ini," ia kembali menempelkan tubuhnya di dada Baekhyun.

"Oh, Baekhyun," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, "Andai kau tahu betapa aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Saya pun takut Anda akan berpaling pada wanita lain."

"Aku rasa tak lama lagi aku akan mematahkan hati mereka. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada dirimu seorang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Walaupun pernikahan mereka akan membuat banyak wanita menangis, ia tetap akan melangsungkannya karena ia tahu pernikahan ini juga akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang.

Ratu Heechul adalah orang yang paling bersuka cita atas pernikahan mereka. Senyum bahagia terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya hingga setelah mereka menikah. "Yixing juga pasti bergembira di alam sana," bisiknya terharu ketika keduanya saling bertukar janji perkawinan.

Raja mengangguk – mengamini pernyataan itu. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hari ini akan datang tapi hari ini akhirnya terwujud juga. Sang petualang cinta itu akhirnya melabuhkan diri pada pujaannya.

* * *

~END~

* * *

Halooooooo…..

So this is the last chapter guysss….

Maaf banget buat keterlambtan updatenya,, 2 minggu ini aku sakit bahkan minggu kemaren musti di opname karena kena DB,, sama mamahku nggak diijinin pegang gadget dan serius, itu boring banget. Eh napa jadi curhat /plak/

Ya udhlah, yang penting sekarang aku udah memenuhi permintaan kalian semua, yekan. Dan happy ending. Noh Chanbeknya jadian langsung nikah lagi. Sebenernya menurutku pribadi endingnya kurang gimana gitu, cuman karena aku ngeremake cuman ganti nama dan beberapa hal lain tapi gak sampe mengubah cerita aslinya jadi ya aku tetap mengikuti alur dari penulisnya aslinya. Gapapa ya cing.. hehe

Anyway, makasih banget buat kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir, kalian semua jjang!

 **And Big Thanks to**

 **Yousee, Byun Nayeol, Byun Jaehyunnee, Parkbaexh614, Byun, Samuel903, whey.K, sungkyurry, manyeolbaek, Babyniz137, misslah, OHPARK, Baeks06, leeminoznurhayati, , Alex, SHINeexo, azzuradeva, ohbieber, baekhyunie04, ohseohse, biebieber, popipu, Guest, youngie, dytya amalia, akaindhe, pervelt, estyn48, bebbieKyu, babyce, twingkellittlestar, parkchanhyvn, Cb, risrezz, Dororong, nonwe, phantom.d'esprit**

 **~I love you all~**

 **See you**

P.s :selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menunaikannya. Masih kuat kan guys,, lebaran tinggal setengah bulan lagi kok tenang aja.. hahaha


End file.
